Isabelle: Return to Bon Temps
by island girl 1986
Summary: On her way home from a New Years Eve party she runs into the one vampire she preferred avoiding. Will she stick to the path of least resistance or will she unknowingly set herself up for another round of heartbreak? Only time will tell.
1. Welcome to Bon Temps

**A/N: This story continues after Isabelle: Alcaeus. Dramatic change, I know. I just felt that this was where I wanted to take her. I've been there, done that and thought (sort of ;p ) maybe she should experience it as well.  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Returning to Bon Temps as the <em>new <em>Isabelle gave me more confidence than ever. I felt rejuvenated and stress free, and for once in my life, I didn't have a care in the world. Maybe this was what I needed, a _new _me…correction, a _very _dramatic, new me.

I glanced at my reflection in the review mirror and smiled to the woman smiling back at me.

_No one will recognize you Bella…not even Eric._

Of course not. I'm not that ignorant, black haired, scared girl anymore. I'll know better this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks ago:<strong>

"I need your help with something." I told Amy.

If you don't know by now, she's still living in New York and married. You heard me right, _married._

Happy? Well, lets just say when I'm around the married couple, I need to keep an extra wall up just in case the first one slips. Believe me, you don't want to know what goes on in their minds.

"With what honey bee?" she asked, sweetly. "How long are you staying, by the way?"

"Um, a few days, maybe a week. I got quite a long drive back to Bon Temps."

She gasped, "Please tell me you're joking! Why would you ever want to go back to that small town?" she thought a moment. "Oh Isabelle, he's a vampire."

I rolled my eyes, "Believe it or not, I'm not going back there for him. I'm doing it for myself."

She laughed. "Oh please. You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you actually like living there." she scoffed. "You hated that place just as much as I did."

I nodded. "At first. But everyone sort of grew on me." I sighed. "And I miss Dawn terribly."

Amy froze, "Oh dear."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Its been so long, I almost forgot about it myself."

I laughed. I never saw Amy at a loss for words. I knew she was trying to pick the right words to say, I just didn't know why she was being so…_guarded._

"Will you just tell me already? I won't break like a porcelain doll."

Amy stood up and took a seat next to me.

She grabbed my hands, "Honey, Dawn is dead."

I withdrew my hands from hers and stood up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I had to brace myself against the window pane and level my breathing before I went into a panic attack.

"She was murdered not long after we left Bon Temps." Amy told me slowly.

My head whirled around so fast.

_I think I'll regret that in the morning_.

"Murdered? By who? Why would anyone…" I trailed off.

"Arlene's boyfriend was this psycho pretending to be…" she paused, "...whatever he was pretending to be. He murdered many women including Sookie's grandmother."

I gasped, "No…" I said, clenching my chest.

I wanted to throw up.

"He was messed up in the head." she added.

"Where is he now?"

She shook her head, "Six feet under. Sookie and Sam killed him."

"Oh my god."

_I didn't understand why Rene…yes, that's his name. Why the hell would he want to hurt Dawn? Sookie's grandmother? She was-_

"He hated vampires and those who associated with vamps. Somehow he knew about Dawn. And everyone knew about Sookie and Bill, so that's no surprise there. But Sookie's grandma wasn't apart of his plan. Wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing." she paused, "Then he tried to pin all the murders on Jason."

"Why?" I asked, voice hallow.

She shrugged, "Beats me."

"Did Dawn have a funeral?" I asked.

Now I wish I had been there, if only I knew.

"Yes. I was there. I paid for it because I knew that is something I would want." she said, shooing away the stray tear. "If I had known it was him…that_ bastard_. I could've cast a spell or something." she sighed. "I should've put up a ward around her house. But I was so focused on getting the fuck out of there, I wasn't thinking straight."

"How long after I left was she murdered?"

I had to know, this was eating me up inside.

Amy bit her bottom lip. "You didn't know-"

"How long?" I demanded with more authority now.

"Days." she said slowly.

_I could've prevented all of this if I just stayed another few days. Maybe I could've gotten a vision from Rene if I just shook his hand, or touched him! I could've done something about it before he went and killed everyone! _I thought to myself, feeling more and more guilty, the further I thought it through in my head.

"Luckily you left in time. He had already killed his first victim." she added, trying not to look me dead in the eye.

"Maudette?" I asked, remembering the day that I was leaving Bon Temps. She just nodded. "So that's why Jason was in the cop car, because they thought he did it?" another nod. "Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That's when Amy stood up and gripped my arms. "This is not your fault. You're not Superwoman, you can't save the world!" she sighed. "Besides, if you beat yourself up, you will never be able to live with yourself."

I took one look at her and knew she was right. No time for tears, everything's in the past now. There is only one way to go and that's forward.

_Gone but never forgotten._

"You're right." I told her.

She smiled. "So you're still going back there after all that's happened?" she asked.

Now I knew why she wasn't happy for me returning to Bon Temps, the town where some psycho killed our friend. I couldn't blame her for worrying about me. She was just like family after all.

"Yes."

Amy looked at me and frowned.

'_I cant believe I'm agreeing to this.'_

Finally she sighed knowing there was no changing my mind once its set, "So what type of help do you need from me?"

"I was just going to you for a new wardrobe change but…" I inhaled slowly. "…I think I'm ready to change me."

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

I parked my car along side the curb and got out, placing the bouquet of roses on the roof of my car. The evening was approaching fast, so if I wanted to get there before the natural light was out. I had to hurry.

_Why didn't you leave sooner? Damn it Isabelle! _I scolded myself mentally.

I grabbed the flashlight from my glove compartment and stuffed it in my black Gothic mailman's bag (gift from Amy) that had a picture of a purple Gothic fairy in the middle of the flap with the word 'Fantasy' in white Gothic letters. I placed my white ear buds in my ear and turned on my new iPod, (another gift from Amy along with songs from the 80's and 90's, some new stuff too, but she wanted these to remind me of her.)Then I locked the car doors.

_Not like anyone in this town has been convicted of GTA._

I quickly grabbed the roses from the roof, and continued into the woods, following the directions I got from Amy.

As I got further into the cemetery, 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette began playing.

_Her grave is behind the iron fence. _I reminded myself as I turned the corner.

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring down at her head stone. 'Dawn Green, beloved friend.' it said in what appeared to be written in <em>gold<em>…? I smiled to myself as I got down to my knees, placing the roses on top of her grave.

_Amy…_

As the night was growing nearer, the air around me grew colder. But I didn't care, I was going to spend a few hours with Dawn, I promised myself that. I at least owed that much to her.

I settled on the grass beside her grave, using my bag as a pillow as I stared up at the night sky. I turned off my iPod so that I could talk to Dawn. I knew she wasn't really listening.

_But her body was down there, that had to at least mean something right?_

"I'm so sorry for leaving you behind. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me…" I turned on my side and stroke the grass above her grave. "…you didn't deserve this. No one did." I felt tears rolling off of my face and onto the grass.

Ever since I found out about her death, I wasn't able to cry. I honestly thought that something was wrong with me. I mean, I could feel the pain deep within me but I wasn't able to show it. Until now.

My tears were flowing like the Hudson river. I knew that now was the right time to mourn for my friend, I could feel it. Something in me was being released, freeing me of all the pain that I had built up inside me. This felt, _right._ I cried like I've never cried before, draining whatever energy I had left in me.

* * *

><p>I didn't know I had cried myself to sleep until I felt someone's arms on my shoulders, shaking me awake. My eyes fluttered open as I came to terms with who was waking me from my slumber.<p>

When I realized who it was, I immediately scooted as far as back as possible until my back hit the iron fence.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

At the moment, we weren't on speaking terms. In fact, I actually hated him for doing what he did to Dominic, regardless if it was orders.

_No, correction, I just hated him. _

Some things were best left unsaid, and that was one of them. I would've been happier not knowing.

"Isabelle?" he sounded shocked as he stood up. "What _happened_ to you?"

I scoffed, "What the fuck do you want now?" I asked bitterly, using the fence to help me up to my feet.

"I thought…I heard your faint heartbeat and I thought-"

I had to laugh at that statement. "You thought what? Huh? Beloved vampire Bill would come to my rescue?" I shook my head, "I don't want your help, never needed you before and I damn well don't need you now!"

He looked at me and then back down to Dawn's grave stone and frowned. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Now you're sorry? You know this game that you and Eric keep playing is quite old. Next time you want to hurt him, don't you dare use me as leverage you sick fuck."

"I deserve that." he said, bowing his head low. "I must be on my way now."

I scoffed, "Bye." I told him, picking up my bag. Then I realized he might report my presence back to Eric. _Fuck! _"Hey!" I yelled, running after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You didn't see me here tonight alright?" I told him. When he didn't answer, I repeated myself. "Right?"

He pressed his lips together, "If you're thinking about Eric, then don't worry. I will be out of the country for awhile."

"I don't give a shit where you're going. I don't need you spying on me and then reporting shit back to him. Got it?" I felt the rise and fall of my chest and I knew at any moment, I would have fire growing within my grasp.

"Of course." he said, taking a cautious step back.

Its not that he was afraid of me, not exactly. He could kill me within seconds, maybe even before I realized what had just happened. No, he just didn't want his clothes to catch on fire.

_That's if he knows what I'm capable of._

"Fine. Then its settled." I said, turning back around.

I didn't know if Bill remained standing where I had left him, but I returned to Dawn's grave anyway. I bent down, picking up my iPod and earphones and shoved it in my bag.

My first night back in town and I end up running into the one person I would've been happier never seeing his pale face again.

_I have just the luck, right?_ I thought to myself as I began walking back to my car.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the driveway of my new home. It was a three bedroom, two and a half bath, ranch style home with a twist and a sun den. I chose this one because I loved the way the house was built.<p>

When you first walk into the house, there's a set of French doors. Then once you step into the small foyer, there's a coat closet right in front, to the left is the kitchen and to the right is the living room.

When you first walk into the kitchen, you will notice that there's an open breakfast bar between the kitchen and dining room located straight ahead. The kitchen also has a huge pantry closet. At the end of the kitchen will take you to a short hallway; to the right is the stairs to the basement, straight ahead in the middle of the hallway are French doors to the master bedroom, and when you turn the corner, you'll see the dining room, half bathroom, and door to the garage.

The living room is large. When you cross the living room, there are sliding doors that leads to a sun den. Just outside of the sun den is the laundry room and a small garden. The bedrooms are down the hall from the living room. The first room is on the right, and because its surrounded by the living room, sun den, and bathroom, it doesn't have any windows. Then the next door on the right is the bathroom which has conjoining doors between both bedrooms. To the left is another door to the master bedroom, while the last door on the right leads to the third bedroom.

Of course it was kind of a pain in the ass getting it, not that money was an issue. I was pretty much set thanks to Dominic and what he had left me. Its just the IRS would be on my ass if I dropped a few hundred thousand on a house.

Since Amy came from a family that had money and married into money, things wouldn't look suspicious if she bought the house in her name.

_Things I have to do to avoid drama._

So Amy used my money to buy the house and land, then turned around and sold it to me for a dollar.

_Her dollar._

Then while I was in New York, she set me up with an interior designer to furnish my home. All I had to do was move in with my clothes.

As soon as I stepped into my home, I went straight to the piano, tossing my bag and leather jacket on the sofa, and began playing. I could sit here for hours on end, lost in the music. Its as if my fingers take on a mind of their own, caressing the ivory and ebony keys, creating beautiful, sweet music.

_I miss you grandma.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a dog barking ridiculously loud.<p>

_What the fuck...?_

After a few minutes of trying to drown out the nuisance, I got out of bed and looked out the window to see a Collie barking toward the woods.

_What the fuck! Haven't anyone got some sense to keep track of their fucking dog? _I thought to myself as I grabbed my black wool sweater, slipping on my purple fuzzy house slippers.

I walked through my French doors into the dining room and into the garage. I pushed the button on the wall to open the garage doors.

While I waited, I slipped on the sweater before slipping under the rising garage doors, I began walking toward the back of the house. To my surprise, the dog was still barking.

I used my hand left hand to keep my sweater closed while I shielded my eyes with the other from the morning sun.

I was about to yell at the damn bitch until I saw it slowly changing into a human.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself in disbelief as I watched the human stand up from a crouch and turn around.

_Oh sugar! _

I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. "Oh my god, Sam!" I yelled, peeking through the lines of my fingers, "What the hell are you…"

"Isabelle?" he sounded surprised and a bit embarrassed.

I immediately took off the sweater I was wearing and threw it at him. "Put that on! Cover up…_everything_!" He caught it, covering up his _jewels_. "Come on inside before someone sees you like that." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back to the house.

Not only was I freezing my butt off in my cute short, pink and black hot pants with 'princess' written all over in Gothic lettering and black tank, but I had to run away from the naked man following behind me. Well, that and I needed to find something for Sam because having a naked man in my house wasn't sitting to well with me.

_Especially when he was the only one naked, not that I'm giving any hints, I'm just saying._

I went through my drawers and found a black drawstring pajama pants.

* * *

><p>When I walked out from my room, Sam was standing in my dining room.<p>

"Here, put this on." I said, handing him the pants.

Then I went into the kitchen, giving him some privacy.

"You want coffee?" I asked, filling up the filter with coffee grounds.

"I didn't know you were back in town." he said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar that overlooked the kitchen or vice versa, however you want to look at it.

"Yeah well, I just got in last night." I told him, turning on the coffee maker. Then I looked at him, "I don't really want to know why you were in my back yard."

He looked down, "Oh that. Right."

"So you're a Were too?"

"Shapeshifter." he corrected.

"Is this what you do, wake people up every morning with your irritating bark?"

He laughed. "I thought you weren't going to ask why I was in your backyard?"

"I didn't."

It wasn't a total shock seeing him change from a dog to his human self. No, that didn't surprise me as much since I seen quite a few creatures in my short lifetime. It was just extremely awkward seeing my soon to be boss again, butt naked.

_And when I say butt naked, I mean full frontal, in his birthday suit, butt fucking naked. _

I'll admit this tiny tid bit though, he looked pretty damn good in his birthday suit.

_Just saying…_

"What's with the…" he thought a moment, choosing his words carefully. "…sudden change?" he asked.

"Why, you don't like it?" I asked, laughing. "Magenta's not my color?" I asked him, twirling my hair. "I thought it brought out the fire in my eyes when I get really pissed." I gave him a wink. "Oh but that's not the best part. Amy and I had gotten twin tattoos of Tink, mines is right here." I turned around and lifted my shirt. I glanced back, making sure he was looking at my tattoo that was right above my butt. "Amy's tattoo is on the back of her neck." I pulled the waist band of my shorts down and showed him the tattoo of a panther. "Isn't this one beautiful?"

He shrugged, "I think I could get use to it, the new you, I mean."

"What is there to get use to?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes as I put my shirt back down. "Well anyways, I don't know if you can tell, but…" I turned to fully face him. "…I had also gotten both of my nipples pierced." Glancing down at my chest. I could see the shape of the hoops so I knew he could see them too, if he looked down at my chest of course. When I glanced back up, he was blushing. "Oh Sam, baby, I'm not flirting with you. I really did get them pierced. I also got a rose thorn band around my arm" I shrugged, "But its to cover up the ugly scar that was there. But I think it looks cute. Its growing a rose too, barely a bud."

"What happened to you?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Nothing happened." I said, grabbing two coffee cups from the cabinet. "I just colored my hair, that's all." then I paused, thinking. "Well, and a tattoo or two."

He shook his head, "No, that's not all. You didn't just color your hair. You're different. I mean, look at you, you have piercings, tattoos, your…clothes." he sighed. "The Isabelle I knew didn't have any of that."

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to tell him everything that I've gone through but I couldn't. Its not that I didn't trust him, I just couldn't. I mean, what was I going to say?

_Hey, I got pregnant from Nick and was told that my enemies will do anything to get to me, even kill her. So after giving up my daughter, without much of a choice, I went to another realm where I met a demi-demon. We hitchhiked our way to New York and ran into what use to be my best friend who nearly killed the both of us. On different occasions, of course, but still, she nearly killed us. _

_Oh and did I mention my ex is now _married_? Big drama, aside from karma biting me in the ass, he's very happy._

_Meanwhile, I find out the father of my secret daughter is in a supernatural prison, put there by the man who saved my life. The same man whom I'm extremely attracted to, both physically and mentally._

_Oh but wait Sam, it gets better. Drama escalates and I go on a vengeance spree, pissing off as many men as I possibly can. Starting with Nick. But in that process, I end up screwing his friend he meets in there, not intentionally knowing of their relationship, of course. And eventually messing with his head for reasons unknown. _I bit my bottom lip. _Too much drama to lay on someone._

"I'm not that girl anymore. I've grown up. And…" I sighed. "…people change."

"Not so dramatically. And in what, a year and a half?" he stood up, walking around the wall and into the kitchen. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Many times than I can count."

_More than you know…_

"No I mean…" I could see that he was struggling with that last word. "…_rape_." he whispered.

I stepped back, gasping, "God no! Just because I wanted a change, doesn't mean something _that_ dramatic happened to me." I sighed. "Sam, I'm okay, really. I just thought I needed a makeover."

"So you colored your hair red? Are you trying to stand out?"

I smiled. "Magenta. And no. I just don't want to be the girl I use to be."

He watched me. "Why, what was wrong with her?"

I looked down. "She trusted everyone too easily." of course, that was the nicer way of putting things.

And Sam left it at that.

* * *

><p>He had breakfast with me, which was kind of nice for a change. He also agreed to give me my old job back since he really needed more help now that he was down to two and a half waitresses. And when he say half, he means Sookie. She's hardly there, leaving Arlene to cover majority of her shifts.<p>

Then he warned me that the other waitress was a vampire, Jessica. Of course, that didn't scare me a bit. As long as she isn't there keeping tabs on me for Eric, I couldn't give a shit. But he said she was a nice girl.

"Thank you for breakfast." he told me as he was beginning to leave, opening the front door. "I haven't had a real breakfast that wasn't made in my bar in a long time."

"You're welcome. And thank you for giving me my old job back."

"You're actually a lifesaver." he admitted. "Its nice to have you back, really."

"Its nice to be back."

If I were to have a family, this would be where I would want to raise them. A small town where everyone knows everyone. I wouldn't have to worry as much.

_Minus the whole vampire drama, of course._

"I know you and Dawn were pretty good friends…" he trailed off. "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Its fine. I'm sure many others will do the same." I told him. "I just wish I could've been here, for her. At least be at her funeral."

"Yeah…" he paused, looking down at his feet. "…that just proved how we cant trust everyone, no matter how long we've known them."

I knew when he said that, he was referring to Rene.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice."

_I've known Lily almost all my life. Never would I imagine she would be the one to kill me, or try to…_

"Alright Isabelle, see you at work." he said, turning around. "Oh and I should apologize for this morning." he smiled, glancing back at me. "I'll return these washed."

_Going commando in them? He can keep it._

"Don't worry about it. Bye Sam."

* * *

><p>Since I was going back to work at Merlotte's, I needed my old uniforms.<p>

_Which just so happen to be in Dominic's old house. _

So I got ready, wearing my dark wash hip hugger jeans, black, short sleeve shirt, black studded 1 ½ inch thick belt, leather jacket, and a pair of black leather, four inch knee high boots. I wore black eyeliner and mascara and straightened my hair, sweeping my bangs off to the side.

One look in the mirror, told me I was now ready for the world. I got in my car and drove up the road to Dominic's plantation house.

I pulled up the driveway and got out, staring out at the house.

_This was where it pretty much all began…_

* * *

><p><em>"I need a job." Amy complained as she threw herself on my bed. "This place is so boring! And its ridiculously hot!"<em>

_I stopped playing and put my violin down next to me, "I know there's gotta be some kind of lake or something. I mean its Louisiana for crying out loud." I threw my legs on the side of the bed, "There isn't much to do here. But there is Merlotte's." I said, glancing back at Amy._

_She grunted, "I am going to die of boredom!" she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't think I can stand to be there with the local drunks. They stare at us like we're fucking aliens!"_

_I laid down with my head next to hers, "When he said small town, I didn't think the town was this small with shit to do." I said laughing, then I turned to face her, "Hey, you don't know some kind of spell that could put him to sleep for a few hours?" I sat up, "That's all we need is a few hours right?"_

_Her grin widened, "Oh you are genius!" she said as she bolted from my bed and out the door. I was right behind her, hot on her trail, closing the door behind us._

_"What are you two doing?" Nick was downstairs working._

_I peaked my head out, "Nothing. Just playing…tag." I closed the door and laughed._

_"Tag? Bella, how old do you think we are? He wont fall for that lie." Amy shook her head as she brought out her book of spells. "I hope this works."_

_I sat at the edge of the bed, watching her work her magic, speaking in what I think was Latin. I could be wrong. She lit a candle and smiled._

_"Go check on him." she said, grinning._

_She placed the candle in the middle of a pot of water on the floor right below her window. _

_I was actually shaking as I took each step down the stairs. I didn't know if it worked. And if it didn't then we would be in big trouble._

Huge!

_"Nick?" I whispered as I peaked into the living room. "Can we talk about…_something_?" I slowly walked to the chair he was in, his back was facing me. "Nick?" I called again, a little louder this time. No answer._

Maybe it did work.

_I peered around the chair to see him sound asleep with his coffee on his lap instead of in his cup._

Oh he's going to be mad when he finds out about this. I smiled to myself. Serves him right for keeping us here in this bum fuck town. _Guess we better make this night worth it. Once he wakes, who knows when we will see daylight again._

_As I headed halfway up to Amy's room, I remembered that he had the keys to the truck. Most likely it was in his pants pocket._

_I bit my bottom lip, hesitating whether or not I should be the one to get them. After about two seconds, I decided to just go for it._

If he wakes up, well, let him think what he wants.

_I stood in front of him, patting down the sides of his jeans. I could feel the keys._

Perfect!

_I stood to the side of him and slipped my hands in his pocket, retrieving the keys._

_"Yes!" I said as I ran back up to Amy. "It worked!" I was literally jumping up and down with her._

* * *

><p>I pocketed my keys and closed the car door before walking up the porch.<p>

This place hasn't changed one bit. By the looks of things, this place was well taken care of. It made me wonder if anyone was living here.

Instinctively I knocked on the front door and waited. No answer. I bent down and grabbed the key from under the doormat and unlocked the door.

As I walked in, I noticed the stale air. Feeling a bit creeped out by the whole thing, I quickly walked to my old room. But the door was locked.

_I don't remember my door having a lock on it. _

I grunted when I realized I had to climb in through the damn window. So I walked around the house, looking for my window. And when I found it, I was even more irritated because I knew that I would need help getting up there being that the window was pretty high up.

_Fuck man!_

I stomped my way back to the front of the house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" an older woman standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips demanded.

"Who are you?" I scoffed.

_The nerve of her!_

"Listen here little girl, this is private property, you best leave before I call the sheriff."

I laughed, "Last I checked, this house belonged to a friend of mine."

She looked me over, "Is that so? And just who is this friend of yours?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dominic. And if I'm correct, there are still some of my things in my old room."

"Which one are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, which one are you?" she asked again, clearly losing patience.

"Isabelle. Why, who are you?"

"I'm the caretaker of this property and I was given specific instructions." she said, sighing.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I'm just getting my things and I'll be on my way, I won't bother you after this." I told her, walking up the stairs and into the house. "Oh and is there a key to my old room because for some reason, its locked."

She nodded, "Yes, its in the kitchen near the back door."

After I got the key, I opened the door to my old room. Everything was exactly as I had left it, down to the messy bed.

* * *

><p><em>Nick stood there with the door open, gripping the doorknob. I didn't know if I should tell him to leave. But I didn't want him to go. Maybe it was the liquor talking…<em>

Stop using liquor as an excuse.

_No, it wasn't the liquor. I been wanting this, I just didn't want to admit it to myself, I couldn't._

_He closed the door behind him and walked to my side of the bed, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Fire lit his eyes._

…_denial and resistance flew out the window, replacing them were pure, undiluted desire. Still holding my gaze, he began undoing his belt._

_I backed up further on the bed, keeping eye contact. I could see hunger behind his fire lit eyes. He has been waiting for this as long as I and I wasn't about to deny entry, _literally.

_He grinned as he unbuttoned his jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper. I bit my bottom lip._

Damn he was sexy as hell!

_I could feel my appetite rising, I wanted him whole, mind, body, and soul. I wanted him to fill me, claiming me, even if it was only for a brief moment, I wanted to feel desired, craved. I wanted to be his for tonight, just a few hours._

…_his hands sliding up my legs. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a soft moan. I felt heat radiating from between my thighs. I was wet and ready for him, ready for him to take me, fill my center as he had done a few times before._

_He gripped the sides of my lacey boy shorts and pulled them down slowly. He barely touched me, caressing me for seconds at a time, but I could feel my libido on edge, nearing my peak._

…_I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he parted my legs. I let the rest of my body collapse on top of the bed, turning my head to the side as I slid my hands up to cup my breasts. I imagined his hands all over me as I circled my nipples until both were fully erect. I wanted to end this torture and feel him pressed deep within me. I slid my hands slowly down the center of my body and parted at my thighs, pausing. I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze and clawed my thighs back down._

_His breathing quickened as he gripped my ankles, pulling me closer to him. Slowly caressing my calves, working up to my thighs, his gaze left mine, sweeping over every inch of me, taking me all in. _

…_he smirked in the most sexy way possible. He wasn't even trying to be sexy, he just was. He lowered himself above me, holding his weight with his left arm, he parted my folds with his right hand, slowly slipping his fingers in, shallow at first, then deeper. _

…_I reached up and gripped his hair, pulling him into a ferocious kiss. His tongue massaged mine, tumbling and turning, wild like the ocean as he continued his thrusting motions between my thighs. I pulled away and shuttered as I towered over my orgasm. _

_The room began to spin, I arched my back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I moaned his name._

_"Nick."_

_He shook his head and removed his fingers, replacing the emptiness between my thighs was his rock, hard shaft._

_"Dominic." he growled as he filled me to capacity and then some._

Did he want me to say someone else's name or was he calling out someone named Dominic?

_I closed my eyes._

Shit! He's gay! Oh please, say it isn't so!

_I tried to breathe, as he pounded into me with hard, smooth strokes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back, lifting my hips up to him._

He cant be gay, he is doing one hell of a job fucking my brains out. If he's not gay, then he's probably bisexual. That would only make sense.

_He lowered his mouth to my right breast, biting, pulling at my nipples._

_I let out a soft moan, "Oh Nick."_

_He growled and lifted his head, "Dominic." he said as he continued to deepen his thrusts._

_I frowned, okay, this was turning me off, way off. Its one thing to call out a girl's name, but come on!_

Dominic? Are you serious?

_He sensed my withdraw and slowed down, still within me. He placed his pointer under my chin, turning my face toward his._

_"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"_

_I shook my head, "No."_

_"Well, what's wrong?" I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, this was so embarrassing. "Tell me, Bella."_

_I peaked through my right eye, he was waiting for a response. I grunted, fluttering my eyes open, "You keep calling out Dominic." I sighed, "Is that your thing or something? If it is, then its cool with me. Just…I don't want to hear _his_ name while you're with me…in me."_

_He cocked his head to the side and gawked at me. Confused, he started to speak, but closed his mouth. He literally was speechless._

…_I gently pushed against his chest, praying he would get the picture._

_Still confused, he rolled onto his back, now gaping at the ceiling._

_I rolled my eyes and climbed under the sheets, "I think you should just go." I finally said and hid my face under the sheet._

_Suddenly, he burst into laughter._

…_desire to be fucked by him was replaced by fury._

_He pulled down the sheet, "Bella, look at me."_

_"No. Just go away."_

_His laughter subsided, "It took me a minute to understand you. But listen…" he said, gently gripping my chin, forcing me to look directly at him, "I was telling _you_ to call me Dominic." he frowned, "I wasn't calling out another man's name. I'm attracted to women, and women only." he chuckled._

…_I asked, "Why would you want me to call you Dominic?"_

_"Because that's my name."_

…_"But you said your name was Nick."_

_He grinned, "It is, well that's my nickname. My name is Dominic, Nick for short."_

_"Oh sugar." I lowered my head, embarrassed. I think dying would've been easier than being this incoherent. "I'm sorry, Dominic."_

_"So, where were we?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He pulled away the sheet and gathered me in his arms as he laid with me. He kissed my cheek, "I love to hear my name on your lips. Say it again."_

_I looked up and smiled, "Dominic." I moaned out his name…_

* * *

><p><em>Man how times has changed…<em>

I glanced at the clock on the wall, I had twenty minutes before I had to go in for the afternoon shift so I had to make this quick. I went through my drawers and grabbed my uniforms, piling them up on the bed. Then I wrapped the sheet over the pile and walked out.

"I'll bring the sheet back alright? I don't have time to get the rest of my things." I told the woman as I tossed it in my trunk.

"Well, I'll leave your room unlocked for when you return."

"Thank you." I told her before I got in my car and drove home.

* * *

><p>I knew it was too cold to wear shorts in this weather, so I changed into my black hip hugger jeans instead and slipped my belt through the loops. I slipped into my shoes and ran out of the house, closing the garage door behind me.<p>

I opened my trunk and slipped out of my jacket, tossing it on the side of the pile and dug for a clean Merlotte's shirt. I quickly took off the shirt I was wearing, tossing it in the trunk, and slipped on the white shirt. I grabbed my jacket, closed the trunk, and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Pulling into Merlotte's parking lot brought back old memories. I got out of the car, slipping into my jacket. I closed the door behind me, and pocketed my keys as I stared at Merlotte's neon sign.<p>

I immediately closed my eyes tight, blocking the pain from leaking through

_Of course, that didn't work._

* * *

><p><em>I walked to the side of the bar and sat on the huge boulder. <em>

…_I felt a cool breeze blow through my hair and smiled._

_"What are you doing out here in the dark?" someone asked, scaring me half to death._

_Startled, I fell off the boulder, losing my footing._

_"What the hell!" I yelled as the tall stranger gave me his hand to help me up, carefully remaining in the dark._

_He chuckled softly, "My apologies." He had a deep rumble and yet his voice was smooth as velvet._

_The instant our hands touched, I knew he was a vampire. He pulled me to my feet faster than I could snatch my hand back. I swayed as I regained my stance and stepped into the light._

_"You know, its very rude to sneak up on people." I said, dusting the back of my shorts but keeping my eyes on the tall vampire who remained in the shadows._

_"I'll try to remember that next time." he said as he slowly stepped into the light with me._

_"Oh sugar." I said breathlessly as I bit my bottom lip._

…_he stared at me with a raised eyebrow, "You failed to answer my question."_

_"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, confused._

_"Why are you out here in the dark?" he asked again with a smirk smeared across his face, "You know, there might've been some scary vampire out here lurking for little girls."_

_I scoffed, "Really? Like you?"_

_"Maybe." he smiled._

_"Are you here to harass me or are you here to eat? I can tell you right now, if you came to eat, you've wasted your time. Sam needs to order some of that bottled blood crap. So either way, you're shit out of luck."_

_He laughed, "Shit out of luck." he repeated, "I like that."_

_I looked around, "Okay…well…have fun." I told him, hoping he would get the hint that I wanted to be alone._

_"I've seen you before." _

…_I nodded, "Yeah, I was at Fangtasia a few weeks ago."_

_"Yes you were. But I feel as if I seen you before then."_

_"I doubt that. I've never been to that club until that night." I paused and then continued, "Actually I don't hang around vampires, that night was my first." I said, tucking my hands in my back pockets._

_"I hope we didn't scare you off."_

_I laughed, "No, you didn't, don't worry about it." I kicked a small rock, "Listen, I'm kind of on my break, so…"_

_He frowned, "You work here?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I do."_

_"If you want to make real money, I know Fangtasia is hiring."_

_I looked up and held his gaze, "You're kidding right? Why would I want to work there?" I smiled, "I mean, nothings wrong with vampires, but I like it here."_

_"The pay and tips are much better there." he said, folding his arms, "There's benefits as well. I hear they take very good care of their employees."_

_I shook my head, "No, thank you. I don't do gothic whore uniforms."_

_He stepped back, doing another body sweep. It was more like a silent statement rather than measuring._

_"Oh, so small town country trash is the look you rather go for." he said with an evil smirk, "Along with that is low pay and bad tips." he clapped his hands, "Looks like you got this look down good."_

_"Well thank you." I said smiling. I take it he didn't expect that. Maybe he was expecting an outrageous outburst or something by the look he had on his face. But then again, he didn't know me, I could be just as sarcastic as this egotistical son of a bitch, "All I need is to do to finish this look is live in a fucked up trailer, a drunk for an abusive husband, and ten kids right? Or is that too trailer trash to your liking?" I said, switching my weight to my other leg. "You really know how dull out a conversation." I told him as I headed back toward the entrance to the bar._

…_"My apologies. My intentions were never to insult you." he said standing in my path._

…_I rolled my eyes, "Do you apologize often?"_

_"No." he said in a low voice._

_"Then stop. Its getting you nowhere."_

…_I shouldn't even be here talking to this smoking hot, tall glass of blonde vampire. I should be inside, working._

_Before my thoughts caught up with my body, he pulled me in for a _juicy_ kiss…cool and yet very much heated, soft and sweet but still _spicy.

_All it took was two seconds for me to respond, sending my body into over load. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down, closer to me. While he did the opposite, gripping my waist, lifting me up to him. Our tongues collided like waves crashing on the reef. He was a master at his game and he knew it._

…_"My name is Eric Northman for future reference."_

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped foot in there, it seemed as if the air and everyone around me, stood still. Then two seconds later, everyone went back to what they were doing, keeping a close eye on me.<p>

_New girl._

I walked to Sam's office, leaving my jacket in my little cubby hole. When I came out, Sam was behind the bar, talking to Arlene.

"…coming back?"

"I don't know. She just needs time Arlene, I told you that ten times already." then he turned to me and smiled, "But luckily I found this one in time."

Arlene turned around and made, what sounded between a whine and a scoff. "Oh come on, Sam! Another red head!" she grunted, "Don't you remember me telling you _anything_ the last time?" she sighed loud enough for the patrons to hear, causing them to glance her way. "Bad enough I have to share my tips with Jessica, now for sure, I won't be making anything." she hissed. "I have children to feed!"

"Arlene, I thought you and Jessica were getting along."

"No, Sam, I tolerate her. Difference. But another one?" she nodded toward me. "Why what happened, you couldn't get another blond? Even a brunette will do. Oh hell, anyone except another red head."

I laughed, "Magenta."

She groaned, "Magenta?" she mimicked, turning her attention back to Sam. "You hired a waitress named Magenta?" she bobbed her head as she loaded her tray, mumbling to herself. "We're so desperate, you hire anyone, a vampire, a…whatever Sookie is, and now a freak named Magenta."

I could tell Sam was getting a kick out of this. He stood there with a huge smile across his face.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "I am not a freak." I told Arlene, taking a seat at the bar. "I'm many things, but I'm not a freak, sweetheart."

"Is that so?" she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're a lot more bitchier than I last remember you."

She had to do a double take. "Am I suppose to know you?" she asked pausing. "Shit, if you're that woman from that damn party a few years ago, I'm so sorry. That is so not like me. I don't usually drink that much and I was just curious..." she began babbling.

Sam and I looked at each other and laughed softly.

"Arlene? Honey, its me, Isabelle." I whispered.

The look on her face was priceless. "You're shitting me?" she laughed. "Get your butt over here and give me a hug!" she said, pulling me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me. "What the hell is up with this?" she asked, pulling away, tugging at my hair. "Is it a wig or something?" then she turned to look at Sam, "Did you put her up to this?"

I straightened up. "He didn't put me up to anything. Actually, just this morning he found out I was back in town."

"Are you here to stay?"

I nodded. "Looks like it." I leaned in, "And this is as real as it gets."

"Excuse me, I've been sitting here for five minutes. Can I get some kind of service?" some guy from the back tables yelled.

Arlene groaned, "Hey! Be glad you're even being wait on you cheap jerk! You can wait another five minutes!" she hissed, "Damn two dollar tipper! In quarters!"

Before Sam said anything, I quickly jumped up, "She's just joking! I'll be right with you!" I said pulling the pad and pen from Arlene's apron as I walked over to him. "What can I get you?"

* * *

><p>My remaining shift went by pretty smooth since Arlene and I were the only two waitresses working. Jessica had the night off, so I wouldn't be able to meet her until Thursday.<p>

While closing up, I sat at the bar talking to Lafayette.

"New Years Eve is coming up soon, what's your plans like?"

He grinned, "Oh honey, I'm making sure I'm getting that night off, ain't that right Sam?" he called out behind him.

"Only if Terry agrees to work that night, we went over this already." Sam yelled from the kitchen.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "Why, what you got planned girly?"

I shrugged, "Well, since its New Years Eve, I was thinking maybe Sam would let me go all out with his bar."

"I don't think so Isabelle." we heard him say. "Its my bar."

I cleared my throat, "I'll pay for everything, I promise."

"No. Its going to be like every other night." he said, popping his head out. "So stop trying to give them any ideas."

Arlene sat on the stool at the end of the bar. "Oh Sam, why the hell not?" she shook her head. "Its always the same every year. And every year, this bar looks deserted."

"Look? Arlene, sugar, it _is_ deserted!" he laughed. "Maybe if we-"

"Now look what you gone and did. Isabelle, can I see you in my office?" Sam said, peaking his head around the corner.

"Uh oh…" Lafayette and Arlene said simultaneously.

I stood up, following right behind Sam.

* * *

><p>He closed the door to his office after I walked in. I took a seat across his desk and waited.<p>

"So…why am I in here?"

"If I let you do this, and this is a huge if, Isabelle." he paused.

"I won't disappoint you, I promise." I smiled.

This is so awesome because I would be able to plan one of the biggest celebrations of the year. I will do it in style…New York style!

He put his hand up, "If things end up being the same as last year, I don't want to hear you putting these thoughts into their heads."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh Sam, you don't give me enough credit."

"And another thing…you have to dye your hair back to black." I bent forward and pinched his leg, "Ow!" he yelped.

"No deal!" I scoffed, standing to my feet. "I like my hair, you better like it too! I don't go around telling you to look how I think _you_ should."

"Isabelle, you're scarring my customers." he said softly. "You don't smile and when you do, it looks more like a scowl."

Okay, he was right about that. I think I scared the customers more than the vampire waitress. And that was a bad thing. But so what? I like my hair and _if _I want to change it, I will damn well please. But I won't do it just because someone tells me to.

_Fuck that shit!_

"What next, you want me to take out my nose ring too?" I shook my head. "If that's how its going to be, I quit." I stormed out of his office. I lingered in the doorway. "Oh and if you wake me up tomorrow morning just like you did this morning, don't expect me to be as nice." I told him over my shoulder just before I stormed out of Merlotte's.

* * *

><p>Instead of waking up to my boss barking, I woke up to peace and quiet. I can't remember the last time I slept this good.<p>

For weeks after having Elena, I would wake up in cold sweats, screaming, if not screaming, then crying. I knew deep down that what I did was for the benefit of my daughter, but there was still apart of me that wished I kept her with me. She was mine after all. She was and always will be apart of me.

I stretched, tossing the covers off of me.

_This would be the first to many peaceful nights_. I told myself, no I promised myself.

I opened the French doors to my room and walked into the kitchen, making me some coffee.

Then there was a knock on the door. I checked the time, it was almost eleven.

Using my gift, I listened for danger, just in case. I didn't want to be caught off guard wearing my purple spandex panties with a skull on my crotch and lace ruffles on my butt, knee high purple and black striped socks and a black tank top.

_That would be embarrassing. _I thought to myself as I inched my way closer to the door.

'_I hope this is really her.'_

I knew that voice anywhere. I ran from the kitchen and yanked open my front door and gasped with excitement.

"Jason!" I screamed. His eyes grew wide. Before he could say anything, I jumped up and gave him the biggest hug I ever gave anyone.

"Isabelle, you look…_different_." he said, dramatically choking.

I released him, punching his arm, "Oh please, not you too." I crossed my arms under my breasts. "I like the new me."

He laughed. "Oh I_ like_ the new you too. Its just…"

"Did Sam send you?" I asked, getting the vibe he wasn't here for a social call.

"Yes and no. I mean I wanted to come here to see you anyway. Word around town was you were here."

I turned around, walking back to the kitchen, "Come on, I'm making coffee." I told him, heading to my room to grab my pajama shorts.

I slipped it on and returned to the kitchen.

He whistled. "Nice place. Look at all this silver stuff." he said, taking a look around my kitchen. "You have to give me the tour Isabelle. This is amazing!"

"Jason, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged.

"I didn't know about anything that went on here. With the murders and everything."

He laughed. "Oh that?" he shook his head. "That was just the beginning."

* * *

><p>We sat in the sun den on the patio furniture while he filled me in on what happened. He told me about Rene and the murders. He told me how Rene tried to pin everything on him and for awhile, he was actually believing it was him. Rene even managed to kill his girlfriend Amy while asleep right next to her. Then come to find out, Rene was really Drew Marshall.<p>

Then he told me how Sookie and Sam had killed him. He almost had killed Sookie too if it wasn't for Sam. And then Bill tried to help, nearly burning to death from the sun.

_Imagine that, a vampire thinking he will be of use all the while he's flaking away because of the sunlight. _

He sure as well wasn't helping anything doing what he did. In fact, he just made things slightly more complicated.

_What an idiot! _I thought to myself.

Then Jason told me about his trip to the church boot camp. Crazy wannabe Jesus people is his exact words for them. He said that they are anti vampire activists. They even managed to capture one of the vamps and was going to have him meet the sun.

But low and behold, Eric saves the day _and_ Sookie. At that point I had to stop him because I didn't want to hear anymore about Eric. In fact, I couldn't care if he actually met the sun.

_Asshole._

"Is Sookie still with Bill?" I had to ask.

"No. She won't tell me what happened between them but I think its because of Eric."

_I wouldn't be surprised. _I thought to myself. Inside, I wanted to…_ugh!_

"Well what are you doing for New Years Eve?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

He turned to me, eyes wide and bright as if something dawned on him.

"That was why I came here." he laughed. "Sam told me to tell you be who you want to be, you're an adult." he had to stop to think. _That's Jason._ "Oh and do whatever you want to do for New Years Eve. You have his approval." he frowned. "And your job is waiting for you if you still want it."

I laughed. "Thanks Jason."

If I chose to return to work, I started work at one.

"Hoyt will be happy to know you're back." he laughed.

"How is he?"

"He's good. He dated that vampire waitress Jessica you know."

"Aww, what happened?"

"Things just didn't work out."

I sighed as I placed my hand on his, "Oh I know how that is."

"So you ain't gonna tell anyone what happened during the time you were gone?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, nodding to me. "You know, this whole get up you got going on. I mean its cool, I like it." he grinned. "But you look like a vamper or something."

_Well slap me silly! Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Hey Jason, honey, don't you worry about me. I'm fine, really. Maybe for my new year's resolution, I'll opt for another new look."

"No, don't do it just 'cause the people in this town says to. Its okay to be different."

I smiled. "You are one sweetheart Jason Stackhouse." I stood up, "Hey, can you tell Sam that I'll be in a few hours late for me, please? I promise I will close up with him even if I'm the last waitress."

"Sure Isabelle."

I quickly kissed his cheek, "Thank you honey. You just let yourself out alright? I got some things I need to do." I told him, before running into my room to change.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I ended up at work. Sam wasn't too happy that I showed up five hours late. Of course, he couldn't complain when I used the 'party planning' as an excuse. He did know that New Year's Eve was less than a week away and if I wanted to make that night spectacular, then he needed to give me all the time I needed.<p>

Of course, that was on the back burner for now. I had something else up my sleeve and I was waiting for the right moment to do it.

"Why don't you just skip introductions and get to work huh?" he told me when I noticed a young red headed waitress.

"Where's Arlene?"

"She had to take the night off, one of her kids got the flu or something." he groaned, "Isabelle, will you please bus those tables? Now."

"Alright, alright, alright." I quickly cleaned off the tables, taking the dirty mess to the kitchen. Then I grabbed my pad and began taking orders.

Surprisingly that night was busier than usual. I barely got to talk with Jessica, the _new_ waitress, well other than work related, and Sam was busy bartending behind the bar.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, I had about $95 in tips. Need I remind you I'm not here trying to get rich, so I tried to give half to Jessica.<p>

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." she said, taking a step back.

"No really, its yours. You helped me out so its only right, giving you half." I put my hand out, "My names Isabelle by the way."

"I know." she said.

"Are you working for Eric too?" I asked. "I mean, I know Bill is his watch dog, so to speak, and this is his area…"

She looked down, "Oh um, I don't work for Eric. And well…Bill is my maker."

I gasped, "How old are you? Or were you?"

I hated Bill as it was and now, seeing this young girl, I hate him even more knowing he turned her into one of them.

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen soon." as she let that those last words linger, she looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "I mean, I'll be seventeen forever, but if I was human, I would be nineteen soon." she tried her best to smile.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Since you won't take half my tips, how's about I give you something to do to earn it?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

I laughed, "Oh sweetheart, its okay, its not illegal. At least I don't think it is." I sighed. "I'm trying to avoid Eric for as long as I can. And so far he doesn't know I'm back in town and I kind of want to keep it that way…"

She gave me half a smile, "You got something going on with Eric that I don't know about?"

I scoffed, "Oh please. Not like that."

She nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Right…" she said slowly. "…Eric seem to have that affect on women. I mean, look at Sookie. There's no denying her attraction to him. Its so obvious, even Bill could sense it."

I shook my head, "Oh Jessica, honey, there's so much more you haven't heard yet. But please, at least until after this years over?"

"Alright, I won't mention you being here."

I shoved the money in her hands, "Thank you so much!" I stepped back and watched her, "Hey, since you're a vampire, you know any place that's open this time of night that would help with party supplies and stuff? Costumes, maybe?"

"Not in Bon Temps."

"Bummer."

"But maybe in Shreveport." she added.

I smiled, "You got anything else to do tonight?"

She shook her head, "Nope, _daddy_ is away on a trip."

And by daddy, I'm assuming she was referring to Bill. I shivered at the thought.

* * *

><p>On our way to Shreveport, we talked a lot. I told her a little about me. And in return, she told me a little about herself. Much to my surprise, I've learned that Jessica walks to work. She says its faster than driving, well vampire speed anyway.<p>

"Well, I don't know Shreveport too well…so you mind if I ask-"

"Don't you even think about calling Eric."

She laughed. "I wasn't. I was thinking about calling Pam. I figured she deals with the club stuff so she would know where to go for party favors and things."

I thought about it. "Fine. But don't tell her who I am. Just say a friend or _new _waitress."

After she called Pam and got directions, we went straight to Party Central. It took a few hours for us to get everything the bar needed before we headed back to Bon Temps.

I dropped Jessica off at her house (which is Bill's house) and made a stop at Dawn's grave.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, meaning Merlotte's was closed. I got ready and drove over to Sam's trailer anyways. Tuesday was New Years Eve, so that leaves me little time to set up for the party.<p>

I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Sam said right before he woke up.

Although he was half naked, even in the winter months, that didn't bother me.

'_Damn it man, why didn't I put on a shirt first? Bad habits, die hard I guess.' _he paused. _'Wait, she saw me naked just the other morning. Far less clothes than this.' _he sighed (yes, even in thoughts you can catch it.) _'First Sookie, now her. I have to stop making this a habit. They work-"_

"Sookie saw you naked too?" I smiled. He stood there with his mouth open. I had to laugh as I used my finger to close it. "Oh Sam, honey, don't worry, I won't tell a soul." I winked at him. "So anyways, I was wondering what were your plans for tomorrow."

It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

I took a step down. "I wanted to decorate the bar. Jessica and I already went shopping last night for mostly everything. Oh and I was thinking about making this party a theme."

He hesitated. "I don't know if everyone will agree to this."

"Well, I figured I could go over my plans with you, if that's alright. And if you like it, I got the decorations in my trunk." I lifted my head higher. "I'll even print out flyers to pass out to everyone tomorrow. It will let them know what to wear and what time the party will be."

"Alright, just give me a minute, will you?" he said, stepping back. "Just have a seat in there."

* * *

><p>After about two hours of convincing him, he finally agreed to it. Of course I had to call over Lafayette over to help persuade him.<p>

_This is going to be a night to remember…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you're lost, the flashback memories she has is from Isabelle: The Beginning. Thanx again for reading! ^_^**_  
><em>


	2. Happy New Year!

**A/N: The first 3 chapters of this story, I'll post back to back, once a day. But...after that, I promise to post weekly! Hehehe! Just to get the ball rolling ;p Unless the reviews tells me otherwise...I just might make the exception, lol!  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Sam closed the bar after the lunch crowd had left so that we could finish decorating for the New Years Eve party.<p>

"The fog machine and laser lights should be here around five, so make sure you're around when the delivery guy comes, okay Sam?"

"Alright. Now go home." he said, shaking his head as he wiped down the bar.

I bit my lip. "You are going to dress up tonight right?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" he asked, glancing up.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, everyone else is going to. You can't be the odd man out."

"I'll think about it."

I knew he wasn't going to, so I didn't push the issue.

_I think….or hoped he would at least participate this one time._

"Fine. I'll see you around eight thirty-ish."

"Whoa, hold on, the party starts at seven." he told me, walking around the bar. "You can't be late to your own party. You are the host, remember?"

I grinned. "I have to make a short stop in Shreveport." I told him, walking out of Merlotte's, waving.

* * *

><p>I went home and got ready. I wore a black fitted rose lace boat neck short sleeve top with a red spaghetti strap underneath, a leather mini skirt, and a full black rose lace garter belt with matching boy shorts underwear and thigh high stockings, and black knee high leather boots.<p>

I wore my hair down with side swept bangs and big waves. I wore my makeup fairy like with intricate swirls of glitter and thick black eyeliner and false eye lashes.

When I was done, I took a real good look in the mirror knowing this was the perfect disguise. I may not have had a masquerade mask on but this was pretty close enough. I know my old self would never wear such provocative choice of clothing. The mini skirt was short enough, that if I bent over slightly, you could see my ass.

_Yup…_I thought to myself as I did a double check of my rear end. _The nicer side of ass cleavage._

I checked the time, it was a little past seven.

_Better hurry if you want to make it to your own party. _I thought to myself as I dabbed on the scent altering perfume. _That should do it…hopefully._

I grabbed the black hooded cloak from the back of the arm chair, wrapping it around my shoulders.

_Time to make my dramatic entrance. _I thought to myself as I got in the car.

* * *

><p>I picked up Jessica at her house just like we planned.<p>

"You mind if we make a short stop before going to Merlotte's?" I asked as soon as she got in the car.

She was wearing a black and blue corset top, a black layered skirt, striped black and blue knee high stockings, and pumps. She looked gorgeous with her blue glitter eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"What are you up to?" she smirked.

"Nothing too extreme." I turned to her and winked.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure if you can even get in the club without your I'd." she said as soon as we pulled up.<p>

"Oh don't worry, I got that part covered." I told her, pulling the hood over my head. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

She laughed. "What? And miss the show? I don't think so." she said, getting out of the car.

I took a deep breath before I got out of the car, locking the doors behind me, and quickly caught up with Jessica.

"Is Eric here?" she asked the Asian vampire at the door.

"Is he expecting you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for him. I was just wondering if he was here." she glanced back to me. "Oh and she's with me.

"Well, he is." he looked her over. "What are you wearing? Did you forget tonight's New Years Eve, not Halloween?"

"Fuck you!" she told him, walking past him and into the club.

I watched the Asian vampire watching me. After a second, he stepped aside, letting me pass.

I walked in, catching up with Jessica.

_Does she know that she's a vampire, thus walking at a much faster speed than us humans?_

"Well, you have his attention." she whispered. "In fact, I think you have everyone's attention in this club."

From beneath the hood, I could see almost every eye on me, I could feel it, including the Viking himself.

Pam was to his left, as usual, fangs extended. She was either horny or in one hell of a bad mood.

I handed Jessica my small purse and walked up to the DJ booth. I leaned in close.

"Play this for me, will you?" I whispered, handing him my iPod.

Then I walked through the crowd, making my way toward the stage as the DJ began playing 'Darling Nikki' by Prince.

Eric put his finger up when Pam took a step forward. He mouthed something to her without taking his eyes off of me.

_Since I don't speak vampire, I'm guessing he told her, 'Wait.'_

I walked up the stairs to the platform with a pole in the middle that now sat right in front of Eric and handed the dancer a hundred. She shrugged as she left me up there by myself.

_I don't remember this being here last time…_

I turned around with my back facing Eric and slipped the hood down my hair. I glanced over to Jessica who was sitting on a stool, grinning from ear to ear. I winked at her before untying the cloak, letting it slip down my body.

As the first verse played, I began swaying my hips as my hands caressed them, rocking side to side with the beat. I turned around, kicked the cloak out of the way, gripped the pole and began grinding to the beat. I made my way around the pole so that I was directly across from Eric and paused, keeping eye contact with him.

The look on his face was priceless.

I continued swaying my hips to the music, caressing my breasts with both hands, sliding down the middle of my stomach and pulled up my top to reveal some skin. With my right hand, I tugged at the band of my skirt with my thumb while my left hand made its way down to the front of my skirt, and slipped my fingers between my legs to caress my crotch, flashing Pam and Eric my lace boy shorts.

I bit my lip as I dipped my hips and swayed to the music, throwing my head back as I released a fake moan. I flipped my hair off to one side as I dipped and swayed my hips, opening my legs, slowly caressing my inner thighs, giving them quite a view.

_You can look, but don't you touch._

Then I stood up straight and strutted to the other side of the platform and gripped the pole as I began grinding hard against it. I moaned louder and louder as if I was masturbating with the pole itself all the while I kept my eyes locked with Eric's.

I strutted my way back around so that I was standing right in front of Eric who was now literally at the edge of his seat. I knew by the way his fangs were fully extended that he wanted me.

_Too bad he doesn't know its me…asshole._

I dipped and swayed as I tugged at the hem of my mini skirt, flashing them every now and again as I caressed myself.

As Prince sang, _'I woke up the next morning, Nikki wasn't there. I looked all over and all I found was a phone number on the stairs…' _I swayed and dipped, caressing my thighs one last time as I bit my bottom lip. Then I stopped suddenly and turned around, bent down to grab my cloak, and began walking down the stairs.

As I walked away from the stage, runway model style, the crowd opened up, letting me through. I spotted Jessica who was now standing on her feet.

"That was amazing!" she laughed as she glanced back at Eric.

"Can you get my iPod for me? Please." I whispered to her as I walked pass, not wanting to stop.

_Keep going, don't stop. _

"What about-?" she asked, catching up with me.

"I'm done here." I told her without glancing behind me. I threw the cloak over my shoulders and pulled up the hood as I walked out of the club.

_Fuck with me, I'll fuck with you._

* * *

><p>Jessica kept talking the whole ride to Merlotte's. I was actually glad when we pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"Alright, don't tell anyone where we just came from."

Seriously, I wasn't sure exactly how this was payback. But it made sense in my head at the time. I mean this was the ultimate tease, I get to make him hot and bothered and then blow him off entirely. So quick in fact, he don't know what hit him.

_And since he hasn't seen me yet, he doesn't know that I was the one fucking with his head as well as his dick._

"Is this a secret?"

"Sort of. I mean I don't want things between Sookie and I to get all weird because of what I just did to her boyfriend."

She laughed. "Oh no, Sookie and Eric aren't together." she shook her head. "She's still hung up on Bill and well obviously Eric feels more for you than he lets off." she watched my expression. "See? You feel it too!" she turned her body fully to me. "What happened between the two of you that you aren't telling me?"

The moment I met Jessica, we clicked. But I didn't feel the need to tell her my life story and all the unnecessary drama that came along with it. Its not something you do when making new friends. No one wants to be friends with someone who has baggage.

_And I come with _a lot_ of baggage._

"Nothing happened between me and the vampire. Lets save this for another time alright?" I told her as I got out of the car. "But_ tonight_…its party time."

* * *

><p>When I walked into Merlotte's, I almost didn't recognize it. For one, it was pretty crowded, more crowded than usual. The bar itself reminded me of the nightclubs in Vegas, just smaller, with laser lights and fog. And the music that played wasn't coming from Sam's outdated playlist but rather a mix that Lafayette help create that blasted through the DJ booth speakers.<p>

_Yes, I went all out for this one night._

With everyone dressed up in just about everything, I hardly recognized anyone.

"Hey! You finally made it!" Sookie shouted over the music with a huge smile on her face.

I could tell that she was actually enjoying herself. And by the scent of vodka on her breath, she was only beginning.

She wore a skin tight red dress, dark eye shadow, and red lipstick.

"Yeah, we had to make a short stop." I grinned, "You look beautiful, by the way."

_And that's the truth._

"Oh thank you! You look amazing with that makeup. How'd you do that anyway? I always wish I knew how to-"

"You Tube." I replied, looking around for an escape route.

"Hey Sook, who's working tonight?" Jessica asked, saving me from a conversation I didn't want to start, let alone finish.

I didn't mind her, she was a pretty down to earth girl. But she has this way of doing a three sixty on the conversation.

_That's how you can tell Sookie and Jason are related._

"Um, I'm not sure. Why, you need a bottle of True Blood?"

"I'll let you both catch up."

I spotted Sam behind the bar and quickly ducked out and through the crowd, making my way over.

* * *

><p>"So…?"<p>

He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt just like always.

"Sorry Isabelle, I couldn't get myself to use makeup."

I laughed, "Its fine."

"But this place is packed. I haven't seen it this packed…ever." he said, sounding astounded.

"I don't even want to know how much you made in cover charges alone."

He smiled, "And hiring waiters was the icing. I'm sure everyone will love you for that."

I took a glance at the crowd, "And when you say everyone, you're talking about Jessica, Arlene, Sookie, and me?"

He shook his head and smiled, "You four is all I need."

"You're lucky I actually like you." I sighed, "Well, have fun and don't work too hard!"

I made my way through the crowd, dancing with just about everyone.

* * *

><p>As the midnight hour approached, I spotted Jason in the corner of the bar with another blonde.<p>

_Oh boy…he wastes no time. _I smiled to myself.

I liked Jason, I liked the kind of guy he was. Yeah, sure, he loved sex just about as much as any man…okay, maybe more than the normal guy. But there was something more to him than just a guy with a bottomless sexual appetite. He had humor without even knowing it.

_And by the looks of things, he definitely don't discriminate against women._

Personally, he was attractive, I'll give him that. But I wouldn't date him (girl code aside). I think its best if we remained friends.

"Hey, midnight is in two minutes. Go on stage and start the count down." Arlene shouted toward me as she made her way over.

"No, no, have Lafayette…"

"Isabelle! Its your party!" she shouted louder, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the DJ booth.

_Oh my lord._

"Hey…" the DJ grinned down at me when we approached.

"Hey back." I said right before my eyes wondered over the crowd and found Lafayette swaying with the music. "I'll be right back."

"You have one minute!" Arlene announced.

I ran over to Lafayette, "Hey, count down with me!" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure thing love." he gripped my waist when I turned around and walked with me back on stage.

We waited, watching the clock and when it was down to the last minute, the DJ cut the music, announcing the countdown to the new year.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" we all shouted, majority were drunk off their asses already. "…four, three, two, one!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered as the confetti cannon fired.

The love we all felt in the room was crazy. Maybe it was the liquor or maybe it was the fact that everyone in this room made it through another year in this town, either way…we all brought in the new year together.

_And at least I made it through this year alive. _I thought lightly to myself as I gave everyone closest to me hugs.

But when I got to Lafayette, I received a memory of his as well.

* * *

><p><em>The room I was in was dark, damp, and cold as ice. The smell was unbearable as well. It literally smelled like rotting flesh. <em>

_I took a look around and realized I wasn't alone. I was scared shitless, but I wasn't here alone. A white man was here with me. And I remember seeing him somewhere._

Merlotte's.

_Suddenly from the corner of my eye was a dim light shining down the stairs. I knew someone was coming. Clearly someone I didn't want to be down here with._

_My heart was racing as I backed up into the darkest corner. And that's when I realized I was chained to the floor._

Oh fuck!

_As I glanced back, a tall, slim figure stood at the bottom of the steps and spoke. But the words that came out of his mouth were muffled. I couldn't make out a word he was saying. _

_Then the man that was down here with me muffled something back which only pissed off the tall figure. _

_I knew deep down he was a goner. The fear I had was indescribable. _

_And then before I took another shallow breath, the tall figure grabbed the man and tore him up right before my eyes. The scent of his salty blood splashed onto the cold concrete. The sound of flesh being ripped like a used rag. And the growling the monster before me made was enough to leave me frozen with fear._

_Afterward, he tossed something over to me right before shoving his bloody face in mine. _

Oh my god!

* * *

><p>I flinched as I backed away from Lafayette as if he had just burned my skin.<p>

"You okay?" he asked, stepping forward to grab my arm.

Instinctively I backed away and nodded. "Yeah, I just need another drink."

He grinned, "Oh okay.." he replied as he began grooving to the music.

I turned around and walked as fast as I could to the bar.

At this point, I hate coming into contact with anyone. I don't know how to control that power and at times, its very inappropriate. I would've been much happier not knowing certain secrets these people around me prefer keeping to themselves.

"Hey…you alright?" Sam asked, handing me a shot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled back at him. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance." he chuckled as he shook his head at me.

"Well tonight you will." I said, taking the shot and walking around the bar to grab him.

* * *

><p>I found out during closing that there was some drama.<p>

_Which flew pass me, obviously._

Apparently Hoyt and Jessica got into a small argument and Sookie had to drive her home. Or more like Jessica drove Sookie home since she had a few drinks over the limit. Either way, they went home a few hours before midnight.

One of Jason's many exes showed up and started cussing the new girl out.

And Tara blew up with one of the many drunk redneck assholes right in the parking lot.

"What a way to bring in the new year." I stated.

"Oh honey, that ain't nothing new." Lafayette laughed it off, "In this here honky town, stupid people fight over stupid shit."

"Did you at least have fun?" I asked him as I swept up the confetti.

"I did. I met someone as well." he said with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

I paused, holding the handle of the broom. "Are you referring to my hair?" Lafayette just nodded, "_Life_ is what happened." I began. "In such a small amount of time I've been burned by quite a few people. One of them use to be my best friend since childhood. She didn't burn me just once, but twice…" I laughed as I looked at the confetti on the floor, "…she even tried to kill me and if it wasn't for…" I trailed off. "...I don't want to ruin tonight. It's a new year and I want to bring it in right."

I rested the broom against the bar and reached behind grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Oh no, we both have to drive home and I think I've had a few already."

I poured two shots, "Well, I'll drink for the both of us."

He looked at me with raised brows, "Fine…I'll join you in a toast." Lafayette told me, walking over to the bar. "I'll just make sure I drive extra slow."

"I'll toast with you guys too." Sam said, stepping out from the hallway.

I reached behind the bar and grabbed a third shot glass.

"To the new year…"

* * *

><p>After I helped Sam and Lafayette clean up Merlotte's, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.<p>

Maybe five minutes down the road home, I saw a white figure up ahead along side the road. I didn't pay much to it until I got closer and passed it. That was when I realized it was a person running in what appeared to be just _jeans_.

_Oh my god! Its freezing out!_

I've had my moments before, not too long ago in fact, and I've watched some TV as well. Now there's only two reasons why someone would be running down a deserted road half naked in the freezing cold; they're either drugged out on a bad trip or running for their lives.

Immediately I pulled over and got out.

_Either way, this person obviously needs help._

I haven't lived here that long but being here this long, you tend to notice stuff. And something like this here in Bon Temps is strangely odd to where it catches your eye.

_But if this was LA? That's normal._

A gust of icy wind slammed me in the face as the white figure ran pass me.

_Oh sugar…_

The figure that was running along side the road was a man, that's for sure. And by the looks of things, he is a very pale man.

_Just my luck…_

But it wasn't just any man…it was…

_Eric._


	3. Innocence Of A Man

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or not!), && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Are you following me now?" I shouted after him.<p>

Suddenly, Eric stopped, turning on heel, and slowly backed up.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked, almost childlike as he stood in a very defensive position, fangs fully extended.

"No, I'm talking to the vampire behind you!" I groaned. If I wasn't watching so carefully, I would've missed it. Eric immediately flinched, checking behind him. "Oh my gosh, I'm talking to you."

"Do I know you?" he asked after he realized I was kidding.

_This is going to be a longer night than I expected. _I thought to myself as my eyes tried to adjust to the dim lighting. _And why is he staring at me as if I'm the crazy one here?_

Maybe I was asking the wrong questions. I should've paid more attention to the fact that he looked more lost than a kitten right about now.

_Something's up and I'm going to find out._

I took a look around before bursting into laughter, "Okay, is this some sort of joke? Are you pranking me right now?" I asked him with my hands on my hips, "Cause if you are, this is so not funny!" I exclaimed, taking a step towards him.

Immediately, he jumped back and hissed at me as he crouched over, ready to attack.

_Uh oh._

The moment I heard him growl was the moment I decided now was the time to start running and keep on running.

The last time I went up and up with a vampire, I nearly got my ass killed. And from what I saw through Lafayette's eyes, I know exactly what this man is capable of.

_But you would also be dead if it wasn't for Eric._ I glanced behind me. _Who is no longer chasing me._

I came to a slow stop and glanced around. "Eric, this isn't funny anymore!" I screamed out into the night as I gasped for air.

From the side, I heard a low chuckle.

_Asshole is playing some kind of game with me!_

I could feel my heart pounding with fear. I know he could smell it. At this point, I wished I had just kept on going instead of stopping for his dumb ass.

_Fool me once, shame on you Lily. Fool me twice, shame on me…_

I could feel him coming, oh hell I could hear his dead brain. But for the life of me, I was scared shitless. I couldn't move regardless if my life depended on it.

_Fudge packing mother-_

Within seconds I felt something icy cold and hard knock me down, pinning me to the cold grass.

I closed my eyes, silently praying death, this time, will be much kinder to me than he was the last time.

"Please…" I pleaded.

I could hear Eric sniffing my neck as the tip of his nose grazed my skin. Suddenly he paused, sitting up between my legs.

"You've had my blood." he stated. _Oh my god, just kill me already! _"You've had a great deal of my blood."

My eyes fluttered opened, "Are you serious right now?" I asked, fury overpowering my fear. I scrambled backwards on my elbows. "You chase me down as if you're the cat and I'm the mouse. And just when you're close enough to bite me, you back off?" I grunted, "If you're going to kill me, then do it!" I screamed at him as I stood up. "I'm tired of people like you toying with my life!"

"Were we lovers?" he asked out of nowhere as he stood up, towering me in seconds.

That question caught me by surprise because I didn't know how to explain what it is that we have.

"What the…" I trailed off as I stepped back. "…wait a minute." I paused, taking a good look at him. "You are Eric right?"

He continued to watch me with wary eyes. "I'm not too sure who I am." he looked around at his surroundings. "Or how I got here."

_You chased me here! Duh!_

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or trying to be an ass, playing this innocent lost guy. For all I know, this could be a plan that he conjured up to get me alone.

I cleared my throat, "Well if you are Eric, you haven't penetrated me with…" I nodded toward his pelvic area. "…so no, we aren't lovers on that sort of level."

He frowned down at me. "But there is no other reason why you would have a large amount of my blood."

I shivered, "Listen, if you're not going to kill me, then can you let me go home?" I asked. "Wait, why didn't you kill me?"

If Eric was in his right state of mind, he wouldn't have hurt me like this or even tried. But he isn't in his right state of mind, I caught onto that the moment he was ready to attack. So being the way he is…

_What stopped him…?_

"I could feel your fear and hurt and…" he looked down, "…anger. I'm sorry."

_Don't do it Bella._

Maybe I should've just left his sorry ass there just for knocking me down onto the icy cold grass and nearly sucking the life from me. But as I watched him under the moon light, something about seemed so…_innocent._

"Come on." I said as I began walking back to my car. When he didn't move, I groaned, "Come on! Its freaking freezing, I am still human, remember! And I'm tired! I don't have time to play your silly little games." I shouted behind.

* * *

><p>When I got to my car, I slipped into the drivers seat, putting my heater on blast.<p>

It took a moment longer before _Eric_ finally decided to open my door. Of course with impatience, I gave up watching him struggle and leaned over to open the door for him.

_Any other night I would be sitting here laughing hysterically at how weird he's behaving. _I thought to myself as I began driving home. _But this isn't one of those nights._

"You look cold…" I glanced over at him before pulling back onto the road. "…I mean, being that you're barely wearing anything."

I drove as fast as I could. I wanted to get home as soon as possible because being this close to him in a very small space made me extremely nervous. Its not that I was afraid that he would kill me, we already tried that. No...trust me, I wanted to hurry up and get him back to where ever he needed to be.

_Which isn't with me._

"It doesn't affect me as much as you think." he said softly after awhile. "Not anymore."

"Well why aren't you wearing…" I had to pause to pick the right words. "…much clothes?"

"I don't really know." he said, glaring out at the road before us.

"Mmkay…" _Think._ "…what do you remember last?"

At first, he just sat there, thinking. Then he turned to me, "The last thing that I remember was running along that road. And then not long after…" he paused, "…you showed up."

I scoffed at him. "You must think I'm some kind of idiot don't you?" I asked partially furious as I pulled into my driveway. "So who told you I was back?" I asked, turning to face him, "Bill? Sookie?" I demanded as I pushed the button to my garage door.

He cocked his head to the side, "I'm sorry…?"

_Fucking kidding me!_

I parked my car, gripping the steering wheel as I closed the garage door behind us.

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to sit there and act like you don't know me? That everything that happened in the past several months never happened?" I snorted.

_This is just great…_I thought to myself as I got out and went around the car, stopping to open the passenger door.

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "If I had did anything to hurt or harm you in any way, I do apologize." he said immediately. "And I should apologize again for hunting you down earlier, I'm just really hungry."

_Well fuck me sideways…_I thought to myself as I looked him over once again, this time in light. _Eew._

His feet was just as filthy as the hem of his jeans.

_Like hell if I'm going to let him track in that mess._

"Stay right here. Let me get you…" I turned around and walked over to the back door, "…some clothes."

* * *

><p>After changing out of my costume and into a black long sleeve sweater and white pajama shorts, I returned to the garage with a pair of sweat pants.<p>

_If these men are going to be showing up at my home in their damn birthday suit, I should reconsider investing in men's clothing._

"These are all I have right now." I told him, handing him the sweat pants. "It might be too short for you, but then again, I wasn't expecting you to show up."

_Or anyone else for that matter._

"Thank you." he said, stepping out of the car, closing the door behind him.

_Wow, he listens more now than he did last I remember._

I opened the garage door and went around to the side, grabbing the water hose.

"Eric!" I called after him.

Seconds later, Eric came running around the side of the house with his jeans around his feet.

_Oh my god._

It took everything in me not to burst into laughter. I mean I couldn't believe this was the same guy I met a little over a year ago.

_Something is definitely wrong with this picture. _I thought to myself as I bit my lip. _Or this is one hell of a dream._

I dropped the hose and ran over to Eric, helping him out of the jeans.

_This is like taking care of a toddler. _

"You should be more careful. You could've fallen or something." I told him, holding down the jeans as he stepped out of them.

I didn't dare look up, afraid of seeing something I just might like.

_I'm guessing he isn't packaged like a toddler though._

"I didn't want to disappoint you. So when you called, I immediately followed." he said.

I stood up and looked at him, "I didn't expect you to-never mind."

I walked back to the water hose and turned the knob, "This might be slightly cold but you could take a shower right after."

_At least that will give me time to think about what to do._

* * *

><p>As Eric took a shower down the hall, I paced back and forth in my living room.<p>

_Why me?_

I didn't know where to begin. I wasn't even sure if I even wanted to be responsible for him. Especially in the state that he's in.

_Someone did this to him. _

I didn't know who would do this to him or why. I mean, I didn't understand what they could possibly gain from him being in the state of mind he's in.

_It just makes him less powerful._

And really, this cant be a coincidence that he is far from the Eric I grew to hate. The man standing in my bathtub is more like a child than some egotistical, power seeking vampire.

_Uh oh…could it be?_

I don't know how much money he makes running that vampire club or what other source of income he has, but given the fact that he wears expensive suits and drives fast cars, he is sitting on a stack of cash. Whoever has done this to him might be after his money or worse, maybe even his title.

_Fuck Eric, why'd you have to put me in the middle of this? _I thought to myself as I began to panic. _Wait a second, who said I have to be the one helping him out?_

All I had to do was find Pam and send them on their merry way.

_And if I don't do it as soon as possible, I might be stuck with Eric for who knows how long._

* * *

><p>"Blah, blah, blah, Fangtasia. Speak fast." I heard a very irritated Pam announce.<p>

"Are you missing anyone?" I asked as I leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Isabelle, I would love to sit here and have a heart to heart with you but I'm in the middle of something. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Eric recently?"

"He's not here, if that's where you're getting at."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's on vampire business. You didn't hear that from me."

"Aren't you at all concerned about him?"

There was a brief silence, "If you have a point Isabelle, I suggest you make it now."

"Well then I think you should come to my home and see for yourself."

* * *

><p>As I sat in the living room waiting for Pam, Eric emerged wearing my purple plush bathrobe and pink fuzzy house slippers.<p>

"The pants didn't fit." he said as he took a seat across of me.

"But those did?" I asked, using my hand to hide my smile.

_I think I could get use to this side of Eric._

"Its not as uncomfortable."

I cleared my throat as I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, lounging back onto my sofa.

"Pam should be here any minute now."

"Who's Pam?"

"Your friend…" I glanced at him, "…or something."

He quickly stood up and went to the window. "What if she was the one who did this to me?"

I sat up and looked back at him. "Why would she do that?" I cocked my head to the side. "And what is wrong with you anyway?"

He began pacing back and forth. "I tried to remember as far back as I could but I cant. I don't even remember my name or who my parents were. I only remember you…"

"So you have temporary memory lost. Old people have that all the time."

He stopped in front of me. "How well do you know me?" he asked.

"All I know is that you own a vampire bar somewhere in Shreveport. You're also an area sheriff, I remember you saying so. And Pam works for you, Bill too. Not too sure about Jessica though. She denies it. But of the three, I think you're much closer to Pam."

"Do I have any girlfriends? Lovers maybe?"

I shrugged, "I'm sorry, I don't really know much about you."

He watched me, "And yet you stopped for me, someone you barely know, and brought me here."

I just nodded, "If you think I'm the one to blame, you're wrong. In fact, its been months since I seen you last."

"I'm not blaming you for this. I'm grateful. But I know you're not telling me everything that you know about me. How do I know you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Its very late, I'm very tired, and right now isn't the time to get into this _relationship_ we have."

He frowned. "I don't want to go with her."

"With who?" I asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"With Pam."

"Eric, I'm sorry but I don't know any other way to help you. Like I told you before, I don't know much about you. I don't know how I could possibly be of some assistance."

"Being in a human home is safe enough. At least from other vampires." Suddenly, he tensed up as he drowned me out. "She's here."

I turned around and opened my curtain to peak out at the driveway. All I saw was that car Eric used to pick me up in for our _date_.

Seconds later there was a knock at my door.

"Isabelle, its me." Pam announced.

As I stood up and walked over to the door, I felt a presence behind me.

"What the-" I glanced back to see Eric trying to use my small body as shield for his large body. I snorted out a short light laugh as I turned around and grabbed his hands. "I don't know how I know this, but trust me, I highly doubt she is the one who did this to you."

"She might be involved, you may never know." he protested.

"Oh Isabelle…" Pam knocked again. "I know you're in there. I can smell you and if it wasn't for your ward, I'm pretty sure I would be able to hear you as well."

I grunted as I looked up into his eyes, trying to capture his gaze, "Listen to me…" After a moment of him ignoring me as he stared at the door, I finally grabbed his face and forced him to give me his undivided attention. "…I may not be entirely human, so I know some stuff and I'll try my best to keep you as safe as I possibly can, from her, if you feel as if she might be involved."

He cocked his head to the side, "You're not entirely human?" he closed his eyes and inhaled. "But your scent…its…"

"Masked." I informed him. "And the property you're on, its protected by a ward."

_Well, more than a few._

"Isabelle, you're trying my patience." Pam shouted irritably.

Just as irked, I yanked open my door, "Will you give me a sec?" I shouted.

I didn't want to take the bitch route but I have one vampire nagging me while the other is on some childish trip. Its very annoying!

She peered past me and immediately bowed in the presence of Eric. "Master…"

_Master?_

I glanced back to see the expression on his face. Suddenly, he seemed more confident now than he did three seconds ago.

"Glad to see you're still loyal to the boss man. Now, please explain to me what kind of _vampire_ business changes a man."

She stood up straight and stared at me as if I was speaking a foreign language.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on in, see for yourself." I told her with a grin spread across my face.

I stepped aside. Eric immediately stood next to me, gripping my arm much like the way a child would do to a parent when unsure.

_Oh sugar._

Pam didn't even bother stepping inside. The look on her face alone was horror.

"Eric…?" she whispered.

"Pam, he doesn't know you. In fact, he don't even know me. Hell he don't even know himself." I said, grabbing his hand gently, leading him back to the living room.

Pam followed, closing the door behind her. "You have to give me some time. I don't know what's going on exactly but I have a feeling witches has something to do with this. And last I checked, a coven had moved into Shreveport last year."

I turned on heel, shocked at what I was hearing. "When you say time, what does that mean for _me_ exactly?"

"You have a large home for just you." she stated. "You could-"

I put my hand up, "Whoa, whoa, hold on. I didn't come back to Bon Temps for this!"

She cocked her head to the side and raised her brows at me. "Then why did you put on that show for us earlier this evening?" she grinned, "That was you, wasn't it. I could tell."

Suddenly, she looked like she had a light bulb moment and her facial expression changed. She seemed somewhat pessimistic.

I glanced back at Eric and felt myself blush. "That has nothing to do with now."

"And how do I know that? I mean it was a rare coincidence that you show up out of nowhere, putting on a show, masking your scent. Then hours later Eric receives a phone call. _Vampire business._ And now look what he's become, here, in _your_ home."

I laughed at her, "Are you serious? You think_ I_ did this?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past you." she took a step forward, "And if I had it my way, you would be dead right now."

I could feel my anger rising. The fire within my palms was ready to ignite.

_Happy thoughts. _

Strangely, I don't think that it wasn't just _my_ anger. And after hearing a low growl from behind, I realized that it was Eric's anger I could feel as well.

_Strange..._

"I may be talented, but I would never have thought of something like this." I said as calmly as I could. "And why would I do this to him?" I asked, grabbing her arm, dragging her out of the room into the hallway. "Sure, our past is very iffy, and I was to a point where I would rather have him dead. But this is different. I don't see how the hell I would be able to benefit from him…like this."

She looked down at my hand which I removed immediately. "You have him exactly where you want him. Vulnerable and eating out of the palm of _your_ hands."

I scoffed, "If you think I'm so effin evil and corrupted, you're welcome to take him."

"I was actually considering it." she said, switching her weight to her other leg, crossing her arms under her breasts. "But somehow, I know this wasn't your handy work." she winked at me. "This thing you have with him, its complicated. Believe me, I get it. And at some point, I'm sure after all that the two of you have been through, you care for him just as much as he does for you." she shivered in disgust. "Appalling, but there's nothing to deny."

I licked my lips, "You're delusional."

"Am I?" she leaned in and whispered, "Then why is he here? Wearing your clothes?"

I backed up, "I'll let him stay, only because he isn't the Eric that you and I both know." she smirked at me. "But I'm not doing this for free."

"Two thousand."

"Fifteen."

She laughed, "You're not worth it." she looked behind me, "To him, maybe. But not to me." she thought a moment, "Ten, no more than that and the deal is off."

I didn't need his money. I just didn't want to seem like I actually cared for the guy. So by treating this like a job, it made it seem more professional. Like a babysitting gig or something.

"Deal." I put my hand forward. "And I hope you're not expecting me to keep him for months."

Pam looked at my hand as if I was holding dog shit.

"You and I both." I dropped my hand and shrugged. "Just make sure he stays out of trouble. And no one has to know he's here, and I do mean no one."

"Especially_ Bill Compton_?" I spat out his name as if it burned.

She grinned, "Yes. I don't know who might be involved but I'm going to find out." she said, walking past me, back into the living room where Eric waited on the edge of the sofa.

I followed right behind and caught her speaking to him in that _vampire_ language. As I watched, I realized Eric must've understood since he nodded back at her. Then before leaving, she bowed to him, half waved to me, and exited the exact same way she entered.

* * *

><p><em>Well this is awkward.<em> I thought to myself as I took a seat across of him.

"I don't have to work tomorrow, so I'll have to get you some clothes." I told him. "That must not be comfortable."

He looked down at the robe and shrugged, "I'm not picky."

_He wouldn't be saying that if he was in his right state of mind._

"Well, let me get you some blankets and a pillow." I said. "I know about the whole sun stuff, so I have a basement, if you'd like. It might not be as comfortable as to what you're use to. But it should do." I hesitated a second before standing up and heading down the hall to linen closet.

I tucked everything under my arm, closing the door shut.

I jumped at the sight of Eric standing there, watching me. I fumbled with the blanket and pillow as I backed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he quickly apologized.

I laughed softly, "You just caught me off guard." I told him as I walked through my bedroom, placing the blankets and pillows on my bed. "This is my room. You don't have to go to the basement through here. You could also go through the kitchen, I'll show you after." I said, motioning for him to follow me to the window less room. "Could you carry that mattress down to the basement? I mean, its better than sleeping on the cold floor."

"Just tell me where to go." he said.

* * *

><p>After I had showed Eric how to find the basement and helped him set up his new sleeping arrangements, I took a shower. I didn't care how tired I was, I needed to wash all this makeup off of my face.<p>

I also needed time to myself to think. I mean this isn't what I was expecting that would happen when my night first began. In fact, I wasn't expecting to see Eric again for a long while.

But as luck would have it, he's now in my basement, in his _vampire_ slumber.

For a moment, I stared back at my reflection and saw the magenta haired woman staring back at me. I know changing my hair color didn't change me emotionally. I was still me. But the vibrant color gave me the edge I needed.

_You would have that edge still left in you even with your black hair. _

_Only one way to find out._

Yes, I'm mentally having a conversation with yours truly. And honestly, I love this hair color but I was also beginning to miss my black hair.

_And right now, for Eric's sake, I needed to blend in, not stand out. _I thought to myself as I made my way to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" I freaked, nearly dropping my towel, as I switched on the light and found Eric laying in <em>my <em>bed.

He stood up so fast it was nothing but a blur, "I'm sorry." he apologized, backing into the window. "Its very dark down there and I could hear the water going down the drain, it made funny noises…"

I pushed my heart back into my chest, clenching the towel closed.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"Its alright…" I said, trying to catch my breath. "…just-next time, let me know you're in here. A knock on the door would've been nice."

"You're a very jumpy person." he blurted.

I nodded, walking toward the edge of my bed, grabbing my pajamas. "You think?" I asked looking up. "Its not you exactly. I'm just use to living by myself…"

"I understand. I'll go…" he told me, closing the door behind him.

_Of course he looked much like the monster who nearly killed me that fateful night…Lily._

Then I shivered at the memory of also being chased in the dark woods just a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little past one in the afternoon. For a moment, I almost forgot Eric was here. At least until I noticed the French doors to my bedroom were ajar.<p>

I sat up quickly, clenching the blanket to my chest.

"Eric…?" I called out but received no response.

_What the fuck was he doing in here?_

I couldn't help but feel somewhat weirded out by this.

_Remind me to ask him what he was doing in here._

Then I realized when he wakes, he will be very hungry. And unless I wanted to be his dinner, pretty much like last night, I better get my ass going.

I got ready as fast as I could and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart, which wasn't near at all. It was all the way in Monroe since Bon Temps is far too small of a town to have a large chain store.

I got what I needed and was actually surprised they also sold that synthetic blood for vampires.

_Tru Blood? Really? Like they couldn't come up with something more Vampire-ish? _I thought to myself as I looked at the variety it also came in. _Every blood type known? Why don't the stockers find this somewhat creepy? _I glanced around, _At least have this in the alcohol section, not between beverages and snacks! Scare the children much?_

I didn't know which type he preferred so I grabbed two of each and continued on my way.

* * *

><p>As I made my way down the isles, I noticed the way the other customers glanced into my shopping cart and sort of steered away from me. I couldn't miss all the sneers either.<p>

But the cashier took the cake. Not only did she slam everything down and shoved my items into the plastic bags, but she busted a couple of the Tru Bloods and thought I was going home with those.

_What a bitch._

"Listen here, you're just pissing me off! Get that shit out of my bags and walk your happy ass and get new, unbroken ones! Oh and on your way back, get me your effin manager!" I shouted, making sure _everyone_ heard me.

Okay, maybe I slightly overreacted. But I didn't deserve this type of criticism and discrimination. I was a paying customer, all she had to do was her damn job and check me out.

But after ten minutes, it paid off. Thanks to the rude cashier, I got all the Tru Blood free of charge. The cashier not only got fired but all the Tru Blood that she had damaged and the ones I went home with came out of her paycheck.

_Dumb bitch!_

* * *

><p>After I had put all the synthetic blood in the ice box, I laid out the clothes I had bought for Eric in the living room.<p>

I took the easier way out and bought him a few sweat pants, two jeans, a package of those Hanes colored t-shirts, socks and the biggest pair of shoes they sold. And believe me, it wasn't easy.

Feeling somewhat emotionally exhausted after a tiring day, I retired to my room with my box of black hair dye.

Thirty minutes and a shower later, I fell asleep listening to my iPod.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later to someone knocking on my front door. I glanced at the clock and it was past five.<p>

_Effin day walkers._

I got out of bed and peeked through my peep hole to see Sookie standing there.

_Oh shit._

As fast as I could, I gathered all of the clothes laying out in my living room and shoved it in the linen closet.

_I wonder if my ward holds up against telepathics as well. _I thought as I opened the door.

I used my hand to shield the setting sun. "Can I help you?"

For a moment, Sookie looked as if she was caught off guard. "I thought-never mind. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I nodded, "Yup, you sure did. I had a very late night last night."

"Oh, yeah…right."

"You wanna come in?" I asked, taking a step aside.

Sookie nodded as she walked into the living room. "Wow, this place is nice." she stated as she took a seat in the arm chair.

"Thanks. Excuse me for the late response but can I get you anything to drink…?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm good. Listen, this isn't really a social call."

"I figured that one out since you never been to my home before." I told her bluntly as I collapsed on the sofa, curling up with my throw.

"Eric is missing."

I rolled my eyes, trying to play a role. "And I care because…?" I sat up, snorting out a laugh. "This should be good news. Why do you sound so…"

"I'm not-I mean I don't. It is good news, I guess…but I'm actually worried about him."

"Really? You're on that sort of level with him now?"

I didn't mean to sound a bit jealous but I couldn't help but feel as if he's trying to play me for a fool. I've been fooled once before and well, I'm sure I don't have to get into the gory details on that tale again.

"I'm not with him. We have never had that sort of thing. I'm sure he wanted to screw me, that's all vampires think of. But I'm through with vampires. I'm serious!"

"Then why are you here?"

She inhaled deeply, "I thought that you should know."

I raised an eyebrow to her, "Why…?"

"I know you care for him. A little more than you want to admit-"

I stood up, "Why do I keep hearing that?" I grunted. "No offense, but I've had an off day and hearing this from you isn't something I want to be hearing as soon as I wake up. You don't know what I've been through and I shouldn't even explain myself to you. But I feel I should." I nearly shouted, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Sure…he saved my life. I mean, _really _saved my life. But because of him, the man that I actually loved is locked up in a hell all its own. I've been there, you don't know what its like." I told her, clenching my fists. "He will never be the same man again. He has scars all over his body but it doesn't stop there, he is scarred deep and it pains me-" I shook my head, taking a deep breath. "No, I'm done talking." I said clearing my throat, pushing back the anger and tears I feel creeping up.

"I'm sorry…"

"If I had any feelings for him, even the slightest…"

Sookie stood up, hugging me, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she looked at me, "I wont bring him up again."

"Thanks." I said, freezing up. "By the way, how did you find this out?"

She released me, taking a step back, "There are posters all around town with his face on it. I called Fangtasia but Pam hasn't risen yet."

"Posters? I was out there today, I didn't see any."

"They're all over Bon Temps…" she said making her way to the door. "…but I have a feeling vampires aren't looking for him. They're paying ten thousand in exchange for his whereabouts."

"Should I be cautious? You think whoever is looking for him will be coming for those linked to him?"

She paused, holding the door open, "I never thought of it that way…but maybe." she shook her head, "Shit, that means me too. Ugh, and when I said I'm done with vampires, a new problem pops up."

I frowned, "Be careful Sookie." I said softly as I watched her walk out onto the porch.

"You as well. I'll see you at work." she said, waving.

Just to be sure she would be safe. I stood there on the porch and watched her drive away.

"Fuck…this is more serious than I thought." I said out loud to myself.

"What are we going to do?" I heard someone whisper from behind.

I jumped and turned around to see Eric peeking his head out from the kitchen. Instinctively, I ran in, locking the door behind me and drawn all the curtains.

"Are you crazy? The sun hasn't fully set!"

He stepped out smiling, "I'm pretty old. I don't require much sleep anymore."

"Well, if you're hungry, got some of that synthetic blood in the ice box." I informed him, pointing toward the ice box. "I wasn't sure which type you prefer so I bought each type." I smiled to myself. "Actually, its on the cashiers tab, long story. But you know what I mean."

"What's synthetic blood?" he asked curiously as he opened the ice box.

"Wow, your memory has gone that far from you?" I asked, motioning for him to hand me a bottle.

He reached in, grabbed a bottle and handed it to me.

"I'm getting some things back, like memories of my family, the village I'm from."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked as I turned around, reaching up for a glass that was just out of my reach.

From behind, I felt his presence and saw his long arm grab the glass for me with ease as he slipped it into my hand. A few seconds of time, our fingers touched, his ice to my warmth was an odd sensation. That's all it took to bring back a memory not too long ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh don't worry. It will be our little secret." he said, closing the gap between us.<em>

_Before I could take a step back, his hands cupped both sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss…_

…Oh yeah, he is dangerous.

_I responded instantly. Gripping the band of his jeans, I pulled him closer to me. I felt him growl in my mouth as he worked his magic with his tongue. I didn't know how old he was, but being a vampire, he perfected his technique to a T. With hunger and passion radiating from each other, I felt like I was in an inferno._

_He pulled away with a smirk, leaving me breathless, trying to regain my footing._

* * *

><p>"Your hair smells good." he whispered behind me, causing the glass to slip out of my grip. But with vampire speed, he grabbed it before it hit the counter. "Be careful."<p>

I grabbed it from him, stepping off to the side to pour his blood. "Thank you."

"I thought your hair was…red?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

I placed his glass of Tru Blood into the microwave and set it for a minute and a half.

"It was. But if I'm going to help you, I need to blend in. And I realized with that colored hair, well, I stand out." I looked down at my feet. "This is my natural color though."

He nodded, "I liked it. Its different than from what I'm use to seeing."

_How does he know what he's use to seeing if he cant remember much?_

I glared at him with raised brows and realized that he was still wearing my robe and fuzzy slippers.

"I'm so sorry, I almost forgot." I said, making my way to the linen closet with Eric right behind. "I bought you these. I hope they fit. I'm no expert but I've did some shopping for my dad, so I know some things." I said, handing it to him. "You could use one of the rooms to change."

"You didn't have to."

I shrugged, "Well, it was either that…" I nodded at what he was already wearing, which by the way was barely covering everything as it is. "…or those."

I couldn't help but imagine Eric defending himself in that getup.

"What is wrong with this?" he asked, looking down at himself.

I bit my bottom lip, hiding my smile. "The robe is way too small. A light breeze is all you need to flash your jewels."

"My _jewels_?"

I nodded, stepping out from the now crowded hallway. "Yup, those." I pointed toward his groin. And felt myself blush just thinking about it.

_This is bad…_

"Oh."

I flashed him a fake smile, "Well, I'll let you get to it."

And then just like perfect timing, I heard my cell phone ringing. I ran to find it in my bag on the floor of my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Amy! I was wondering when you were going to call!"<p>

"I've been calling you! Where have you been? Or more like _who_ have you been under?" she snickered.

I collapsed on my bed, "No one. So…how's married life?"

"That's not why I called."

I rolled onto my stomach, "Its not?"

"My mom called a few hours ago with some news."

"Is it my dad?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

"No…its not your dad. He's fine." she paused. "You want the good or the bad news first? Well, I think it might be bad news both ways though."

"If that's the case, give me the good-ish bad news first and work from there."

"Ryan's wife is pregnant."

I laughed, "And how the hell is that bad news to me? I really don't care. I mean, congrats to the happy couple. Believe me."

"But…Bella, Ryan's dead."

I gasped. "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

I wasn't saddened by the news, at least not as much as I should've been. But I was definitely shocked at such a tragedy. I truly did feel sorry for his wife, regardless if she's a bitch.

"Some kind of accident. My mom wouldn't give me the details. But I thought that you should know."

_What is up with everyone thinking I need to know what goes on in the lives of my exes and ex lovers and such?_

"Wow, that sucks. They weren't even married a whole year."

"Bella…" Amy called out to me, letting my name linger on her lips.

"Huh?"

"Please be careful." she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "I am. Bon Temps is just as boring as you last remembered. And besides, I put up a few spells around the house and a few wards too. And…" I sat up, "…and, I made sure I was very specific too. Trust me, I'm fine. I even did Sam a favor with Merlotte's."

"That's good."

I could feel _him_ standing in my doorway. I glanced back and waved him in with a finger to my lips letting him know to be quiet. Immediately, he sat at the foot of the bed wearing a grey sweat pants and black shirt.

"Hey Amy…have you ever heard of memory lost?"

Amy knew anything involving the craft. She was the go-to girl if you wanted to learn something new.

"Um, yeah…old people-"

I grunted, "No, not like old people. Like someone doing it to another."

She laughed, "Well witches can throw out curses all the time. I'm not sure about any other creature though…why?"

"Just curious."

"Well if you think I'm going to drain your memory of all the shit you've gone through, you're crazy."

I shook my head, "That's not what I was thinking, but go on."

"There are many out there who claim they're witches. Some consider the craft to even be a religion. But only a few like us, for example, actually have power. And ever since whatever or whoever began hunting us down, there is only a handful left. Pretty much like seers."

"Okay, but like for example, vampires-"

I heard Amy slap herself as she burst into laughter. "What are you planning on doing? Removing any memories of you from Eric?"

"No. I'm just curious who can and cant be affected by the power. I mean vampires are very powerful."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, something I learned a long time ago. There was a war or something between the witches and vampires and well, long story short, witches won. You don't realize how much control a witch can have over a vampire." she paused, "Maybe that's why Eric is so _infatuated _with you. He's drawn to the power within you."

"Anyways." I groaned.

She snorted, "What? Its probably true."

"Amy, is it true about what they say about curses? I mean, I've heard the stories about the gypsies and curses and if you're cursed by one of them, they are the only ones who can take it off."

"A curse is a curse. No matter, witch or gypsy, the same rule applies to any curse that is spoken."

"Great."

"Why, are you planning on cursing anyone? Lily maybe?"

I collapsed on the bed, "If I knew this way back then, maybe I could've save myself from a whole lot of heartache."

"Well, you're still learning."

"Oh my god, I'm twenty three years old. I should be an expert by now."

"So not true. The experts are the old women, our elders. They lived long lives, been through so much. You have to live in order to learn. And we just started living. You especially."

"Okay…okay. Lets not get all sentimental here." I laughed. "So…message delivered. Ryan's dead." I thought about it. "Are you going to his funeral?"

"No. Are you?"

"And what? Run into another one of Lily's traps?" I scoffed, "Yeah right. He's my past, that's where he should stay."

"Well, Lily still hasn't been caught, so be careful."

I grinned, "Oh, don't you worry about me. I'll do some research just to have a plan hidden up my sleeve just in case she surprises me once again. I wont roll over so easily this time, especially knowing that I have the upper hand."

"Wait, you think Lily might have something to do with his death?"

"No. It was a joke. A bad one, I know. But the last time I went where he was, we all know how that ended."

"Right…" I heard muffled voices. "…Bella, listen, I have to go. But I'll call you again soon. Take care, I love you."

"You too and I love you and miss you. Wish you were here."

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Night." I said as I closed my phone.

* * *

><p>"So, the clothes fit huh?" I stated, sitting up. "Much better than-"<p>

"Was I mean to you? Before I lost my memory I mean."

"Eric…"

"I didn't mean to but I couldn't help but overhear you and the woman earlier."

"Sookie?"

He nodded, "Am I really that bad?"

I bit my bottom lip, "You're not that bad." I told him, trying to cheer him up as I placed my hand on his arm. "Its just a really bad domino effect."

"But because of me, the man that you love is…where ever he is."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I mean the man before me is definitely nowhere near the Eric I grew to despise.

"You told me that you had to do it because it was an order."

"But you loved him. If I cared for you as much as I do now, I wouldn't have hurt you like that."

_Cheesy much?_

"Eric, forget what you heard."

He frowned at me, "I'm sorry. I am. Honest."

I smiled, "You're forgiven." I rubbed his arm in a way a person does to another to soothe. "Listen, when you do get your memory back, from here on out, whatever happened between us, its squashed. I wont hold anything against you. I know you're sorry as much as I and I know some things were out of your control, so lets not talk about it okay?" I stood up and walked through the French doors to get his glass of blood. "Its not as warm, I could-"

He reached for the glass and drank it as if he's been starving all this time.

_Technically he was._

"Thank you." he sighed, smacking his lips. "Can I get another one?" he asked so politely, I couldn't deny making it for him.

* * *

><p>Since I not only woke up late but also took a nap earlier today, I was wide awake. So Eric and I sat in the living room watching my collection of girly movies.<p>

Then when we worked through that, we moved on to my collection of Disney movies. Eric actually got a kick out of the Beast. He even said that resembled us, I'm the beauty and he's the beast.

I was genuinely enjoying Eric's company so much, I didn't fall asleep until five in the morning. But that didn't concern me since I didn't need to be at work until the afternoon.

I found it surprisingly strange too that it wasn't awkward between us. We were like two old friends having a movie night. I had my popcorn and soda and he had his Tru Blood.

_Maybe this was what I needed to heal. _

"Can I stay here with you until you fall asleep?" I heard him ask as I was welcoming my deep slumber.

I just hummed a yes while keeping my eyes closed. I was too tired to really react to the fact that Eric was laying next to me in my bed.

_And if he keeps this up, him being here wouldn't feel like such a chore._


	4. Too Convenient A Coincidence

****A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!), && enjoy! ^_^****

* * *

><p>I made sure I reminded Eric last night that when he woke up, I wouldn't be there and that he could help himself to the Tru Blood in the ice box. I also reminded him that he had to remain on my property, meaning stay in the house with the curtains drawn.<p>

_Please, be a good Eric and follow instructions._

Just in case he decided to wonder out, I decided to cast another ward over my property to protect against unwanted guests.

"Oh my god! You're back!" Arlene squealed as she hugged me. "Why the change of heart Isabelle?" she asked, staring at my black hair.

I shrugged, "Don't like it? I could always go back." I winked at her as I tied the apron around my waist.

"No, I love it!" she said, squeezing my arm.

Then she updated me with her current tables before leaving for the night.

* * *

><p>Tonight I was working with Sookie and Jessica with Lafayette in the back on the stove. Sam had took the night off, he had a date or something, so Sookie and I had to work the bar when we had free time.<p>

I knew something was coming. I could feel the air around Merlotte's thickening. The air itself went down a few degrees as well.

The night went by pretty smooth until the clock struck midnight. And with the midnight breeze came in a small group of people.

I watched carefully as Jessica seated the small group. They kept her at their table a moment longer, showing her a piece of paper. Then finally they let her go.

_How much of a coink-a-dink is it that all those working tonight knows Eric Northman one way or the other?_

Sookie walked over to them since they were seated in her section. But they shook their heads while the oldest one of the bunch pointed to me.

_If its trouble these people want…_

Sookie slowly walked over to me frowning, "Hey, um those people that just came in, they're requesting you."

I laughed knowing damn well I had my hands pretty full as it was.

"Are they serious? All my tables are full and I-"

"They give me the chills Isabelle. I tried, you know, _listening_, but its like they're all guarded by something. And when I tried to dig deeper, I nearly choked on a foul smelling fog." she shivered, "I'll cover three of your tables if you take care of them for me please."

I knew this had to have been serious because Sookie was rarely afraid of anything.

I gritted my teeth, "Fine." I said through clenched teeth as I handed off the orders to her and then walked over to the group.

Before they gave me the chance to introduce myself, the older woman held up the flyer Sookie was talking about.

"Seen him before?"

_No point in lying about it._

"Sure did. Now is he the reason you're here or are you actually here to eat?" I asked, mostly irritated.

"Lately? And we aren't done looking over the menu." the young woman said with a splash of _bitch_.

"Nope, well, actually, I did see him. New Years Eve, my friend over there and I stopped at the club he owns in Shreveport." I glanced at my other tables and realized everyone had their attention on us. _Crap._ "How about I give you another moment?"

"Oh, I know about that night. We was there." the guy in the orange shirt said with a grin.

He looked about twenty five, give or take a few years. He had dirty blonde hair, thick eyebrows, eyes awkwardly spaced apart, and a nose that looked as if it has been broken a few times. He was about average weight and scary looking.

"Were you now?" I asked, surprised, switching my weight to my right leg.

He looked at my body up and down and up again as he licked his lips. "I enjoyed the show very much."

"Doru, shut that hole in your mouth!" said the older guy.

I'm guessing might be his older brother by a few years. Their faces looked similar, minus the awkwardly spaced eyes, nose and dirty blonde hair. His hair was black and clean cut. I could tell he had a few years over the boy by the way he spoke and how the other complied. I'm sure the fact that he was more husky than the younger boy made a difference as well.

"Vlad, Doru." the older woman warned with a look that would have many running for the mountains. "Marilena, give the kind girl the poster of Mr. Northman. In case she remembers anything else that might be of some assistance."

The dark haired beauty looked up at me as she flashed me her grin, shoving the flyer into my apron pocket.

"_I want him dead. I want you to-" _Was all I got before being interrupted.

The old woman stood up, towering me in seconds. "Stea in afara de sefii nostri!" she shouted at me, causing me to stumble backwards.

The group immediately gathered and fled as if I had infected them with my thoughts.

I was so lost by the sudden departure, I didn't even realize those around me was hollering until Sookie hugged me.

"Thank you! Whatever you did,_ thank you_."

I looked around at the crowd. "I didn't do anything."

She snorted out a laugh, "You scared the old woman. Now I'm curious what it was that she had said."

"Oh that bitch better not have cursed me!" I hissed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I shook them off and tried my best to gather my thoughts.

_But what the hell did she say to me? Did she throw out a curse?_

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, my mind was somewhere else. I tried my best to focus, but I couldn't.<p>

As I waited for the remaining customers to leave, I tried to go over what I saw when Marilena touched me.

"_I want him dead."_ That's what I heard.

_I wasn't able to catch the last words, but the first were good enough I guess. _

The group that came in, they weren't witches, I could tell. Even if they were dark souls, I knew from the way they were guarded that they weren't witches. They were something more. I just wasn't too sure what exactly.

"Isabelle, honey, why don't you just go home." Sookie said as she sat across of me. "You clearly have lots on your mind and you have two tables left. I was thinking about closing up early tonight, so I could cover your tables."

"I can stay, I mean its barely past one."

She reached for my hand, "Don't worry, I understand. They creeped me out too and its going to take a few weeks for me to get that crazy old woman out of my head."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to ditch work, leaving Sookie with my tables but I was preoccupied. And not only that, I was also curious about the group that came in. And most importantly, even though I hate to admit this, I'm actually worried about leaving Eric on his own, even for a few hours.

"Are you sure?" I asked after a moment of thinking things through.

"Positive, go."

"Thank you! I owe you one!"

* * *

><p>Before leaving Merlotte's, I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. First, I double checked for brain waves of any kind. When I was positive no one was around, I turned onto the main road, and used my warding spell to ward off any unwelcome guests that just might want to hitch hike their way to my home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please be asleep, please be asleep, please please please be asleep.<em> I mentally prayed as I unlocked my front door.

"Eric?" I called out softly into the darkness. I walked further in and switched on the lamp, "Are you up?" I called out again, placing my keys onto the hook by the door and then tossing my bag and jacket onto the couch. "Great…he decided to venture out." I grunted, making my way to my room.

_Just my luck._

I kicked off my shoes and shimmied my way out of my jeans, tossing it onto the arm chair in the corner.

From underneath the bed, I pulled out my suitcase and found the book that I was looking for. I switched on my bedside lamp before sprawling out on my bed, flipping through the pages.

After a minute or so of hearing the night creatures creating racket, I decided to turn on my iPod dock with my eighties to early nineties playlist to drown them out.

I know Pam thinks that witches had done this to Eric but I remember reading somewhere that there was a being who had that specific type of powers. I just couldn't pinpoint where it was I had saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Past:<strong>

"My mom wants to us to read more about those supernatural human like creatures and what powers they have." Amy told me after school. "She insists that this will _come in handy_. But I think its bologna."

"What creatures?" I asked, tucking my binder under my arm.

To Amy, everyone who wasn't human were creatures.

"I don't know. They look like ordinary humans to me." she paused, giving it some thought. "But they did have an amulet around their necks."

We spotted Lily prancing her way toward us.

"Did you receive the invitation to her thirteenth birthday party?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom got it in the mail. Why? Did you?"

I shrugged, "You know I don't like going to her house."

"Just because she's turning thirteen, don't make it a bad number. And neither does going to her thirteenth birthday party." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but she's turning thirteen and her party is at _her_ house. Did you even read the invitation at all?"

"No. Was I suppose to?"

I stopped Amy in her tracks, gripped her by her shoulders, "Her mom is hosting a Ouija board thirteenth birthday party."

"And?"

"Hello, Ouija board, spirits, demons, don't that scare you one bit?"

She looked at me and laughed, "Are you serious? The ones going to that party are humans with no power." she continued to laugh, "You worry way too much Bella. There's nothing to worry about. With them, its simply just a board with letters and numbers on it."

* * *

><p>The past three days, I tried to listen to what Amy had said about humans and Ouija boards. But I had a nagging feeling that I just might regret going there all together.<p>

I wanted to be there for Lily. But I was afraid of what might happen. With me, nothing is at all what it seems.

"Bella, honey, are you ready yet?" I heard my dad yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror and silently prayed nothing bad will happen. And that _hopefully _everything goes humanly smooth.

"_If a spirit wants to be heard, human or not, they will be heard one way or another."_ I remembered what my grandmother had warned me when the local store began selling Ouija boards in the board game section. _"Don't play with fire or you might get burned."_

"Coming daddy." I shouted, grabbing my hand bag.

* * *

><p>The party began normally with games, food, and music. Mostly everyone from school was there. Then when it started to get late, we sang Lily happy birthday and watched her open presents.<p>

"Bella, will you lighten up already? See? Its not so bad right? The party is almost over and nothing happened." Amy squealed as she took a bite from her cake. "Oh my god, this is really good!"

I nodded, "Did your mom say that it was okay for you to stay until the end?"

Smacking her lips, she nodded, "Yup. I know your dad said that it was okay too because my mom told me that you're riding home with us."

_Damn it!_

"Amy-"

Lily's mom, Alexis, gently gripped my shoulders from behind, "Hey girls, are you enjoying yourselves?"

We nodded, "Mmhmm…" we said simultaneously. "Yes Mrs. Montgomery."

"Good, good. Well, the party will be coming to an end soon so I hope you girls are ready for the main event." she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Cant wait." Amy said, flashing her fake smile.

"_How can you call it a main event? Real witches, sure. But I already know this will be boring…" _Amy thought._  
><em>

Alexis just smiled as she walked away.

"Boring?" I stated with raised eyebrows. "Then why did you agree to do it?"

"One, Lily is our best friend. Two, we'll be there. I know I'm going to participate, so maybe something might happen." then she looked around, "By the way, did you get…" she nodded toward Mrs. Montgomery, "…you know, a vision or something from her?"

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"Darn. Its actually fun knowing her dirty little secrets."

"Yeah, well its not fun for a twelve year old to receive it. Its gross."

She sighed dramatically, "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>After the last guest went home, Alexis had the remaining guests who had permission from their parents go into the bigger sitting room.<p>

"Lexi, I'll be in my study if you need any help." Lily's father Luther had said. "Happy birthday princess." he told her as he blew her kisses, then retreated to his office.

Alexis had the room set up with large pillows scattered around the coffee table which, smack dab in the center, sat the Ouija board.

"Alright, Amy, could you please get the doors? And Lily, kill the lights." she said as she began lighting the candles.

I didn't want to mention how much of a fire hazard this already seemed. I mean, I was surprised to find nearly ten people here.

_What the hell were their parents thinking? _I thought to myself. _Probably the same as my dad._

"Gather around, don't be shy." Alexis had told us.

I hesitated before taking a seat next to Lily. "Are you scared?" I whispered.

"Nah, I tried this crap last night and nothing happened." she whispered in my ear. "Don't worry."

I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved.

_Maybe Amy was right._

"Come on kids, gather around, pick a seat, don't matter where, just as long as you're all in the circle." Alexis told us. Then when everyone was seated she took a seat next to Amy. "Now I'm going to need at least three volunteers."

_Screw this, I'm not raising my hand. I don't want to even touch that damn thing._

Of course, Amy was the first to raise her hand as well as Lily.

"No, no, not my birthday girl." Alexis glanced at me, "Bella? Want to give it a go?"

I shook my head, "No, that's okay." I said, backing slightly out from the circle.

"Okay…how about I choose the two then?" she said, getting onto her knees, glancing around the room. Slowly she pointed at Martha and then at Harold. "Now all you have to do is put your index and your middle finger on one corner of the little triangle thing."

Amy raised her hand, "My mom said its called a planchet."

"Right." she nodded, taking her seat. "The rest of you, grab a hold of each others hands."

As Amy, Martha, and Harold placed their fingers onto the planchet, everyone else began grabbing hold of each others hands.

"It moved." Martha squealed.

For a second, my heart stopped.

_Oh no…_

Amy chuckled, "Sorry, that was just me." she said, which started a round of soft laughter. "My knee slipped."

_Damn you Amy! _

"Okay, okay, quiet down." Alexis said, hushing. "Is everyone connected?" she asked with a nod from each of us as a response. "Alright. Is there anyone here with us tonight?" she began.

I could feel the air around us come to a slow stop. Then slowly, as if I could actually see it, the air began to thicken.

I clenched my eyes shut, afraid of what I might see.

_Please let this be my over active imagination…please._

"Is there any spirits out there that want to be heard?" Alexis continued.

From behind, I felt a soft cool breeze lift the braid of my hair.

"Isabelle…" a woman whispered.

I felt Lily's grip on my hand tighten, causing me to open my eyes and look at her.

The look on her face told me that I wasn't the only one who heard it. She heard it too.

_Oh crap…_

I bit my bottom lip as I held onto Lily's hand even tighter.

"Ow, you're hurting me." the girl said next to me.

"Isabelle…" I heard it again, this time coming from Lily's side.

I felt my heart pounding out of my chest as the air began to get chilly.

"Sorry…" I said turning to the girl next to me as I released her hand.

Within seconds, the candles near me blew out.

_This is a trick. Some fancy trick, that's all._ I told myself, gripping Lily's hand even tighter.

Then from the side, I saw the girl crawl toward the center in a creepy way and sat behind Harold with a thud.

That got Amy's attention, actually, it got everyone's attention.

"Whitney, you're not suppose-"

"Stea in afara de sefii nostri!" she screamed in a demonic tone as her head whirled around and her hands clawed their way towards me so fast, I knew it wasn't normal.

Everyone in the circle scattered away from me as screams echoed the room.

I stumbled backwards screaming off my own head in utter fear as Whitney climbed on top of me, grinning as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh Isabelle…" she whispered slow and deep.

What felt like hours was merely seconds, the light switched on and Alexis pulled Whitney off of me.

Amy quickly gathered me into her embrace as I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle, I didn't think-let me call your father." I heard Alexis say with a shaky voice. "Luther!" she bellowed, running out of the room.

"Lily, tell your mother that she's going home with my mom and I. Hurry!" Amy said, shivering. She pressed her head to mine, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

I stopped turning the pages when I realized one of the pages were torn out.

"What the hell?" I jumped off the bed and began rummaging through the suitcase trying to find the missing page. "Oh my sweet cherry pie you have got to be kidding me!" I grunted, giving up as I leaned against the side of my bed.

From the darkened hallway I saw a pair of shoes and my eyes followed upwards to see who belonged to those shoes.

_What is up with him and being shirtless?_

"You're home." Eric said bluntly as he casually walked in.

"And you were where exactly?" I asked as I tucked the suitcase back under my bed. "I thought I made it clear that you weren't suppose to leave the house?" I asked, climbing back onto my bed, shutting the book closed.

"I thought you said I couldn't leave your property." he corrected with a smirk. "And I was out hunting."

_Well, he's more confident tonight compared to last night._

"Next time I'll choose my words a little more wisely." I shook my head. "And you went hunting in my back yard like that?"

He just nodded. "What is that?" he asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Its just some kind of text book my friend and I had to study when we were kids."

"Can I see it?"

I hesitated. Its not that I wanted to hide it from him. Its just that its pretty old and now a page is missing. I didn't want him to damage it even more.

I bit my bottom lip, giving it more thought.

_What the hell right?_

I pushed the book towards the end of the bed as I flattened out onto my stomach.

"This book has every creature you can think of. It has facts about what they are, their origins, what they are capable of, and such." I told him as I opened the book toward the middle.

"And you had to study this?" he asked, kicking off his shoes.

I nodded, "Yup. Juliette was very particular about what we learned." I smiled, "Actually. she's never changed. I think she got slightly more stricter than she was with us when we were younger."

Eric stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed and took the space next to me.

"So she was your teacher?" he asked. I nodded in response. "What is she?"

"A witch, a mother, a wife."

"But why did she want you to learn about the other creatures? Is my kind in there?"

I smiled, "Vampires, yup." I flipped through the pages to find the chapter on vampires and pushed the book to him. "My grandmother had sought her out when she realized what she was."

"Why?" he asked, still focused on the book.

I rolled onto my back. "My family came from Alcaeus. Not my dad, he's human. My mothers side, I mean. My grandmother's family was murdered back in her country because of the power they possessed." I told him, staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me. "My grandmother was pregnant at the time with my mother when she managed to escape, taking as much survivors with her through the portal to earth."

I thought about it, I would assume she must've been younger than me. That must've been a frightening time for her. I cant even begin to imagine what it was like to raise a child on your own at the same time as you grieved for the lost of almost your entire family. Everyone you ever loved was now gone.

"Where is your grandmother now?"

"She passed away just before my eleventh birthday. And my mom died while giving birth to me. So all I have now is my father."

"I'm sorry." he said softly as he found my hand. "Where is your dad now?"

"In San Francisco, thousands of miles away."

"Why are you here if your father is there?"

I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't sure if I should share that information with him. But then again, if he was normal, then he would've already known the answer to his own question.

"I owe you a favor for helping me and Amy."

He quickly sat up, releasing my hand. "You owe _me_ a favor?"

I nodded. "It's a very long story."

He smiled, "We have time."

I realized just then that having his company was actually comforting, like grandmas homemade apple pie, comfort. He made it easy for me to talk to him to where I even revealed a lot about myself that I haven't revealed to anyone, not even Nick.

"Okay…" I said, sitting up, grabbing a pillow.

I started with the fairy assassin back in LA and ended with him giving me his blood to save my life. Of course I left out any sexual encounter with him or anyone else. I didn't want him getting any ideas.

* * *

><p>"Whoa..." he whispered with amazement. "…but you don't owe me anything. You killed the fairy on your own. I don't see the logic."<p>

I snorted, "Try telling your real self that."

He frowned at me. "I'm not a good person when I'm myself am I?"

_Uh oh…_

I cant explain why, but I could feel sorrow. I knew it wasn't my own. Its like having a multi-personality disorder or something. Two beings stuck in one body.

I looked up at him, "No, you can be good, in your own twisted sort of way, I guess."

Suddenly, I felt slightly happier.

_Oh sugar._

"In my own way?"

"Yeah…um, Eric?"

"Yes?"

"How does this blood thing work?" I asked. "I mean, I heard about the dreams and whatever, but what else happens?"

"I didn't explain that to you?" I just shook my head. "The dreams affect both of us."

"Even now? When you're…like this?"

He nodded, "I can also feel what you're feeling, same with you. And I can sense you from quite a distance away. The stronger the blood bond, the easier it is for me to track you."

_Oh crap…so he can tell when I'm horny too?_

"Well that's not good. That's not very private at all." I felt myself blushing.

He nodded, "That is why the blood bond is shared only between lovers. In most cases anyway."

I threw my legs on the side of the bed and went over to my dresser. I glared at him through the dresser mirror.

"So that's why you asked me if we were lovers?" he just nodded, glaring back at my reflection. "Oh…well…I, ugh, need a shower. I've been on my feet and surrounded by a crowd of smelly men." I told him, searching the drawers for my pajamas.

As I straightened up, gripping the clothes to my chest, I felt a cold breeze right behind me. I watched Eric through the mirror as he sniffed my hair with his eyes closed.

"You smell beautiful." he whispered.

_What the hell is up with him and my hair?_

"Thanks…I think." I said, turning around. He gently grazed my arm, "Um…Eric? Did anyone ever explain to you about personal space?"

He grinned down at me. I could feel exactly what he was feeling, not only emotionally but physically too. I could feel his bulge pressed against my stomach.

_Help…?_

"You remind me of my mothers garden." he whispered as he ran his hand up my arm and gently caressed my hair. "Soft rose petals that blooms in May."

_I hope his mother doesn't turn him on, if so…double eew!_

I placed my clothes on the dresser and gently pressed my hands onto his chest, pushing him away. "Eric…that's sweet but-"

He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers with mine.

_Oh sugar…that was a bad idea._

I wasn't sure if this was a dream but just in case it wasn't, I didn't want to give in so easily. No, I just didn't want to give in. I didn't want to play games either and I sure as hell didn't want to lead him on no matter how bad I wanted to screw him until sunrise.

He may not be the same Eric mentally, but he's still Eric. I didn't even want to think of the consequences I might have to deal with afterward.

"One night Isabelle." he whispered as he pressed his face against mine and inhaled my scent. "Just one night."

I closed my eyes, nibbling at my bottom lip. "Eric…"

_Oh double fudge! _I thought to myself. _Why couldn't you be the real Eric? Rejecting you would be that much more easier…_

He released my hands and found the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head. Immediately, his fangs retracted.

"You're not going to bite me are you?" I asked, semi afraid of him draining me dry.

_It was painful the last time I remember when Lily did it._

"Not if you don't want me to." he told me as grabbed me by my waist and lifted me onto the dresser, grabbing my leg. "I wont do anything you don't want to do."

You don't realize how hard this is for me. I'm torn between two men of the same body.

With the real Eric on one side, I'm sure I don't have to explain what I've been through with him there. And then this Eric, opposite.

_Oh no…_

"Just one night?" I repeated. "And you wont pursue me, even after you fix what's wrong with you?"

He grinned, "If that's what you want." he said, kissing my neck.

"Can I get pregnant from a vampire?" He just shook his head. I thought about it. _One night. No strings attached, just sex. _I did this before, I could do it again. "Okay, one night…" I told him, giving in. "Just don't make me regret this."

He gently grabbed my face as he licked his lips, "I will show you all the pleasures this world has to offer…" he kissed me softly, "…starting with me."

_I was afraid of that…_

Eric wrapped one arm around my waist as he lifted my body to his, while the other unhooked my bra, peeling it away from my skin.

He growled at the sight of my breasts as he tossed my bra aside. I wrapped my legs around him and let him carry me to my bed.

_What's the worse that could happen?_ I thought to myself as I backed further up onto the bed, pushing the book aside. _Who's to say he would even remember any of this?_

At the foot of the bed, Eric stood there, watching me, drinking me in.

"Why haven't we fucked before?" he asked, unbuttoning his jeans with one hand.

I held myself up on my elbows and smiled, "Oh trust me, there were a few hits and misses."

"Not tonight." he said, pulling his jeans flap off to the side.

"You sound more confident tonight. What changed?"

With a blink of an eye, Eric was fully naked, crawling over me. "Its you." he said, gripping the band of my lace panties, gently waiting for me to arch my back to help him with the process. "I'm quite large, so I'll go slow…"

"I don't doubt you." I said, keeping my eyes on him as he pulled down the thin fabric that stood between us.

I welcomed him with open legs as he pressed into me, one inch at a time. And honestly, when he said large, I was expecting just the typical length. What I wasn't expecting was the width as well.

And the odd contrast of my heated body to his icy one was a strange and yet pleasurable sensation.

I collapsed onto the bed as Eric began moving to a slow rhythm. I had to bite down onto my lip to prevent myself from screaming with satisfaction.

"Eric…" I breathed out a moan as his rhythm switched to an up tempo.

I could feel him stretching me, molding my walls to him. He clawed at my thigh as he lift me higher to deepen his thrusts.

_This is better than any wet dream I had!_

"You've been bitten before." he said, watching my breasts bounce, in tune with his motion.

"That's…yours…" was all I could manage.

I didn't want to talk right now. Not with words. I could barely speak as it was. So I did what I thought was best and arched my chest up, inviting him.

Without hesitation, Eric took my nipple into his mouth and bit into me, gently drinking me once again.

This time, combining both his thrusts and his miraculous tongue created a heightened sensation. I could feel myself reaching the top within seconds. And with such betrayal, I voiced my moans which only turned Eric on even more, releasing my nipple.

My arms reached up and clawed at his back, holding onto him as he picked up speed and force. Then before I knew it, he rolled onto the bed with me now on top of him, riding him. He reached up, starting with my nipples, playing with my piercing.

"I've never seen such a thing." he breathlessly admitted as I continued to ride him.

His hands cupped my breasts, caressed them just before working their way down to my hips. He grunted as he gripped my hips and thrust upward, harder and harder.

I arched my back and closed my eyes as I fell into his trance, releasing the built up energy I was trying to contain.

_I've had sex before, but nothing like this._

With every guy, it was different. Ryan was sweet and loving. Rarely dangerous, clean cut basically. Nick was anonymous, edgy. He could work that tongue too in ways my lower regions never felt before. And Zander was simply dangerous and dirty…hot, sweaty, unadulterated sex.

But Eric? This is _his _gift, pleasing women. And somehow this felt wrong and yet so right that it was unnatural. It actually felt like a crime to be fucking him.

Eric rolled onto me once again and pressed his mouth to mine. I could taste my blood on his breath. At first it was sort of weird and foreign. But then he bit into his wrist and pressed it to my mouth.

"Drink from me."

"What?" I breathed, moving my face away from his self inflicted wound. "No way…just fuck me."

He groaned, "This will enhance the feeling." A part of me wanted to argue back so badly, but the other part was curious. "Quickly, before the wound closes."

I closed my eyes, pushing my doubts and fears aside and pressed his wrist to my mouth, drinking his blood. What I found strange was how his blood didn't actually taste like blood. It was sweet and thick, like honey.

I pulled away, grasping for air as Eric pounded into me harder and harder until we both could no longer contain ourselves.

The blood, _his blood_, intensified my sensual gratification, shooting me to the moon and stars and back again, over and over and _over_. I thought I was going into orgasm overload. And just when I thought I was nearly done, it hit me harder and harder with each thrust.

Eric held his weight above me, still one with me, as he threw his head back and growled.

* * *

><p>"<em>A woman is like a rose garden. If you tend her, give all the love and attention she thrives on, she will bloom beautifully." the blonde woman with rosy cheeks and pink lips said to me as she handed me a rose. "But if you neglect her, put her in the dark…" she walked into the shed a few feet away and came back out with a wilted rose. "…not as beautiful, is she?"<em>

* * *

><p>I watched as Eric pulled out and collapsed next to me.<p>

"That was mind blowing." he breathed.

_Yeah, no kidding._

I couldn't make sense of what had just happened. One second, I could barely contain myself and the next I'm getting a glimpse into_ his_ childhood.

_Is this a good thing or a bad thing?_

I didn't want to get attached to Eric, not the real Eric anyway.

_This might've been a mistake…_

The blood not only intensified my emotions, it opened him up to me. We were connected as one, but not just physically, mentally and emotionally as well.

I've had sex before, but never on this sort of level. This was scary different. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to share that part of myself with anyone just yet, not with so much riding on me.

"Eric…"

He rolled onto his side and stroke my arm, "Did I not please you lover?"

_Lover?_

"You did…" I admitted. "…more than I could have ever imagined. And believe me, I've had _a lot_ of time to imagine."

He grinned down at me, "You're the best lover I've ever had."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I mean, first of all, he did lose his memory. And second, he did most of the work. All I had to do was lay there with my legs spread eagle.

_If that's all it takes to make a woman a good lover, then damn well, I must be the best at what I do._

"How would you know that? Given your state, of course."

He cocked his head to the side as his eyebrow twitched. "I can feel it here." he placed my hand to his chest. "And here." he said, moving my hand to his lower region.

"Okay…" I said, sitting up, snatching my hand back. "…this was great." I smiled at him, "No…it was more than great. You were amazing and-"

"What's wrong?"

I stood up and turned toward him, "This was what I was afraid of."

_Falling for you...making this more than just sex...?_

I'm a girl. Enough said._  
><em>

When I blinked, he was gone. And when I was about to search the room for him, Eric appeared before me, gently pinning me against the wall.

"You're afraid of me or what you might feel for me?" he asked.

I looked up and bit my bottom lip, "Did anyone ever tell you that you speak very closely?"

_Not like personal space was an issue anymore since moments earlier he was as close as anyone could get. He was inside of me._

"Answer me…"

"Both, I guess." I whispered as I looked down. "When you're yourself, its hard to be in the same room as you, let alone like you."

"And now?"

"Its different…you're different." I told him, lightly brushing my fingers against his skin. "But I know this isn't real."

"You care for me."

I nodded, "You…yes." I frowned, "But not…"

"The real me."

I sighed, "After all that you've put me through, after all that I've been through…somehow-maybe it's the blood, maybe its just me, I don't know, but somehow I've managed to see past that."

"But its not love." he stated.

I smiled up at him, "No Eric, its not love. Its just…limbo, I guess."

He bent his head down as he stepped back, releasing me.

For a moment neither of us knew what to do. So I made the first move and grabbed my clothes and took the shower that I was suppose to take before this.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the room, Eric was gone. I couldn't feel him nor could I hear him. So I made me something to eat and welcomed sleep.<p>

I didn't want to think about what had just happened or what the future holds. All I know is that this time, I might've crossed the line.

_Bring on the regrets…_I thought to myself as my eyes closed.


	5. Unwanted Surprises

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning around eleven. My phones were ringing back to back between my home phone and my cell phone to the point where it was even in my dream. Instinctively I turned to my side table and tried to turn off the alarm. It took a moment longer for me to realize that it wasn't my alarm but rather my damn phone.<p>

I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"What the hell?" I groaned, standing to my feet. I walked through the French doors to my kitchen and grabbed the receiver. "What?" I screamed.

"Bella! What the hell is your problem?" Amy whined. "But…since you're up, open the front door."

Frozen at the thought of Eric in my basement and Amy on my porch, I dropped the receiver.

_Oh no…this isn't good. _I could hear Amy on the other end of the receiver calling out for me. _You can do this. Just send her back to New York. That's all._

I walked over to my front door and opened it. Amy stood there yelling into her cell phone.

"You're...here?"

"What is wrong with you?" she asked turning around and nearly had a heart attack. "Oh my god, your hair! What did you do to it?" she exclaimed as she tossed her phone in her purse and ran over to me, grabbing my hair.

"Ow!" I winced, slapping her hand away. "I colored it back."

"Why? I liked it! It totally matched you."

I shook my head as I stepped aside, "I felt like it." I said plainly as I walked back to the kitchen and placed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Cause you felt like it?" I heard Amy mimicked from behind. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

I nodded, "Yup, cause I felt like it. It is what it is, just drop it. "

I began making coffee.

"Wow, who spit in your cereal this morning?" she spat back, "Something's different. I mean besides your hair."

"Are you talking about me in general?" I asked.

"Eh…" she shrugged, jumping onto the counter.

"First of all, I worked the night shift last night and I didn't get home until well after one. Lack of sleep and both phones ringing off the hook equals a bitch in the morning." I grunted, " And there was a creepy group that came in too so I figured I should put up another ward."

"That might be it." she said looking at her nails.

"Okay, spill it. Why are you really here?" I asked, leaning against the counter, "Thanks for the heads up by the way. I didn't even get a chance to clean up." I said, noticing the mess of clothes scattered in my room.

_Aw, crap!_

She laughed, "Oh who cares? Besides, you're the only one living here, it don't matter. And believe me Bella, I've seen you at your worse. This is nothing."

I watched her with raised brows, "If you don't tell me, I'll find ways to get that answer."

Her head shot up, "Is that a threat?"

I grinned at her, "You bet it is."

She took a moment before sighing. "Its bad. Things between Darrel and I are _bad_."

"Really? Because when I was there, I thought _that _was bad. I think you mean worse…"

"Ha ha ha! Whatever."

"Really, why are you here? I know there's more to it."

She licked her lips, "I know you Bella. Something's up. Obviously something you don't want me to know."

"Stop trying to flip the script. And its not your problem."

_Eric is my problem and after last night, I just made things that much more complicated._

"Who are you trying to curse? What are you hiding?"

I scoffed, "Are you serious? You came all this way because I asked you about curses?" I shook my head, "Which by the way, I'm curious what the creepy old woman from last night had said to me."

"Well, yeah. That's how _boring _my life is there. Without you, that is."

"Tear." I pouted my lips as I drew a fake tear running down my face with my finger. "But not good enough. Did something happen there? Did someone say something to you? About me?"

"What?" Amy asked dramatically, sliding off the counter, opening the refrigerator door. "I have no-oh my effin…Bella! What the fuck is all this?"

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't open that." I admitted as I rubbed my eyes, "Really, things are so complicated, I cant even get into it right now. I'm sorry."

She gasped, slamming the door shut, "Oh…my…god…" she grabbed me by my arms, "…please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did."

I threw my head back with my eyes closed, "Not really."

She shook me, "What does that mean? _Not really._"

I broke out of her grasp and walked over to the living room and sat with my head low.

"It's a really long story. And I'm not trying to avoid you entirely, its just things kinda _just_ happened only a few hours ago and-"

"Here? He was here?" she screamed. "Bella, I told you not to come here! I knew this was going to happen! Oh my god!"

"Amy!" I stood up, screaming. "For crying out loud, your problems might be bigger than mine so cut me some slack will you? I mean I could stand here and tell you exactly what I think you should do, but I don't!" I collapsed on the sofa, "I'm sorry." I told her immediately.

Amy slowly sat in the arm chair. "Fine. Whatever. And hey, I'm just trying to be a friend."

"Yeah, well, stop telling me how wrong this is. Don't you think I already know that? I don't need you lecturing me, I have a parent already, and so far, my dad has done a pretty good job on his own."

"But why? You could have any man out there, why _him_?" she asked, disgusted to even voice his name.

I sighed, "That's apart of the _really long story _that I was talking about." I covered my face with the pillow. "He's different. More than you could ever imagine. It sort of just happened." I said, peeking.

"Like you and Nick sort of just happened?"

I threw the pillow at her, "No, not like me and Nick. That was a one night stand that turned into a _few weeks _stand. _Different_…"

She shook her head, "Oh don't tell me that you love the guy. After what he's done to you? What he did to Nick? I know he's trying to control you." she hissed as she leaned back. "I knew we should've never went to that club. Big, no, _huge _mistake."

I laughed, "Yeah right. You know damn well you wanted to be anywhere but at home." I cleared my throat, "And, ahem, last I checked, didn't you have the hots for him, once upon a time?"

Amy gagged dramatically, "Eew! Will you stop reminding me?" she said, throwing her head back and began clawing at her neck.

I rolled my eyes, "So why are you really here?"

"I told you. Darrel and I got major issues. Its not just him either, its his family too. I mean, from the beginning, they never liked me. That's the part that I don't understand, how the hell can they hate someone they don't even know? They didn't even give me a chance Bella." she sighed. "And its not like I married him for the money. I do have money of my own." she grunted. "Stupid shit basically and I just had to get out of there."

"So how long are you staying?"

Amy stopped and quickly sat up, "Why? You want me out already?"

I sat up slowly, "Okay, don't freak out."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"What I'm going to say wont make any sense at all. But Eric isn't the same Eric like you last remember, he's _very_ different."

"And by different…?"

"He doesn't know who he is. And his trust meter is very low."

"And he's your problem because…?"

"Amy! Shut up, please?" I grunted, "I picked him up on the side of the road. And I sort of got stuck with him."

Amy just sat there staring at me. I motioned for her to say something. "Oh, now you want me to say something?" she rolled her eyes, "Make up your damn mind! Ugh! And for future references, you should never pick up someone's trash on the side of the road."

"Amy…he's temporary living in my basement." I told her, ignoring that last part.

Her head whirled around so fast. "In…your…basement?" I just nodded. "And he's not that asshole I know?" I shook my head. "And when you say different…how so?"

"Innocent?" was all I could describe him.

"You raped him didn't you?"

I couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Oh my god, you cant rape the willing!"

"So how did things change?" I just watched her through squinted eyes. "Right. Gotcha. Not asking anymore questions." she said, standing to her feet. "Well, is there any motels around?"

I really didn't know myself. And it would be strange if Amy went around asking since I have more than enough room here.

"You know what? I'm pretty sure Shreveport has motels."

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you talked me into it. This is crazy!" Amy whined.<p>

"Well, its either here or risk exposing where Eric is hiding."

"I like option two way better." she hissed as she looked out the window. "Oh my god, there's pictures of him _everywhere_! How desperate are they?"

"I don't know and from what Pam said-" then it suddenly dawned on me. "Hey, I haven't heard from Pam since I found Eric."

"And…?"

I pushed the petal to the metal and hauled ass to Fangtasia.

_Please leave her alone. That's all I need, to be stuck with Eric and his amnesia...sexy-no!_

* * *

><p>"Okay…I don't like this idea already." Amy whispered as soon as I parked the car in front of the club. "If it's a bunch of evil witches we're dealing with, I don't want nothing to do with it. I would much rather go back to my problematic marriage and boring life."<p>

I got out of the car, "And this is coming from someone who practiced the craft almost all her life? Who also had some demon fairy on a killing rage after her?"

I glanced around and noticed only one car still in the parking lot beside ours.

_Someone's still here?_

"Hey, I never in my life had to actually face something one on one. I mean, heller, did you remember that night the demon fairy broke into our apartment? I stood there, frozen, helpless!" she exclaimed as she got out of the car to catch up with me. "And it was you who killed him, not me. It was you who fought against Lily, not me."

I snorted out a laughter, "I wouldn't say it like that. I literally handed my life to her on a sandy platter."

I gripped the handle to the entrance to Fangtasia and tried to open it. Obviously it was locked from the inside.

_I'm an effin genius._

"I don't think anyone's here." Amy whispered.

I knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

_Someone has to be here. There's someone's car here._

"Bella, why don't you try the side entrance? I think you would have better luck with that."

"Maybe you should stay here." I suggested.

"And what? Get a tan?" she shook her head, "Hell no, come on, you brought me here, lets go." she said, dragging me along.

"Oh, now you want to be the brave one."

She glanced back and flashed me a smile, "Its been awhile since I went on an _adventure_."

I shook my head, looking forward and noticed the side entrance to the club was wide open.

I quickly grabbed Amy's arm and pulled back, "Look." I nodded toward the door. "Is that normal?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I closed my eyes and listened for any brain activity.

"_Hang myself…hang myself…hang myself…hang-"_

I screamed at her thought. Never been inside a suicidal head and I didn't want to start now.

_Oh sugar…_

"What?" Amy stared at me, confused._  
><em>

"I don't think that we should go in there." I said.

"Why not?"

I licked my lips, "I heard a woman. But it wasn't like a normal thought…it was different somehow."

"Okay, I'm calling the cops." Amy said, flipping out her cell phone. "This is crazy."

I phased out at the sky as I tried to comprehend what I had just heard. To at least make sense of things.

_This might be deeper than I could've imagined._

When I listen to a persons thoughts, its usually something random, like a color or what they truly want to say as appose to what they voice. And then every once in awhile, I would receive a flash or so to go along with it. Something like Eric's.

_But maybe that was a memory, a flashback. I mean, he didn't look as if he was thinking about his mother's garden at the same time that he was releasing into me. _

No, but the woman in there, her thoughts were different. It was changed, maybe replaced or something. Like as if they weren't her own. She just repeated what she was told over and over in her head.

"The police are on their way." Amy said, grabbing my arm. I just looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I think I should sit down." I told her, walking back to her rental.

* * *

><p>The sheriff showed up about ten minutes later, asking us questions while a set of cops went inside to investigate.<p>

"What are the two of you doing here?" he asked, glaring from beneath his hat.

"My friend and I came here because we wanted to know if anyone would be here during the day. You know, stocking up for the night shift."

"And you figured you could what? Steal a few cases of beer?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Now officer-" Amy began.

"Sheriff." he corrected.

She giggled, "Oh, my apologies…_sheriff_…now, do we look like the type of girls who would come here to steal a few cases of beer?" she asked, nodding to her Porsche.

"No. You girls look more like the type looking to score some V."

I scoffed at that statement, "Highly unlikely. We sort of know the owner of the club, Eric Northman-"

"The vampire that has gone missing?"

I nodded, "Yup, you got that right. And well, we just wanted to know if his…" I didn't know what Pam was to him, in a business sense. "…manager, Pamela Ravenscroft had any news of his whereabouts."

"You do realize its just after twelve right?" he asked, not buying anything that we were saying.

"Believe it or not, that is why we came here." I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know where she lives or her personal number to be reached. So I figured someone here might know what's going on and how to reach her."

"Lets say that I believe you…" he trailed off, taking a step forward, "…what is a pretty girl like you getting yourself mixed up with vampires?"

"Are you prejudice against them _sheriff_? I do believe that they have rights just like you and me." Amy said, shaking her head. "And who's to say that we cant be friends?" she sighed. "Besides, I'm in town just for a few days and lets just say Pam and I have a past." She winked at him as she giggled, "If you know what I mean."

That not only left him speechless, it also left him with enough material for his imagination.

_Eew!_

"Hey sheriff, I think we need to call a coroner down here." one of the cops said breathlessly as he ran towards us. "There's two dead bodies in there."

The sheriff immediately looked at Amy and I. Simultaneously we lift our hands in defense.

"It appears to be a murder suicide." the cop told him.

_Murder suicide?_

"Radio for a coroner and keep an eye on those two." the sheriff ordered as he pointed to us.

_This is going to be a longer day._

* * *

><p>After a little over an hour of giving our statements and exchanging numbers, we were free to leave.<p>

"Why do I have a feeling that this somehow has something to do with Eric's problem?"

I nodded, "I think so too, not that his club was a big clue."

"So he doesn't know who he is or how he got there?"

"Slowly he remembers things, but those memories are from his past, like his human life. Nothing recent and definitely nothing helpful."

"I smell witch."

"Can they really do that? Curse someone to commit murder and then suicide?" I asked, turning to face her.

"I don't know. Maybe."

I leaned my head back against the head rest as I watched the trees pass me by.

"Pam spoke of a coven here in Shreveport. They just moved here some time last year."

"Wow, a coven. Scary..."

"Maybe they're something more. Or maybe they work for the council."

Amy glanced towards me, "The council? Why would they interfere with vampires?"

"Amy, vampires are apart of the supernatural community."

"Okay…but how the hell would they benefit from stealing Eric's memory."

"You think they stole his memory?"

"Not the council, no. The witches, sure."

"Why?"

She laughed, "I don't know. What does Eric have that witches would want?"

"Money. Power. Maybe kicking him out of Shreveport will make room for more covens."

She shook her head, "No…that doesn't make any sense. We can live amongst vampires."

"Yeah…we. Not those that did this to him."

"Do you know where this coven is at? I mean, taking a trip there might solve many unanswered questions."

I couldn't help but smile at her last statement.

"What are we? Nancy Drew detectives?"

My grandmother was the one who introduced me to the Nancy Drew books. The first one she ever gave to me was The Secret Of The Old Clock.

After that, Amy and I made it our duty to not only collect every Nancy Drew book ever written but to also be just like her. Our lives were full of mysteries, from small things to really big problems.

Of course our dream job of becoming detectives never came true since we grew out of that phase. But I still have all those books in my room.

Amy burst into laughter, "Oh my god, do you remember that night when your grandmother helped us figure out who ate the last cookie from the cookie jar?"

I brushed the hair from my face and nodded. "It was your mom." I smiled at those memories of our past. "Or how about when your fathers newspaper went missing for a whole week and we figured out it was actually your neighbor stealing it every morning just because your kitten would take a shit on his lawn at night."

"Oh I know. My dad was pissed. I'm pretty sure he's still pissed at old Mr. Thompson."

"He use to give me the creeps. I cant believe that after all these years, that old man is still alive and kicking."

Amy smiled, "Tell me about it." she said, pulling into the parking lot of a small shopping center.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm hungry. You know me, I don't think well on an empty stomach."

"I have to be at work in about three hours."

"Well that leaves enough time to find me a motel to stay in and you to figure out a way to find out about the whereabouts of this _evil_ coven you speak of."

* * *

><p>"Whatever happened to that really hot wolf guy from the hospital?" Amy asked, biting into her burger. She released a moan as she closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. "Oh my god, this is like biting into Heaven."<p>

I watched her with raised brows, dipping some fries in the ketchup.

"You mean Alcide?"

"I guess that's his name."

"I believe he lives out here."

Her mouth dropped and I could see the chewed up burger in her mouth.

_Aw, gross…_

She slammed the table, "If you were so fucking horny, why didn't you go find him?" she argued with her mouth full. "He is one hell of a hot piece of ass!"

"Because I didn't think of him until you mentioned him. And its not like I was super horny, hunting Bon Temps for a rock hard dick to fuck." I grunted, "Things happened. Okay?"

"Yeah…_okay_."

I rolled my eyes as I threw the fries in my mouth, "Watch and wait. You will see what I mean." I sighed, "Change the subject, for all we know, someone probably followed us."

Amy paused, midway of taking another bite of her burger, "You think whoever did that to those people at Fangtasia was watching us?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. I wouldn't rule that out just yet."

"And you expect me to get a freaking motel all the way out here in bum fucking city?" she exclaimed, putting her burger down. "Oh no fucking way."

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"Um yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Isnt that like breaking and entering?"<p>

"Hey, my stuff is there still. It may not be my house but I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind. Besides, its just a few days."

"What ever tickles your pickle."

"So, you think hot wolf man might know where to find a group of witches?"

"I believe he might but you're forgetting a few things. I don't know his number or where he lives."

Amy grunted, pulling off to the side. "You see, that's why they invented pay phones with phone books." she nodded toward the rear of the car. "What's his name?"

"Like I'm suppose to remember-"

"Think woman!"

* * *

><p><em>"You're a very hard woman to find." said a very tall, butt naked man.<em>

_I couldn't help but laugh. I mean it is funny if you think about it. Here is this man, naked. If he was trying to abduct me, well, he couldn't possibly succeed being that he's simply that, naked._

No wait, he could, but he would look hella funny doing it. _I thought to myself as I bit my bottom lip. _Did I mention it would be extremely awkward regardless of how good looking he is?

_"If you're suppose to kidnap me, well sugar, you aren't so intimidating wearing your birthday suit." I threw my head back and continued to laugh. "Oh, you are just too funny."_

_He growled, "I'm not here to kidnap you." he whispered, grabbing a hold of my arm._

_I immediately pushed him off of me as I backed up into the car right behind me. "Hands off big guy. I don't know you well enough for close contact."_

When Juliette told me I wasn't going alone, I didn't think she would send a naked man.

_"Eric sent me."_

What the…

_"How did he know I was here?" I asked._

_"Next time he calls me for a job, I'll have to remember to ask him that." he said, stepping forward._

_"Alright smartass what the hell did he want you to do?"_

_"Alcide Herveaux actually and he wants me to take you back to New York." he told me with another step._

Oh sugar.

_"He wants to what?" I snorted, "No way. I've come this far, I'm not going back there." I told him, stepping off to the side. "And you cant come here like a damn cave man and drag me somewhere I don't want to be."_

_"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." he warned me, smug grin plastered on his damn face._

Fuck, I don't want to ruin my damn dress! Ugh!

_"I don't want to hurt you." I warned him._

_"And neither do I."_

_I kicked my heels to the side and slowly pulled up the hem of my dress._

_"Please, you don't understand, I have somewhere to be." I told him as sweetly as I could. "I need to deliver a message."_

He's not buying it…

_"As do I. So can we get this over with and call it a day?" he asked as he glanced down at my heels, totally ignoring what I had just said._

_I know that he knows I'm planning to run. But the look on his face, well...its as if he wants me to run. Like it's a damn cat and mouse kind of game._

Fudge!

_As fast as my feet allowed, I took off without taking one look back at him._

Why does Eric want to come to my rescue now?

_My heart was racing, feet pounding…or is it the other way around? Feet racing, heart pounding? Well either way you put it, I was in deep shit. The only way out of it was to run or at least try to in hopes that I could actually escape._

_Seconds later, from the side of my eye I saw something huge and blurry run past me causing me to stop dead in my tracks._

_"What the fuck?" I said breathlessly as I came to terms with what was running in front of me. "You're…you're…you're a wolf?" I shouted as I gazed at him._

I should've known! _I mentally kicked myself. _Why did I even believe for one second that I could outrun him? Oh my god!

_Before my eyes, he transformed from a wolf into a man, crouched over with his fists on the ground._

Cool…sort of. I was in aw right now. Remember, he is the one abducting you. _I had to remind myself._

* * *

><p>"Alcide Herveaux." I told her.<p>

Immediately she got out of the car and jogged over to the pay phone. It took her a minute to get what she wanted and returned to the car.

"Got it." she said, handing me a piece of the phone book.

I held it up, "Um, I don't think you're suppose to rip this out."

"Yeah, I thought so too. But then I figured if someone was really following us, I didn't want them to find what we we're looking for."

I shook my head, "You do realize there is more than just one phone book in this town right?"

She looked over her shoulder before pulling back onto the road. "Yup. That's why I took out a few pages from a few of the alphabets. And hey, there's a Ravenscroft too." she happily handed me the second sheet of paper while tossing the rest in the back.

"Somehow I don't think that is Pam. I highly doubt she would make it easy for humans to find her."

"Yeah, I figured that too. But it was worth a shot."

* * *

><p>There were five Herveaux families, three of which didn't even speak English. I was down to just two and thankfully I got lucky with my first shot. (Technically it was my fourth shot. But who's counting?)<p>

"He said to make a right and his house would be the third one on the left." I told Amy, waiting anxiously.

I haven't seen Alcide since after I was released from the hospital.

Have you ever met someone and after only spending just a few hours together, you know that its right? I mean in a friendship sort of right. Well, that's how I felt with him.

Not only were we able to connect on a different level, we could relate when it came to relationship problems. He's very easy to talk with and did I mention he's the hottest _friend_ I've ever had?

Amy parked along the curb. "You think he would-"

I nodded, "Amy, he's a Were, they are connected to the supernatural community, clearly more than the two of us." I said, stepping out from the car, closing the door.

I gripped my sweater, pulling it closed. I knew it got cold during the winter months like California. But today, it felt extra chilly with this wind.

"Hey, wait up." Amy whined as she caught up with me.

"Be nice. The last time, you weren't so nice to anyone in there, remember?"

I was referring to the incident at the hospital.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey, I was pissed off with the vampires. Eric especially for what he-"

I stopped, grabbing her arm, "Please…drop it. I'm over it and you should be too."

She shook her head, "Wow, you get a taste of him and now everything that he has done up until then never existed?" she whistled, "Is his dick golden too?"

I reached forward and pinched her, "Lets just say he's far bigger than Darrel."

Amy's mouth dropped open, "Really…?"

I used my finger to close it, "You would find it much easier catching flies with honey, sweetie heart."

Immediately she started slapping me lightly, "And you failed to-"

I pressed my finger to her lips, "Shh…"

* * *

><p>Before I could even knock, his door swung open so fast, I jumped back into Amy.<p>

"Isabelle…" he said, smiling as he took me in.

"Alcide…you look amazing. Bigger too."

He was a big man when we first ran into each other. But after a few months, he seem to have gotten even bigger.

"Hi, I'm Amy." she said, stepping around me, extending her hand. "I don't believe we were formally introduced."

He chuckled as he shook her hand. "Come on in. Its cold out here."

Amy stepped in first. "Wow, this place is beautiful!"

I glared at Alcide who returned the same look. I wasn't sure if I should shake his hand or give him a hug. I wasn't even sure if it was polite to make the first move.

_Oh what the hell…_

I walked in after Amy and turned to Alcide and reached up, giving him a big hug. He wrapped his long, huge arms around me and sniffed.

_Oh my god._

"I couldn't stop thinking about you…" he whispered in my ear as he picked me up and held me tight.

I lightly kissed his cheek, "Wow, you're so _warm_." I said, snuggling into his neck. "I'm sorry…" I immediately said after when I realized how awkward I was being.

It was a strange thing to do and yet it felt so good. I mean, I was freezing my ass off out there in the wind. And then to feel someone's body so warm against your skin, it felt welcoming, like a fire.

He placed me back onto my feet and closed the door. "So, you're back in town?"

I nodded, looking around. "Yup. I've had other things on my mind so I must apologize for not looking you up sooner."

"_Well call me stupid or blind. But Eric has nothing on this fine piece of werewolf ass."_

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters."

I took a seat next to Amy, "There's kind of a big problem and I'm not sure where I should even start."

"You could start with Eric." he said sourly as he sat across of me in the arm chair.

Amy flashed me those warning eyes.

"_Ooh, I think he knows you been fucking him Bella. Maybe hottie here was hoping you could jump in his sack. Want me to find an excuse to leave?"_

I cleared my throat as I pinched Amy's leg. "Do you know of witches in this part of town?"

"_Dodging a bullet."_

"There has been some activity around here. I believe they moved here before me. But yeah…"

"Are they real?" I asked. "Like spell casting, dancing under the full moon naked, kind of real."

He grinned, "You dance under the full moon naked?"

Amy smiled. "In the woods."

"Well, the next full moon is in a couple of days. You could always invite me." he chuckled.

I leaned back against the sofa, "Alcide, are you flirting with us?"

"Oh I think he is." Amy said, "Why don't we take this sexual tension upstairs and release all that built up energy." she leaned forward, winking. "I'll let you go first." Amy said, glancing back at me.

That got a big laugh out of Alcide as he slapped his leg, leaning back.

I shook my head. "Oh, trust me, she's dead serious." I told him.

Alcide looked at her and then at me as he gulped. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yup."

"So…these witches?" Amy asked, grinning.

He cleared his throat, "The Wiccans aren't harmful. They keep to themselves mostly."

"Do they practice dark magic?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I really don't know."

Amy shook her head, "You should. If they are real, they could cause damage to the supernatural community. Not just to vampires, but to Weres as well."

"That's why I'm sort of here. You see, Eric has been cursed. Pam believes-"

"Eric? And that's a problem why?"

Amy burst into laughter, "Oh baby, I love the way you think!" she slapped my leg as she continued laughing. "I thought the same thing when she told me."

"Whatever…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"But here's the kicker, asshole is living in her basement."

Alcide jumped up, "What?"

"He's cursed and Pam thought it was safer if he stayed with me." I explained to him softly, feeling semi guilty.

"With him being there only puts _you_ into danger as well." he said, pacing back and forth behind the arm chair as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pam believes it's the witches in town…but I haven't heard from her since." I glanced at Amy who was clearly deep in thought. "And then when we went to Fangtasia a few hours ago, there was a murder suicide."

I heard Alcide release a low growl. "You need to get him out of your house."

"I cant do that. I already made a deal with them and I'm getting paid a pretty large-"

"I'll pay you twice that if you get rid of him. You don't know what you're up against and if its this coven here in Shreveport, that's just you two against them."

Amy hung her head low, "Bella, I think Alcide is right. You don't realize how dangerous this is." then she slapped my arm, "And if I didn't show up at your doorstep, you would've never told me!" she realized, standing up. "I cant lose you. Not over something as stupid as that vampire." and just like that, she stormed out of his house.

_She better not leave me here._

Alcide sat next to me, turning me to face him. "Are you with him now? Is that why you're protecting him?"

I scoffed, "I'm not with him. I made a deal and that's all."

He shook his head, "I know you're lying."

I grunted, "Alcide, I'm so sorry I bothered you with this. I didn't want to lay all this on you. That was not my intentions." I began, "I came here hoping that you would know where I could find the coven."

"And you remember the last time?"

I looked down at my hands as I nodded. "I cant let you risk your life for me again. That could've easily have been you instead of me."

"She didn't want me. She wanted you. And I should've known better." he said, kicking himself mentally. "But I know now. And I owe you-"

My head shot up, "You don't owe me anything." I said softly, watching him.

He gritted his jaw as clenched his fists.

"_I'm going to regret this. But I want to do it. I need to do it."_

Before I could contemplate what he was planning on doing, Alcide's lips came crashing down onto mine. Without holding anything back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down onto me as I laid back against the cushions.

Our tongues collided as our hands explored one another. I lifted his shirt slightly as I brushed against his firm stomach while his big hands pushed my legs apart, clawing at my thighs.

I could feel him growing between my legs as he released a deep growl in my mouth. I felt as if he was sucking the breath from me. But I couldn't stop. I wanted him, I needed to feel his warmth against me.

"Sorry!" I heard Amy screeched. Seconds later the front door slammed shut.

_Oh sugar…_

Alcide pulled away, standing to his feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I sat up quickly, fixing my clothes. "Its not entirely your fault. I could've-should've pushed you away."

_Fudge!_

He frowned down at me. "I got back with Debbie." he blurted.

_Oh no._

"Your ex?" I asked, knowing the answer.

I felt sick to my stomach with guilt. Under normal circumstances, I would've never done this. But my head wasn't in the right place and my mind was in limbo.

_I'm just as bad as Lily._

"Isabelle, I'm sorry. I should've told you-"

I shook my head, standing to my feet, "Nothing happened. Not really." I said, biting my lip. "I think I should go." I said immediately, grabbing the keys off of the table.

_Before something does. _I thought to myself. _I'm not sure that I would be able to stop myself next time._

"I'll look into the coven for you."

My head whirled around so fast, "No. Don't. Just wait for me." I told him, no, begging him. "Please?"

He gritted his teeth, "I'll wait for you if you put Eric any place else but in your basement."

I bit my lip so hard, I could taste the blood, "You don't understand. I cant."

He growled, "Why not?" he asked, stepping forward, "You love him?"

I laughed at that statement. He was the second person asking that damn question. But the truth of the matter is, I don't love him. I care for him deeply, but not enough to love him.

"I only loved one man…well two if you include my father. But in a technical sense, I only fell in love…" I looked down at my feet, "…I mean, _really_ in love. Cloud nine kind of love." I looked up, meeting his eyes. "Just once…only once. Everyone after him, I could never open myself up enough to let myself love again. Not like how I did before."

"The guy that was suppose to get married?"

I nodded. "Ryan, yes. And he did get married. And from what Amy told me, he's going to be a father too."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I shrugged, "It doesn't hurt me much anymore." I sighed, "He's dead." I said bluntly.

"Serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Wow." he breathed. "How?"

"Doesn't matter. But if you must know, I don't love Eric. But I cant just dump him off on someone else. I owe him…he did save my life."

"Isabelle…"

I sighed, straightening up as I kissed his cheek, "You're a sweetheart. But please, wait for me. I cant deal with a vampire who lost his memory and then a wolf too. I don't have enough room to house you both." I joked. "And when I say room, I mean room for the both of your egos."

He smiled down at me, "I don't care if you don't want my help, I'm doing it anyway. I owe _you _that much."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. If Eric didn't send _your_ crazy ass to kidnap _my_ retarded ass, you wouldn't be saying this right now."

"I'm not sorry I met you." he said, pulling me into his arms as he wrapped them around me.

"Me neither."

_Why do I make things so damn complicated?_

After moment longer, we finally said our goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Amy was quiet the whole ride back to Bon Temps. But I knew she wanted to say something. Maybe put in her two cents.<p>

But my mind was crowded with worry. Not only for Eric, but for Pam and now Alcide too. I could only hope that Alcide doesn't do anything stupid.

__Well, that's productive. In a few hours all I learned was that there's a murder suicide in Fangtasia and where Alcide lives. Great...  
><em>_

* * *

><p>The moment I got home, I took a shower and got ready for work.<p>

Amy had made us dinner and ate with me before heading over to Nick's home.

I felt anxious and agitated, so I went to work early.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Sam asked me when I sat at the bar. "Your shift doesn't start for another hour."<p>

I nodded, "I know. I just had to get out."

He handed me a shot, "You need to talk about it?"

I bit my lip as I turned the shot glass within my hand, "I cant get another person involved. Its pretty bad as it is already."

"Sookie told me about the group that had came in last night."

I took the shot. "I'm starting to think that they are the least of my problems or maybe even the root of them. Still haven't decided on that one just yet."

"You know the vampire that has gone missing?"

I shrugged, "Eh…"

"Sookie told me Bills missing too."

I laughed, "He's not missing. Isn't he on a trip or something?"

"He never showed up."

_Is Bill involved with what happened to Eric too? Or is he just like Eric?_

"How does she know?"

"There was a female vampire who came in while we were closing last night to deliver the news. She took Jessica with her for her own safety."

"Wow, things are that bad?"

"If you ask me, I think that crazy group of church people from the Fellowship of the Sun got something to do with what's going on with the missing vampires."

I cocked my head to the side, "Huh? Why would you think that?"

"Don't you watch the news? They are anti vampire advocates and I wouldn't be surprised if they got a hand in on this." Sam told me before delivering a few beers to the patrons a few chairs down from me.

"They live around here? In Bon Temps, I mean."

He shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Thanks Sam."

* * *

><p>I stepped outside of Merlotte's to make a phone call.<p>

"Amy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure love."

"Can you get some info on the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Why?"

"I was just told that they are anti vampire and well, Bill has gone missing too."

"Could it be a coincidence?"

"Not here in Bon Temps." I told her, sitting on the boulder.

"Right…" she paused. "…you think Bill might have something to do with Eric being the way he is?"

"I really don't know. How much of a coincidence is it that Eric goes missing right after Bill?"

Alright, I knew for a fact that Eric wasn't missing. But I had a role to play and Amy knew it too, so she played right along with me. I also didn't know whether or not I was being followed. And if I was, I couldn't risk saying something that will lead them right to my house.

"Either these anti vampire church freaks got something to do with it or it was Bill all along." I heard her shiver, "He gave me the creeps then and just thinking about it now…ugh!"

"Lets just say Bill doesn't have anything to do with Eric's disappearance, is it possible that the witches got to Bill too?" I asked.

"What the hell would a group of witches want with two vampires?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Amy took a minute or so to think. "Payback?"

"That's a little far fetched, but go on."

"Is it possible for Bill and Eric to be old enough to have been around during that whole witch thing?"

"I doubt that is the reason." I told her. "And if they're after the vampires, then why the hell would they do that to the humans at Fangtasia?"

"Okay…maybe I'm wrong." she sighed. "I think Bill is behind all of this. I mean, how long ago had Bill left?"

"Before New Years Eve."

"And only _now_ they found out he isn't where they thought him to be?"

_But…_

"Sam said that Pam had taken Jessica with her just in case. So I'm guessing I wont be seeing Jessica at work until this problem is resolved."

"Wow, this must be serious."

I saw Sookie's car pull into the parking lot. "Hey Amy, I have to let you go alright? I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay and be careful."

"I will. Bye." I said, closing my cell phone and slipping it into my back pocket.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sook, you working with me again?" I asked, getting up from the boulder.<p>

"Yeah. Jessica wont be able to work for awhile."

"Sam was telling me about that. What happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know if I'm suppose to share that with you."

"Vampire business you mean?"

She grunted, "Oh what the hell." she said kicking the dirt. "Did Sam mention that whole Bill gone missing drama?" I just nodded. "Yeah, well I found out from Pam that he was suppose to run an errand for their Queen and didn't show up."

"And Eric?"

"Pam-" she hesitated. "Pam thinks Bill…" she trailed off. "I cant imagine Bill killing off Eric."

"Why? I don't know about you, but that night at the hospital, the look on Bill's face was…frightening."

"How so?"

* * *

><p><em>"…away from her!"<em>

_"Amethyst, move out of the way or I'll be force to move you myself." I heard Eric warn her._

What the hell is going on?

_I slipped off the bed, holding the rail, I took a wobbly step._

_"You think I don't know what you're up to? Getting him out of the way to make room for yourself? That is pathetic!"_

_"Don't test me witch."_

_She scoffed, "Don't test me _vampire_."_

_I grunted and forced myself to walk the short distance to the door. I yanked it open and found Amy guarding my door while Eric, Alcide, and Bill stood on the opposite._

_"What the hell is going on?" I slowly asked._

_And I do mean _slowly.

_"Bella-"_

_"In." I motioned for everyone to get in the room._

_Amy grabbed me, holding onto me. "You don't want to-"_

_"Not out here." I told her, voice raspy._

_Bill stepped forward but Eric immediately turned around toward him. "This is none of your business. You've done enough damage."_

_Bill flashed me a grin before retreating down the hall._

What the hell is that suppose to mean?

* * *

><p>"He looked as if he wanted everything that happened between Eric and I to happen. Like it was payback because of what Eric had made him confess to you."<p>

She laughed, "I think if Bill wanted to kill Eric off, it wouldn't be because of that. The thing that I came to realize while being with him, he's a very jealous guy. He doesn't want Eric to have anything to do with me."

I raised my eyebrows to her, "So you do have something going with him…" I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I wasn't jealous. No, I was glad to know that what I had believed all along might've been true.

Sure, I care for the guy and screwing him last night or this morning, however the hell you want to put it, made things complicated. But it truly was just _sex_, nothing more. I just didn't want to get attached to him the way that I _almost_ got attached to Zander.

_Especially if its only suppose to be for one night._

"No! _He_ flirted with _me_ and tired _so_ many times to screw me, but I _never_ let anything happen. And especially after you and seeing-"

I put my hands up, "Oh honey, he's all yours. You want him. You got him."

_Not my problem anymore._

"But I don't want him…" she whispered, confused.

_And neither do I...?_

* * *

><p>The night shift went by so damn slow. It gave me a lot of time to imagine all the possible things that Alcide might've already done regardless if I had asked him not to.<p>

_I just hope he didn't go looking. I will feel so damn guilty if he got hurt because of me. _I thought to myself as I drove home. _And what the hell was that about earlier?_

I honestly think that its just my damn luck making things between every relationship complicated, more than necessary.

_Do I really go looking for trouble or does trouble always seem to find me?_

When we went to see Alcide, I wasn't thinking about him in any way sexual. I truly felt as if he was a really good friend. Never had I imagined we would take it that far.

_And he's already taken too?_

But somehow, his thoughts were almost similar to the thoughts I had heard from Fangtasia.

_Almost._

It was different, somehow. I just couldn't pin point the right words. Maybe one of the witches really were following us. If so…

_Oh shit._

I didn't bother parking my car in the garage. I stopped suddenly, switching on the interior light and searched for my phone. When I found it, I flipped it open to find my damn battery dead.

"Fuck!" I hissed, running to the house as I fumbled through my key ring for the right key.

The door opened suddenly with Eric standing there wearing nothing but jeans that wasn't even zipped up and his hair dripping down his chiseled arms.

I couldn't help but blush at the sexy sight of him.

_How is it that water can make anything look so damn sensual?_

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "I'm fine." I nearly stuttered as I walked in, heading straight to the phone.

"But I could feel-"

I glanced back just before grabbing the receiver, "Its nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you." I told him, turning back to dial Alcide's cell phone number.

After the fourth ring, it went straight to voicemail.

_Oh shit._

I didn't want to panic. I tried to think of every reason why he wouldn't be able to answer his phone. But I couldn't help it.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I heard Eric ask from directly behind me. "Isabelle?"

I turned around, trying to find the right words. "My friend came in from New York. I didn't know how you would react if she stayed here so to make things less noticeable, we decided to get her a motel in Shreveport."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I had to work the late shift, which meant leaving before you got up. I was afraid."

"Afraid?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt. "That_ I_ would harm her?"

"Its understandable." I shrugged, walking to the refrigerator and grabbed me a bottle of water. "Since we haven't heard from Pam in awhile and I didn't know how to get a hold of her, I figured we could go to your club to get some answers."

"My club?"

I nodded, "I did tell you about Fangtasia right?" he half nodded. So I continued. "I'm not sure who or what happened but there was a murder suicide in progress when we arrived." I twist the cap, trying to figure out if what I had heard or felt was wrong. "It was strange though. The thoughts I got from the woman inside-"

"Thoughts?" his eyes lit up, "You can read minds?" I nodded, glancing up at him. "Can you read mine?"

"No. Vampires are different."

"Oh…" he whispered as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Her thoughts was different from the thoughts I've heard before. I mean, the way she kept repeating herself until the deed was done, it didn't seem right."

"What deed?" he asked, curiously as he watched me fumble with the water bottle.

"She kept saying in her head, _hang myself, hang myself, hang myself_…and then her mind went blank." I felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered, placing the bottle on the counter. "I've never been in a head of a murderer but I know this felt so wrong. Its like it was her thoughts but not really."

"Like someone had planted that idea into her head?"

My head shot up with excitement, "Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I've been killing my brain all day trying to figure out how to put it and…" I exhaled, rubbing my face. "…the words were at the tip of my tongue and for the life of me, I couldn't form it." I laughed softly.

"How does a witch plant an idea like that in someone's head?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I never read about it anywhere. And I doubt there's even a spell for that." I glanced back at my bed. "Believe me, it would've came in handy at times."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, the phone ringed. Anxiously, I answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle, is this your number?"

I closed my eyes with relief, "Yeah, my stupid cell died."

He chuckled, "You were worried about me? I feel flattered."

"Hey, I didn't know whether or not you were actually going to listen to me."

"And miss the chance to see you again?" he sighed, "When's your next day off?"

"Why…?" I asked coolly.

He released his sexy throaty laugh, "Don't worry, I wont attack you again. Unless…"

I cleared my throat, "Alcide." I felt my face flush.

_Oh em gee!_

"I figured we could make it a day and check out the witches together."

I laughed, "Aw…just like old times right? Lets hope neither of us gets hurt this time around."

"Oh, you're staying by my side every step of the way. Even if I have to glue you to my hip."

I couldn't help but imagine such a thing. It seemed ridiculous and hilarious at the same time which got a roll of laughter out of me.

"Tomorrow."

"Is twelve late enough for you? I remember you saying that you had to work the night shift tonight."

"Were you waiting up for me? And twelve is perfect. Shall I include Amy in this little investigation?"

He growled, "Yes. And, ooh, a threesome…Bella, you are _very_ naughty." he said jokingly.

"You behave yourself Alcide."

He chuckled, "Yes miss Isabelle."

"Well, tomorrow, twelve. And don't make any stops along the way either."

"Not even to the corner store for a box of condoms?"

I shook my head, "You're too much, you know that?"

"Goodnight Isabelle. And be careful."

"You too." I said, replacing the receiver.

* * *

><p>I walked to my room and began grabbing me my clothes to take a shower.<p>

"He makes you happy." Eric's voice echoed the room.

Startled, I dropped everything that was in my hands, "Shit!" I grunted, "What did I tell you about doing that?"

I almost forgot he was even here, well, until he scared me right out of my own skin, that is.

"Is he the wolf I smell?" he asked, standing at the foot of my bed.

I frowned, detecting jealousy. "How do you know that?"

He nodded toward my hamper. "I can smell him, even on you."

_Really?_ I thought to myself as I bit my bottom lip. _I took a shower before I left._

"He's just a friend." I said, picking everything off of the floor. "Wait…" I paused, standing to my feet. "…why am I explaining myself to you? I don't want to sound like a bitch but last night was a one time thing remember? It was just sex."

"My mistake. I thought you wanted to fuck me."

I sighed, "Eric, we did. And I wanted it just as much as you. But we have to be realistic here-"

"I don't want to remember who I was." he said immediately.

"What? Why?" I asked, placing my clothes on top of the dresser. I walked over to him. "You cant be who you are if you don't. Your title, your…_everything_ requires the old you. I doubt you'll even be able to protect yourself like this."

"I'll give up everything and I can protect myself just fine."

"No you wont. If you were yourself, you wouldn't be saying that. You're a very powerful man and many fear you because of what you're capable of. I understand that now. You have to be who you are in order to accomplish what you have and believe me, you've done a lot."

He stepped back, lowering himself into the arm chair in the corner. "I don't like who I've become. I don't like being hated by many, feared by most, and loved by so few. Each day I wake, I remember a little more. But its of my past."

_Oh my god, I cant believe I'm going to say this._

"But that's what makes you, you. And if you were in your normal state of mind, Eric _always_ comes first, before all else." I told him, sitting at the foot of my bed. "You cant suddenly change your mind." I told him as I watched him. "Pam is going to blame me for this, I know it."

"No one likes me."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. It wasn't like Eric because Eric wouldn't give a shit if the world hated his guts. But to care what others thought of him. Now this was a miracle.

"Is this what its about?" I asked. "You're worried that no one likes you?" I smiled to myself. "Pam likes you. No, I believe she loves you."

"But you hate me."

_Oh sugar._

"I don't hate you."

"I'm not stupid, I can tell he makes you more happy than I could ever if I was the real me. I only make you angry and hurt and…"

"Eric, he's just a friend. And at the rate that Alcide is going with Debbie, off and on, he will most likely remain a friend." I admitted as I stood up, walking over to him. I knelt before him, grabbing his hands, "I don't want you to stay this way because of me. I'm not that selfish."

"Will you be mine when this is all over?"

I smiled, "No. I wont be yours."

"What about for now? While I'm like this?"

I shook my head, "Not a chance mister."

He gently guided me to his lap, "I like you. And if you wont be mine now or ever, will you still let me fuck you?"

I bit my bottom lip, holding back my laughter. I didn't know whether or not I should've been flattered or insulted by his question.

"I really like you too. Just…" I hesitated. "…don't make this hard for me."

He kissed me gently as he caressed my hair. "You remind me of someone I met long ago."

_Oh no, not him too._ I thought about it. _Technically, he's the same guy, but still…_

"Really? How is that?" I asked, curious.

"She smelt like roses. Her skin was baby soft. Her lips were…_juicy_. And her hair…"

"She sounds beautiful."

"Her name was Bella. Almost like yours."

_Could it be a coincidence that we not only looked similar, our names were almost identical?_ I gave it some thought. _Yeah right…time travel?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 5 chapters down...10 more to go! =)**_  
><em>


	6. Perverted Influence

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I woke up naked and alone.<p>

_And exhausted…_

Hours earlier was filled with an unquenchable thirst for lust. I stopped counting after the third time we fucked. It also didn't help the fact that Eric wasn't only an amazing lover, his blood magnified it by ten times.

_You have to experience it to believe it._

I gripped the sheet, wrapping it around my body as I made my way through the French doors to the kitchen to start my pot of coffee.

Then, just as I was about to jump in the shower, there was a knock on my door.

I walked over to the foyer and snuck a peek through the peep hole.

_Amy._

I opened the door, "Just the person I was hoping to see." I said, turning around, heading back to the kitchen.

She gasped, closing the door behind her. "Eric, Alcide, and then Eric again?" she squealed as she pulled the sheet from my hands, causing the sheet to fall to the floor.

"Hey!"

"And you let him feed from you too?" she screamed, grabbing me by shoulders so that she could take a closer look at my nipples. "Bella!"

I grinned as I bent down to pick up the sheet, "Maybe you should meet him. And after I get into the raw details about how fucking sky rocket amazing his dick is, you just might want a taste of him as well."

I could tell she was actually giving it thought.

"You're addicted…"

"Why don't I show you what he can-" I began, stepping toward her.

"Fuck no!" she screamed, running into the living room, dodging me. "Is he really that good?"

"Darrel doesn't please you the way he should?" I asked, stretching my neck around the foyer.

"If you must know, we haven't had sex in a really long time. So no, he doesn't."

I actually felt sorry for her. It made me think twice about wanting a husband later on in life.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me." I shouted after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"I hope your crazy ass is hungry."<p>

The smell of food was like presents on Christmas morning. I didn't realize having a relationship with a vampire makes you forget about your body's needs.

"I'm starved!" I shouted from my bedroom.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we sat in the living room, waiting on Alcide.<p>

"I'm not sure I want to find out what's going on."

Amy looked at me, "Why? Its easier to wrap Eric around your tiny little finger?"

I scoffed, "No. Its just…I'm not sure what we're going to do if these witches are the ones responsible for his state of mind." I shivered. "You didn't see them. The small group that came in were scary. And if they're with a coven...?"

"We need a plan B don't we?"

I nodded, "Exactly."

"Last time I checked, you had powers and I knew every spell in the book."

_The book…_

I frowned. "A page has been torn from my book."

"Which one?"

"The supernatural creatures one."

"I still have mine. Its in New York though."

"Oh…" I paused. "…have you ever heard of a spell that could plant a thought into another's mind?"

She looked at me and burst into laughter, "No." After a moment, she watched me carefully as her laughter subsided. "Oh, you're serious?" I just nodded. "That's impossible. Why'd you ask?"

"The woman's thoughts from Fangtasia…that's what her mind felt like. It was hers and yet not her own. Like someone planted a thought there...to kill herself."

Amy shivered, "Okay, now you're giving me the creeps."

"Is it possible?"

Amy thought about it, "I doubt it but I wont rule it out just yet. I mean, there's so much out there that I still have to learn. Maybe I should give my mom a call. She would know more than me." she said. "And for the record, if they figured out a spell to do such a thing, I'm not so sure I want to go through with this myself."

"Don't get your mom involved...please."

I heard the gravel on my driveway and immediately knew someone was coming.

I got up and went to my coat closet to put on my knee length sweater. I didn't feel as if I needed a thicker coat since I was already wearing a black long sleeve off the shoulder sweater and dark washed jeans tucked into my knee high boots.

"That's not Alcide." Amy whispered.

I opened my front door to see Sookie getting out from the drivers seat. And that's when I noticed my car was out front with the drivers side partially open.

_Aw crap!_

I jogged to my car and closed the door, locking it.

"Hey Sook."

"Have you seen Jason?"

I shook my head slowly, "Not since the New Years Eve party."

"Damn it."

"Why, what's going on?" I asked, concerned.

Jason was never one to just disappear. He is the type of guy who has to be seen, if not seen, then at least heard.

"I went over to his house this morning and found his truck parked out front."

"Maybe he's at that girl's house, you know, the one he came to the party with."

"I thought about that too. But he loves his truck. That's his pride and joy. And no ones heard from him for quite some time now. Even Hoyt." she told me with worry on her face.

"Hey Sookie!" Amy shouted, joining us. "What's going on?"

"Jason's missing too now." I informed Amy before turning back to Sookie. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"He's not answering his phone either. That's very strange. I'm beginning to worry."

"Well, why don't you ask the girl he was with that night at Merlotte's. I'm sure you're going to get some answers there." I suggested.

She nodded, "Okay…I will. I just cant remember her name." she said, getting into her car. "And hey, if you see him before I do, could you please let me know?"

Alcide drove up in his truck and parked alongside Sookie's car.

"Sure."

"Uh oh." Amy said under her tongue before immediately running over to him.

"Alcide?" Sookie called out, surprised as she got back out from her car. "I didn't know that-" she hit her forehead, "I forgot. He was there at the hospital."

"Yeah...Hey, did you know that he's back with Debbie too?"

She gasped, "That bitch tried to kill me."

_Oh...shit._

I frowned, "Glad I never met her."

Alcide walked over to us and gave Sookie one of his bear hugs.

"How long has it been?"

"I'll let the two of you catch up." I said, walking backwards.

"Wait!" Alcide shouted, running up to me.

"I'm just locking up. I'll be right back. Go on." I told him, rubbing his arm. "Good morning by the way." I tip toed and laid a kiss on his cheek.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, "That's all I get, a kiss on the cheek?" he whispered as he put me back onto my feet.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't roll like that buster. Don't you remember me telling you a little about my past?"

"I was kidding."

I turned around nodding, "Uh huh, sure…"

* * *

><p>After locking up the house and grabbing my bag, I joined Amy in Alcide's truck.<p>

"He likes her too."

"She can have him too."

"Too?"

I turned my body so that I was facing Amy who chose to sit in the backseat.

"Apparently Sookie and Eric sort of had something going on. Similar to my situation. So I told her that she's welcome to him if she wanted him."

"Aw, look at you…sharing with your _toy_s. You would make your dad proud." she chuckled. "Now where are you going to get another magical dick?"

"At the supernatural adult warehouse like yours." I winked at her with a smirk.

"Nice. Wish I came up with that one on my own." she laughed. "So, when this is all over and you ask Sam for a few days off, I want you to come with me to a coming out party."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why would anyone want to throw themselves a coming out party? I mean, to showcase the fact that you're gay for all the guests to see? That's strange and yet very brave." I giggled to myself.

"Bella? Its not that kind of party. It's a debutante ball."

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I burst into a roll of laughter. "And you dare to let me ramble on and on? The nerve of you!"

She shook her head, "Hey, sometimes, we are all entitled to a few blonde moments."

"Whatever." I sighed, "Who's party is it anyway?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Darrel and I were invited and he bailed on me at the last minute."

"So you basically want me to go with you to crash some girls party?"

Alcide jumped in, "Ready?"

"We'll talk about it later." Amy told me, leaning back.

I turned to face forward, "That was quick."

I heard Amy snicker in the backseat.

"_Say quickie Bella, say quickie! Please? For me?"_

I glanced back at Amy and mouthed a _no_. She frowned at me as she shook her head.

"_You totally suck."_

I grinned back at her, "At least I don't _eat_." I retorted as I turned back around and leaned into my seat.

"Whoa…that was a low blow…and for the record, it was just that _one _time and since then, they _eat_ me." Amy corrected as she gently nudged my shoulder.

Alcide stopped the car at the end of my driveway, "You're doing that mind thing again aren't you?"

"Huh?" Amy asked, totally lost.

"You're so lucky you cant do what I do. Especially when you have friends with such filthy minds."

He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "This is going to be an interesting ride."

"_Oh, you have no idea…"_

* * *

><p>"So the witches meet here?" Amy asked, "With all of nature surrounding us, they choose to covey here?"<p>

Alcide glanced at her through the rear view mirror, "Well where else are they suppose to go to have some privacy? We have wolf packs roaming the woods here in Shreveport and I'm sure in Bon Temps too, shifters as well. And don't forget the vampires do come out at night."

"Well, I met a set of witches who worshipped in the woods, maybe an hour or so from here." I told them.

The set of witches I was referring to was Milly, Lisa, and Sam. But last time I checked, they didn't have a quarrel with the vampires. In fact, they were more focused on themselves and keeping each other alive than cursing vampires.

_Plus...one of the three use to be Eric's lover...once upon a time._

Somehow I have a feeling that if these witches did do this to Eric, it clearly goes much deeper than just a plain old curse.

"So what do we do now? Just stay here in my truck and wait for someone to come out?"

"I'll go in." I said, psyching myself up. "I can block out those witches mentally."

_I handled them quite well the other night at Merlotte's._

"And I cant?" Amy squealed, "I know a few ward spells and protection-"

"You don't understand. We might be dealing with something much bigger than just spells." I said, opening the passenger door.

I felt a huge hand grab my arm, "I wont let you go in there alone."

I glanced back at Alcide, "I wont let you come in there with me either. I don't think you realize what these witches are capable of. They could curse you just as they had…you know."

I could tell he was grinding his teeth by the way his jaw muscles contracted.

"I don't care." he growled stubbornly.

I closed my eyes praying I wont be a softy and give in.

_Too late. _I thought to myself as I looked up at the huge neon sign. _Book Store?_ I paused. _Maybe they have another copy of-no, Juliette said that it was over a hundred years old._

Amy got out of the truck. "Well I'm coming too. I already know you, you're giving in." she said prancing onto the sidewalk. "Alcide, darling, you better get out of there before she changes her mind."

I felt his hand around my arm loosen. Seconds later, he joined Amy.

"You two are meant for each other, you know that?" I groaned as I closed the door. "Alcide, please, stay behind Amy and whatever you do, try to keep a mental wall up at all times."

Amy squealed as she jumped up and down with joy, gripping Alcide's arm.

I walked over to them and watched as Alcide looked at Amy with raised eyebrows.

"Too much?" she grinned.

Alcide and I nodded, "Yes." we said simultaneously.

"Now look who's meant for each other." she said with her googly eyes as she gripped my arm. "This is scary exciting."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>When we walked in, there was only two people in the shop. A dainty young girl, maybe sixteen or so, working behind the counter, browsing through a magazine. She had strawberry blonde curly hair and huge green eyes.<p>

Then in the far corner, there sat an overweight man in his late forties, chewing on a _stick. _He had salt and pepper shaggy hair with a thick beard that sort of resembled a birds nest.

"Welcome to the Book Store. May I help any of you?" the young girl asked, clearly trying to speak without her thick southern accent.

Amy stepped forward and blurted, "Yes, we are looking for the coven that meets here."

I saw the young girl tense as she straightened up. "Like for witches?"

"Hey, if you're here to harass us about that damn vampire, you're too late. We don't know nothing about nothing, so just leave us alone!" the man in the corner shouted as he stood to his feet.

Alcide stepped in front of us and released a low growl as he arched his back, ready to attack.

"Mama!" the girl shouted, stepping back towards the wall.

"Hey, we don't want no trouble. We just wanted to-" I began.

"What is going on?" a tall, dark haired woman shouted as she came out from behind the curtain.

The woman looked around the old man's age, but obviously she aged more gracefully than he.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we are only here to look for the coven that we were told that meets here." I said immediately.

She slapped the old man's chest, "Arthur! Why must you make such a fuss over everything? You keep it up, your hearts gonna give in sooner or later." she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Are you a witch?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm not. But my sister and her friends are. That's who you're looking for right?" she asked. We nodded in response. "Well they meet here nightly except Saturdays and full moons around eight thirty or so." she looked us over, "I know you're not a witch." she stated, nodding to Alcide. "Are the two of you looking to join her coven?"

I smiled, grabbing Alcide's hand. I could tell that his anger was getting the best of him. And if I didn't take charge now, he might rip the old man's head off.

"We just wanted to get some info first. Maybe a tour, I guess you call it. I mean, I'm new in town…" Amy told the woman sweetly.

She nodded, "Well, like I said, eight thirty, she should be here."

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arm around Alcide's waist. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure why, but ten minutes into the drive back was in pure silence. Maybe we were still trying to come to terms with what just happened in there verses what could've happened. But, I couldn't remain quiet any longer.<p>

"I don't know if any of you is thinking it, but I have a feeling the witches that meet there isn't as harmful as I might've thought." I told them, glancing over at Alcide.

Amy giggled softly, "And you had me thinking they were scary powerful beings with mind powers."

"Hey, you can never be too careful." I said, frowning. "The ones that came into Merlotte's were scary. Especially the old woman."

"They probably don't even know each other." Amy added. "So where are we going now? Obviously we reached a dead fucking end with them."

Alcide's mind was somewhere else, I could tell. The question was, did I want to go there with him?

_Maybe he caught onto something and just don't know how to say it. _I told myself, trying to rid the guilt I was feeling for intruding.

"…_weak. No one has ever had that hold on me. Not even Debbie."_

_Oh sugar…_ I thought to myself, already regretting my actions.

I wasn't too sure exactly who he was referring to. But at this point, I didn't want to find out. My life would be less complicating not knowing.

"Bella! Hello!" Amy shouted, pinching the back of my arm.

I squealed, "Ow Amy! That shit actually hurt!" I hissed, rubbing my arm.

"Its rude of you to wonder into someone else's brain when another is talking to you!"

I felt Alcide's eyes on me.

_Fudge!_

"For the record Miss Think You Know It All, I was in my own head."

_Technically._

She snorted out a fake laugh, "Yeah, and I'm Mother Theresa." she bit back. "And we both know that aint ever gonna happen."

I rolled my eyes, glaring out at the trees passing by way too fast.

_I cant rule out the witches entirely. We didn't even meet them yet. For all I know, the witches and the group that I met the other night are working together.  
><em>

"Amy, do you have plans tonight?" I asked, pulling down the visor.

She grinned at me through the visor mirror. "If you must know, I do. I have a date tonight."

My head whirled around so fast, "You're married!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah...to Darrel and well fidelity goes both ways. And who's to say that he deserves that much anyway?"

"I cant believe you! You came here to sleep around?"

She crossed her legs, "No, not sleep around. _Fuck_ around. And hey, I don't judge your true reasons for being here."

"Bullshit." I called her on it.

"Anyways, its just a friend."

"Who is _he_?"

"Sam Merlotte." she plainly said as she polished her nails on her sweater.

"Why you asking?" Alcide asked suddenly.

I bit my bottom lip, "No reason."

_Don't get him involved. Just go alone._

"Its my turn to call you on it." he said lowly. "I know that look. I've seen it the moment we first met. You have something up your sleeve-"

I gently slapped his arm, "Hey, you're suppose to be driving!"

"Oh my god, tell me you're not thinking about going back there tonight."

"I wasn't thinking it. And I wont get another day off for the next six days thanks to Jessica being gone." I groaned. "I don't know about you, but I would like to get Eric back to his old self and be on his way."

"Mmhmm…" Amy grinned, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"_So you can make room in your bed for a certain wolf?"_

"Ugh, stop already! You know what? Go on your little date with _my_ boss. Go on and fuck him while you're at it. I hope you have a real good time. And when you're done, get the hell out of Bon Temps!" I screamed at Amy. "Go back to your fakey marriage and screwed up life and stay the hell out of mine!"

"You didn't just go there…"

I leaned back, glaring out at the road. "I did. I had just about enough of you. I don't judge you on your sexcapades, and trust me, you had _way_ more than me. After Ryan, I fooled around with Nick, flirted with Eric, and recently fucked Zander like there was no tomorrow. But that was it."

"Don't you mean Eric?"

"Anyways. I'm done with this lifestyle that you so proudly live. Ever since my breakup with Ryan, you've been giving me grief for-"

"Did you say Zander? As in my Zander? From Vegas?"

I bit my bottom lip.

_Shit._

I honestly didn't mean for any of that to come out. I was just rambling, not so much as thinking.

_Aw crap!_

I slowly turned around, "Hey, in my defense, I didn't know he was _yours_. He was just there…at the Palaestra., with Nick-"

"You were there?" Alcide and Amy asked simultaneously.

Amy of course, sounded more bitter than surprised.

"I told you about it. Didn't I?" I asked, trying to think back.

"Um, your little rendezvous with Nick yeah. But nothing about Zander!" she grunted, "I cant believe you!"

"And this was before or after your brush with death?" Alcide asked.

"After." Amy blurted. "And I hope this was before I confided in you about Zander."

I nodded, "Oh god yes! After you left, I threw up when I realized who he was!" I shivered. "Trust me, his sex is-never mind, anyways, I'm not going there ever again. I mean, while you was telling me about…you know…I got a vision and saw him and I felt so nauseated and sick with myself. I promise I will never do that again."

She looked at me and burst into laughter. "Wow, I'm that disgusting?"

"You're my best friend. I would never ruin our life long friendship over some guy. And it was _just_ sex."

She licked her lips. "Yeah, he really knew how to move didn't he?" I curled up in my seat, feeling my face flush with embarrassment. "Did he eat you out too? Man, he could make me cum over and over without even trying."

I covered my face, "Oh my god, we are so not talking about this."

You don't know how awkward this was for me to talk about sex with Zander in front of Amy, with Amy. I mean, they had history. And it wasn't just black and white either.

"Later then."

"Ever!" I squealed.

I shifted in my seat, feeling so uncomfortable about this whole conversation.

_Fuck my life…_

"Do you know if he's still there?"

I glanced up at the visor mirror. "The night that I left, he won his final fight that had set him free."

"Really?"

"He won a hundred fights in a row?" Alcide asked, amazed.

"No. His contract was up with the vampires. He had a choice to leave. And I'm positive he took it."

And the conversation was to be continued. No one else asked anymore questions. In fact, we remained in our own corners of the truck right up until Alcide dropped Amy off.

* * *

><p>"I'm going with you tonight."<p>

I didn't want to go alone. In fact, I wish Amy will come through because the group that came in the other night looking for Eric didn't only give me the hibbie jibbies, but I refuse to be surprised to find out there's even more of them.

"You're not a witch." I pointed out the obvious as I got out of his truck.

Before I even had time to close the passenger door, Alcide stood in my way, holding the door open.

_Or more like blocking me in._

"I messed up the last time. I swore to myself that I wont do it again. Not if I can help it."

"Alcide, I cant let you play hero just to soothe your feelings."

"Damn it Bella!" he growled as he stared me down.

I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but he looked somewhat hairier than when we first met. His beard was thicker and longer and so was his hair.

_Wild and untamed._

I reached up and gently tugged at his beard, "What's up with this? Is tonight a full moon?"

"You're not changing the subject. I'm going."

I winked at him, "You know, you look more wolfy than I last remembered you. Does Debbie bring out the animal in you?"

He shook his head as he chuckled lightly. "And you do the opposite. You know how to tame the animal in me."

_And now I'm regretting saying anything near sexual._

"We're not doing this."

"Just because you're seeing him?"

"No. And we aren't exclusive like you and Debbie."

"Right…just sex."

I was afraid to push him off. The last time I did that to a man, things lead from one thing to another. And believe me, Alcide is a fine piece of ass, but I couldn't dare take myself there.

_Complicated….the story of my effin life._

"Don't you like Sookie?"

"As a friend."

"Well, I'm your friend too. And it would be nice to keep it that way."

_Its not like I need anymore enemies on my ass. Debbie doesn't need to be added to the equation._

"You're a big flirt. That's what you are."

I crossed my arms under my breasts. "I am not! And besides, you're the one flirting with me. What was that whole thing yesterday at your house?"

He frowned, "I don't know."

I was getting the feeling that he really didn't know.

"Right…"

"I'm serious. That was so out of character. Before that moment, I was feeling exactly how I'm feeling now. But…I cant find the courage to repeat what happened yesterday."

I didn't know whether or not I should find that comforting.

"Well, don't even-"

And just like yesterday, Alcide took me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. Shoving his tongue down my throat, coating the insides of my mouth.

But unlike yesterday, I was going to fight back. This was harder to do than I thought though. One side wanted him. The other was too guilty to go through with it.

_Uh oh…_

Alcide lifted me, spreading my legs apart as he made his way between them. He released my mouth and kissed my neck as his hands wondered up my sweater, cupping my breasts.

_Stop him Bella! He's molesting you!_

I bit my lip, trying to turn off my horny meter.

"_Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her."_

And just like the woman at Fangtasia, the thoughts was Alcide's and yet, it wasn't.

I froze up, pushing him off. "Someone's watching." I whispered.

Alcide immediately stopped, pulling away from me. He cocked his head to the side as he listened.

"No! Don't do that!" I screamed, covering his ears. "Stop, please! Stop!"

I don't know what I was dealing with, but I had a feeling someone was within his hearing range, vocally cursing him.

I was scared shitless that they might do something worse than just wanting him to fuck me.

_Like the woman at Fangtasia?_

Although it did make me wonder how old the enemy was to consider such a perverted thing.

"Its okay. I think you scared him off." he said, watching the woods towards the back of my house.

"No, its not okay. That was scary." I shivered, pressing my hand to my chest. Suddenly Alcide began to undress. Tossing his shirt into the truck. "Um, what are you doing?"

"If I hurry, I might be able to catch up with him." he said, unbuttoning his jeans.

I gripped the band of his jeans, holding the flap closed. "Um, I don't think so. You do realize that your mind is vulnerable to the unknown enemy right?"

"Bella-"

I gripped the flap of his jeans even tighter, slapping away his hands. "Whoever he or she is, they got to you just like the woman at Fangtasia." I told him. "Just now, they were just playing with us. And I'm thanking my lucky stars they didn't persuade you to repeat the crime they did to those humans yesterday."

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"Their influence overpowered your own."

He looked down at my hand, "Really? I would like to think of is as courage."

"Please, don't do anything stupid like running after them. Not until I got you covered."

He grinned down at me. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>I literally had to drag Alcide in my house by the band of his jeans because I knew it was too hard for him to go against his natural instincts.<p>

_This is bad._

I really didn't know what to think. Either someone has been on our tail this whole time, or mine, or those people at the Book Store alerted the witches about us. I wasn't even sure if this had anything to do with Eric or _everything_ to do with him.

_This is really bad. _

What I did know was this situation was only getting worse by the day. I had more questions than answers. And I was literally lost in all this. I didn't know where one ended and the other began.

_Could it be the council again? _I thought to myself as I placed my sweater in the closet.

One thing I did know, I couldn't risk anymore people knowing about this situation. Everyone who is somehow linked has ended up dead or in danger.

I glanced at Alcide who was just standing in the foyer watching me.

_Or toyed with like him._

"I hear a phone ringing." Alcide told me.

I walked into the kitchen and stared at my home phone. There were two unheard messages blinking.

_Please be Pam._

From behind the French doors to my room, I heard faint ringing.

_Oh my god, I forgot my phone on the charger._

* * *

><p>I jogged into the room and found the phone, answering it as soon as possible.<p>

"Hello?"

Alcide walked in, looking around. "This place is nice."

"Its about damn time you answer your phone. What the hell were you doing? Wait, shall I rephrase that with a _who_?"

"Shut up Amy. What do you want?"

"Must you be so bitchy doll?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something."

She giggled, "I wont even comment on that. Anyhoo, I'm on my way to Vegas. I would've stopped by your place on the way but I figured you might be doing someone. Besides, I'm-"

"Vegas? Amy, what about tonight?" I grunted, "A married woman shouldn't be thinking with her kitty cat. That's not normal."

"Bella, since when I was like_ ever_ normal?" she laughed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm coming right back. Just hold off for a few days."

I glanced at Alcide, "Amy, I'm not housing a vampire and a werewolf. You're seriously off your meds."

"Wait, slow down and back the fuck up. Why would you be protecting Alcide too? Did he get cursed on his way to your house?"

"Not like Eric, no."

"Then issue solved. Its just going to be a few days, three max. Oh and before I forget, could you please tell Sam that I had to take a rain check?"

Before I could say anything else, she hung up on me. And then when I tried to call back, my call went straight to voicemail.

"She hung up on me and even had the nerve to turn off her phone!" I groaned, slamming my phone on my nightstand. "Bitch."

I heard Alcide clear his throat from across the room. "So, I have to stay here with you until she returns?"

"Right...about that..." I unzipped my boots, putting it off to the side. "...give me a moment." I told him, searching my dresser for pajama pants and a tank top.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the room, Alcide was staring out the window.<p>

"So the perp is lurking in the woods out back?" I asked, bending down to pull out the suitcase from under the bed.

"Not the woods. He was hiding in the bushes near the driveway but ran deep into the woods."

I peeked over the bed, "He…?"

He turned around, hands on his waist. "I could smell testosterone in the wind. His footsteps were long strides, so I figured he must be tall. Not as tall as me, but he's not a small man." he thought about it as he glared at me. "He's not skinny but not husky either. Sort of in between."

"You could smell all of that?"

_Huh…strange._

"I used my hearing as well. I've done this a few times. You familiarize yourself with distinct patterns. The sound of each foot hitting the ground is measured by seconds. The longer it takes for their foot to hit the ground, the longer the limbs are. The amount of noise it takes to run can also be heard, that's how I could tell the weight of this _perp_. Bigger people make louder thuds than smaller people." he frowned at me. "What are you doing over there?" he asked, walking around the bed.

I reached under the bed and dragged out the suitcase.

"You know how Merlin has his little bag of tricks?"

He smiled as he sat on the bed. "He's a wizard."

"Same difference. Anyways, this is sort of it. At least that is what Amy and I use to refer this to when we were kids." I unzipped the suitcase and let the flap fall. "I have a text book that has a list of creatures and blah. But one of the pages are missing." I told him as I gripped it.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

I handed it over to him. "When we were about twelve, thirteen, Juliette had us study about a specific being. It was about a decade ago, so my memory is slightly tarnished. That chapter was only a two pages long, front and back. But she made us study it for weeks. And she quizzed us once a week. And if we got it wrong. We had to study it over and over again."

"And that's the page that's missing?"

I stood up, taking a seat next to him. "I think so."

"Why is it so important?"

I licked my lips as I leaned into him, turning the pages of the book. "You see the woman who made this listed their strengths as well as their weaknesses." I found the chapter on Werewolves. "Like here, silver is your weakness. So is wolfsbane. But there are different types of wolfsbane, some are more deadly than others."

He nodded, "The missing page might be what we're up against, is that what you're saying?"

I returned to the floor, "If its not the witches. Maybe. I know there's a being out there with that kind of power of influence." I found my English version book of spells. "And I have to protect your mind as well as your ears from them."

Alcide put the book aside and kneeled next to me, "You don't have to play the hero again Bella. Let me help you."

I gulped, "Is this the influence talking or you?"

He chuckled, "If it was the influence, do you really think that we would be here _talking_?"

"Okay…" I gently nudged him, forcing him to loose his balance. "…if I can get this right, maybe…and I do mean _maybe_ you could tag along with me tonight." I told him, standing to my feet.

But before I could fully stand up straight, Alcide grabbed my hand and tugged, forcing me to fall on him.

"That's payback." he grinned up at me.

I rolled onto the floor and burst into laughter. "What are we? Five?"

He sighed as he looked down at me, "I don't like him being here. It isn't safe for you."

"He wont hurt me." I told him confidently.

"Look at what he's gotten you into."

I sat up, "I'm the one who offered my services. Its not his fault."

"Stop making excuses for him. If you were mine, I would never put you in danger. I will lay my life on the line before I let anyone harm you."

I cleared my throat, "Well I'm not yours and for the record, you're the one taken. And rumor has it, Debbie is an attempted murderer." I corrected him as I stood to my feet, snatching the book from the ground.

"Debbie has changed." he sat up with his arms resting on his knees.

"And yet you're here, flirting with me." I shook my head, "Alcide, it was different back in Mexico. We weren't attached to anyone. We were a mess, but single. You don't know how wrong this feels to be here with you half naked in my room." I knew he was about to say something stupid. "And don't even think about leaving her for me. I'm not that kind of girl, and I damn well don't need some psycho ex on my ass again. One is enough, thank you very much."

"So I had my chance in Mexico?" he asked, looking up at me.

I sat on the bed, "A chance, maybe. But you're forgetting we only knew each other for a few hours."

He stood up slowly, sighing. "You know you loved every minute of it."

"I heard Sookie is officially single." I widen my eyes with a huge smile spread across my face.

"Just the mention of Debbie, she backs off."

"What's with you and telepaths?"

"You're not Weres and you don't come with excess baggage."

I raised my brows at him, "Really? Excess baggage?" I laughed out loud, "You're kidding right? When we met, I laid my _excess baggage _on you. It could've easily have been you on that beach instead of me. And even now." I told him, pointing out the obvious. "I come with baggage. Dangerous baggage."

"Nothing I cant handle." he sat next to me. "Wait for me."

I sighed. "Boy oh boy…let me tell you something. You would be the ideal man." I said, patting his knee. "I hope you like kids because when all this is over, I was thinking about settling down. You know, marriage, kids, house. At least before my dad gets too old." I joked with him.

"How is your father by the way?"

I forgot they had met at the hospital.

I shook my head, "Oh my god, you wont believe what I saw. I think I should've washed my eyes out with holy water."

He chuckled, "You walked in on your dad having sex?" he rolled with laughter. "See, he still has it."

"Um, yeah, he got it alright. And on the dining table, where we eat." I shivered. "It was gross. I mean, I hate to admit this, but I dropped some food on the table, like a fry and ate it. Eew! And to think-" I gagged. "Not a pretty sight."

"Both my parents are Weres. It was strange walking in on them, literally doggy style."

I almost dropped the book, "As wolves?"

He shook his head, "No, but its ironic, you know?"

"Lets just say we do end up together in the distant future-"

"Why distant?"

"Future then. I'm going to make sure our doors are _locked_. Its traumatizing to the child no matter how old."

He sighed, "I never wanted kids. Not with Debbie."

"Don't. We're just dreaming. Remember?"

"I wouldn't mind you carrying my babies."

_Whoa._

"I heard about the complications, for humans, I mean."

"You're different. You're stronger."

_No, I'm just like Amy._

"I know someone who became infertile."

"Can you read my future?"

"I'm not a fortune teller."

He reached for my hand and pressed it to his cheek, "Try."

"It doesn't work like that. I don't have control-"

* * *

><p>"<em>He's going to have your eyes. I know it." Sookie told me. <em>

"_I would much rather him have your beautiful eyes."_

_She gasped, "He just kicked." she squealed, delighted as she gripped my hand, pressing it over her belly. _

_I could actually feel his little feet pressing into my hand. To feel a life that you created growing within the woman you love is more than words could describe._

* * *

><p>"You got something didn't you?"<p>

_Now this is just awkward._

I nodded, creating space between us. "Sookies going to come around."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I was actually happy for the both of them. To have their happy ending. But right now, I couldn't feel more guilty for even flirting with him.

"It means don't wait too long. The future changes and Sookie wont wait around forever."

"So I end up with Sookie?"

I smiled, "Yup." I cleared my throat, flipping through the spell book.

"Are you disappointed?"

_Not really._

Its not that I didn't like Alcide. I do, as a friend. And before all this unnecessary meddling from a third party, our flirting was at a middle school level. Nothing more.

I just couldn't see myself with anyone really. Not with the load of danger I have lurking at every corner.

_And here I thought coming to Bon Temps would be a piece of cake._

"I'm actually happy for you. Now, since I know your future, could you make this less awkward and put a shirt on? Please?"

He frowned, "I'm disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because I think we're good together. And the chemistry-"

I shook my head, "Nuh uh. Its that influence. Attraction, sure. I'm horny, you're always horny, but we manage to separate the difference."

"So we're just friends?" I nodded. "With benefits?" he joked as he walked out.

"And come right back!" I yelled after him.

_Benefits? Ha! In his wet dreams!_


	7. Death

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the moment I heard growling in my left ear.<p>

My eyes fluttered open as I jumped to my feet.

_Oh…my…god._

You know how things tend to look worse than it actually is? Yeah, I'm having that moment.

_Just my luck right?_

I don't know what I was expecting, the witches, the unknown being, anything. I just wasn't expecting to see Eric standing in the foyer, fangs retracted, in a defensive position as he hissed in my direction.

From behind, now stood Alcide, growling right back. I didn't have to turn to know that he too was in a defensive position.

I had to rub my eyes to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Then just to be extra sure, I even pinched myself.

_Fuck, this isn't a dream._

"Eric, its okay." I told him as calmly as I could while trying to calm my own heartbeat.

"Why is he here?" he questioned me as if this was an attempt on his life.

"She wants me here!" Alcide growled from behind.

I stomped my feet, "Both of you need to calm the fuck down." I glanced back at Alcide, "Stop that! You're only making him suspicious!"

"Should I be?" Eric bellowed.

I closed my eyes, taking in long smooth breaths. "Eric, if you just relax, I will explain." I told him, stepping forward.

Before my eyes caught up with my brain, Eric had his arms around me, backing away from Alcide.

"Stay away from her wolf." he warned.

I rolled my eyes as I gently grabbed Eric's hand, releasing myself.

"He's just a friend." I told him, turning around.

Alcide huffed before backing down.

_Finally._

"I don't like surprises." he said lowly as he wrapped his arms around me again.

I looked up at him, "I know. I didn't even know I fell asleep. Lately I've been feeling extremely tired."

He bent his head toward mine, "That's my fault. I shouldn't have kept you up every night." he said, sort of in a sensual tone as his hands wondered toward the exposed part of my back. "I'll let you rest tonight."

I felt myself blush as I bit my bottom lip.

_Oh sugar. _

"Well, since you're up. I think I should fill you in with what happened."

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea since Eric was clearly very possessive.

_But it wasn't exactly intentional._

* * *

><p>As I told Eric everything, I made sure I held onto him tight just in case he wanted to attack Alcide.<p>

"Influence? How did that happen if you didn't see anyone?" he asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"He has define hearing...like you. And obviously this unknown knew exactly what he was doing. But as for the why, I still have to figure that part out."

"Could it be the same person who cursed me?"

I shrugged, "Involved, I think. But I don't think it's the same person. I highly doubt this unknown is even a witch. It wasn't a curse that Alcide had, just sort of like a command. Like the humans at your club."

"So there _is_ a link to Eric if the same thing happened at his club." Alcide voiced his thoughts out loud as he paced back and forth by the piano.

"There's more than one person, I figured that. The one we dealt with earlier today was young. Immature."

"And you're going to visit the witches tonight? Assuming the witches is somehow involved with the unknown?" Eric asked.

I nodded. "We need answers. And the sooner we narrow it down, the sooner you'll be back to your old self."

"Why didn't you just ask Pam to do it? You know, the female vampire that was here the other night."

I smiled at the way he felt he had to describe who she was to me.

_I'm not the one who lost _my_ memory._

"Pam had taken Jessica, the other vampire who resides here in Bon Temps, into hiding. I don't know where and I don't know how to contact her."

"Why? What happened?" he asked, standing to his feet.

"Bill was suppose to run an errand for the Queen, your vampire Queen, and he didn't show up."

Alcide growled, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I don't know. When I ran into him in the cemetery my first night here, he said he was going to be gone for awhile." I paused. "He left well before New Years Eve. I mean apart of me thinks that he could've possibly had something to do with…you know…given their history…" I said, nodding toward Eric. "…or he could be just like Eric."

"And Sookie?" he asked, walking closer to the foyer.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked, surprised. He shook his head as his pace picked up. "I figured she would've-"

"She knows he's not my favorite vampire. Especially after nearly killing her…" he trailed off.

"So Bill is missing, just like me?"

I nodded. "And Jason. Sookie's brother."

"I have to make sure that she's okay." Alcide groaned, pausing at the front door. "I'm protected right?" he asked, glancing back at me. I nodded. "Don't leave without me okay?"

"Sure. Do what you have to do." I agreed.

Its not like I was about to take my ass to The Book Store with hope that I could defeat the entire coven on my own.

_A lone fairy, sure. But not an entire coven._

Then Alcide took off without another word.

I got up to lock the door behind him.

_Can never be too careful._

"He cares for her." Eric told me.

"You do too. Normally you would, I mean." I said, walking over to him.

"Is it possible that whoever done this to me got to Bill first?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Or he could be like you and Sookie has him hiding out in her house the way you're here with me."

"Or he could be behind all of this."

I frowned, suddenly questioning Bill's actions. "Lets say he is behind this. If you were in his position, would you betray everyone, including your Queen?" I asked, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Depends."

I bit my lip. "What if he truly did love Sookie. Now that she knows the truth, she wants nothing to do with him. And she only knows the truth because of you. Because of what you forced him to do. He has nothing to lose."

"What did I force him to do?"

"You forced him to confess his initial intentions. And from what I heard, its pretty bad, his intentions that is."

"What did he do to her?"

I sighed, "He sort of caused these chain of events to gain Sookie's trust. She ended up falling in love with him."

He clenched his jaw, "If he has nothing to lose, nothing else to live for, I don't see why not."

"And the Queen was the one who ordered him to get Sookie."

"A procurer." He stated. _Remind me to find the definition for that word. _"Why would she be interested in Sookie?"

"Because of what she's capable of. She can read minds."

"You can do the same thing. Why Sookie?"

"She doesn't know about me because you made sure to keep that detail from her."

_And I hope he stays true to his promise._

* * *

><p>After half an hour had passed, I started to get worried when Alcide hadn't returned.<p>

There are two options; one, they're probably having mad animal sex. Or two, something bad had happened.

_I like option one way better._

"Why don't we go over and check on them?"

I laughed nervously, "_We_ aren't going to do nothing. _You_ are going to stay here where its safe. And that's here."

He growled, standing to his feet, "I am not weak Isabelle. If there is danger, I will be there to protect you."

Okay, maybe he had a point. I wasn't invincible. But if I went alone, he would follow anyway. Exposing himself in the woods where the unknown had run into.

_Fudge!_

"Fine. Lets go." I groaned as I grabbed my jacket from the closet. "But please, don't be so obvious." I told him, slipping a beanie over his blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Driving up Sookie's driveway, I was hit with an eerie feeling that something happened or that something was about to happen.<p>

_Shit, why the hell did I agree to come here? I'm sure Alcide could manage things on his own right?_

Eric grabbed my hand, "I'm here."

"Can you smell him? Alcide, I mean? Or maybe hear him?" I asked, putting the gear into park as I shut off the engine.

He sniffed the air, "I smell Alcide. I smell a female as well."

"Yeah, its Sookie's house."

He shook his head, stepping out from the car. "No…female...shifter."

"Huh? Here?" I asked, getting out of the car as well.

"Stay here." he demanded as he ran around to the side.

"Eric!" I whispered. "Damn it." I jogged after him and froze when I heard two gunshots.

From within, I could hear muffled voices as things was being slammed around.

_Oh no._

When I reached the side of the house, I saw Eric standing on the porch, looking in.

He shook his head at me, "You don't want to see this."

Of course, I ignored him and ran up the porch steps to see what he was looking at. I mean, there were two gunshots and according to Eric, three people. One of them was bound to hit someone. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Sookie or Alcide.

_Fudge!_

There on the floor of Sookie's kitchen laid Alcide with a gunshot to his shoulder. While a few feet away was Debbie with her head blown off.

"Oh my-" I whirled around, gripping the railing of the porch stairs as I emptied out my stomach contents onto Sookie's grass.

"What can I do?" I heard Eric ask.

"You're alive?" Sookie whispered. "Are you…_okay_?"

"I was told that I've had better days."

"Come in." Sookie said, giving him an invitation.

I wiped my mouth as I stood up straight.

"What happened?" I asked, using the door frame to keep me balanced. "Oh and I'm sorry about your grass."

I made sure that I avoided looking at Debbie's remains. I didn't want to puke on Sookie's lawn again. That's just gross.

"She's crazy. You know, if she cant have him, no one else can." Sookie's voice quivered.

I gasped, "Oh my god, she tried to kill you?"

Eric gripped my waist as he held the screen door open. "I think someone should call for help."

Sookie looked up at me, "Stay here with him, please?"

I nodded, kneeling beside Alcide with my back against the bloody mess. I applied pressure to his shoulder while receiving a grunt in response.

"What did you do?" I whispered as I looked down at Alcide.

"She followed me here."

"Wow, she's that crazy?"

I was actually shocked at how determined Debbie was.

_To the point of no return._

Never met the woman, but from what I hear, she's a volcano ready to erupt.

_And she did, all over Sookie's kitchen floor._

Sookie snorted, "Crazy doesn't even begin to describe what-Yes, hi. This is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm going to need the sheriff and an ambulance at my house…"

I looked up at Eric, "You cant be here. You're suppose to be missing, remember?" I whispered.

"Where should I go?"

I bit my bottom lip, "My house. Its only five minutes away if you run fast."

"He cant go out there alone." Alcide groaned, "We don't know who's watching or what's in those woods."

I felt myself being pulled at the seams. I couldn't leave Alcide here like this. But I was afraid for Eric.

Eric kneeled down next to me, gently grabbing my face as he watched me. "I'll be fine." he said before pressing his lips to mine.

Then before I could protest his decision, he was gone.

Alcide cleared his throat, "Next time, can you not touch me when you're doing that?"

"Huh?"

He smiled up at me, "You tend to feed me your feelings. You did it in Mexico with that ex of yours and you did it again just now."

"Sorry…"

"Somehow, feeling the way you do towards men don't work in the same way for me."

"…sorry, yeah, I'm still here-my friend has been shot-okay-okay-thanks."

"If you're worried about him. Go. I'm worried too." he hissed. "I don't know why, I mean I cant stand him."

I laughed lightly, "I know exactly what you mean."

Sookie returned, taking over. "They should be here in ten minutes or so."

"I'm fine. I'm already beginning to heal." Alcide said as he tried to lift his head to look at his shoulder.

"Don't move." Sookie grunted, pushing against his shoulder.

"Sookie, you're just pushing the bullet back in." he protested.

"Don't you think the paramedics are going to wonder how you healed so quickly?"

"Should I clean the wound myself? And then cover it up?" Sookie asked, nervously.

I stood up and heard a squishy sound as I stepped backward. Without even looking at it, I ended up throwing up on Alcide's foot.

_Oh this is gross._

Sookie couldn't help but laugh while Alcide moved his legs out of harms way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I gagged.

"Maybe you should wait out there in the fresh air." Sookie suggested.

I nodded, practically running out onto the porch.

I haven't been grossed out by anything in my entire life. This takes the cake for being a worse for me.

_Damn it._

* * *

><p>Bud showed up about five minutes after with Kenya and Kevin as well as an ambulance.<p>

"I thought you said that you needed an ambulance Sook?" Bud asked irritable.

"I thought his wound was more-"

"Ugh." he turned around, motioning for the ambulance to leave with Debbie's body.

_Or what's left of it._

It took only twenty minutes for the three of them to question us and get our statements.

"_This is an open shut case. I can smell it." Kevin thought, sounding awfully sure of himself._

"Please, be careful not to surround yourself with dangerous people Sookie. This is what happens." Bud lectured Sookie before getting in his car. "Have a nice night. And if you feel you need assistance, I'm sure Sookie knows where's the nearest hospital."

"Thank you Bud. You're such a sweetheart." Sookie shouted through a forced smile.

He waved at us as he drove away with Kevin and Kenya right on his tail.

I frowned at Alcide, "So, Debbie saw the two of you out here?"

"I know how this looks-" Sookie began.

I put my hands up, "I'm not here to judge." I sighed, "Just don't forget to send me an invitation to your wedding." I shouted behind as I made my way down the stairs.

"Wedding?" Sookie sounded surprised.

* * *

><p>I parked my car in the garage and practically ran into the house.<p>

"Eric?" I panicked, stumbling over dirty shoes.

I heard the piano playing in the living room.

_What the…_

I made my way to the living room and saw Eric at the piano, _playing._

"I made it back just fine."

"How'd you get in? You didn't give me time to hand over the house keys."

He glanced back, "You shouldn't leave the spare under your porch stairs. Its just as predictable as leaving it under the flower pot."

I slowly lowered myself next to him and watched his fingers caress the ivory and ebony keys.

"I didn't know you could play."

Although the music he played sounded slightly haunting, I actually liked it.

"I didn't know myself until I sat here, staring at the piano." he said as he stopped playing.

"Why'd you stop? That was beautiful."

"I want to hear you play."

I smiled up at him, "No one has heard me play before. I mean besides my teacher and grandmother."

"Not even Amy?"

I shook my head, "It was never her _thing_."

As I gave his question more thought, I realized not even Ryan heard me play. I've played the violin for him because he asked me to once. But I never owned a piano until now. And he's only been to my dad's house a few times.

He ran his fingers down my arm and placed my hands on the keys. "Play something for me."

"Its been awhile." I partially lied. "My grandmother use to play me this piece she wrote. And every time I heard it, it felt magical. I would lay on the floor near her piano and my mind would take me to a place far from reality."

"Do you know it?"

I nodded, feeling sorrow rising. "She taught it to me when I was nine."

_I miss her so much.  
><em>

"Could you play it for me?" he asked.

Without hesitation, I began to play him the piece my grandmother wrote. And as I played, memories of her flashed through my mind.

The first time I heard her play the song for me, I must've been three. I remember my dad had me sitting on his lap as we watched my grandmother.

_She was beautiful._

"Your grandmother was truly gifted." Eric sounded amazed. "You miss her don't you?"

I closed the cover and turned around. "Everyday."

"Did she die of old age?"

"She was only in her fifties I think."

"Was she murdered?" Eric asked as he turned around.

"God no."

He grabbed my left hand and laced his fingers with mine. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Its fine." I sighed. "I remember that day like as if it was just yesterday. It was a rainy, awful day. I remember coming home from school, clothes soaked. And my dad was home early. That was unusual given his job required majority of his time." I paused. "He was sitting in his recliner with his head low. I couldn't see his face. But I knew something was wrong. And when he looked up at me, I could tell that he was crying." I licked my lips as I phased out at our hands entwined. "Immediately I called out for my grandmother. But somehow I knew she wasn't there. The house felt cold and empty. And my dad…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "…my dad couldn't find the words, so he pointed down the hall toward my grandmothers room."

"He let you see her dead body?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly…"

* * *

><p><em>I slowly walked down the hall to my grandmothers room. As I looked ahead, it seemed as if the end of the hallway was further with each step that I took. The walls itself seem to have narrowed, making it a struggle to continue.<em>

_But I knew it was all in my head. I was afraid of what was ahead of me. I knew that something was terribly wrong and that it would only get worse._

"_Bella…?" my grandmother called out to me._

_Her voice sounded weak. _

_My feet began running with my body on delay, trying to catch up. _

"_Yes, grandmother?" I asked, lurking in the doorway._

_She slowly lift her hand and motioned for me to sit next to her._

_I dragged my feet as I made my way over to her bed. _

_Maybe I was trying to slow down time. I knew we didn't have much of it. But as I looked down at her frail body, the pain in my heart became unbearable._

"_Don't cry Bella." she whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes._

"_Well what's wrong with you?" I asked. _

_Deep inside, I already knew._

"_I've been sick for awhile now. I tried to hold on as long as I could…for you."_

_I shook my head, "You'll get better. They have medicine."_

"_Be strong Bella."_

_I knew my grandmother was trying to tell me goodbye but I didn't want to let her go. I wanted one more second, one more hour, one more day with her. I needed more time because there was so much more that we have to share.  
><em>

_Feeling as if I was losing her, I could no longer contain myself. I buried my face next to hers and cried. _

_I felt my grandmother wrap her arms around me as she whispered. "Although you may not see me, I will always be here with you." she paused, trying to breathe. "Every time you see a rainbow, you will think of me and know that I'm not far behind." she told me as she brushed my hair away from my face. _

"_Why does everyone I love leave me?" I asked, turning towards her. _

"_Your father will be here. Just like how he's been all your life. He's never left you." she said slowly. "We'll see each other again. I promise." she pressed her lips to my forehead. "I love you Isabelle…"_

"_Bella." I heard my father call out for me from the hallway. And when I didn't move, he called out again. "Bella."_

_I sat up and turned to him, "Yes daddy?"_

_Without another word, he opened his arms to me. I bolted from my grandmother's bed and ran into his arms. He picked me up into his arms, holding me tight._

"_She died right before you came home. The ambulance is on their way." he told me, his lips brushing against my cheek.  
><em>

_I froze, "But…" I glanced back at her bed._

_There, before us laid my grandmother. Her hands were clutched to her chest as she smiled up at the ceiling. She looked as if she was sleeping. But I knew she wasn't. _

"_I'm sorry honey. She wanted to say goodbye, she held on for as long as she could." he told me with tears running down his face._

_Then from the window, I noticed the rain had stopped. And peeking from behind the darkened clouds was a rainbow. _

"_Daddy don't cry. Grandmas here with us. See?" I told him as I pointed at the rainbow. "She will always be here with us."_

_He gazed out the window and smiled. "Yes Bella, she'll always be here with us and within our hearts."_

_I wrapped my arms around daddy's neck and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. _

_"Don't ever leave me daddy." I whispered.  
><em>

"_I'll never leave you…"_

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Alcide shouted as he barged through my front door.<p>

"She's not leaving. Not with you." Eric snarled as he stood before me.

"Eric…"

Eric turned around to face me, "I wont let you get hurt because of him. Sookie almost got killed tonight because of him." he said loudly, trying his best to level his temper. "That could've easily have been you."

"Fuck you! I wouldn't intentionally harm those I care about!"

I stood up, gripping Eric's arm, "Don't."

Eric's head slowly turned toward Alcide, "The way you _cared_ about Debbie?"

"I shouldn't have helped you. Maybe you're better off like this." Alcide told him in an icy tone.

By the looks of things, they were just about ready to get at each other's throats. But instead, Alcide turned around and walked out.

"Eric!" I bellowed, furious and quite shocked at such an accusation. "You have no right!" I released his arm, taking a step away from him. "Alcide is here to help us, to help you. He's not getting paid to deal with this shit. And its sure as hell not his fault that Debbie is some jealous bitch that gone off the deep end." I exclaimed, shaking my head. "You're right, what happened tonight could've been any one of us. But none of this would've happened if you didn't…" I trailed off. I didn't want to blame him. It just came out that way. "…lets just take a breather and think about what we're saying. We shouldn't be attacking each other when there's someone out there that actually has the intent to harm any one of us." I paused, waiting for Eric to say something, he didn't. So I continued. "I'm going tonight, without you. I'm going to try to fix this and its safer for me if Alcide is there. You may think you're protecting me but…never mind."

And I walked out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Alcide sat at the foot of the porch steps with his head low.<p>

"I should apologize for Eric's outbursts." I told him, taking a seat next to him. "I don't blame you for anything. You have been nothing but helpful ever since we met and I thank you for that. Not too many strangers will give me the benefit of the doubt…but you did. You still do."

"I loved her. As fucked up as our relationship was, I truly did love her."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up for it. You didn't know that she was following you. You didn't know that when she walked through Sookie's door that she was there to kill her."

"He's right though. That could've easily have been you who got shot. Or Sookie even. I was just lucky that I took the bullet for Sookie. I would've did the same for you."

I scoffed, "I know I don't have to remind you how many times the old Eric has placed her life in danger. Trust me, I heard the stories." I sighed, "Tonight. This was different. With him, it was always intentional. But you had no hand in this." I stood up and stretched, "Lets get this over with." I said, offering my hand.

Alcide looked up and smiled. "You know…you owe me a new pair of shoes."

* * *

><p>The drive to Shreveport felt like the longest drive in my life. Inside I was dreading the thought of confronting that group from the other night. And tonight, I knew this time, it was us who was outnumbered.<p>

"Its now or never." Alcide whispered as he gripped the wheel. "I could call-"

I immediately opened the passenger door, "No. No one else needs to get hurt. Not tonight." I closed the door and walked over to the sidewalk, staring off at the entrance to the Book Store.

"Should I shift?" Alcide, asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

I wont deny how sexy he looked doing it.

"You know, do you find any reason to be naked?"

He chuckled, stopping at the third button, "Being naked is no longer awkward, but to answer your question…no."

"Then lets go. But keep your clothes on." I said, glancing at the time on my phone. "Its almost nine."

* * *

><p>When we walked in, Alcide used his body as a shield to mine. I could tell he was on high alert and trying to be ready for just about anything.<p>

I used my telepathy to _hear_ the witches.

"_I should've made me something to eat before leaving. Now my stomach is talking and I'm hungry."_

"_He dare to sit next to her after what happened between us last night? What an asshole!"_

"_I think I need to fart. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that egg salad. Eggs has always made me gassy."_

I laughed to myself.

_Oh how disgusting!_

"Hello?" I called out, stepping next to Alcide.

He glanced down at me and frowned. "Bella-"

"Are you the witches my sister told me about?" the young woman, in her early thirties asked. "My names Jenna."

She had light brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She was tall and very slim. Her limbs looked awkward in the dress she wore.

"I know we're kind of late."

She laughed as she mentally waved my words away, "Oh nonsense. Everyone's here, we've been waiting for you."

"My friend couldn't come with me and I was hesitant about coming alone so I brought my other friend with me. This is Alcide and I'm Isabelle." I admitted.

_Its not a total lie._

"The more the merrier." the woman said to us. She turned around and motioned for us to follow her behind the curtain. "This way."

I looked up at Alcide who was already looking at me.

"_I don't think she's as harmful as the vampires think."_ I grabbed his arm, using him to help calm my nerves.

_I wont judge a book by its cover just yet._

My history of bad judgment has proved to expect the unexpected and that nothing is ever as it seems. For all we know, we could walk through those drawn curtains and step onto a whole other plain. Or worse, be ambushed by these witches and cursed just like Eric.

_Gas and all._

But when we emerged to the other side of the curtains, I was surprised to find _normal_ witches. And by normal, I mean witches that I would associate myself with.

They weren't evil at all, I could tell. They looked like your typical humans. Gifted, yes, but very much normal.

_But where are those people from the other night? Surely they would be here as well, right?_

"Are we the last or are you expecting more guests?" I asked, trying to fish for answers.

"Nope, this is everyone."

The group varied in ages. The oldest I seen looked to be older than my grandmother. To the youngest, an olive toned girl, maybe thirteen with black hair. Her facial features resembled Jenna. I'm guessing she's the mother. And well, just about everything in between and of different races.

A young man, maybe sixteen or so raised his hand, "Um actually, Holly isn't here. She just had a baby."

Jenna smiled at the boy and nodded, "Thank you Eddie for pointing out that minor detail."

I frowned, confused. "I heard about those missing vampires."

She shook her head as she blended in the circle. "Oh, that. We were, or more like I was accused of cursing one of those vampires."

"We practice the craft. The most harm we ever done to anyone was turn Yvonne into a rabbit."

"Of course we managed to change her back by sacrificing a rabbit…and accidentally left out a minor detail."

Alcide and I looked at each other. "Minor detail?" we asked, simultaneously.

"I'm stuck with a rabbit's tail." a woman, around my age had said. "But at least I'm human again."

_Oh my god. _

"And then they accused us of putting up fliers of some guy we never met before." said the young thirteen year old girl. "My mom don't socialize with vamps."

"_Not since my father was turned into one when I was only three years old._"

"Maybe you were framed. I mean I work at Merlotte's in Bon Temps and this group came in, flashing those same fliers."

"We seen them too. They were in here earlier today." Jenna said, frowning. "They had lots of questions."

"_Something's off about them. Thank God Taylor was still in school." _she thought to herself. _"But that young guy, he scares me more than the others."_

As much as I wanted to pursue the subject, I didn't want to give off the wrong impression. So Alcide and I took a seat and watched as they continued their ritual.

Nothing about them raised red flags. In fact, I was actually debating whether or not I should become apart of their coven. I mean it would be nice to be around others who also practiced the craft.

_Reminds me of home._

* * *

><p>We were the last to leave because I wanted to get some answers. And the only way to get real answers was to be honest.<p>

"I'm going to be brutally honest here, initially we came here thinking your coven was involved with the vampire mystery."

Jenna smiled at me, "I know. But I should give you credit due to the fact that you came here with a Werewolf as backup." she sighed. "I'm not going to judge your reasons for associating yourself with vampires but I personally don't find them comforting." she inhaled deeply, "Bad history."

I nodded, "Yeah well, I should've figured if the previous vampires who came here found this to be a dead end, I wouldn't waste my time. But somehow I believed that there was a possibility that your coven knew that small group. Maybe, this once, the vampires overlooked something."

She stood up, drawing the heavy red drapes. "That coven, if they are witches, they aren't good people. I could sense evil intent. Their pores wreaked of it. And I would never put my children's life in danger. Not for anyone."

Alcide stepped forward, "What do you think they want with the vampire?"

"If you really want to know, I think its personal. And the only one who will know the truth to this all would be the missing vampire."

If only she knew how much I agreed with her. The only problem, he doesn't remember anything, not anything recent or useful anyway.

"You don't think they're witches?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I highly doubt it. What they practice isn't magic. They're powerful. I could feel the thick aura that surrounds them." then she narrowed her eyes, "You be careful. They aren't a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

><p>As I laid in bed, <em>alone<em>, I watched the shadows dance across my ceiling.

_Something just didn't add up. _

Those witches were in no way connected to that coven who's been searching for Eric. And how the hell would he even get mixed up with them? For what reason?

I knew Eric, he wouldn't be so naïve as to answer when someone calls.

_And Bill? How did he fit into all of this?_

I couldn't help but find it strange how Bill goes missing days before Eric. I wanted so bad to believe Bill had a hand in all this but I couldn't help but believe otherwise.

_What if they used him, to test the power of such a curse?_ I thought to myself as I turned onto my side. _Is it possible?_


	8. Like The Wind

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or NOT!) && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Amy returned the next day with Zander <em>and<em> Anita.

_Oh my god! _

I had enough to deal with, I couldn't deal with another problem.

_And yes, having Zander here, under the same roof as Amy, that posed a big problem._

"Well, well, well…hello stranger." Anita told me, stepping forward to embrace me with a hug. She leaned in and whispered, "We have some things that we need to discuss."

I already knew Anita. The only time we_ discussed_ anything was when she had a vision of me making a new generation Supes.

_Come to think of it, that's the only time that I see her really._

I pulled away, shaking my head, "No, we don't. And if its about what I think you're talking about, you can just damn well forget it."

She sighed, "Its not that. Its different. Hard to explain…but we'll talk about it later."

I turned to Amy, "Have you lost your mind?"

I tried to ignore Zander but it was extremely hard to do. I mean we did share a connection once upon a time. We were one for hours at a time and the thought alone of his love making…that memory is imbedded in your brain forever.

"No. I was hoping to have an orgy. Since your friend here is no stranger to such parties." Amy grinned, nodding toward Anita. "Eric, you, Zander, me and Anita. Sounds like the perfect party to me."

I could've gagged but didn't simply because I didn't want to be rude.

Anita cleared her throat, "As _tempting_ as that sounds, I personally prefer mine warm, _with_ a heartbeat." she said bluntly as she walked in pass me. "Nice place you got here Bella. I didn't think you of all people would play house with a vamp…" she glanced back, "…but then again, I _heard_ what he can do."

I knew just then, she was referring to her cousin who somehow still harbored feelings for the vampire. Or it could be the many women Eric screwed back in Las Vegas. He was definitely no stranger when it came to sex.

_Great…now everyone knows about the two of us._

"Bella, don't be rude, invite us in." Amy groaned as she gripped Zander's arm.

I stole a glance at Zander who, for a moment, held mine before turning away.

_Yup, this is just as awkward for him as it is for me._

"I didn't realize you needed an invitation to come in." I said, stepping aside. "I thought only vampires worked that way."

Amy released his arm and rushed pass me. "Come on, its freezing out there. And things don't work like that. Its just rude to leave us hanging."

Zander paused as he took me in. "I didn't want to come." he whispered.

I tried to smile, but it felt too unreal, so I just nodded. "Amy has her ways."

Anita turned around, still standing in the foyer. "Its destiny." she whispered before following Amy into the living room.

"I came because I heard you might need help." he whispered, following after Anita.

"Great…" I said to myself under my breath as I closed the front door.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight." I began, trying to register what was just said. "You're here because there's some sort of prophecy that I need to fulfill." I said, frowning at Anita.<p>

"And Amy came just as I envisioned." she said gleefully.

"Good for you." I whispered under my breath. I know Zander was the only one who caught that because he smiled to himself as he looked down at his feet. "And you went looking for her with hopes that she knew something about this whole situation that we didn't?"

Amy grinned, "She has her feet dipped in both realms. I'm positive she knows a little more about this coven and the unknown being causing mischief."

I scoffed, "Yeah but you left before I could tell you about what I figured out." I paused. "And the coven has nothing to do with Eric. Trust me."

Amy frowned down at me, "Okay...well, I know you. I may not know much about Alcide, but I know you and trust and believe, that was not you." she said, standing to her feet. I had a feeling she was referring to the day that we went to Alcide's house. "Besides, when I saw the same rusty old truck that has been on our tail since we stopped at Fangtasia, I knew something was up. And sure enough, as I approached him, he literally burned rubber out of Alcide's neighborhood."

I jumped up, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

I felt somewhat betrayed. If I had known about this rusty truck, I could've kept my eyes out for it.

_Its not rare to see a rusty truck in this part of the states though._

"I'm sorry, I didn't really think about it until I saw it again, following behind Alcide right after you both had left."

I wanted to slap Amy so bad but worried about causing a scene.

"And then you figured what exactly? Because I already know what the hell was on your mind when we dropped you off. And don't you dare deny it."

She blushed, "I didn't think Anita would be waiting for me that's for damn sure. So, you're right, I was thinking with my other head." she said, adding a wink. "At first."

I nodded, slapping my thighs as I shoved my hands in my back pockets. "That will explain why you're here." I groaned, glancing at Zander before looking out the window. "This reunion is awkward and touchy…I guess. But I have to be at work soon and Eric will be rising in a few hours."

Anita rushed over to me, "The prophecy has days before it expires."

"Yeah well I used up all my days off running in circles." I sighed heavily, feeling the weight of lost hope. "I don't know if this will ever be fixed. But I'm not worried about some prophecy. I mean that whole twins vision was a bust. This one probably is too."

"Well, I'll take this as our cue to go." Amy said, standing to her feet. "Bella, its quite clear that you and Anita need some privacy."

I rolled my eyes, already knowing what she was up to.

_Gross._

"I'll drop her off. Just go." I said, turning on my heel and walking down the hallway. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out _Amethyst_."

_Since I had Anita for a brief moment, I better make use of it. _I thought to myself as I pulled out the text book from my nightstand.

Seconds later, I heard the front door close. Not long after Anita joined me in my bedroom.

"I need your help with something."

Anita looked around, "This is _really_ nice."

I sat on my bed, flipping through the pages. "What do you know about this being? Or who is suppose to be here?" I asked, turning the book toward her.

She sat at the edge of the bed as she glared down at the book. "What happened to it? A page is missing."

I grunted, "No shit Sherlock."

I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but that's just how it came out.

Anita gripped the book, flipping through the pages and returned to the missing page.

"How long has it been missing? Days? Weeks? Years?" she asked without taking her eyes off of the book.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't opened it in a long time."

Anita looked up, "This was just recently. I can tell."

_How is that possible? Not even I could figure that out. _

Before I moved here, I was with my father. I doubt my father would have something to do with this. I mean there was no reason…_right_?

"Well, what was on it? Do you know?"

She thought about it, closing her eyes. "Gypsies."

I collapsed against my pillows. "Oh my effin garsh! I've been killing my brain for days, thinking this would be some damn clue!" I wanted to slap myself. "And for what? Gypsies?"

_Ugh, forget it._

She closed the book and cleared her throat as she readjusted herself on the bed.

"You don't realize what they're capable of, do you?"

I sat up slowly, "No…but I know I'm about to find out." I smiled, "Please…do enlighten me."

"You're obviously stereotyping them as mere humans who moves around a lot." I rolled my eyes at such an accusation, regardless if it had some truth to it. "They're also known for their circus acts." she said, smiling. I had a feeling she was getting a kick out of watching me squirm with anticipation. "But did you ever wonder how was it that they managed to accomplish such stunts? With the animals, I mean."

"Maybe they speak animal? I don't know, never been to a circus."

Ignoring me, she continued. "Those aren't real animals at all...they're shifters. Born into the gypsy lifestyle. Before then, they weren't nothing more than slutty witches. Well...with their fortune telling, mind reading. But I have a feeling the gypsies actually descended from Fae." she began. "They bred with just about anything and everything."

I shivered at the thought. "Like bestiality?"

She laughed at that. "No, not like that." she leaned in closer. "They bred with only the powerful beings. Shifters, Weres, Jackals, you name it, they have it. Even the Banshee. The thicker the lineage, the greater their powers were."

"Powers?"

"Why do you think they made a name for themselves in this book?" she asked, "They are the reasons why those women and children were murdered in Salem. The influence they have is-"

"Influence?" I froze at the thought. "You mean that coven that came in isn't witches at all, they're gypsies?"

I wasn't that surprised. I wasn't the only one who didn't think that they weren't witches, Jenna confirmed that last night.

"Are you telling me this is who we have to deal with? Gypsies?" she asked. I just nodded in response. "Do you know where they are? Their powers?"

I snorted, "Your guess is as good as mine."

_Great...just great._

* * *

><p>As we had lunch, she told me that there wasn't much that we could do since I had so little information about them.<p>

_So I guess the only thing left to do is sit and wait until something happens..._again.

Afterward, we sat in the living room. That was when she decided to tell me about her prophecy and the real reason why she came with Amy.

"I cant just leave. Not with so much riding on me…including Eric."

_No pun intended._

Anita shut her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists. "Bella…you're not listening to me. If you don't help him, this present wont be the same."

"And you're not listening. I cant leave. The gypsies, the curse…"

"They will still be here when you return. Lets solve one problem at a time, okay...? But if you fail to fulfill the prophecy, which expires soon, I cant guarantee what the present will be after today."

_I didn't realize visions had expiration dates on them._

She wanted me to leave, to help Eric with something, a problem. But what problem is bigger than the one right before hand? I would think that this, dealing with a cursed vampire and a group of crazy gypsies is the bigger one, no?

_You set your own future._

"How the hell am I suppose to help Eric? You're not making any sense!" I exclaimed, frustrated and running low on patience.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a horn. "I can only lead you so far. After that, you have to figure it out."

"Oh my god, just get to the damn point already!"

"This is a unicorn's horn."

My mouth dropped open, "Really?"

_I've never seen one before...a unicorn, that is.  
><em>

She nodded, "I used this to travel to the past once. It was something that I had to do. A prophecy, a vision…whatever you want to call it."

"You _time_ traveled with that?"

She half nodded. "But what you say and what you do in the past has consequences. I changed my present by saying something I shouldn't have while in the past."

I put my hands up, "Hold on, so you're telling me that if I don't go back to the past…my present will change?" she just nodded in response. "And if I say or do something in the past…my present will also change?" another nod. "And why am I going back there? I'm not stupid, you want me to go into Eric's past…to his human life. I get that now. But why is that so important?"

She smiled, "You don't realize how much of this is the reason why he's in your life."

"You're right, I don't. Please, explain." I groaned, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Do you think that all of what's happened is just a coincidence?" I thought about it. _Yes?_ "Its destiny. You, being here, at the right moment. Everything, every decision that you've made, everyone you met, anything that has happened up until now was always meant to be." she laid the horn on the couch and walked over to me, sitting at the edge of the coffee table as she faced me. "Now, this is what I've concluded." she began. "Your grandmother helped my mother, placing me in the home of my two aunts Livy and Marge. Later on down the road, you had a falling out with a friend who will soon become vampire and go on a killing rage, with your now deceased ex. That lead you right into the arms of a Sarpedon warrior, who will then…you know." _Elena. _"The baby that your grandmother protected is now protecting you, helping you. Dominic then leads you here, Bon Temps where you meet Eric. Naturally, you become close with him, enough to create a bond. He even saves your life when your _friend_ tries and fails to murder you. And yet, after all that has happened, after all of the drama between the two of you, you're here. And he's in your basement."

I sat there in disbelief. I didn't want to believe that this was what destiny had for me. And why?

"So if I help Eric…in his past, he will then help me like he did...just as you're helping me?"

She nodded, "That's what I think. But if you don't..."

"And if I don't?" I asked, frustrated at how she ended her sentence without bothering to finish it.

She pressed her lips together, "If you don't…I think this present of yours would change drastically. Maybe the night that Lily nearly killed you, she would've finished you off because Eric wasn't there to prevent it." she sighed, "Why else did I receive the vision to hand the horn over to you? To point you in the right direction?" She stood up straight as she tugged at her top. "I knew it was the past. The crops, the fields, the clothes…those were clues. And I was there with you."

"How long will this take?" I asked, half wanting to get this over with.

I've been to Alcaeus and time there was faster than earth. If I did decide to go, I had to at least be back before my shift started.

_And I have exactly three hours._ I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock above the fireplace. _Save Eric in the past, save Eric in the present, and make it on time to work. Piece of cake._

* * *

><p>"And I'm wearing this because…?"<p>

I looked down at the blue dress I was wearing. Somehow, it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet.

_Double fudge brownies..._

"You need to blend in." she said, voice shaking. I didn't have to _hear_ her to know that she was scared. Maybe she was scared for me or for herself, I don't know. But I knew a part of her wanted to get this right. Who knows what would await us or me if I didn't complete her vision. "I borrowed the dress from Ivory. I think it was her costume for some party." she added as she tightened the corset.

"Great, its not even a real dress? But a costume?" I laughed. "I cant pull this off."

Anita paused, walking around so that she was now face to face with me. "You'll have to pull this off. Even if it means you have to act as if your life depends on it because honey, this does. Don't say anything about the present. Don't try to change a thing either. Just help him find the woman, Helena."

I swallowed audibly, "Helena…his future wife. Gotcha." I paused, "Wait, I don't even know what she looks like."

"If you find him, you will find an old woman. She has a birthmark of a star by her right eye. She will know who Helena is and where to find her."

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Star birthmark, Helena…" I said, gripping the horn tightly as I played those words in my mind. "…anything else?"

Anita gasped as she quickly grabbed me by my shoulders. "Wait!"

* * *

><p>The only way to describe time travel was <em>painful<em>. Anita and I stumbled onto a green field. But it wasn't a short fall, it was high enough that when I landed, the wind was knocked out of me.

_Tossed into yesterday's trash._

"Bella!" Anita groaned as she wobbled to her feet, "What the hell?"

I pointed the horn at her, "Hey, you didn't tell me how this damn thing works!"

"I have to go back. I cant be here." she panicked as she looked down at her modern clothing.

I shook my head, "You told me that you would be with me! You're not leaving me here! Are you crazy?"

"I have to go back! I have to make sure that when you return, it will be safe!"

I felt homesick. "You will come back for me, wont you?"

She nodded, "I promise. Just meet me back here. I'll be waiting."

After a moment of hesitation, I handed her the horn and watched as her body slowly faded until all I saw was an open field.

_Helena, star birthmark, Eric…you can do this. _

I didn't know where to go. I was never a girl scout. So I looked up to the sky and saw smoke from a distance.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize the smoke that I saw in the sky was so far from where I was, it felt like hours before I actually saw someone.<p>

As I approached the man working in his fields, I became hesitant. I was unsure if approaching him was a smart thing to do. It could go either way, me being raped or him being of some sort of assistance.

_After all, I was the foreign one here._

Just when I was about to tread back, he looked up.

_Wow…_

The sight of him working in the sun, sweating, looking more manly than ever, it was a _very_ attractive look for him. The way his sweat rested above his furrowed eyebrows. The way a few strands of blonde hair fell over his eyes.

_Wow…please speak English.  
><em>

"Are you lost?" he asked, standing straight as he laid his rake down next to the pile.

_Clearly I interrupted him while he was burning debris. _I thought to myself. _Damn would I give five minutes of my time just to drink in this tall glass of male hotness._

I smiled, "No, actually, I think I might've found what I was looking for." _And what a treasure to uncover…_ "I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

"What is it that you need help with?" he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I was sort of left here to figure things out for myself and…" I looked around, "…think of me as your guardian angel." I said, grinning. "I'm looking for a young woman, Helena."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at my feet. _Damn_. "Its hot out here, would you like some water?"

My head shot up, "That would be great, thanks."

* * *

><p>Eric left me in his home while he cleaned up. I wasn't surprised at how different the past was compared to my future. I mean, I been to the museums and those reenactment plays they have.<p>

_But this was no reenactment. This was the past._

His home had only two rooms and in the middle of the largest room was a fire pit. Pretty simple. And made of stone.

_You're not here as a real estate agent. Find him. _I told myself. _You don't have much time…I think._ I came to the conclusion as I wondered outside. _If I was Eric, where would I be hiding?_

Not far off to the side was a smaller hut. So I figured I could start there.

* * *

><p>What I didn't expect was Eric to be butt naked, taking a bath.<p>

I know this was wrong timing but for some reason, I just couldn't help myself. Curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to try him like he was a sample of white milk chocolate.

_This cant possibly change my future right?_ I thought to myself as I slowly undressed.

Of course it took slightly longer to undress myself and after a moment, Eric decided to help me out with my corset.

As the fabric fell to my feet, I slowly turned around so that we were now face to face. I captured his gaze, wanting him more than I wanted him as a vampire.

"If I show you all the pleasures this world can offer you, I want you to do something in return for me." I said, rephrasing what he told me the first night we made love.

"Anything." he breathed.

I could tell it took restraint to keep his arms at his sides. Oh hell, he was growing hard within seconds. Immediately, he returned to his bath.

_In due time, lover…in due time._

"I want you to marry this woman I am searching for."

"Why don't I just make _you_ my wife?"

I walked around toward the back of his tub and ran my fingers through his hair, tugging at it.

"I know you will make a great husband, I would never doubt that. You just weren't meant to be _my_ husband." I told him.

He wouldn't understand how much of a controversy it would be for a human to marry a vampire in my present.

_And he doesn't know that he will soon become a vampire either. _I thought to myself as I noticed how vampire Eric appeared to be the same age as his human self._  
><em>

I walked back around to join him the same way I saw him climb in.

"I'll do anything you ask of me." he whispered against my chest as I lowered myself over him.

I felt his hands caress my thighs, feeling the shape of my ass before gripping my waist.

"Eric…" I moaned as he guided me onto his solid dick.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing his face between my breasts. I began moving with him, feeling him deepening his thrusts.

Releasing a moan, he captured my mouth, pulling in for a hungry kiss. And with a smooth motion, he managed to flip me so that I was now under him.

I grinned up at him knowing that this wasn't a gift that came with being a vampire. He was a great lover even as a human. I mean, seriously, he would have to be since he was clearly blessed in that department.

_He's so…warm._

After several days of having sex with a vampire, you sort of become accustomed to his icy touch. But then to have sex with a warm blooded human…this was different.

_A good different. _

Suddenly, Eric stopped, getting out of the bath. He waited at the bottom of the stairs with his hand extended towards me.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p>We barely made it pass the door to his home before he entered me again, taking me over a large chest from behind with smooth, even, yet deep strokes. As I arched my back, I peered down at the chest and saw an interesting symbol.<p>

Before I was able to give it another thought, he pulled out. I half turned my head to see why he stopped.

_Don't stop._

He held out his hand once again. I bit my lip.

_Oh come on! This is killing me!  
><em>

I fully turned and grabbed his hand as he lead me to what appeared to be a makeshift bed with animal fur.

I swallowed audibly, not really wanting_ that_ to be touching my skin. But I really wanted to fuck.

_Wild animals…wild sex…wild animals…wild sex?_

You can guess which I chose regardless if I was against skinning of wild animals. Not to get technical here, but I did watch those You Tube videos of animal cruelty. And at one point, I actually cried as I watched the guy stomp on the poor defenseless raccoon.

_Stop thinking about that damn video, it's a huge turn off!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

As I laid down on his bed, I pushed the fur aside.

_Oh…that use to be a bear._

Eric crawled over me, holding his weight above me with his arm as he patiently waited for my legs to part.

I looked up at his face, his blue eyes shone beautifully in the gloomy room. And as he entered me, slower this time, less anticipation, his blond hair fell over his eyes as he flashed me a smile.

_Oh sugar._

I reached up, gently pulling his face towards mine. It was a need that both he and I felt. But he just let his lips linger above mine, his breath touching the back of my throat.

I moaned his name, letting each syllable drag, into his mouth.

No longer able to contain the urge, he selfishly shoved his tongue down my throat, coating the insides of my mouth as he coated the walls of my southern regions.

Finally, he broke away, sitting up. He paused long enough to get a glimpse of him inside of me.

_This isn't a dream. You're really inside of me._ I mentally told him as I bit my bottom lip. _And very much human too._

Apart of me couldn't help but feel sort of guilty as he frantically pounded harder and harder.

_This is the same Eric Northman. _

I know that vampire Eric and I aren't exclusive. But at the moment, we were on a very sexual level. It felt wrong to be having sex with another man, a human man to be exact, even if it was still Eric.

Eric nudged his head next to mine as he gripped my thighs, plunging in with force. I could feel myself tightening as we both impended our final release.

_Oh…my…god…_

Eric lifted his head, coming to a slow, pressing his swollen lips to mine.

_That was just as good as the real thing. _I thought as I laid there with him. _He is the real thing.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I know that I was suppose to find this Helena woman and be back in time for my shift at Merlotte's. But this man's sexual appetite was addicting.<p>

_One day with him…_I mentally pleaded with myself. _And the next day you can begin your search._

Maybe it was because I knew that this would be the only time I had with human Eric. Or maybe I was just being selfish. But I didn't want to let him go just yet.

_You're just selfish._

It was crazy for me to want him this bad. From the moment we fell asleep, he was in me, to the moment we rose. Its as if we were locked up in our own sexual paradise and nothing and no one could break us from each other.

He didn't bother asking me questions and I didn't bother providing him answers. It was a simple agreement that two consented adults made with each other.

_Sex…sex…and lots more sex._

* * *

><p>Exhausted and hungry, we began our journey into town.<p>

_Or at least I was._

Before we left, Eric had me wear his late wife's clothing. He didn't explain to me why, so I stole the answer.

"_They will kill anyone who wasn't a Viking."_ He thought to himself as he handed me what looked more like potato sack rags. "_And she's a goddess. Surely, they will-"_

I didn't want to hear what they might do if they figured out I wasn't from this time, let alone this country. So I decided to keep my mind to myself and do what I came here to do.

_Woman with a star birthmark._

* * *

><p>As I scanned the women around me, I realized that this might take longer than I expected.<p>

"En ny hustru redan?" an older man came up to us said, laughing. "Ni säker på att hon kan bära er barn? Hon ser alltför och."

"Excuse me?"

I may not speak their native tongue but I knew when someone was talking about me.

Eric grabbed me by the waist and pulled me along. "Ignore the village idiot."

"What did he say?"

He shook his head as he smiled down at me, "You don't want to know."

I softly pinched his side, "Yes, I do."

"He asked if you were my new wife."

"Oh..."

"And that you were too skinny to bear me children."

_Bear his children?_ I scoffed to myself. _Yeah right!_

"You didn't tell me much about yourself." I said, deciding to kill time and change the subject.

"And I don't know much about you."

_Touché._

"The woman I'm searching for would know where to find Helena. She has a star birthmark by her right eye."

I felt him tense up the moment I described the woman.

"My wife, Aude…her and the baby died of a fever." he told me out of nowhere.

I gasped as I clutched my chest. "I'm so sorry."

_Okay…maybe I don't want to know._

He shrugged, continuing on as he held me close to him. "I have two boys and a girl. They're with my parents at the moment."

_He has kids? So that means he has a lineage…_

"Did you love her?" I asked, curious.

He appeared to be hurt, but not as hurt as someone who just lost two people they loved dearly.

He licked his lips as he glanced over at me, strands of hair falling over his eyes.

_This man is so damn sexy._

"She was older than me. It wasn't love. It was…" he trailed off, unsure of how he should finish that sentence.

Suddenly, this felt sort of awkward. I mean, having this conversation with him. I had no right.

My heart fluttered, "Is that her?" I asked, pointing to an old woman sitting outside of a tent.

From far away, you could see a cherry birthmark near her right eye. It was too small to make out whether or not it was a star though.

His hand found mine and pulled me along with him. "Lets find out."

As we approached her, she seemed oblivious to our presence with her closed eyes. But the moment we stood before her, she cracked a wide smile.

"I've been waiting for you Mr. Northman."

I looked up at Eric who seemed just as confused as I.

"Do you know a woman named Helena?" I asked, turning to her.

She nodded, "She's traveling this way in one days time."

_Perfect! Mission accomplished._

"If you was expecting me, why didn't you find me." Eric demanded.

I gently pressed my hand to his chest.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and flashed him her pale gray eyes.

_Oh…she's blind._

"You sacrifice one gift for another." she simply said. "Just as you're sacrificing your time for his…" she said, trailing off. "…but this is only short lived."

_Don't have to tell me something I already know._

"Okay…thank you for your time." I immediately said, gripping Eric's arm as I turned away from the old woman.

"But-"

"Helena wont be here until tomorrow. You heard her." I told him.

From behind, I felt the woman stand to her feet. She leaned close to my ear, "Don't be blinded by this man. You'll only lose yourself." she whispered.

Shivers ran down my spine as I glared at Eric.

_What is that suppose to mean?_

* * *

><p>Although what the old woman had whispered to me has been itching for an understanding, I refused to pass up the remaining time spent with human Eric.<p>

Deciding to leave at dawn, that left me the remaining day and night to make this worth it.

"You speak English pretty well."

"You learn as you travel as I have." he said.

"And by travel...?"

"I'm a Viking." he said proudly.

"Oh..." I whispered before biting at my lip. _Old habits die hard. _"How'd you know that I spoke English?"

He smiled broadly, "I could tell you weren't from here."

"How?"

"I just knew..." he paused. "I want to know about you. Where you're from. Do you have any kids? A husband?"

I wanted to tell him about me but feared changing my future.

"…_Don't say anything about the present…"_

I sat up, propping myself up on my elbow. "I'm sorry…I cant."

He frowned as he traced his finger over mine. "I wont see you again, will I?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Not after tonight, not like this."

Meaning he will no longer be human when we meet again.

"Helena…she'll be a good wife?" he asked.

I really didn't know how to answer that. I never met the woman.

"Any woman can be a good wife, a good mother, if given a chance." I decided to say instead.

* * *

><p>My feet were itching to be home in my own bed. As much as I enjoyed being here with human Eric, I realized two days later that the longer I stayed here in the past, the more I risked the change of my own present.<p>

I didn't wait for dawn. I couldn't. So I got out of bed, slowly, trying not to wake him and found the dress I arrived in. Immediately I slipped into it and carried the corset.

_Like hell am I going to stuff myself in that. That shit hurts!_

"You're leaving without saying goodbye?" I heard his deep, velvet voice echo the room.

I bit my bottom lip, pushing down the guilt.

_Yeah…?_

"I was just preparing myself for the journey back home."

"And just like the wind, she was gone as if she was never here…" he said lowly as he stood to his feet.

The room was nearly pitch black, but I could feel him.

I pressed my hand against his bare chest. "But I was here." I whispered.

For a moment, we stood there. Then he pressed his lips to my forehead before walking me out.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked just as I was about to take that step that will lead me home.

From a short distance, I saw someone watching us. I used my gift to listen. That person was within my mental radar.

"_Bella…I'm so going to kill you."_

I smiled to myself.

_Anita._

I slowly turned around and captured his blue eyes with mine. I wanted to remember this for awhile. The way the moonlight turned his blonde hair a light shade of blue. Or the way his tanned skin glowed against mine.

_Oh sugar..._

On my toes, I brushed my lips against his ear. "Bella." I whispered before returning to my level.

I reached up, brushing the strand of hair that continues to fall over his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. And let my hand linger against his cheek.

_His warm cheek._

Then I pushed up against his lips, slowly savoring this last kiss before turning around and walking away.

Anita joined me when I reached her, hidden beneath a cloak.

"Please don't tell me that you fell in love with the man." she whined. "That was not why you came here."

_Oh...but I think I did._


	9. Heartaches & Heartbreaks

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review (or NOT!) && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Returning to the present hurt just as bad as entering the past.<p>

_Aw crap!_ I thought, already bracing myself for what's coming.

I stumbled onto the floor, barely missing the corner of my dresser.

"I'm never doing that again." I grumbled, standing to my feet. "I almost snapped my neck right there!"

"Yeah…not very pleasant is it?"

I glanced around, surprised nothing has changed.

"I did exactly as I was suppose to and managed to change nothing." I cheered.

Anita wobbled to her feet, dusting off the cloak as she tossed it on the floor.

"Thank god."

I looked at the clock and realized I was only gone for three minutes.

"Is that the right time?" I asked, tossing the corset next to the cloak.

Anita glanced behind her and nodded. "You weren't gone no more than a few minutes. Remember, you went to the past."

"Meaning?"

"Time here shouldn't be affected by the past since it already passed. But it could be altered if you changed the past."

"Which I managed not to do." I nodded, "Well...I'm starving and I clearly need a bath."

I don't remember really eating anything in the past.

_Maybe it was because my appetite was lust. And the only satisfaction was him.  
><em>

"I'll be waiting." Anita waved to me as she walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was now clean and full and ready to drop Anita off with Amy.<p>

"Don't mention what happened. No one needs to know." Anita warned.

"Because knowing will alter the present." I added sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "The knowledge of time travel, if gotten into the wrong hands, could change the future and even the present as we know it."

I couldn't imagine Amy being a bad person. She was my best friend. I knew her better than I knew myself.

_You thought you knew Lily too…and look how that turned out._

I paused in the driveway of Nick's home, "Your secret is safe with me."

Anita opened the passenger door, ready to get out, but then she turned to me. "You must never speak of the past with the vampire either. He may not remember who he is now. But once he's fixed, he will eventually gain his memory,_ this_ memory."

"I wasn't going to." I yelled after her as she walked up to the door. I threw the gear into park and ran up the stairs after her. "I haven't changed my future right? By…you know."

She shrugged, ringing the bell. "It would've been easier on you if you had just did as I asked. You'll just set yourself up for heartbreak when you realize that he is nothing more than a vampire."

I bit my lip, knowing the inevitable. "But it was real right? It wasn't just a dream?"

The door opened, Zander holding it ajar. "Hey."

Anita ignored him and sighed, "Its as real as you and me. As real as Zander here..." she paused, "Its about as real as it gets."

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait until my shift was over. I wanted so badly to see Eric. Spending just two days with human Eric was all it took for me to harbor even deeper feelings for him. The question was, does vampire Eric have the same feelings for me?<p>

_Surely he remembers you right?_

Of course, you should always watch what you wish for.

From the corner of my eye, I saw _him_ walk in. But even before that, I could feel him. I knew it was him, by the way that he demanded everyone's attention without even asking. His presence alone was overwhelming. He was a man who knew his own body and mind.

"_Why the fuck is she working here?"_

"Bella…" he called out to me.

He didn't realize how much hurt and disappointment I felt upon just hearing his voice.

_What the fuck? Ghosts of male friends past is lurking or what? Eric, Zander, him, then who? Dominic?  
><em>

Seeing him made it that much more real.

_Damn it!_

I half turned, and just as I expected, a ghost of my past.

"Cristiano." I said wryly.

Sookie turned around, standing behind him and grinned widely as she nodded her approval.

_"He is hot."_

I smiled as I shook my head at her.

_Nope, so not going to happen…EVER._

Cristiano caught that and glanced behind. Sookie immediately turned around, acting as if she was working.

If I wasn't so caught up with my own problems, maybe I would've noticed a different change in Sookie. I've never seen her more bubbly, more free, more _happy_. It was a good kind of change.

_So happy endings do exist…_

Returning his attention to me, he began his stalking movements.

"We need to speak…" he said low as his face was merely inches from mine. "…in private."

He was so close to me, I could feel his breath on my lips, his humidity on my skin. It felt warm and inviting and...

_And so damn_ _wrong_!

I stepped back and smiled, "I'm working." I told him, gripping his arm, dragging him into the hall with me.

"…_time, you're shit out of luck." I bellowed just as I gripped the neck of Lily, squeezing tightly as she squealed like a wild cat._

I jerked away so fast, I knew that he knew I had caught a glimpse of something.

He moved forward, invading my private space. "Meet me outside in an hour."

And he walked out without glancing back at me.

_Asshole._

* * *

><p>Tonight had a cold breeze flowing through the parking lot.<p>

_I'm lighting my fireplace tonight. _I thought to myself, feeling the chilly wind blow right through my clothes.

I waited exactly one hour and fifteen minutes before meeting up with Cristiano in the parking lot.

Yes, I was still pissed off at him for standing me up. Regardless if I had a hangover and dinner was the furthest thing from my mind

_Rejection sucks ass._ I thought to myself as I counted the night of Amy's wedding on the balcony and the most recent incident, the dinner that _never_ happened. _Twice! He rejected me on two separate occasions! Ugh!_

I held my jacket closed tightly as I walked over to Cristiano, who was leaning against the trunk of his car.

"This better be fast. I'm on my break." I said, shivering.

He gritted his teeth as he moved to open the trunk.

I peered in to see a pale bloodied body wrapped in silver chains.

"Oh my god." I panicked, taking a step away from the open trunk. "Its…_her_."

He slammed the trunk shut. "Yeah. Want to know what else?"

"No…?" I hesitated.

I could sense his anger. I may be angry too…but I wasn't part demon. I didn't want to see that side of him. And at this point, his eyes literally darkened.

_Oh sugar._ I thought to myself, petrified, and resisting the urge to shut my eyes tightly.

"She tried to kill me..._again_." he said deeply with a shade of fumes.

I put my hands up, "Hey, I didn't send the psycho bitch after you if that's what you're getting at. I have a boat load of problems of my own right now."

He growled, "Why the fuck does she think _we_ were once lovers? And each time I denied it, she…" he slammed his fists into the trunk, denting the shiny black metal.

I took another step back cautiously. "I should-"

"Why are you here?" he interrupted.

"Working. Why are _you_ here?" I nearly stammered out those words.

He groaned, trying to calm himself. "Bella, why did you come back here? For _him_?"

I knew exactly what he was getting at now.

"No." I scoffed, "Its not what you-" I shook my head, "Wait, why the hell am I explaining myself to you?" I said, voice tense with raw anger.

"She came after me, with intent to kill, need I remind you." he said, stepping forward with his head down, eyes darting me. "You owe me that much."

"And obviously it was an epic fail. You caught the bitch, now kill her." I crossed my arms over my chest. "But that doesn't mean I owe you an explanation as to why I'm trying to live my life."

"You know…" he began, looking down at his hands. "…you'd be surprised how much a person will confess if given the right _tools_."

I rolled my eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

If he thinks that he scared me with a threat of possible torture…well he did.

_But like hell was I about to let him know that!_

"Why don't you touch me. Maybe you could see for yourself."

I snorted, "Yeah right."

And get close enough for him to wrap those strong arms around me and kidnap my targeted ass?

_I don't think so!_

He looked up with raised brows. "I thought she was in the city because Eric had sent her."

_Oh…he's referring to her…not me._ I thought to myself, mentally wiping the sweat from my forehead. _Phew…_

"Why would Eric want you dead?" He watched me with narrowed eyes. _Oh…_ "Where ever these damn vamps are getting their info from, they need to demand a full refund because they couldn't be far from the truth."

He smiled, darkened eyes fleeing. "My point exactly. But after I captured her, I tortured her to get the info that I needed."

I wasn't sorry to hear that. I mean she may have been a friend of mine once upon a time. But the bitch put me through hell and back. And clearly she was trying to drag me right back.

"Is she dead? You know…"

He shook his head. "She's fucked up in the head. You know that?" I just nodded, laughing lightly to myself as I shook my head. "Its as if she lives to see _you_ suffer. Her intent was to kill everyone in your life, including me, who…you know."

"This is touching and all…but could you hurry it up? I have to get back to work." I said, impatiently.

He straightened up and took another step forward, "I shouldn't be the one you hear this from."

"_Fuck…she has to know."_

"Cris…"

"She knows everything. But not about _her_." I couldn't help but feel relieved she didn't get that far and that he remembered to never mention _her_ name. I have enough to deal with. "She did some research and found out about your father. And then she got to Eric-"

I put my hand up, "Wait, hold on. My father?"

He shrugged, "Bella…that's not as important as what I'm about to tell you."

"Um, yes it is. He's my father."

"Eric…they were…is…lovers." he blurted, changing the subject.

"W-Why would he do that? He knows…" I trailed off.

I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

_No…_ I thought, in denial.

This was the vampire who had my life hanging by a string. Who would've killed me if it wasn't for Eric.

_And he had the balls to fuck her afterward? _

Now I was curious if this was his plan to begin with, just as Bill had done with Sookie. Lure me…leave me near death…then bring me back from the edge.

_Fuck him!_

"I don't know." Cristiano said with sympathy. "But you need to stay away from him."

I felt tears clouding my vision. "That's kind of a problem."

"Bella…what did you do?"

Tears fell from my eyes, I immediately wiped them away. "We cant talk here. It isn't safe."

Cristiano closed the remaining space between us. I could see that he struggled with himself to touch me. Instead, he dropped his arms to his side and furrowed his brows at me.

"Why isn't it safe _here_? She's in the trunk of my car."

"There's a coven here. But its not your problem. Just…" I had to think fast. _Say anything to get him out of Bon Temps._ "…go back to New York."

He may no longer be at the top of my _shit list_, but I wasn't entirely heartless. I didn't want him harmed by this coven or group of gypsies or whatever the hell they are. That would be another head under my belt of guilt.

_Shit._

"You know I cant turn my back on you."

I sneered. "You did it to me before. Once more wouldn't make a difference."

The muscles in his jaw contracted. "That isn't fair."

_Whatever you're doing…its working._

I turned around, "Just go." and left him standing there in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>I couldn't go back to work right away. Instead I hid in the woman's bathroom stall crying my eyes out.<p>

I was so hurt to hear of such betrayal. I gave him my mind and my body. I literally opened up myself to him, shared deep secrets about my past that I haven't shared with anyone.

And yet he was screwing the vampire that wanted me dead, that continuously finds my weak points and gnaw at it until I could no longer breathe? That isn't right.

_But he isn't the same vampire. _

For all I knew, this could be a hoax. I couldn't trust myself anymore to make the right choices. And after all that I've been through, you would think that I would finally learn?

_Fuck my life._

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Sookie asked softly. "You want me to get you something?"

I wiped the tears from my face and unlocked the stall door. "I'm fine."

Sorrow shown on her face as she embraced me, wrapping her arms around me.

As much as I wanted to be strong in front of her. My defensive wall broke down and so did I.

"You want me to send Alcide after him?" she asked in a motherly tone as she rubbed my back. "He's still at my house."

_Oh no…_I thought to myself, stepping out from her embrace.

I didn't want to get a vision of what they did last night. That isn't something I wanted to see right now.

"No. No." I said, shaking my head.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing my face with the inviting icy contrast.

"We're closing up soon. You want to just go home? I could cover for you."

I whirled around, "No. I cant."

I was heartbroken. I didn't want to see Eric right now.

"Well you cant work like this. Look at you." she said, pointing out the obvious. "Is it Eric?"

I snorted out a laughter. "Its him, its…_everything_." I shook my head as I turned around and took a good look at myself in the mirror. "I'm so stupid. Making the same mistake time and time again."

Sookie walked around, leaning against the sink. "You want to talk about it?"

Before I could stop myself, I told her _almost _everything, managing to keep some things to myself. I told her about Ryan and Lily and the new Lily. And how she tried to kill me. And how Eric conveniently saved me. And how I learned of his relationship with her.

I must admit, it actually felt awesome to let out my hurt and frustration.

"Say something." I whispered to Sookie when she stood there in disbelief.

"That _asshole_!" she shouted. "I hope he never gets his memory back!"

Sookie took off, running with me behind her. She tossed her apron and pad on the beer stacked in the hallway before making her way through the bar.

_Oh shit. _I thought, standing in the mouth of the hallway entrance._  
><em>

I had two options, go after her, leaving Sam to cover both of our tables. Or call for backup.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I took a look around.

_Shit, I'm so going to be fired. _I thought as I ran to Sam's office.

"Sam! Sookie just left!"

He jumped up from his desk, "What?" he looked me over, "And what happened to you?"

"I have to go after her." I said, frantically.

"No, you cant! Who's going to cover both your tables?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But I have to go after her before she turns this into a bigger problem."

Sam ran pass me. I ran not far behind him.

_Please…_

"Go." he groaned, fists on his hips as he paused in the hallway.

He blew his breath through his teeth, making a soft whistling sound as I ran out of Merlotte's.

* * *

><p>I saw Sookie's car parked out front with the driver's door ajar.<p>

_Oh shit._

I didn't bother removing the keys or even closing the car door. Instead, I slammed the gear into park and ran up the porch stairs.

Sookie stood there in the foyer, yelling at Eric who was standing in the living room with his head down.

"…her! You're a heartless bastard! I hope you…you…burn in the sun!" she bellowed at him.

"Sookie, stop!" I screamed. "Stop!" I pleaded. "Please…"

"Don't defend him Isabelle. Not after all that he's done to you. He probably set you up with that vampire just like how Bill set me up. The exact same way that he betrayed me! Just so that he could feed me _his_ blood!" she grunted so loud, I felt my walls vibrate. "I could kill him if he wasn't already dead!"

"Sookie-"

"But this fucker is worse. He's _sleeping_ with the enemy! I don't know if betrayal could get any worse than that." she shouted back at Eric as she scoffed.

But he just stood there, taking it as if he was the one to blame.

_He is the one to blame regardless if he remembers or not..._

I didn't want to feel sorry for him, but I couldn't help it. Not only was I in pain but I could feel his pain as well. I didn't know if I could take it much longer with all this stress on my heart.

_Just kill me now._

"Sookie…you're going to hate me-"

She turned around, grabbing me by my arms. "No, don't-"

"I didn't mean to get you involved. It just came out and I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "But this is _our _problem. Please...just give us some time."

She looked at me, "Time?" she asked. I just nodded. "I'm stopping by right after work-"

I shook my head, "Don't. Please."

She stared at me for a good two minutes and then she finally sighed as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Protect your heart Isabelle. You're the only one who can." she told me after a moment.

I knew it was hard for her to leave. She knew exactly what I was going through because she's been there before. And it ended pretty badly for her. If I was her, I wouldn't want anyone to go through this either.

_Friend or foe...no one deserves this._

I watched her walk out, getting into her car and she slowly drove away.

_I hope I don't regret this._ I told myself. _This is my weakness._

I walked back to my car, retrieving my keys and locking up before returning to the house.

* * *

><p>For a long while, we said nothing to each other. Eric stood there in the exact spot that he's been in since the moment I arrived.<p>

I didn't understand how things could go from good to bad in less than five minutes.

"_It would've been easier on you if you had just did as I asked. You'll just set yourself up for heartbreak when you realize that he is nothing more than a vampire."_

What Anita said was probably right. Vampires were ruthless beings with not one sympathy bone in their body. It just isn't in their nature. Its how they survived this long.

_Fucking vampires._

And the man that I cared deeply for may have no recollection of his memories or of his betrayal, but he is still a vampire. Even if I can't exactly blame _him_, technically, he _is_ still Eric Northman...

But yet the man that I might have fallen for…now he was human. He was a man long _before_ becoming this _vampire_.

_How could I punish him for something he didn't know he's done? Or more like going to do.  
><em>

And I couldn't exactly punish this Eric. He doesn't know what he's done either.

_Oh my god, this is like dealing with someone who has multiple personalities and is yet of the same body. _

I stood up and walked into my kitchen, grabbing me a bottle of water and Eric a bottle of Tru Blood.

As I waited for his blood to warm up. I couldn't help but feel pulled in several directions, not really knowing which road to take. Its as if I stood in front of three different tunnels which lead all down to the same goal…_Eric._

"I should turn myself in." Eric whispered behind me.

Even though it was only a whisper, I couldn't stop myself from being startled.

I turned around, "Don't."

"Its not your decision. Its mine."

I wanted to roll my eyes so badly at how cheesy he was being. But I couldn't.

"Lets talk about it first." I whispered, head low.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm everything that she's said and more. I don't deserve to live."

This time, I did roll my eyes…with _irritation. _

"You're not understanding this. Who you are, right now…you're inside of that vampire that we all know. Both of you are of the same body with different outlooks on life."

"I cant live with myself knowing what I've done. Not to you." he said softly as he gazed into my eyes. "My very existence has caused you nothing but pain and misery."

The microwave beeped, alerting me that his blood was warmed and ready.

"If you leave now, you will only heighten that pain." I admitted.

As much as I wanted to see him suffer, I couldn't. Not this Eric, not the one that I picked up on the side of the road. He was the total opposite to the vampire I grew to hate. In fact, he reminded me a little of human Eric.

_As fucked up as it is._

"But if I stay, I will only cause you more-"

I shook my head, "You're different."

"I'm still me." he said, lowering his head, strands of hair falling over his face. "I'm still vampire Eric. Sheriff of Area 4. The big badass who everyone hates. The one who only uses others for leverage and then stomps over them as if they're the scum of this earth, the dirt under my feet." he paused. "_That_ is me…its just I don't remember being him."

I tucked those loose strands behind his ear and cupped his face.

The contrast from warm to cold was noticeable as I held him. But the man that I realized I deeply cared for or even possibly _loved_…he's right before me. He is the same man that only a few hours ago was with me, holding me, one with me.

"I love you…" I whispered, tears staining my cheeks.

I was surprised that actually came out. I haven't said that to anyone except Ryan…not even Dominic. I may have harbored deep feelings for the guy, but I never truly loved him as much as I once had loved Ryan.

_I'm truly fucked up now._

Eric's eyes found mine, searching for something. Maybe he wanted to believe that what he heard was _I hate you_. Or maybe he hoped that I was only saying that just to keep him here.

But he found nothing buried within because in seconds, his mouth collided with mine. His hands feverishly pulled me to him as if we were long lost lovers finding each other once again.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as I tried to catch my breath. "I'll never leave you." he said to me as he pulled away, cupping both sides of my face. "I didn't realize it until tonight…" he paused, deepening his gaze. "But if what I'm feeling...I think I love _you_."

* * *

><p>As I laid in his arms, I wondered to myself at how all these events that happened had possibly altered my present.<p>

What if I didn't spend those two days with human Eric, would he still feel the way he feels for me as I do for him? Or would his ass be out on the grass thanks to my updated knowledge?

I couldn't help but regret loving him, regret those two magical days I spent with human Eric. As much as I enjoyed the feeling of loving and being loved, I have a feeling tonight would have ended differently, rightly.

"_It would've been easier on you if you had just did as I asked. You'll just set yourself up for heartbreak when you realize that he is nothing more than a vampire."_

What Anita had said kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record.

_She's right about one thing._ I thought to myself as I traced the curve of the muscles on his chest. _He is just a vampire…no longer _human_. And when he gets his memory back, he will go back to being that asshole that I hate. Thus setting myself for an _epic_ heartbreak._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to _thank_ you readers who took the time to review my stories. It truly does mean a lot when I receive a review! =) So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading && reviewing! Its a treat to know I have a few fans ^_^**

**Take cares && much aloha!  
><strong>


	10. A Little Too Late?

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cristiano's POV:<strong>_

I should've listened to what Isabelle had said when she told me to go back to New York. Maybe it would save me the trouble.

_No...not maybe, it would._

But the guilt that I felt for letting her down _again_ was eating at me.

_You warned her about him. You came here and did what you had set out to do, now go home._

But I knew I couldn't. She rescued me from Blue Haven and unknowingly forced me to face my fear in New York..._of_ New York.

_I owed her._

The blonde waitress who stood behind me when I first entered the bar was now running to her car with fury in her eyes. I could smell her anger. But not only that, I could see her blood red hued aura fuming from her pores.

Minutes later, Isabelle emerged, frantic and worried as she stumbled with her car keys.

It took great restraint to resist the urge to run over to her and take her away from all of this. I knew that she deserved better than this place.

_This isn't her. She doesn't belong here. Working as a fucking waitress? Come on. She could go anywhere, anyplace but here..._ I thought angrily as I continued to watch from afar. _Away from that _snake_ in the grass._

I didn't want to hurt her but she had to hear it, maybe not from me, but from someone. And she needed to hear it before its too late. She had every right to know who and what she was up against. And being that Eric had all his eggs in her basket, well, she deserved to know the truth at least about him.

_Fuck!_

I couldn't help but feel as if I had waited too long. But what else could I have done? I drove as fast as I could. And that bitch, Lily, she didn't make it easy either.

_Damn it Isabelle..._

I haven't known her for more than just a few months and yet I felt attached to her. She was a mess, just as I, when she first arrived. The moment I saw her, I knew she would make an impact on my life. I felt her long before I actually laid eyes on her.

_I just didn't realize how big of an impact it would be.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As I walked down the hall to meet up with the rest of the group in the Arena, I could feel a strong pull. Something in there was like a magnet, demanding my mind, my body, my soul, and even my aura.<em>

"…_one in the baseball cap, Lorraine is the one in the suit and that's Billy over there on the mat." A finger pointed to me, "That's Cristiano."_

_Cautiously, she turned around. The golden hue that enclosed her body was of a shade I've never seen on anyone. Not this rich and this vibrant. It was strange._

_But as I studied her just as she studied me, I could see her golden hue enervating mine._

Or so I thought.

_"Alright, now that we all know one another, lets get started." I said, keeping my eyes on her and only her. "Who wants to go first?" I asked, stealing a glance at Joey._

_She grinned. "How about the new girl go first?" she said, crossing her arms over her breasts. "I heard she is quite powerful. She might even over take you Cristiano." Joey continued._

_I knew Joey. This was typical of her, always trying to dare me, ever since we were kids._

_The_ new girl _spun around, "Excuse me?"_

_Joey cackled. "Scared, are we?"_

_I didn't know what this woman was capable of but I had to test the waters. At least see what I was up against since she seem to have such a strong hold on me. Maybe even without knowing it._

Maybe that was one of her gifts.

_She took in deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves._

_"Alright. I'll bite. What are we doing?" she asked, turning around to face me._

_"One on one combat." I paused. "With me." I added as I dropped the duffle bag. I gripped the end of my whip. "You're not scared are you?" I asked as I took my place on the mat, releasing the other end of my whip._

_"Of you?"_

_She walked onto the mat, opposite of me as she placed herself in a defensive position. _

_I had to give her credit where its due since she was the only one out of everyone who had the guts to go against me. _

And I do mean _everyone_._  
><em>

_"Have you fought anyone before?" I asked, curious._

_"Not really."_

_That received laughter from the others. _

_"This should be quick." someone snickered._

_There was something about her that was so familiar. Maybe it was the fact that this something that lies deep within her mirrored who I use to be._

Only one way to find out._  
><em>

_I wasn't paying attention to no one except her. I wanted to taste her, not literally…_maybe_. I wanted to see how far it would take to crack her. But it wasn't a game, I just wanted to see how deep her pain went. And I wanted to start by attacking her with force._

_She half turned to look at who had said what. _

Big mistake. Never take your eyes off of the enemy. Those seconds could cost you your life. _I thought to myself as I cracked my whip, warming it up for battle._

_But still, her attention was divided. So I snapped my whip again, this time wrapping it around her right arm, pulling her small frame to the mat. As I released her, the spiked steel tip tore some flesh from her arm as well._

Fuck!

_She screamed at the pain that I had just caused her. _

_I didn't mean to do that exactly. I just was trying to get her attention. My intent was never to shed blood, least of all hers.  
><em>

_She scrambled to her feet. "I thought this was practice." She asked, voice shaking._

_I didn't want to lose her just yet. I could sense her anger building just as I wanted. Slowly I was chipping away at her defensive walls she had built up. _

Keep going..._  
><em>

_I grinned down at her, mocking her, egging her on. "This is." I paused, unsure if I was pushing her too far. "Now fight me!" I demanded._

_I snapped my whip again, wrapping it around her wrist. But this time, she was smart. She caught the tip before it latched onto her skin. _

She's catching on quick. Good. _I thought to myself as I pulled her closer to me using my whip._

_She tumbled to the ground, elbows burning against the mat. Then she wrapped her hand around the whip and pulled back. _

_I smiled. _Nice try._ I thought, knowing I wouldn't budge._

_That got another roll of laughter from behind her._

_"I thought he said she had powers?" more laughter._

_"She's pathetic." Joey shouted._

_I didn't agree with the others and how they were taunting her with their laughter and harsh words. But somehow, it was working. Her golden hue now had shades of red, which turned her aura similar to flames._

_Before I came to terms with what I was seeing, an isolated orb of fire hit me hard in my stomach, causing me to fall back. Of course it didn't hurt since my body recognized the heat as well. But it had enough force to cause an impact._

_Then a second one lit up the ground, separating us from the 'no longer laughing hyenas'._

_As I watched from this side of the flames, I realized something. _

They all look like those cartoon hyenas from my daughter's favorite movie The Lion King.

_Still lost in my mind, a kick in the face woke me up, bringing me back to the here and now. She was going for another one but immediately I grabbed her leg out from under her, causing her to fall flat on her back. _

_I stood there, straight with my arms burning with wild flames._

_The look on her face was pure shock.  
><em>

Aw, thought only _you_ had something up your sleeve? _I thought to myself as I targeted her._

_She quickly scrambled to her feet and within seconds, she began flying the bags of sand to me, knocking me down. _

Telekinetic? Hmm...

_I managed to hold my ground until the third bag that felt like five hundred pounds of force knocked me flat on my ass. But I got right back up, bracing myself for the impact and redirecting the force._

_When she realized the sand bags was no longer affecting me, she began manipulating the air around us, turning it into a whirl wind tunnel and isolated it around me. The flames that surrounded us blew out, sucking up the oxygen. Seconds later, the wind that surrounded me reached high speeds, draining whatever oxygen I had to breathe, causing the flames that was blazed along my arms to die out as well. _

Fuck, she's powerful! _I thought to myself, just before hitting the ground.  
><em>

_Succumbing to the fact that I was suffocating, I began digging at my throat, desperately trying to gasp for air._

_Before I could curse the very ground I walked on, she began to calm the wind tunnel until the air stood still once again. _

Damn..._  
><em>

_While leaving me gasping for air, I glanced up at her. Her eyes piercing mines. _

_I could tell that she was pissed and dead serious. And if she didn't give two fucks about nothing, she would've let me suffocate in there. _

Fuck man…

_I may not have expected this, but I now knew she was something more. She was a mess, I recognized that of my old reflection. But there was something hidden, something Amadeus wasn't telling me. _

I could tell the moment I felt her aura trying to drain mine.

* * *

><p>As I followed, keeping a great distance behind her, I realized that her aura then wasn't trying to drain mine, it wanted to connect with mine.<p>

_Aura or not, we were connected one way or another._ I mentally told myself as I parked my car (with the vendetta vampire in my trunk) on the side of the road._ I just had to figure out why._

* * *

><p>I stealthy approached Isabelle's home in time to overhear the argument between her and the blonde waitress.<p>

…"Please…" Isabelle pleaded.

_So this is where the pissed off waitress ran off to. _I thought wryly as I watched from the side, making sure I used my powers to remain hidden from the naked eye. _Maybe they're lovers?_

I could see both Isabelle and the blonde in the foyer. The blonde had her eyes on someone in the other room and if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure that person would've flat lined by now.

"Don't defend him Isabelle. Not after all that he's done to you. He probably set you up with that vampire just like how Bill betrayed me! Just so that he could feed me his blood!" the blonde bellowed. "I could kill him if he wasn't already dead!"

_Okay, maybe not. This is about Eric._ I thought angrily, wanting to hit something. _Fuck._

"Sookie-"

"But this fucker is worse. He's sleeping with the enemy! I don't know if betrayal could get any worse than that." the blonde shouted.

_Isabelle confided in her…hmm._

"Sookie…you're going to hate me-"

_Damn it Isabelle._

I knew her, she was giving in. I didn't understand how she could ever forgive him after all that's he's done. After all that he's put her through up until now.

_And I tried to prevent shit like this from happening._ I thought angrily. _Am I too late?_

The blonde, who I now knew as Sookie, turned around, grabbing Isabelle by the arms. "No, don't-"

"I didn't mean to get you involved. It just came out and I'm sorry." She whispered, but I heard. Fuck me every which way in the Kama Sutra..._I heard_. "But this is _our _problem. Please, just give us some time."

_Our? Is she fucking serious?  
><em>

"Time?" she asked, sounding almost as shocked as me. Isabelle nodded. "I'm stopping by right after work-"

"Don't. Please."

Sookie sighed as she hugged Isabelle. "Protect your heart Isabelle. You're the only one who can."

_Protect her heart?_ Coming to a conclusion that I might've came too late, my ears remained glued. _Don't fall for him Isabelle. _I mentally warned her. _Fuck..._

How could I let things get this far? I understand that I was no ones hero. I had other things to take care of within my own personal life. But I didn't understand how within a matter of weeks things could go from non existent to _this_.

_Weeks!  
><em>

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even realize Isabelle was now in her car, grabbing the keys. She took a moment to herself, gripping the steering wheel.

I knew that look all too well. She was feeling overwhelmed with everything that has gone wrong. She could drive off and never look back. Apart of her wanted to runaway, anywhere, it didn't matter.

_Anywhere but here._

I slowly approached, debating whether or not I should get further involved.

_Just talk to her. _I paused. _No..._I insisted as I turned on my heel._  
><em>

But before I could make up my mind, she locked up her car and walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

_Missed another opportunity. Way to go Cristiano. _I mentally kicked myself as I turned back around, staring at her front door.

I wanted to knock on her door, talk to her, maybe even talk her out of getting involved with Eric. But I was at war within myself. I wanted her but then…

_Wait…I want her?_

My body knew me better than I knew myself. I use to think that she was a being who just wanted to suck the life from me, gain a third of my soul or something.

All this time, my body was telling me, _showing_ me what I needed all along.

_Fucking genius._ I thought, knowing the dilemma that stood before me. _Its not too late. _I told myself, slowly approaching._  
><em>

But as luck would have it, just when I found the courage to do something I wasn't mentally ready for, I heard him.

"I should turn myself in." Eric whispered.

_What the fuck?_ I stopped suddenly, feet digging into the gravel.

"Don't."

Immediately, I walked to the other side of Isabelle's car and saw her standing in her kitchen with Eric in front of her.

"Its not your decision. Its mine."

"Lets talk about it first." she whispered, lowering her head.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm everything that she's said and more. I don't deserve to live."

I wanted to leave. I could feel every cell in my body boiling over. But my fucking feet remained glued to the gravel.

_Fuck!_

"You're not understanding this. Who you are, right now…you're inside of that vampire that we all know. Both of you are of the same body with different outlooks on life."

"I cant live with myself knowing what I've done. Not to you." he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "My very existence has caused you nothing but pain and misery."

_What a fucking pussy!_

I had to give him credit though. He knew what to say, when to say it.

"If you leave now, you will only heighten that pain."

_And just like a hunter, he's baiting her and fuck, its working..._

"But if I stay, I will only cause you more-" he began.

She shook her head, "You're different."

_He's a fucking vampire Isabelle! A ruthless asshole with a hidden agenda! He fucked the bitch that has tried to kill you! And he did it all _after_ she failed to suck the life from you! Why can't you see that?_ I thought to myself, mentally arguing with her._ He's not much different than the vampires that I came across._

"I'm still me." he said. "I'm still vampire Eric. Sheriff of Area 4. The big badass who everyone hates. The one who only uses others for leverage and then stomps over them as if they're the scum of this earth, the dirt under my feet." he paused. "_That_ is me…its just I don't remember being him."

Suddenly, Isabelle tucked strands of his hair behind his ear and cupped his face.

It was a simple gesture but the meaning behind it went deep. Seeing this lifted the veil of denial to what I already knew. To what I was forcing myself not to see, an illusion to help me sleep at night.

_Its too late._ I realized, slowly turning around to leave.

"I love you…" I heard her whisper to him.

Those words hurt me more than I came to expect it would.

_How can you miss something that was never yours to begin with? _I wallowed in misery, a feeling I became accustomed to. _You never truly miss a good thing until its gone._

I didn't need to watch anymore, I already knew where this was going.

_The end._

* * *

><p>As I peered into the trunk at the woman who brought Isabelle into my life, forcing me to know her, become attached to her. I somehow blamed her for everything that has gone wrong up until now.<p>

I knew deep inside it wasn't entirely her fault. She had an agenda with a mission to hurt Isabelle in every way known possible. And obviously she saw something between us.

_Something that I was too blinded to see._

But if she hadn't gone a vengeance rampage, I wouldn't be standing here looking over her weakened body, holding a torch for Isabelle.

_Fuck my life._

I reached in, gripping her at her waist and tossed her onto the gravel at my feet.

Lily looked up at me with a wry grin, "Rejection is painful isn't it?"

"How can there be rejection if the other party is oblivious of my feelings?" I asked her as I reached into the pocket of my trunk and snatched a silver stake.

She knew she was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

"Let me ask you this then…" Lily began, waiting for me to continue. "…did you honestly think that by coming here, her heart would open up to _you_?"

I growled, "I didn't come here expecting anything. She had a right to know. As her friend..." I trailed off.

"Well aren't you the knight in shining armor." she chortled. "Words of advice before I die?"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to take advice from the same person who tried to kill me the night before.

"Save it."

"I'm going to give it anyway." she paused, making sure that I had her attention before continuing. "I've known her for a really long time. Isabelle has always been attached to danger. Like a moth to a flame. From the time that she was conceived until now, danger was always bound to follow her…" she said, readjusting herself, hissing as her skin tore off from her as the silver moved. "…don't worry, she will come around. You're a demon."

"Don't remind me."

She smiled, this time…somewhat warmly. "You're a tortured soul Cristiano, something Isabelle seem to find attractive in the men following Ryan. Maybe I opened her eyes to the real world around her..."

"Anything else?" I asked impatiently.

"You're doing this for her aren't you? To protect her?" she asked slowly after a moment. When I didn't respond, she sighed deeply, "I don't know why I did all of this. I cant explain why my anger escalated after I was turned…" she paused. "…but it did. And if I could change the things that I've done…I would've let the man who raped me finish me off."

"We all do things that we aren't proud of."

She scoffed, "Yeah well, for all this shit that I've done, there's no room in Heaven for someone like me." She paused. "Just know that everything that anyone has done up until now and maybe even in the future…it will never compare to the utter betrayal of a lifelong friend."

"And this is advice from that same person?" I asked, bending low, tossing the stake within my palm.

"She'll come around."

"You're done?"

Lily closed her eyes, taking in a deep unnecessary breath as she nodded. I knew this was a human gesture, after all, a few months ago, she was human. She had a beating heart. Of course her heart wasn't where it should've been but she wasn't this monster that laid before me.

_She still held onto her humanity...the one thing that separates us from _them_._

I gripped her shoulder just before plunging the silver stake deep within her heart.

"Tell her…I'm sorr-" Lily whispered before exploding into a pile of blood clots.

_She was actually sorry?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabelle's POV:<strong>_

Waking up next to Eric was _different._ It was almost like waking up next to a dead body.

_But technically, he is dead._

I pulled the sheet over my chest as I slipped off of the bed, wrapping it around my body.

_He's cold, does he really need a sheet?_ I thought as I looked over his naked body. _Not like anyone's going to see this except me._

* * *

><p>After a shower and breakfast, I headed back down to the basement to return the sheet.<p>

Eric was still sound asleep.

_Or more like in a dead slumber. _I mentally corrected myself as I headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As much as I enjoyed the new Eric, this problem had to be resolved as soon as possible. At least before things got worse. And if I knew how things worked, they usually got worse before things got better.<p>

_Speaking from experience._

Not long after leaving my house, as I drove to Nick's house, a wave of emotion flowed right through my body.

* * *

><p><em>"I know that we said that we will be friends forever and that we'll graduate and go to the same college and blah…" Lily began, trailing off. "…but I was never the smart one."<em>

_Amy couldn't hold back her laugh, "No kidding! Please tell us something we don't already know."_

_Lily threw her shoe at Amy, of course she missed, but at least she tried. "Shut up!"_

_I shook my head, "Well I always knew you wasn't going to college. Call it intuition, but somehow, I always knew."_

_For a moment we sat there in my room staring at one another. I don't know about the others but I wanted to remember this moment just the way we were, fresh high school graduates, best of friends, and blissfully happy._

_"Well just because I'm backing out of college doesn't mean I wont keep my other promises."_

_Amy rolled her eyes, "You better not because I know for a fact that I could never get married without you both there. And I don't even want to think about having a baby all by myself." she said, adding a dramatic shiver._

_I grabbed Lily's hand and then reached for Amy's. "Tonight we will make a new promise to each other then. When and if…" I said, glancing to Amy because we doubt she will ever be the one to marry. "…we get married, we will be in each other's wedding. And our first born will be named after each other." I smiled, glancing at the both of them. "No matter what happens, we will be friends until the very end."_

_Lily linked her free hand with Amy's and smiled like a fool. "Friends until the end." she repeated._

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel raw with sorrow. I had to pull off to the side because my emotions was overtaking my body. And the moment I put the gear into park, I burst into tears for no apparent reason.<p>

It took me almost twenty minutes before I managed to regain my composure long enough to make it to Nick's house.

I fixed my makeup, wiping away the mess I made of myself before starting up the porch stairs.

The front door opened with Zander walking out, a duffle bag tossed over his shoulder.

I moved off to the side, "Hey-"

Amy ran out, "You cant leave!"

He dropped the duffle bag to his feet, "This is wrong."

Anita rushed out after Amy and waved me in. "Don't mind them. Lovers quarrel."

I nodded, walking up the stairs trying my best to block them out.

Anita closed the door behind me as she embraced me. "A lost of a dear friend is painful." she said, before pulling away.

"Huh?"

She grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room. One that held memories of a past not too long ago.

* * *

><p>…<em>"Go check on him." she said, grinning.<em>

_She placed the candle in the middle of a pot of water on the floor right below her window._

…_I was actually shaking as I took each step down the stairs. I didn't know if it worked. And if it didn't then we would be in big trouble._

Huge!

_"Nick?" I whispered as I peaked into the living room. "Can we talk about…_something_?" I slowly walked to the chair he was in, his back was facing me. "Nick?" I called again, a little louder this time. No answer._

Maybe it did work.

_I peered around the chair to see him sound asleep with his coffee on his lap instead of in his cup._

Oh he's going to be mad when he finds out about this. _I smiled to myself. _Serves him right for keeping us here in this bum fuck town. _Guess we better make this night worth it. Once he wakes, who knows when we will see daylight again._

_As I headed halfway up to Amy's room, I remembered that he had the keys to the truck. Most likely it was in his pants pocket._

_I bit my bottom lip, hesitating whether or not I should be the one to get them. After about two seconds, I decided to just go for it._

If he wakes up, well, let him think what he wants.

_I stood in front of him, patting down the sides of his jeans. I could feel the keys._

Perfect!

_I stood to the side of him and slipped my hands in his pocket, retrieving the keys._

_"Yes!" I said as I ran back up to Amy. "It worked!" I was literally jumping up and down with her._

_"We better get ready, and fast!" she said smiling, "Or at least before he wakes up!_

* * *

><p>Anita sat down, handing me a mug of coffee. "Amy woke early this morning from it."<p>

I reached for the mug before taking a seat across of her. "From what?"

"Its hard to explain what it is exactly. I don't know how it works either since I never experienced it personally. But I heard about it." she paused to sip her coffee. "It's a bond. Blood or not, its there." She paused again. "Amy woke up around one in tears. She didn't know why, all she knew was that she was saddened."

"Me too. On my way here though. Not at one in the morning."

She frowned, "Its a death stamp...or a footprint. Personally, I think a part of that person was left behind because of something unfinished...not a ghost though or a spirit...just their essence." She paused, watching me before continuing, " So...how did you feel? Who was your sadness directed towards?"

_Death's footprint?_

I thought about it. "Lily…?" I answered with a question.

She nodded, "I believe she is no longer going to be a problem."

_Cristiano._

I stood up so fast, I nearly spilt the cup of coffee on myself.

"I have to go."

"What? You just got here."

"I know." I said, placing the cup on the coffee table. "I just have to clear up something with-"

"_Him_?"

I straightened up, "Who's _him_?"

"He wont be found if he doesn't want to be."

"Who? Cristiano?"

"Is he the tall, dark, and handsome guy? Total opposite of your vampire? Beefy-"

I put my hand up, "Got it. Yeah, that's him." I slowly sat back down. "Why did he come here...?"

She shook her head, "No. And I don't understand why you and I are so connected." she paused to take a sip of her coffee. "Anyways, I got another vision. Its not about the twins…something's changed. But its about a baby."

I grunted, "Oh no. Not again."

She grinned widely at me, "Yes _again_. But don't worry, everything will work out."

I felt my throat tighten with anxiety. "Next time…do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Since that whole twins vision was a dud, don't tell me. Some surprises are good."

_But some are preventable._

"Well…I figured-"

The front door slammed. Seconds later Amy stomped her way up the stairs cursing to herself.

I pointed toward the stairs with my mouth in shock, "What's with…?"

Anita rolled her eyes as she shooed the question away, "Those two were never meant to be. Anyways, like I was saying before we were interrupted. I figured if you knew about this pregnancy and is obviously planning on raising _it.._." _The ways she calls this unborn child _it_ tells me she knows the sex of the baby._ "…you would want to mentally prepare yourself. Raising a child is tough. And you will make a good mother."

_Nope. Not yet. I'm staying away from men who's very much fertile._

"Alright. Enough with this baby talk. Back to Cristiano…where is he? Do you know?"

She zipped her lips and threw away the invisible key. "He doesn't want to be found Isabelle. Just because I had a vision and recognized the area doesn't mean I'm going to give _you_ that information."

"What? Are you kidding me?" I groaned irritated as I collapsed against the back of the couch. "What if he's the father? Shouldn't I at least make the effort in getting pregnant?"

_Yeah right!_

"As amusing as you sounded just now, that isn't how this works. However…you will raise a few questions if you stayed in this town."

"What good are you if you don't tell me what you know?"

She lift the cup to her lips and paused. "I tell you what you need to know. Some things is best left unsaid." then she sipped her coffee. "But I can tell you I honestly don't know who the father is. I'm guessing you will bind that when the time comes."

I scoffed, "You mean _if_."

Her vision of me being a mother of twins, that was a huge flop. I wasn't at all worried. In fact, I was actually quite confident that I was going to prove her wrong _again_.

* * *

><p>I know that I was suppose to talk to Anita about the gypsies and how to deal with them. But I was caught off guard and by the time I remembered the whole reason why I was there in the first place, I had to go home to get ready for work.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie ran in full of sunshine and screams, that I had to excuse myself.<p>

I stood there in front of the mirror, looking back at myself.

"_He wont be found if he doesn't want to be." _

What could possibly have happened from the time that I left him in the parking lot to now? And why the hell did he kill Lily?

_She did try to kill him_ again_. He is entitled to that much._ I mentally answered my own question. _If Anita's vision changed from me being pregnant with twins and alone to me just being pregnant and still alone, then did that make Cristiano my potential baby daddy of the vision twins?_

Maybe I was over thinking the whole situation that had no significance to it or maybe I was just a commitment-phobe. But seriously? I _just_ realized I loved Eric and that he shares mutual feelings. And yet I'm here thinking about a man in a way that I've never imagined...or did, once upon a time.

_And with thoughts of having his baby too?_ I laughed to myself. _That's just a disaster waiting to happen..._ I thought as I stared at my own reflection._ Its human nature to want something you cant have._

Still…in Anita's visions, I'm alone.

I have a feeling the father of the twins was never Dominic to begin with. It was Cristiano this whole time. My feelings changed recently, loving Eric changed my future, which in return, changed her visions.

_I write my own stories…clearly its still unwritten, judging from the minor changes._

Something changed in Cristiano, something deep enough to force him into isolation...from me.

_Just let him be._ I scolded myself. _You wanted him gone and he's done just that. Move on and let it go._

"Isabelle! Why are you hiding in here?" Sookie exclaimed with the biggest smile I've seen on anyone as she barged in.

"Thinking." I said softly as I turned away from my own reflection.

"Well…" She pressed her hand to her chest. She cleared her throat before continuing. "…Alcide proposed to me last night!"

"Oh my god!" I pulled her in for a genuine hug, "Wow, congrats!"

_That was quick._

"You knew didn't you?" she asked as she pulled away.

I shrugged, "Not really. And I didn't think things would happen so fast."

She chuckled, "Oh I know. Things have been going at full speed. I need to stop and find my balance before I fall flat on my face."

"So…when's the big day?" I asked as I gently grabbed her hand, taking a look at the rock on her finger. "He has good taste. This is beautiful. The setting is-" I stopped, gazing up at her. "I'm happy for you. You both deserve it."

"Thank you Isabelle. Really." she sighed. "And we aren't sure yet. But its going to be soon and I want you there, beside-"

I stepped back, "Oh I cant. I mean, Tara-"

"Is my maid of honor, of course. But you..." she began, smiling.

"Okay…"

I was confused. I would most definitely be at the wedding. No doubt.

"Alcide wants you to be his best man."

_Say what...?_

I had to hide my smile, "Best man? Does he know that position is reserved for _men_?"

She laughed as she nodded, "That's exactly what I told him. But we aren't traditional, I mean come on, I'm…what I am and he's…werewolf."

I nodded, "Right."

"So will you do it?" she asked me with pleading eyes. "Please..."

I hesitated, "I'll agree to do it _only_, and I do mean _only_ if I don't have to be the one to host_ his_ bachelor party."

Like I really want to be in a room full of men drooling over a handful of naked women?

_Fat chance. Just because I kissed a girl doesn't mean I turned into a full blown lesbian._

"Thank you! We both appreciate it!" she said, hugging me again. "Alcide will be freaking happy!"

_She's a very affectionate person._ I thought to myself as I watched her wave me a goodbye after a minute.

Gypsies, a wedding, a_ vision_ baby, love, _and_ a dead vampire. Sounds like a toxic combination. Someone is bound to get hurt or possibly even die.

_Could my life be anymore complicating than this?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...I had to get rid of Lily one day, so what better way to do it than by the hands of a demi-demon? It was bound to happen sooner or later && I chose _sooner_, which, created another chapter. But now unfinished words left a death stamp in Bon Temps O_0**

**&& Eric...well, I got tired of how True Blood portrayed him...to an extent anyway. So...I had to squeeze in some wicked tricks he has up his sleeves. I mean, come on, that's why I love his character! There's something _soo_ dark && unnatural about him && its_ addicting_! Lmao! But will that stream a row of consequences for the new couple? *sighs* waiting truly does suck ;p**

**Oh && Alcide has been my side obsession as well && I honestly believe Sookie should end up with him. She always dreamt of that happy ending, one that he can clearly give her. Or can he? Given that he's a werewolf && how complicated things can get for the mother...  
><strong>

**Thanks again for reading! && your reviews is hugely appreciated! =))**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ^_^  
><strong>


	11. To Love, To Betray

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Problems around me was developing like a damn rash. And just like skin, scratch the surface, another will grow right under it.<p>

I had to deal with the gypsies in order to free Eric, my love _and_ lover. I also had to do that in time for Alcide and Sookie's wedding. And then there was Amy and all her _issues_.

But where the hell does this vision baby fit into all this? With a vampire as my lover, it would be impossible.

_But if you fix him, he will go back to being that bastard that slept with the enemy and is probably going to feed you to the wolves too._

If that is how it'll play out, then _fertile_ lover just might be in my future. And if Anita's vision serves her right, so will this vision baby she speaks of.

_But why the fuck am I alone _again_?_

"Bella!" Amy whimpered.

_Ugh...I can't catch an effin break! Not even in my own head..._

Its been four days since Zander left. Why? I still had to find that out. Of course it being the last of my problems, I tried to pay not much attention to it.

_But_ since then, Amy's husband Darrel found her hiding out in Bon Temps and personally served her divorce papers.

You can pretty much guess how she's handling things.

"I'm coming!" I yelled up the stairs. Then I turned to Anita, "You better not leave me here with that train wreck upstairs. I have enough on my plate."

"Oh I'm not. A break away from the games and sex is quite relaxing." She smiled, "Besides, _when_ I do decide to leave, she'll be over it."

"Um ok...glad to know you find this relaxing." I whispered as I collapsed on the nearest chair, exhausted.

Since Zander's sudden departure and Darrel's unexpected surprise, Amy has been bedridden. She refuse to see the daylight or even walk on her own two feet.

When I'm at work, Anita is here, caring for her. And when I find the time away from Eric, I'm here, giving Anita a break from the drama queen. But its beginning to take its toll on me to the point where I'm about to erupt.

"Isabelle Knight! Get your ass up here!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud in fact, I'm sure the entire town heard her.

I jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs, bursting into her room.

"Amethyst Marie Stone, get off your ass and make your own breakfast!" I bellowed. "I am not your fucking mother, I'm _not_ your personal maid, I am your _friend_! And last I checked, you _weren't_ the vision baby, so quit acting like a fucking child!"

It was my turn to scream at the top of my lungs. I felt the fire burning within my hands. I clenched my fists, snuffing out the flames.

_FUCK!_

Amy sat there in bed, staring at me with wide eyes. "Jeez…" she quivered. "I'll get off my ass in a second, calm down." _And then she's back._ "Bitchy much?"

_Karyn White's 'Superwoman'? Really? _I thought to myself as I listened to the lyrics. _Oh my god._

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my breasts, "Dramatic much?"

"_Anyways_…since Anita don't know much about those gypsies outside of the text book, who now seem to have gone into hiding, I figured I could do some homework."

I didn't move from my spot or changed my expression. "And…?"

"And the best thing to do is to talk to them."

_Big fucking help._

I scoffed, "Talking? To _them_? These are the same people who cursed Eric and ran out two other vampires while another is still missing as we speak." I shook my head, "I may not enjoy my memories but what I have, I would like to keep. And who's to say I will receive the same curse? They could do something much worse!"

"Maybe you should try asking nicely." Amy suggested as she slipped an ice chip into her mouth.

"And maybe you should swallow a reality check because these gypsies don't seem like the talkative type."

Its been almost a week, if not more, since our encounter. I wasn't even sure if they were still in town. But if they were, I wasn't about to go up to them and start up a conversation.

_What are we going to talk about? The weather?_

"You're being harsh."

"And you're being unrealistic! They are powerful and probably ruthless. I don't know the whole story alright? So I'm not about to just go up to them and hope that we could somehow reach a solution."

She hissed as she threw her legs over the bed, grabbing the book, she walked over to me, shoving the pages in my face.

"They are only in here because they are powerful. But they are just like you and me. They aren't like vampires."

"Meaning?"

"They probably used their magic on him to protect themselves."

"From what?" I asked, grabbing a hold of the book.

"When have you known Eric to be gentle?"

I shrugged. "But why would _they_ be searching for him if this wasn't their plan to curse him? That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe this wasn't planned. Ever thought of that? Maybe they are trying to retract what they've done in hopes to get back in his good graces. I don't know. But you wont find the answers sitting around waiting."

"I hear you both might've came to the conclusion to the core of your problems. So I'll just see myself out." Anita shouted up the stairs.

Seconds later, we heard the door shut and a car start up.

Amy and I ran to the window and watched as Anita drove away, waving her hand out of her window.

"Bitch."

"I know how to call them." Amy whispered.

My head slowly turned to her, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Remember Lily's thirteenth birthday?"

I straightened up before shivering, "Don't remind me."

* * *

><p>After work, I stopped at the house to check in with Eric.<p>

"We might've found out how to fix this problem." I told him.

"What if I don't want to be fixed?" he asked without looking up at me.

My brow twitched, "We went over this. You cant stay like this. And at this point, you're the only vampire in town."

"And you told me that already." he groaned.

The days that passed since revealing the love we had for each other, seem to wear thin. I've been feeling a void from Eric. Little by little, he was pulling himself away.

"What's wrong? What's going on with you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He stood up faster than my eyes could follow. "If you remove this curse, I wont be the same."

I nodded, "I know."

"And you're okay with that? With never having to touch me? With never having to kiss me?" he shook his head as his eyes pierced my mines. "I'm not."

"You'll remember all of this. And when you do-"

"If I do." he corrected. "And if I do, you wont feel the same for me. Not after what I've done and what I'm planning on doing."

"Planning on doing?"

Before I could give thought to what he had just said, he was gone.

It took another moment longer before I got to my feet, running after him.

"Eric!" I screamed after him.

Mixed feelings of hurt and betrayal and worry clouded my mind, I couldn't think straight. I began running in the direction I thought I saw him flee to but stopped when I reached the woods.

For a long while, I just stood there, staring off into the woods. Hoping he would emerge. Hoping this was a dream even. Or possibly a joke.

_Anything but this._

The feeling of someone leaving was hitting too close to home. With my mom and grandmother, they left without choice.

_They died._

But Eric, this was his choice. He left me here, alone. Even after all this time that _I_ spent trying to help him. He did what I never imagined anyone could do to someone they loved.

I slowly turned around with uncontrolled tears running down my face.

_I forgave him for betraying me and this is how he treats me? _I thought angrily. _All because he doesn't want to go back to being who he use to be? Like this is okay?  
><em>

"Well that's too fucking bad!" I screamed. "If you can hear me, know this…I don't _ever_ want to see you again! I rescind your fucking invitation you _fucking_ vampire!" I bellowed with rage five times over.

Anger replaced the hurt that I felt. Now I was determined to get his ass back to the asshole I remembered. With him, like this, it was clouding my judgment.

_Maybe he knew this would happen._

I locked up my house before driving back to Amy.

* * *

><p>"What happened? Someone died?" she asked softly as she watched me.<p>

I nodded, "Yup. Dead and gone."

"Did you have a hand in it?"

I scoffed, "I wish."

"Well I have everything out back." Amy informed me.

_The sooner we get this shit over with, the better._

* * *

><p>Walking to the back of the house was like walking into the past. Everything, the candles, the coffee table with the Ouija board, it was all there before me. The only difference? A salt circle.<p>

"Why are we out _here_?" I asked, glancing around.

She bit her lip, "I didn't want anything escaping into Nick's house. So I poured a protective circle around us just in case."

I felt a chill as the hair on my arms rose. "Escaping? Like what?"

Amy took her place on one of the pillows and motioned for me to sit across of her.

"Bella, we're opening the door to the other side. The veil is going to be lifted and I'm not sure what might come out."

I shook my head, taking a step back. "No way. Why cant we just call them the old fashion way?"

She grunted, "Because we aren't sure they're even the ones who did this to him. The only sure way to know is this."

I hesitated. "And is this in the book?"

She smiled as she shook her head. "No. But I figured I could ask the spirit world for some advice since no one else seem to want to answer any of your questions."

I gritted my teeth, "I wont be possessed right? Or you?"

She lit an incense. "I hope not." She thought about it, giving it more thought. "We aren't mediums...at least I don't think we are. Right?"

I wasn't sure what the definition of a medium was. But I prayed to god I wasn't it.

"Well that doesn't sound reassuring Amy."

"Fine, don't help. Just stay there and watch over me. If something goes wrong-"

"Nothing better go wrong." I corrected.

She inhaled deeply before continuing. "But if something does go wrong, whatever you do, don't break the salt circle."

_This isn't fair, having her do all the work._

I closed my eyes, silently praying to anyone for help and guidance. Then I found my feet and joined her within the circle.

"Do I have to touch that thing?" I asked, pointing to the planchet.

"Well the last time we played it, you didn't…so I guess not."

I didn't even want to know where she got this from.

_I should wait to thank my lucky stars._

* * *

><p>The moment she placed her hands on that damn triangle, that's when I heard faint voices. Amy didn't even ask a question yet.<p>

"_Isabelle…"_ it whispered.

_Oh fuck me._

"Amy, I don't think I can do this." I shivered, looking around.

But its as if she didn't even hear me. I stood up and reached for her but my hand went right through her body.

_Fuck, oh fucking fuck!_

Panicked, I turned to see if my body was still where I had left it.

Instead, in my place was _something_.

"Help me!" the dark haired corpse screamed as she reached up to grab me, managing to scratch my forearm.

I screamed as I turned around and took off running. I didn't know where I was going. I just didn't want to be there in the circle with that _thing_.

Out of breath with acres of woods and undergrowth to go, I stopped, resting against a large tree trunk.

_Bella, wake up! Just wake the fuck up!_

"Amy!" I screamed out loud. "I am so going to kill you!"

Maybe I should've remained quiet because the next thing I knew, the tree trunk that I was resting against grew arms and gripped me tightly.

I screamed, panicking as I tried to get away. But the arms held onto me tight.

"Stop fighting me, you'll only lose." I heard him say.

_Oh em gee._

His voice was comforting. But I couldn't be certain. I had to make sure it was who I was hearing.

_Fuck…_

I glanced down and realized what was holding me was real arms, human arms.

_What the..._

I turned within his arms so fast, the top of my head hit his nose.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, immediately regretting moving too fast.

I was sorry for hitting his nose, but I wasn't sorry for him being here with me. I needed a familiar face in this scary ass world. And one that could actually see me.

"Fuck Bella!" he groaned as he released me to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "If this is a dream, this shit fucking hurts!"

"Dream? Wait, I'm dreaming?" I asked.

Cristiano looked down at me and shook his head, "No this is _my_ dream."

I stepped back, "No this isn't." _Oh no…_"Please don't tell me you're dead too."

I felt my heart sink.

_Oh sugar._

The way we left things between us wasn't how I wanted him to remember me.

"I'm not. I'm at home in my bed, sleeping."

"Where?" I asked.

"New York. Why, where else would I be?"

_I thought Anita told me that he wont be found if he doesn't want to be?_

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. "If this is your dream, do something."

"Like what?"

I bit my lip, "Where's your whip?"

_Maybe if he beat me with it, I'd wake up._

He furrowed his brows as he shook his head, "I burned it."

From a distance, I could hear her.

"Its him! He's after me…!"

"Shit!" I grabbed his hand, "We have to go."

He tugged back, grabbing me, "Why?"

"There's…some_ thing_ after me."

"So fight it." he growled. "You fought me once before remember?"

_How can I forget? I had a scar to remind me of it. Well...I use to anyway.  
><em>

"I don't know how to kill something that's already-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because in the next second, that same corpse managed to wrap her arms around me. The rotting flesh as well as the feeling of it grossed me out to the core. I emptied my stomach onto the grass. All the while I'm puking my guts out, Cristiano managed to break off her arm, trying to release me from her embrace.

Of course that didn't help, it made it worse.

"Get off of her!"

"_Help me…" _she gurgled as she dug at her throat with only one hand.

_I dreamt this, in the hospital…with Cristiano._

I straightened up as I backed up against Cristiano. "This is _my_ dream, not yours. I'm dreaming again."

"What?"

"In the hospital. After Lily attacked you, I was there. This-_she_ was in my dream." I said, pointing to her.

_Since it's a dream…why am I running?_

Before I could actually stop my curiosity, I sent a fire ball to the corpse, setting her body on fire.

_I have my powers in my dreams too? Why didn't I think to do that before?  
><em>

"Why'd you do that?"

I glanced up at him, "Its just a dream right?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes on me. "Do you love him?"

_Okay…this is definitely a dream. He isn't really Cristiano, he is just that part of my brain in the form of someone familiar and safe.  
><em>

"Eric?" I asked, quite shocked at the sudden change of subject. He just nodded. I turned around to fully face him, "I thought I did. But I realized I wasn't in love with him. I think I'm in love with who I wished he could be."

_And since its my dream, confessing intimate details of my love life came so easily. _I thought. _It also opened a window to how I truly felt.  
><em>

"And what's that?"

Ignoring the screaming corpse that was slowly flaking away behind me, I continued. "Human." I admitted. "I want it all. The fairytale wedding. The husband and the kids. A normal life. I mean, who doesn't?" I paused, looking down at my feet. "But he can never provide me that stability, he's just a vampire."

It had to take Eric walking out on me for me to see what I've been blinded by. I loved human Eric, not vampire Eric. As much as I wanted to believe that they were the same person, they weren't. Human Eric hasn't been tainted by the vampire life. He still had feelings, he was still a man, a father, and a great lover.

But vampire Eric. With or without his memory, he still manages to hurt me.

And _that_ is the reason why I forgave vampire Eric...because of human Eric, because of the love I have for _him_.

_As complicating as that sounds._

"But you care for him."

I nodded, "In a way…I do."

Its hard trying to explain the dilemma to Cristiano, even if its just a dream.

"Thank you Isabelle." a woman's voice brushed against my hair.

We didn't even notice the screaming had stopped.

_Well, I didn't..._

Cristiano grabbed me by my waist and tossed me as gently as he could behind him, using his body as a shield.

I gripped his waist as I peered around his large body.

_What the…?_

"Dawn…?" I asked in disbelief.

She chuckled as she nodded, flipping her wavy hair, "Yup, in the flesh babe."

"You know her?" Cristiano asked, glancing back at me.

I looked up and nodded, "Yeah…but she-"

"You freed me." she said. "Its okay darling, I wont bite."

I slowly stepped around Cristiano, still gripping his hand for comfort.

"Freed you?"

"Since that asshole fucked me up, I haven't been able to leave this damn place!" she groaned as she readjusted her work shirt. "And then I found you…in the cemetery. I've been looking for you for awhile now."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. But it's a good thing. How'd you do that thing with the fire?"

I stepped back, gripping Cristiano's hand tighter, "That corpse thing was you?"

She nodded, "What a hot mess I was huh?"

Cristiano bent his head towards mine, "Fire is known for its cleansing methods."

_Great…mental note added.  
><em>

"I've got a message from your mother."

I tensed up. "My mother?"

_I have never had a vision or a sign from her. Why now?_

She nodded. "I've known this for quite some time but for some reason, I was unable to deliver the message. She said that you'll be alright. And to just let things happen and eventually the one you truly love will come around." she paused, smiling at me. "Goodbye Isabelle."

And just like that, she was gone. Fading into the night before I could say a word or even a goodbye.

_Well that's useful._

"Hey, quick question…" I began, turning to face Cristiano, releasing his hand in the process. "…how do I wake up from this kind of dream?"

I could tell that I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

I smiled up at him, feeling free and somewhat edgier.

_Why didn't I acknowledge this before?_

From the moment I met him, I always found him attractive, scary too. But deep inside, he spoke to me in ways I cant explain. And the kiss…even if it was just a diversion, it was still a kiss.

_Something I wouldn't mind doing again...since its my dream right?  
><em>

"Since this is _my_ dream…" I grabbed his hand again and pulled him along with me until we reached the swamp. "…swim with me."

I left him at the end of the pier and began undressing, leaving my clothes along the way.

"Bella…we shouldn't cross that line."

I turned around, fully naked. "Why? Its just a dream." I asked, using my finger to call him.

He stood there a moment longer before slowly approaching me.

"You're crazy." he said, bending his head close to mine as he whispered.

"And you're still clothed." I told him, grabbing the band of his jeans.

"What about Eric?"

I scoffed, "Right now, I don't want no one else but you…"

_Might as well take advantage of my dream. _I thought to myself as I unbuttoned his jeans. _Amy told me once, the best way to get over someone is to get under another. And what better way to begin my new path than with a wet dream? _I thought. _A wet dream that wasn't induced by vampire blood.  
><em>

Technically, he would be the second guy since vampire Eric was the first.

_But this isn't real. So for now, I could escape my real life and drown myself in him.  
><em>

Cristiano lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side.

The sight of his tanned body had my mouth watering. My hands caressed the curve of his muscles as I devoured the sight of him.

"It's a dream right?"

I nodded. "And you're sexier than I ever imagined."

I kissed the tip of his nose before turning around and curled my body to make a human cannon ball as I jumped into the water.

When I broke the surface, Cristiano stood there grinning widely.

"That was the sexiest bomb I've ever seen." he said smoothly.

"Well what are you waiting for? The water is warm."

_Definitely a dream…winter months, the water should be freezing._

With two moves, Cristiano was naked and in the water, swimming up to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

_Everything about him is huge. And I do mean _every_...single...thing. _

He held onto me as he swam closer to the pier, gripping onto the ladder to keep us both above the water.

"You smell like roses." he whispered, his breath on my lips.

"Cristiano, do I have to beg?" I asked, releasing his neck. I held onto the ladder behind me. "Or do I-"

He didn't let me finish that question. His mouth crashed down hard onto mine. Hunger and need demanding more from me. His hands found my breasts, gripping them as he forced himself inside of me.

I winced at that point, pulling away from his lips, trying to catch my breath as I endured the pain.

"Ow..."

_Fucking dream! It isn't suppose to hurt!_

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, pausing.

I bit my lip, "Just a little."

"Oh..."

"_Isabelle?" _Amy's voice sounded distant. _"Isabelle?"_

_Now? She wants to wake me up now?  
><em>

I grunted, "Looks like we have to finish this another time. I think I'm about to wake up."

_Fuck man!_

And with the speed of light, I was pulled back to where I began.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle?" Amy screamed as she shook me awake.<p>

My eyes fluttered open as I swatted her arms off of me. "I was in the middle of a dream you know?"

_A fantasy, actually. One that I wish I didn't wake from until it was long over._

Amy straightened up, "What the hell did you do? No, _why_ did you do it?" she groaned.

I realized I was still sitting in the position I last remembered. But I could feel the pain between my legs, throbbing and my arm was stinging as well.

"I didn't do a thing. You cast a spell or something that made my ass go straight to sleep." I told her, glancing down at my arm.

_What the hell?_

She pointed at the Ouija board, "Um, no! Your retarded ass set it on fire before I could even start! That stunt almost burned my perfect eyebrows off!"

I bit my lip, "Sorry…?" I offered.

"Do you realize how hard it was finding that?"

I laughed lightly. "You could've made your own you know."

She was about to say something but decided not to. Instead she went around the circle, blowing out the candles as she mumbled to herself, kicking the salt circle.

"Besides the point Isabelle!" she sighed deeply, collapsing onto the pillow. "Maybe this was a sign."

"Or maybe you were right. Maybe I should find them like you said and just talk."

She raised a perfectly shaped brow, "Are you fucking bipolar or something? Earlier today you was against it. What's the sudden change of heart?" she asked, watching my every expression carefully. "What's gotten into you?"

_Or who..?_

I smiled, "Eric took off."

Her jaw dropped, "Just like that?" I just nodded. "And you're happy about that?"

"The sooner we turn Eric back into the asshole he is, the better."

That was the truth. Although it hurt me to say it so bitterly, I truly meant it. It would be easier on me if he was an asshole. That way I can somehow mend my broken heart and face the fact that I will never see human Eric again. He is nothing but a thing of the past.

_And not ever seeing vampire Eric will be a dream come true._

"Oh Isabelle, you didn't." she whispered as she crawled over to the empty space next to me.

"Its complicated but in a nut shell…yup. I know, stupid me right?"

Amy put her arm around me, "Bella...you're not stupid."

I felt tears waiting to break the surface, "You know, I gave him a second chance. After learning he was fucking Lily-"

She grabbed me by my shoulders, "What the fuck?"

I nodded. "Yeah…my exact shock too. Lily, the bitch that tried to kill me and would've succeeded if it wasn't for him."

"Did he set you up? I mean the whole Mexico fiasco?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But I'd like to believe it was all her doing and somehow she just stringed him along afterwards."

"How long has he known her?" Amy asked, fury burning her irises. "I mean they are vampires, maybe he's known about her all this time."

"Amy…? So not helping." I whispered, hanging my head low. "But after finding that shit out, I forgave him. It was harder to do than I could've ever imagined. I wanted to believe in him, believe in us. And then he just takes off."

"Bella, please tell me that this is the end between the two of you." I just nodded slowly, feeling the weight on my heart. "Come back with me to New York." Amy suggested, grabbing a hold of my hands.

"I cant just runaway every time something bad goes wrong in my life."

"But Eric-"

"Fuck him. If he truly loved me, even just a tiny bit, he would've never betrayed me, not again. No reason is a good enough reason to leave me to clean up _his_ mess. I mean who the fuck does that? Betray the only person who's been there from day one, the person he claim to have loved?"

"Another fucked up Ryan."

I nodded, "Exactly." I sighed deeply, straightening up. "After all this shit is over with, I will take a week off to myself and Sam better not object to that."

Amy stared at me before pulling me in for a hug. "You want me to kill him? Or maybe find the gypsies and have them finish the job?"

I snorted out a laugh as I shook my head. "We aren't evil Amy. We're just young and _very_ naïve."

For a moment, she just sat there in silence next to me. I could tell that she wanted to say something, but she didn't know how.

"Bella...you want to hear something so stupid?" she whispered.

I nodded, "Sure."

It took her a moment longer before she began. "When I went to Las Vegas, it wasn't to find Zander. He was just the excuse."

I rolled my eyes, "Amy, I'm not going to judge you now, so you don't have to lie about it. Its over with."

Ignoring me, she continued. "I knew Darrel was coming with the divorce papers you know. The day before I came here, he told me he wanted a divorce." she paused, turning to face me. "So I ran away, hoping to get some privacy."

I frowned, "You came to Bon Temps to get some privacy for what? From who?"

"His damn watch dogs, that's who. The assholes who's been digging up every shady detail of my fucking life." she groaned. "I've had a feeling for the past few weeks that I was pregnant. But I wanted to make sure, like be one hundred percent positive before I told Darrel about it."

I felt my heart sink. In my head, I tried to think of other reasons why she would want _privacy_. But I knew it in my heart that what she was about to tell me was something I didn't want to hear or more like _dreaded_ to hear.

"Oh Amy..." I whispered. "...please tell me you didn't."

She nodded, tears falling from her face. "I went to Las Vegas to see that doctor who had performed my last abortion, Dr. Ludwig. At least then I would know that it wouldn't leak back to _him_." she said to me, pausing as she tried to level her voice. "The day that he told me that he was leaving me was the same day that I had chose to tell him about the baby. I had it all planned out..." she whispered, trailing off as her gaze turned towards the woods. I knew she wasn't really seeing the trees before her, but rather reliving that fateful day in her mind. "...the candles were lit. I had just made dinner, the roast was in the oven. I was pouring the wine..." she said with a smile so empty. "You know me, I don't cook. But this time, it was suppose to be different. I wanted to show him that I was able to be a wife, _his_ wife...a mother even..."

"Amy-"

She shook her head, "No." she firmly said as she locked eyes with me for a few seconds before turning back towards the woods. "You know, I literally took six pregnancy tests, all different brands. And they all came back with the same results. I was happy when I found out that I was going to be a mom, jumping around the house happy. It was something that I longed for for so long. It was something that I thought that we both wanted. The final piece to the puzzle." she sighed, slowly turning to me. Her eyes froze over, "Why does he deserve to be the father of my child if he was so quick to give up on us, on me? To leave me despite all those words that he promised me on _our_ wedding day." she shook her head as she stood to her feet. "I wasn't going to give him anymore of me, nor the satisfaction. I gave him all of me and look where that got me Bella..."

"Did you do it?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

She nodded slowly as she turned to the side, not wanting to look at me when she said those words. "As much as I yearned to be someone's mother, after all of the pain and suffering I had endured in trying to conceive it...I couldn't let him win Bella, I just couldn't." she said to me as her hand fell over her empty belly. "So I did it. I killed _his_ child, our child, that was growing within me." she shivered. Then she turned to me, "Is that _evil_? Does that make _me_ evil?"

I really didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't a fan of abortions and honestly I would never have one myself. My way of thinking is like this, its their life. What they do with it, well, that's on them. In the end, they will be the ones to face the consequences of their actions. I wasn't God, therefore I had no reason to dictate what they should or shouldn't do.

_But Amy isn't just anyone, she is my friend._

I bit my lip as I stood to my feet. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on Amy...? And I don't think that what you did makes you evil. You weren't thinking straight. You were hurt and confused and you made the wrong decision." I said to her as I pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here, always have and you bet your bottom dollar, I will always be here for you."

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would've eventually talked me out of it." she cried. "But I couldn't live with myself if I..." she trailed off. It took her a minute before she continued. "I confided in Zander, that's why he left. He thought it was stupid of me because he knew how much my first pregnancy had scarred me. This might have been my only chance at actually having a baby of my own."

I stroked her hair, "That baby wasn't just a part of Darrel, it was a part of you as well Amy. It is your job to protect your child from this world, to hold it within your body until its ready to be born. The baby chose you as the mother and as a mother, you were suppose to protect it, to give it shelter from harm."

She pulled away slowly as she wiped away her tears. "You don't think that I know that now? It was selfish of me, I know. And if I could turn back the hands of time and change it, I would. I would raise that baby on my own and he would _never_ have known." she cried, pounding a fist to her empty belly. "Its been killing me since Bella...just as its killing me now..."

I sighed, "So now what? We waste our youthful years crying over the has-beens, the shoulda-coulda-wouldas?" I frowned, "We've all made mistakes once or twice or even a few times before...but honey, we learn from it." I paused. " And I'm hurt at what you did, I'm not going to lie. I'm just hoping that you learned from this because you may never know what that child could've grown up to be." I told her, this time gripping her by the shoulders. "Don't you ever make your unborn child pay for the mistakes of the father again. If you ever so much as think it, I will banish you from my life and you can bet your white ass I'm going to stick to my word." I paused. "I'll forgive you eventually, but for right now..."

She placed her hand over mine, "I know Bella, believe me, I understand." she said, sighing softly. "Man how I hate this war. Love is a battlefield and we're smack dab in the middle of it all, taking fire as we try to cross that river, that road, just trying to survive." she sighed again, this time, more deeply. "But this time, I wasn't the only one caught in that crossfire..." she glanced up at me, "...an innocent life was lost because of the poor choices I've made."

I wrapped my arms around her and did my best to try to soothe her. I knew deep down she was beating herself up for the mistake that shes made. And at that point I wondered to myself if she will ever forgive herself.

_I don't think I could if I was in her shoes._

"At least we still have each other."

She nodded, "_All_ we have is each other." Then she looked me in the eye, "Just me and you..."

I smiled at that.

_Love truly is a battlefield...left with scars to last us both a lifetime._ I thought bitterly. _And what the hell was that with Cristiano...?_


	12. Shattered

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I couldn't go home, not yet. Things were too fresh in my mind and I knew that I was barely hanging onto whatever sanity I had left. My emotions were hanging on by a thread.<p>

_The past three days has been the longest days of my life. _

Things between Eric and I had ended so suddenly as if we never even stood a chance. I'm to the point where I feel as if there's nothing left of me, nothing left to look forward to.

_Nothing but the emptiness lurking in every corner of what I call home._

Maybe I rushed into things way too fast without realizing it. And then when Eric decided to slam hard on the brakes, I flew head first straight through the windshield.

_I guess I deserve it…for being so damn stupid...again._

I loved before, but this was different for me. I was torn between_ two_. I didn't only love human Eric, I loved vampire Eric as well no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.

_My feelings for him ran deep._

So deep, in fact, I gave him my heart, my body, and _maybe_ even my soul. And I did it all too soon and far too easily. I gave him everything that I had and everything that I was, every inch of that part of myself that I had locked away. I opened myself up to him in ways I haven't done in so long with _anyone_. Told him things, shared everything with him. I even showed him a side of me that not even Ryan knew about.

_And yet he managed to fuck that up._ I thought to myself as I played with my pen. _And just like dirt, he crumbled me to pieces. Stomp-no, more like dance on my heart.  
><em>

I feel weakened, lost even. I feel as if I'm made of glass, the tiniest blow to me and I'll shatter. The highest pitch and I'll crack. I feel as if _everything_ that I had worked_ so_ hard to build and the challenges I managed to overcome had just puddled at my feet. Everything that I had accomplished until now only lead me right back to the very beginning, back at square one.

_Truth be told, I literally feel like shit and I'm quite certain I even look like shit._

The night that he left was the night that he took a piece of me with him. What he left behind was a shell of what I use to be, a fraction of the woman I thought I knew. I was now just another lost heart wandering the plain, picking up what was left behind only to mend my broken heart.

_And fuck, how I hate him so much for that._

Lets face it, I could've damn well prevented it. I could've said _no_ to Pam the moment she even thought to leave him with me. I could've sent him on his way or even dumped him off on Sookie.

_Not that I would, but I'm just saying._

I didn't have to do half the things that I did for him. I didn't have to open up my home to him, share a bed and so much more either. I didn't have to share my shady past with him or get to know his, I didn't have to any of that. I could've remained a robot, cut off from him just to save myself from me. But I didn't.

_Seriously? How many times do I have to get hurt until I _finally_ learn?_

How was I suppose to go back home now? Everything about my home has turned into my own personal prison. That is the place where I shared everything with him.

_And I do mean everything._

My dining room was where we shared a conversation over dinner. Of course, he was drinking a bottle of Tru Blood, and I was having an actual meal, but it was still dinner nonetheless. My bed was where we loved each other so passionately, where we were one for hours at a time. It was the same place that we shared things with each other, where he unknowingly opened up to me.

_Ugh._

Everywhere I turned, I can see him, I can feel him. Oh hell, I could still smell his scent stained on my bedsheets and even our entwined scents all over my living room (and just about every room) where he took me several times, on many occasions, on a course of a few weeks.

_Breaking up is really hard to do. _

But that isn't as bad as knowing that the place that I call home and was to him, a temporary home, where I held so many fond memories of him was also where he left me standing in his dust. _  
><em>

_Fucking Eric.  
><em>

"Isabelle, your table." Sam reminded me from behind the bar.

Shaking myself from my deepened thoughts, I glanced up to view my section and saw exactly who I was hoping to find.

My face lit up like Christmas lights. I walked as fast as I could their way with the biggest smile my face allowed.

"Hi." I greeted them, chipper than a sparrow on Spring morning.

Marilena, the young woman, gave me a weird look as if I was speaking to them in tongues or something.

"You seek, and you shall find." the old woman told me.

I'm guessing she was referring to me.

Without really thinking, I sat in the semi empty space next to the older, larger male I came to know as Vlad.

"So, I have some questions that I need answered." I paused, smiling widely at everyone and resting my eyes on Vlad. "Of course, if you don't mind."

_Make nice with the biggest of them all with high hopes that he don't rip out my spine._

The old woman grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I felt as if she was pulling something from me, so I yanked my hand out from hers as she hissed, pressing her hands together.

Marilena rose, ready to rip my head off, but the old woman gripped her by the shoulder and forced her to remain seated.

"My fault. I should never play with fire." she admitted.

But I knew for a fact that my temper hadn't reached that level to even spark.

_Fortune teller. _I guessed as I lightly shrugged._  
><em>

"What do you want? Cashing in the vampire?" Vlad asked, sounding less surprised.

I shrugged, "I don't know how you two met, but_ I_ don't mean you harm. He's a…" this was hard to do because I wanted so bad to hate him or at least work myself up for that. "…_friend_ and I'm only trying to find a resolution."

Marilena laughed in my face. "I'll call your bluff. You might be fooling the guys, but your charm doesn't work on me since I'm strictly dickly."

I frowned at such an accusation, "Charm? I'm not-"

"Here's the directions. Come alone or don't come at all." the old woman said immediately, sliding a piece of paper diagonally towards me. "I believe we can work _something_ out."

I just hope that _something_ wasn't about to cost me an arm and a leg. I was going out on a limb for Eric regardless of how bad things were between us. I just didn't want to risk any more than I needed to.

_Be strong Bella._

* * *

><p>I wasn't that stupid. I wasn't about to go to this <em>place<em> the old woman gave me without letting anyone know about it just because.

_Even if I had to go there alone. _

So I left a note with Sookie to give to Alcide and made her swear that she wouldn't give it to him _unless_ she felt something had gone wrong.

It pained me to put him in the middle of my problems _again_. Especially knowing that he was marrying Sookie in just a few months and if my vision serves me correct, a father not long after. But I had little options and my trust meter was running on empty. It was either him or Amy and she was just a witch, powerful, but lone. Alcide on the other hand, he had connections, being that he was a Were, and his connections was near.

_I just hope that I don't end up regretting this._

* * *

><p>Straight from work I drove to the address written on the paper. Smack dab in the middle of Bon Temps and Monroe sat an abandoned warehouse.<p>

Everything about it screamed _psycho_.

_Norman Bates kind of psycho._

But what else was I suppose to do? I couldn't continue living my life knowing that a problem Eric had dragged me into remained unresolved.

_This is the last time I'm bailing your ass out. _I thought to myself as I exited my car, clutching my jacket closed. _From here on out…we are so fucking even. _

As I approached the entrance, (of course, assuming it was an entrance since there was a faded sign above double doors that read 'Entrance'), I tapped into my gift to mentally get a picture of who and what I might be up against.

"_This plan she has better work. Otherwise we're all fucked."_

"_All good things must come to an end."_

"_Why the hell isn't she affected by my power? By my influence?"_

And out of nowhere, I picked up on a dead brain, a void. Faint and obviously distant.

_Vampire. _I came to the conclusion. _Maybe the basement?  
><em>

I gulped, feeling my throat tightened as my mind got sucked into a whirlwind of worry.

_Eric…_ I thought immediately. _But I don't _feel_ him._

He must've sensed my presence because the entrance doors to the warehouse swung open and Vlad emerged, nose in the air.

_Shit, is he a Were too?_

I tried to push my worry aside and pray to anyone that I wasn't about to walk right into a trap.

"Its just me, I promise."

He walked up to me, nostrils flaring. "Did someone send you…for _us_?"

My brows twitched, "No. I'm here because I want to be." I cleared my throat, "Because I need to be." I corrected myself.

His eyes scanned the area, "I smell _fear_…escaping your pores." he whispered. Then it hit him a second after he voiced his thoughts. "You're afraid of _us_?"

_Is he being serious right now?_

Why did he sound as if he took that into offense? Its not like I was walking through the gates of Heaven for crying out loud. I was literally walking into the unknown.

I scoffed, "What else am I suppose to think? Come _alone_? Really?" I said, walking past him, toward the entrance. "I know you have a vampire in there. I'm not sure who, but-"

He grabbed my arm to stop me. It worked.

_If I wasn't scared of him, I might think he was somewhat attractive. _I thought to myself. _In a creepy sort of way._

He smiled down at me, "Don't worry, its not who you think it is."

_And that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?_

"That's besides the point. You're holding someone captive. That could damn well be me in…oh, I don't know…five minutes?"

_Or seconds..._

He chuckled, releasing my arm. "What could we possibly gain _if_ we held _you_ captive?"

I rolled my eyes, continuing the walk toward the entrance. "Doesn't make me any less afraid."

"Isabelle…you should believe in yourself, in what you are capable of. You don't give yourself enough credit." he told me softly.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I didn't realize I was gaping at him until he cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Really?"

He shrugged, "Independent."

Before I had a chance to question him further, Doru, the irritating one, appeared in the doorway.

"We're waiting on you…_love _birds."

_Oh hell to the no!_

Ignoring the immature kid, I continued walking, passing him without paying him even a glance.

_I know I've made mistakes after dumb mistakes, Eric being the most recent one. But like hell was I about to get mixed up with anyone from this group. That would make me just as evil as Eric._ I thought semi bitterly. _And I'm not _that_ wicked.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I waited in the middle of the warehouse while the guys went to fetch their grandmother. That left me some time to get familiar with my surroundings.<p>

_Just in case I needed a weapon that I failed to bring with me._

Of course all that was in there was a dirty old couch sitting between four pillars, quite a few mildew boxes stacked along the walls, a handful of pallets leaning against the walls, and crates scattered around the warehouse.

_Great..._

"Isabelle." the old woman said a little too gleefully, it seemed unnatural. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I sighed dramatically, "Its not like I actually have a life."

"My names Vida." she said, taking a seat on the dirty couch. "Now, how can I help you?"

_What the fuck? I'm not ordering from Jack In The Box._ I mentally scoffed. _Although I would kill to take a bite out of an Ultimate Bacon Cheeseburger._

"My _friend_…did you curse him?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Her smile widened, "So you do know of his whereabouts." she laughed softly, shoulders in rhythm. "To answer your question, yes and no."

I cocked my head to the side as I gripped my car keys, "What is that? Yes and no?"

_Games?_

"I don't possess that power, my great granddaughter does."

"So its not a curse, it's a power?" she just nodded. Then she motioned for me to continue as if she knew I was about to ask another question. "Why?"

"For money of course." I didn't think a smile could widen any further, but hers did. "Your _friend_ had a lover who had different plans for him. Apparently, the feelings weren't mutual."

_Of course…this is _Lily_ we're now talking about.  
><em>

"And by lover, you're talking about that blonde whore Lily?" I asked, slowly piecing things together.

And I do mean_ slowly_.

Another nod, "Ah yes. She's got a temper, that girl."

"With vampires, its impossible to read them since they are _magic_ in a skinned shell." Marilena added, stepping out from the shadows. "But I am a woman, and so is she. I know a scorned woman when I see one."

_Is she speaking from experience?_

"Meaning?" I asked, just to keep the ball rolling.

I already knew what she meant when she referred to Lily as a _scorned woman_. Just looking at the bitch, you could tell she was constantly planning something, a scheme to seek and destroy. But I wanted to see if Marilena had her facts straight.

"It took awhile, but then I figured out her fight wasn't with her lover nor the previous vampire. And then when she announced that she found who she was searching for and had to find _him_, I knew it had to be someone mutual. Someone all these men have in common." she said, slowly approaching me in a way a cat stalks its prey. "But this mutual _someone_…well, it was obviously a woman."

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea how deep this goes."

"Marilena, this isn't-"

"Grandmother, she should know what she just stepped into. She will be paying quite a price, might as well get what your moneys worth right?"

_I just hope that she's actually referring to real money, not just using it as a metaphor, because I wasn't about to lay my life down for Eric._

"Alright, but that's _only_ if Isabelle wants to hear it. Don't push it Mar." her great grandmother warned.

I nodded, "Oh I do. I want to hear it all."

_Anything to stall time to figure out an escape route. _I thought, glancing around for another exit besides the doors I came through. _An escape that didn't involve me dying that is._

I can deal with a few cuts and scrapes. I can deal with a few bruises and maybe even a few broken bones. But dying? Not just yet.

_Price to pay? Oh hell no! Eric's dick isn't made of gold, so no...he isn't worth a dime. _I mentally scoffed. _My freedom from him, on the other hand...maybe a pretty penny. Just hope its not _that _pretty.  
><em>

Marilena grinned at her great grandmother before continuing. "I can tell you actually care for _her_ lover. I don't need the details to know her feud was with _you_." she spat, sounding so accusingly.

_Her lover? Really?_

"Yeah and now the bitch is finally dead." I concluded. "What's your point?"

"And that's where you come in." Doru chuckled.

"Me?" I asked, shocked. "I didn't kill her."

Doru's laughter turned into somewhat hysteria. "But _your_ other lover did. I saw it for myself."

_Other lover?_ I scoffed mentally. _They must think I'm some kind of whore, using what I got between my legs to get what I want from the many men that has walked through my life..._

"Why didn't you stop him?" Vida screamed, rising from her seat. I literally jumped back, shivering down to my toes. "That bitch still owes us!"

I never imagined an old woman could belch out such fiery. Especially any that appeared as fragile as her. Or as old.

_Until now._

"Blame Vlad. He seems to have a thing for the snake charmer there."

My eyes widened, "Whoa, _we_ have _nothing_ going on." I pleaded, taking a step back so that all four of them were now within my eye sight. "I swear!"

"He never liked Lily to begin with. His conscience always gets the better of him." Marilena explained. "Your charm isn't what's affecting him. Not this time."

_Charm?_

They speak of it as if it's a power of mine, another gift.

_If such a thing even exists._

"No, that's not his problem. What his problem is that nose of his!" Vida shouted, pointing at him with firelit eyes, even I could feel the air thickening. "He can smell true intent and who knows what else. But what he fails to remember is that this is a _job_. One that we are being paid quite hefty for."

"Gran mama, I'm sorry."

Vida just shooed him away as she sat back down while Vlad disappeared into the shadows.

_Well...this is awkward._

This little party they had going on was beginning to be slightly uncomfortable. I just wanted to hurry this up. Solve this bullshit so that I could get the hell out of there.

_And go on with my life..._

But I was unsure why I was here to begin with. I knew I was here because of Eric and I knew it was them. But what did I want from them? Answers? A solution? Fellowshipping maybe?

_Yeah…right._

"Sorry to interrupt but can we make this quick? I need my beauty rest being that I'm still apart of the working class." I said, trying not to grit my teeth. "So I'll ask again, where do _I_ fit in with all this?"

"Lily offered us a hundred thousand to tweak her lover." Marilena offered knowing her great grandmother was too upset to speak.

"Wow...a hundred thousand?" I asked softly, sort of mesmerized with the large number.

"I could've did a far better job if mama let me." Doru whined. "I don't need eye contact for my powers to work...just the slip of my tongue." he said, grinning at me.

_'Fucking twins.'_ Vlad thought._  
><em>

"Huh?" I asked, curious as to what Doru had meant.

Vlad scoffed, "You mean turn him into the opposite of who he was."

_Oh my god, why would she…?_

"Same difference." she said, shrugging.

"Why?" I asked, voice hallow as I was trying my best to believe otherwise.

Doru laughed, "Do you really need us to spell it out for you?"

_No. I just couldn't comprehend what it was that I was hearing._ I mentally answered him._ Call me in denial, I don't care. I'd rather be ignorant than pained even more by the man that still holds a piece of my heart._

"Did he know?" I asked, anger rising. When no one answered, I asked again. This time, more _demanding_. "Did he know? Did the fucking vampire, Eric Northman know?"

I could feel the fire burning within my hands as I faced the truth head on. The possibility of Eric being apart of this made me sick to my stomach. I wanted and could've puked all over his grave _after_ I sentenced his vampire ass to his final death. Maybe I would even shit on his grave just to give me the satisfaction, or a golden shower even.

_Fuck sugar coating. And fuck him.  
><em>

Vida stood up, "Leave us." she said. And when she was sure they were all gone, she continued. "No one knew of Lily's true intent, at least that's what I believe. The agreement was between my great grandchildren and her. The victims involved in her scheme had no hand in it."

_Victims?_

I clenched my fists, flames flickering. "Why him?"

"She never shared her reasons." she admitted. "But her actions was pretty clear. She wanted to shape him into a man that could easily get under _your_ skin. Manipulate you without you knowing it. She knew what she was doing and I'll admit, she was very clever. Everything fell into place." she paused. "And by the way you protected him, cared for him, it worked...just as she planned."

_Of course. It was no coincidence that he ended up in _my_ path on my way home. Fuck fate, that was all Lily.  
><em>

"You knew he was with me, under my care, all this time?" she just nodded. "Why didn't you go after him yourselves?" I asked, curious now more than ever. "Those posters of him...everything..."

"The posters was her idea. She wanted to watch you squirm I guess...for kicks." she said. "The wards you put up worked better than I imagined." she said to me, almost in awe. "That and Lily wanted us to wait for the right moment." she said softly. "And now that I think about it, this was probably her plan from the beginning."

I shook my head, not really picking up what she was putting down. "What do you mean, her _plan_?"

_Shes the one dead...turned to dust._

"She knew going after the demon was suicide. He's a _demon_, whether he's full or part, he's still _very_ powerful."

"What makes you think she wanted this? Maybe she was hoping that he would be just as vulnerable as the first night she met him."

Vida cocked her head to the side. "She's been keeping close tabs on him. On all of them. She knows exactly what to expect." Then she cleared her throat. "Let me ask you something. What happened when the demon came to town?"

"He told me what she had told him."

"And where is your vampire now?"

I could see where she was going with this but I couldn't imagine something so far fetched.

"So wait. Let me get this straight. Her plan was to get even with me one final time by fucking Eric, baiting him into her scheme, knowing that would be betrayal against me since _she_ is my enemy. Then erase his memory so that he doesn't remember her just to make room inside my_ home_?" _I meant heart_. Vida nodded. "Then send Cristiano this way without him actually knowing it was apart of her plan to break my heart?" I paused. "She knew he would come here and tell me everything didn't she?"

"We could've grabbed your vampire anytime. But she wanted us to wait. Like sitting ducks on the lake."

_But I'm sure she wasn't expecting me to forgive him_.

"That is so stupid."

_Unless he knew all along. _I thought to myself. _Betraying me left and right. Fuck _my_ enemy and go along with her to make me fall for him. _I wanted to die. _And it worked. She died knowing that my heart would be broken twice over._

"Now that you know. This is where you come in." she said, pausing to shift within her seat. "If you want us to fix your vampire, it will cost you."

I bit my lip, "An arm? Leg?" I asked sarcastically.

She shook her head, "Lily gave us only half of what we negotiated on, as a deposit. She was planning on giving us the other half after the job was complete. That was the deal." she winced, mentally kicking herself for letting that small detail sly. "But obviously she was never planning on paying us the rest."

My jaw dropped, "You want me to pay _you_ fifty thousand dollars?" I scoffed, "What do I look like, an heir to some fortune?"

All I had left of what Nick left me was _maybe_ thirty thousand.

_Where the fuck am I going to get twenty thousand from? I wasn't talented enough to shit out twenty fucking thousand dollars. What do I look like? A fucking ATM machine?  
><em>

"That's the only way we'll fix him. And as an added bonus, we'll release the other vampire."

"Bill?" she nodded. _Of course, that would explain the void I sense. _"Why do you have Bill? Was he apart of this too?"

She chuckled softly, "He was just a lab rat. We'll fix him for free. In fact, you can take him home with you if you want."

"Lets say I agree to this..."

"I'm listening."

"This is it? No more meddling in my town?"

She smiled, "We have no more business being here."

My brows twitched as I tried to think of a plan.

_Get the rest of the money from Bill, duh._

"I don't have that much money. But if you release Bill to me, I will try to get the rest from him." I offered.

"And if we don't?"

"Then you wont see any cent of it. I'm at the point where I don't give two fucks if Eric remained in this state."

_Liar!_

She nodded, "I want a deposit."

"All I have left is thirty thousand."

"Deal. You can have him." she said immediately.

She said it so fast, I didn't even have time to backpedal.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p>Bill sat in the passenger seat, smelling of dried blood.<p>

I could tell by the way that he looked, they tortured him a bit first.

_Clearly that was Lily's doing...bitch._

And obviously they hadn't thought to feed him either. The paler than pale color of his skin told me a story he wouldn't. Even his lips were pale and chapped.

_Just don't eat me._ I prayed as I pulled into my garage.

I got out of the car after putting it into park.

"I have some Tru Blood in the house." I said immediately.

"Isabelle, thank you." he said, stepping out from the car.

I unlocked the garage door, walking in.

"Don't thank me just yet."

From behind, Bill cleared his throat. I paused as I switched on the kitchen light.

_Oh yeah._

"Sorry, I forgot. Bill, you may come in." I said just before continuing.

I warmed up some Tru Blood for him as I toyed with how I was going to start this convo.

"Isabelle-" he began instead.

But I interrupted him, "Hold on. I'm sorry but I'm running on time here and since I'm paying them thirty thousand for your release. You owe me that back." _Of course he doesn't need to know the details. _"Please tell me that you have thirty thousand on you."

"_I_ offered them money. They wanted nothing from me." his eyes narrowed. "What changed?"

"Its complicated."

"If you went to Eric, he could've gave you the thirty thousand."

I shrugged, "Like I said, its _complicated_."

I saw headlights approaching from my kitchen window.

_Fuck._

"They're here to collect?"

I nodded. "And if I don't give them my thirty thousand, you're going right back into their custody."

He thought about it. Then sighed deeply, finishing his blood. "Take me to my home."

"Thank you..." I said knowing his gratefulness towards me has snuffed.

_Smart choice Billy boy._

* * *

><p>After retrieving the rest of what I had from a hidden spot in the basement, I joined Marilena, Vlad, and Doru on my porch.<p>

"Come back in half an hour." I told them as I handed off the money.

"We'll wait here." Marilena suggested instead.

I shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"The wards you have, they're pretty thick." Vlad said, sniffing the air.

"Thanks…I think."

* * *

><p>After dropping Bill off and fetching the thirty thousand he <em>owed<em> me. I got what information that I needed and asked him to relay a message to Jessica. Then I headed back to my house.

"How long will it take before the effects wear off?"

"Immediately." Marilena said impatiently.

I bit my lip, "Do me a favor, can you wait until morning? I need time."

Marilena looked at her brothers and within seconds, they left us to wait in the truck.

_That ugly old truck looks awfully familiar._

"Why morning?" she asked, curiously.

I shrugged, "I have some unfinished business I need to get done. You know, tie up some loose ends."

She nodded, grin plastered on her face. "Of course."

* * *

><p>I waited until after they were long gone before making that final phone call.<p>

Of course I only got her voicemail. So I left her a message.

"Pam, this is Isabelle. I don't expect a returned phone call. But I'm going to try to make this quick. I got the gypsies to undo their damage and even managed to get Bill back as well. I'm sure he will explain that part himself. Now…the only thing that I ask as payment is that neither you nor Eric contact me from here on out. I don't want his money or yours. The debt I had with him should be even since I saved his life and Bill's as well." I paused, biting at my lip. "And when Eric wakes later on this evening, he should be just as he was before. Now that things are back to as they should be, this is my final goodbye. I wish to be left alone." and with that, I hung up.

_I had nothing more to say to any of them. Ever._

* * *

><p><em>"...on Bella, you have to do it!" I heard Amy's voice.<em>

_"We've practiced this for weeks! You can't back out on us now!" Lily pleaded._

I walked into the living room to find Amy sitting on the couch, curled up with a throw, watching a video the three of us had made when we were teens.

_"And you promise me no one will see this?" I asked. _

I groaned, "Oh my god, why are you watching this?"

Amy half turned and smiled, "I found it in my old things upstairs. You know, the stuff that I left behind before I moved to New York." she whispered. "I didn't even realize I had brought this with me when we left LA."

I sat next to Amy, "We were stupid." I laughed as I watched the three of us dancing a routine we made up to Ludacris' song 'Fantasy'.

"We were just kids." Amy chuckled. Then after a short moment, she stopped and turned to me. "I miss her Bella. I really do."

It may have pained me to feel the same but I did. I missed the human Lily. Even after all the shit she put me through, I truly missed her.

I wrapped my arms around Amy and nodded as I placed my face next to hers. "I miss her too..." I said, watching the three of us, dancing, smiling, laughing, having fun...when we were all still so damn innocent.

_Before this _world_ tainted us._

* * *

><p>As I drove through the night with Amy sleeping in the passenger seat, I welcomed the cold air.<p>

I didn't care that I was now short twenty thousand with little over ten thousand to my name.

_Small price to pay._

What mattered was that I was no longer in debt to Eric Northman. The only thing that remained between us was the blood bond that the lost Eric and I created. And nothing else.

_Its going to be hard trying to recover from this._ I thought to myself as I stared at the dark road before me._ Good riddance Mr. Northman._


	13. Faded Memories

**A/N: This was soo a last minute chapter. But after reading my reviews, I couldn't move on with the story without letting the reader get a taste of whats to come in my side story _Bittersweet Memories_. With that story, it will tie together everything, about how Eric came to be _cursed_, what really happened to Ryan, etc.  
><strong>

**Now without further adieu...  
><strong>

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eric's POV:<em>**

Ever since I told Isabelle about my feelings for her, I started thinking that maybe it might've been a mistake. As much as I loved her, I couldn't dare to hurt her. But in opening up to her, I might've changed our future for the worse.

For the past several days afterwards, I've been remembering more and more about who I was before this. And to be honest, I don't like what I now knew, not when it came to Isabelle. It wasn't much to go on, just glimpses of faded memories. But those memories of my recent past that I remembered told me something that I didn't want to believe to be true.

* * *

><p><em>'Why are you here?' I asked the blonde haired vampire who was standing on a stage, gripping a pole.<em>

_She turned to me wearing a seductive grin. 'You know why I'm here Eric. You want me here…just as much as I want to be here.' she said low as her tongue caressed her left fang._

_Instantly I felt myself harden as I release a low growl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The feelings I felt toward her, as far as I could remember as well as feel, were nothing but sexual. I don't remember much about being a vampire but I will admit this; the memories of having sex between the two of us is <em>very<em> unique.

_Unique, unlike nothing I have ever done with Isabelle…_

Our sexual appetites mirrored each other and because we are immortal, getting too rough with each other only heightened the satisfaction. Its as if we were able to take out our anger and frustrations at the end of the day with each other, on each other and somehow flipped it for pleasure.

_That's because pain intermingled with pleasure._

Memories of us fucking like two wild cats, blood and sex, pain and pleasure, fire and ice was always so intense and so realistic. And by realistic, I mean it was like dreaming of a fresh kill and waking from it with the taste of salty goodness still on your taste buds. Its as if I literally just fucked her every way she let me have her seconds before, that's how bad they got.

_We were one but the opposite. _

Images of her naked flesh against mine flooded my mind every thirty seconds of every day since was suddenly becoming too much for me to handle. It was now to the point where I began feeling guilty. As if I cheated repeatedly on Isabelle. I couldn't really look at her knowing what I have remembered even though this was well before her. And yet it made me almost sick to my stomach.

_Well, maybe not sick. More like partially nauseated._

But then again, somewhere deep down, I couldn't help but enjoy that newly found knowledge. Not that my memories was my own personal porno, no it was something else, something more. Its the side that Isabelle told me about, it seem to be breaking out, scratching at the surface. I was beginning to actually enjoy knowing that I was quite the experienced lover. It literally boosted my ego just when I was actually beginning to doubt myself.

_Is that bad?_

And although I loved Isabelle, I couldn't help but feel the need to take a test drive, so to speak. I felt torn in two, wanting to try out the life I lived before this and wanting to remain the guy Isabelle came to love.

I knew that if I decided to go back down the road to who I was, that would mean a life without Isabelle. But if I stayed along this path, I would have her at my side…

* * *

><p><em>I watched her approach me as I was seated in a room behind a desk. Slowly she closed the door behind her using her hip as she peeled away her clothing.<em>

'_I know you want me Mr. Northman.' she whispered as she flashed me her fangs. 'But what will Isabelle think?'_

_I cleared my throat as I placed both hands on top of my desk, standing to my feet. 'What she doesn't know wont hurt her.'_

* * *

><p><em>On the other hand, some things that I did manage to remember as well was better left in the dark.<em>

"We might've found out how to fix this problem." Isabelle told me as soon as she walked through the doors.

_But she found out and it did hurt her. _I thought to myself as I watched this woman before me.

She had put so much of herself into everything that she does. Even help the one person that has betrayed her many times before. How could I remain here in her home and live knowing the truth? It may not be the entire truth but the bits of information I do remember is enough to make me doubt myself entirely.

_Doubt my own innocence..._

"What if I don't want to be fixed?" I asked.

I hate what I've done, what I now know. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I remembered everything, about how I got this way. I'd rather be oblivious about who I was before than to know every detail of my treachery.

* * *

><p><em>I was seated on a stage in the middle of a room with many vampires surrounding me. They parted the way for a woman under a beautiful hooded cloak. <em>

_That cloak alone caught my attention because it seemed strangely familiar. _

My past…Bella.

_And then she glanced back at me and I knew it wasn't Bella. It was Isabelle, my Isabelle. The hurt in her eyes was so clear, I wanted to go after her. _

_But the sound of ringing (which came from a device Isabelle informed me was a cell phone) caused me to break out of thought as I placed it to my ear.  
><em>

'_Speak fast.' I demanded._

'_I have a surprise for you lover. Meet me at my hotel room in ten minutes.' it was the voice of my blonde lover._

* * *

><p>"We went over this. You cant stay like this. And at this point, you're the only vampire in town."<p>

"And you told me that already." I groaned.

* * *

><p><em>As she pulled me along into a darkened room, she glanced back at me, flashing me a grin. <em>

'_I promise you this will be worth it.' she whispered as she flipped the switch, turning on the light. _

_There, in the middle of the room was a dark haired man silvered to a wooden chair. His head was hanging low, dry blood along his hairline. The sight of him sent a rush of excitement down my spine._

'_Well what do we have here?' I chuckled as I stepped in towards him. 'Bill…'_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? What's going on with you?" she asked, sitting next to me.<p>

_Being here feels wrong. Touching her feels wrong. And if I returned to the arrogant trader I'm better known as-no! I cant bear the thought._

"If you remove this curse, I wont be the same." I told her immediately.

She looked up at me and nodded, "I know."

"And you're okay with that? With never having to touch me? With never having to kiss me?" I said, shaking my head at her. _I love her too much to want to go back. _I thought as I found her eyes. "I'm not."

"You'll remember all of this. And when you do-"

"If I do." I corrected. _I don't want to remember any of it._ "And _if_ I do, you wont feel the same for me. Not after what I've done and what I'm planning on doing."

_If I leave now, she will never know of how deep this really goes. She will never know how big a part I have in this. And…she wont have to fix my problem if the problem is no longer here…right?_

"Planning on doing?"

Before I could take back what I had just said, I took off running out the door and down her driveway. But then I stopped suddenly in front of the road that lead me to her weeks earlier.

_What am I doing? This is Isabelle. If she could forgive me for fucking her enemy, then she wouldn't punish me for what the old me did…right?_

Suddenly, I heard her scream out for me. "Eric!"

I could feel exactly what she was feeling and that made this that much more harder. I wanted to turn around, to stay. I wanted to be with her, to never make her feel the way she's feeling now. And fuck how I wanted so much to be human right along side her, to grow old with her. To die right next to her.

_But once she finds out the _whole_ truth, about _your_ part, do you really think that she will forgive you for that?_

I know if I was in her position, I wouldn't give it thought. I would never forgive anyone for doing what I've done to her and to many others along the many years I've been alive.

"I'm sorry Isabelle…" I whispered to her as I turned around.

"Well that's too fucking bad!" she screamed. "If you can hear me, know this…I don't _ever_ want to see you again! I rescind your fucking invitation!"

_And this is exactly what the old me wanted, for her to love me..._

* * *

><p><em>'He's under her influence.' the blonde vampire told me as she nodded to a young woman.<em>

_'So he would sit and bark like a trained dog if I tell him to?' I asked._

_'I can...if you want me to.' the dark haired woman said to me._

_I shook my head, 'No.' I said as I glanced down at the silvered vampire, 'And this doesn't hurt him?'_

_I felt her hand on my shoulder, 'Lover, her power works on vampires. Its what you wanted right?'_

_I nodded as I straightened up, turning to the young woman, 'I'm ready...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you know how Eric's curse ends...but aren't you curious as to how it began?**** His chapter is still unwritten but I'm toying with the thought on whether I should make him innocent to Lily's evil plan or to be the Eric I began crushing on aka naughty Eric, lol! **

**Was this really a surprise as to why he left? ;p Probably not...lol!**_  
><em>


	14. Its Complicated

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>After dropping Amy off at the condo her and her soon to be ex-husband shares, I stopped by Cristiano's apartment.<p>

He opened his door wearing black plaid pajama pants and nothing else.

_And I do mean nothing else_. I thought to myself as I bit my lip.

I could see the curves of his hips that practically pointed me toward his groin area.

_Oh...em...gee..._

"Bella?" he said, voice raspy. "What are you doing here? Its late." he said, rubbing his face.

"Sorry, I should've called first." I said, pulling my cell phone from my back pocket.

It was almost four in the morning, I then realized as I closed my phone.

_Aw, crap._

He shook his head, stepping aside, "No, no. Come in."

I bit my lip, looking up at him. "Are you sure? I could come back-"

"Bella...get in." he said, voice so deep, I felt my own chest vibrate.

I walked in, passing him. "I should let you get back to sleep. I don't know what I was thinking."

_You were thinking you needed a couch to crash on because Amy's couch included issues that was still unresolved. _I corrected myself.

It didn't help that now I really had to watch my spending habits since I spent almost everything I had to get rid of Eric.

"Well I'm up now." he said, closing and locking the door behind him. "What brings you here?"

"New York?" I asked, turning around, fumbling with my keys.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he cracked it. "No, Willy Wonka's chocolate factory." he told me with a hint of humor.

As I removed my jacket, tossing it on the back of his couch, I noticed boxes piled up around the house.

"Amy-"

His eyes widened as he stared at my clothes. "You came here straight from work?" he asked, closing the gap between us in seconds. "What happened?"

I looked down at my shirt, "Oh yeah. Um that's a long story."

"Is someone after you?" he asked, more awake now.

"What?" I grabbed his arm, "Oh no, no. Its fine. I'm fine. I just need a place to sleep. Just for a few hours."

He grunted as he looked down at my hand on his arm. I removed my hand immediately.

_Sheesh._

"Damn it Bella." he groaned, walking into the kitchen. "You almost gave me a heart attack..."

I sat at the breakfast bar as I watched him reach into the refrigerator to drink from a carton of orange juice.

_He even has muscles on his back. Damn…_

"You don't have to rescue me every time something goes wrong in my life. It isn't fair to you." I admitted, placing my keys on the counter. "That's not why I'm here." I whispered. "And by the way…the slight problem I had earlier. Well, I managed to fix everything."

He paused, replacing the carton. "And Eric?"

I looked down at my hands. "What about him?"

As much as I didn't want to get into it. Just the mention of his name brought tears to my eyes.

_Not here. Not in front of him. _I thought stubbornly._  
><em>

"He hurt you?" Cristiano asked, hands on the counter in front of me.

By the look on his face, he was waiting for that green light.

I nodded, trying to crack a smile and avoiding looking up at him. "Its complicated."

"You thirsty? Hungry?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "No…" I trailed off.

Then before I could stop myself, I blurted everything out.

I know I shouldn't have done that, lay out my problems, least of all on Cristiano. But it was like vomit, resisting only made it worse.

* * *

><p>Cristiano sat on the stool next to mine. "Now what?"<p>

"I don't know." I said, wiping the tear stains from my cheeks. "I still haven't figured that part out."

He stood up and went upstairs. Several minutes later, he returned with a sheet and a pillow.

"You can have the bed upstairs. I'm moving so there isn't much left." he said, placing the pillow on the arm of the couch as he opened the sheet.

_Moving?_ I thought to myself, more alert now.

"No." I said, walking over to him. I grabbed the sheet from his hands, "The couch is more than enough. Besides, its just for a few hours."

"Bella, this isn't a debate." he told me, snatching the sheet back. "If I have to carry you up those stairs, I will."

I gulped audibly. "You wouldn't." I challenged him as I took a step back, slowly removing my shoes with my feet just in case I had to run.

Don't ask me why but I can run much faster bare footed.

Cristiano looked down at me, tossing the sheet onto the couch as he laughed softly.

"_Okay…I'll bite. And I know you're listening."_

I bit my lip, "Bad habit…?" I offered.

And before he could take a step, I jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen, watching Cristiano over the breakfast bar.

"You do know my couch isn't as comfortable as my bed."

I straightened up and shook my head, "Actually, I've never been in _your_ bed so I wouldn't know." I corrected.

"Right…"

"_Ah…yes. My bed." _he thought, seconds before vanishing from my sight.

I froze, "Hey! That's cheating!" I shouted as I turned to my left, backing up, expecting him to come through the archway.

"I didn't realize there were rules." he said from behind as he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

For a moment I appeared to be floating, face down, ass up. I felt my heart flutter as if I was about to fall.

And then Cristiano revealed himself and the view that I saw then was _very _tempting.

"Nice ass." I said.

He chuckled, "Oh Bella, you have a nice ass yourself." he said as he gave me a spank.

I bit my bottom lip.

_Oh sugar._

"Okay…you win." I pleaded as he started up the stairs. "I can walk the rest of the way."

He shook his head as he gripped my thighs. "And risk you getting away from me again? I don't think so."

_A few inches higher and he would be-_ I cut off that thought. _You're vulnerable, it would make him a rebound and that's a very bad idea. _

"Please?" I pleaded. When he didn't respond, "Pretty please…? With a cherry on top?"

"Not a chance." he said, continuing down the hall to his room.

"Well, mission accomplished. Now can you please put me down?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

A moment later Cristiano bent over, gently placing me onto his bed. "Now sleep." he ordered.

"_Don't think it…don't think it…don't think it."_

I cocked my head to the side as I moved towards the middle of the bed. "Think what?"

He gritted his teeth, "Nothing." he said, quickly turning around, closing the door behind him.

I waited a moment longer before standing to my feet, slipping off my work pants. I folded it neatly and placed it on the bedside table next to his cell phone.

A light knock following the opening of the door had put butterflies in my stomach.

"I need my-" Cristiano froze in the doorway, "Sorry."

As much as my knees wanted to cave in with embarrassment of being caught in my black lace panties and work shirt, I girded my loins.

_Its not like you have something that he hasn't already seen._ I thought to myself as I grabbed his cell phone.

"You need this?" I asked, handing him his cell phone.

"_Goddamn…"_

I know that there was an attraction between us but now couldn't have been the worse timing.

_Ugh…_

Cristiano slowly reached for his phone. But instead of grabbing his phone, he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him, causing me to drop his phone.

_Double fudge-  
><em>

Lips crashed hard onto mine as hands hungered for the feel of one another. Slowly we backed up towards the bed as clothes were stripped, marking our trail.

He grabbed me by my waist, lifting me. My legs wrapped around his waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Oh my god. _I thought to myself, feeling him growing between my legs. _He's as big as I dreamt._

With just one moment apart, he placed me in the middle of his bed as he loosened his pajama pants, now a puddle at his feet.

_Just as I figured, nothing else._

I took the time to remove my work shirt, bra and panties so that I was just as naked as him. I leaned back, propping myself up on my elbows as I waited.

He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom. Removing the condom from the package, he slipped it over his now very hard dick.

_A safe man is a smart man._

I could feel my mouth water as I waited with heightened anticipation.

I may be heartbroken but I couldn't deny how much I wanted this. Oh hell, I even dreamed about him less than an hour after.

_This couldn't be that wrong...right?_

_Finally_, he joined me, crawling over me as he hovered above, holding himself up with one arm. He parted my legs, fitting snuggly between them.

I bit my bottom lip, "This is going to hurt isn't it?"

_If it hurt in my dream, I'm sure its going to hurt in reality too._

He paused, tracing his finger over the panther tattoo on my hip.

_"Ow…" _he thought.

_Ow? What the-  
><em>

Then he looked up the length of my body, stopping at my breasts, "Not as much as your first time." he grinned, slipping his fingers within me.

I collapsed against the bed as I arched my back. My hands caressed my stomach before grabbing my bare breasts. I could hear my breath quicken as he loosened me enough so that he could fit in me without causing me pain.

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a moan. But it escaped my mouth anyways. My hands reached up and gripped his shoulders as I opened my legs wider. I wanted him in me already. The thought alone was sending me over the edge.

Suddenly his mouth closed over my nipple, flicking my nipple ring. I squeezed his fingers tightly as my clit throbbed with excitement.

Maybe he took that as a green light because he replaced his fingers with his dick as he lift his head, pressing his lips to mine. I reached up for him, pulling his body to mine as our tongues fought for dominance. He ran his right hand down my thigh, grabbing a hold of my ass as he deepened his thrusts. I closed my eyes as I opened even wider for him as he found a slow rhythm that we both rocked to, making beautiful melodies just like an orchestrated opera.

Feeling another round of spasms, I moaned in his mouth. Which in turn, heightened his hunger for more. Pressing his body to mines. He found my hand, lacing his fingers with mine and pinned it above my head. With his other hand he gripped my right thigh as his thrusts quickened, deepening with each stroke. I could feel myself ready to tower just as he, so he grabbed my free hand and pinned it above my head as well, slamming in harder, more ravenous. I arched my back, inviting him within me.

Voicing my satisfaction, he shared something even more with me...

* * *

><p>…<em>A finger pointed to me, "That's Cristiano."<em>

_Cautiously, she turned around. The golden hue that enclosed her body was of a shade I've never seen on anyone. Not this rich and this vibrant. It was strange._

_But as I studied her just as she studied me, I could see her golden hue enervating mine._

…_"She's pathetic." Joey shouted._

_I didn't agree with the others and how they were taunting her with their laughter and harsh words. But somehow, it was working. Her golden hue now had shades of red, similar to flames._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god...<em>

As we both shivered against each other, with him coming to a slow stop, he laid a single kiss on the tip of my nose. Then he rolled over to the side of me, releasing me.

I couldn't move. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the long drive here. Or maybe it was because of what we just did or what he showed me. Whatever the reason, I felt drained and confused.

_That can't be right..._

Times like this makes me regret having such powers. It was slightly easier not knowing that part of someone. \

_Fudge._

I don't understand half the things that I end up doing. I mean, its only okay to live out a fantasy in a dream.

_But not when it complicates life as it is._

Vulnerability has always been my weakness, I've known that since that fateful night with Dominic. Heartbreak leads me down a very wrong path, a paved one, but still a _wrong_ path.

Of course following right behind is _regret_.

_Every damn time!_

It never feels wrong at the moment. But when that moments over, reality sets in...

_And here I am, finding myself in a similar situation again. _

Trying to heal from one man and found in bed with another.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

In a split second, things went from a flirtatious friendship to…whatever this is.

_I'm a walking fucking plague!  
><em>

And trust me, at the time, I wanted it just as much as he did. No regrets _while_ opening that can of worms. Its just that at the time, I didn't expect to feel this guilty afterward. I also didn't expect him to reveal such deep emotions toward me.

_Well now this is just awkward._

As much as it felt so right to be with him, it felt just as wrong. The timing itself was all wrong and that is my fault entirely. I couldn't trust my judgment right now. Not after going through all that I've gone through in a matter of weeks.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

_What can I say? The sex was out of this world, but I have to go now. See you when I see you? _If_ I see you. _I mentally kicked myself as I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. _I just ruined our friendship._

"I'm sorry."

Rejection is painful. But I couldn't lead him on. He deserves better than that.

_Better than me._

"Don't leave." he told me.

Behind that, it sounded more like a plea rather than a suggestion. And I'm guessing he probably expected this of me. Running away was something I had perfected over time.

I glanced behind, "I should get back."

I didn't want to fight. Not after sharing an intimate moment with him. But I had a feeling it was coming. Its best to leave before I make things a lot worse than it needs to be.

_And I'm the Queen of 'complication'._

I felt the air in the room shift. Before I knew it, Cristiano was up faster than me. I sat there at the edge of the bed, watching him slip back on his pajama pants.

I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to leave. I wanted to tell him to stay. I wanted to tell him that I will stay...with him.

_Say something._

But I couldn't.

_Hurry! Before he leaves!_

I couldn't because I knew that if I did, I might break his heart the way that mines been broken a few times over.

Without even a glance, he walked out, leaving me in an awkward silence.

_Well now you really done it._ I thought to myself as I gathered my things.

* * *

><p>The walk down the stairs seem to have gone on for miles. Just when I thought I was one step closer to the bottom, I ended up ten steps back.<p>

_Fix things before its too late. _My conscience suggested as I picked up my shoes and approached the breakfast bar where my keys were.

There, in the kitchen with his back to me, stood Cristiano. I could tell that it was taking great restraint not to turn around and tell me where to go.

So I did what I knew best.

_Coward!_

I know I am. I don't have to be reminded of that. I have proof over the years of how much of a coward I've been. Running and continually running.

_He's going to hate you._ I told myself.

I grabbed my keys, debating, weighing my options.

_Just leave already. It cant get any worse than this moment right now._

I looked at him, tears filling my eyes. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

And then I ran, literally. I didn't stop running until I found my car.

_Fuck my life…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it took slightly longer than I anticipated to update this chapter but I wanted to add a chapter after this one. The problem is, I don't know how to finish it. (SPOILER ALERT!-ish) I want to share a glimpse into Cristiano's new world but I'm not sure if I'm able to go that dark. But I'm trying && playing with the words && my imagination. So please forgive me if the next chapter takes even longer. If it doesn't come out the way that I've imagined in my mind then I will skip it && move on to the chapter following behind this one. Thanks again for reading! ^_^**  
><strong>


	15. Twisted Nightmare

**A/N: I hope that I was able to reach a pretty dark enough depth without sounding stupid, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! =))**

**Now, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cristiano's POV:<strong>_

It felt strange having Isabelle in my bed. Don't get me wrong, I dreamt this many times before. And honestly, the sex is just as good as I dreamed it would be.

The problem was, in my dreams, things didn't end this awkwardly.

_It always ended in my favor._

"How do you feel?" I asked her as I rolled into the space beside her.

For a moment, she just laid there, _frozen_. I knew that look on her face, she was regretting what had just happened between us just as I was regretting asking her that question. I also had a feeling about what was coming next.

_I'm a man, this is how many of us are programmed._ I thought to myself. _Difference though, most aren't actually sorry._

Suddenly, she sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed with her back facing me.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

_Fuck._

I knew instinctively she was leaving.

_It is always the next step. _

But I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay here, even if it wasn't with me. I just didn't want her running back to that fucking town to that fucking _vampire_.

"Don't leave." I practically begged, breaking down my pride.

"I should get back." she said immediately as she glanced back at me with empty eyes.

Right then and there I knew she had her mind set and there was nothing I could say or do to stop her.

_Fuck!_

I jumped off the bed, tearing the used condom off as I tossed it on the side.

_What did you expect? For her to fall in love with you just because she had a taste of your dick?_ I thought angrily to myself as I slipped on my pants and walked out of there, leaving her behind.

You know how sometimes you set yourself up with hope that things would work out in your favor only to have that hope break down and fall to pieces? Well that's exactly what I did.

I wanted her, not physically, but emotionally and everything in between. I knew things were moving too fast but I didn't care, I didn't want to lose my chance again. But in doing what we just did, I think I ruined whatever chance I might've had with being with her.

_I should've known better._

* * *

><p>I could feel her inching her way closer to me as I stood there in the kitchen with my back to her. Its as if I could feel her skin against my skin even though she was a few feet away, nowhere near me.<p>

_That is her aura clinging to mine. I didn't have to see it to know, I could feel it, feel…her. _

I heard her pause as she grabbed her keys. That slight pause told me that she might be reconsidering her decision. But I've been there before, done that, she would only be here for a minute or so more, slipping into the night.

_But that minute…feels like a dreadful fucking hour._

She will never know how much she's hurting me _again_. She will never know that the moment she chose to turn her back on me was like the cut of a knife to my heart. And she will never know that the moment she walks out will be the moment I would rather die than see her runaway from me.

_I love you Bella…_

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

And then she was gone. As if she was nothing but the figment of my imagination. A dream that once was.

_An apparition…my apparition._

* * *

><p>Feeling as if my heart was ripped from my body, I literally drank myself to sleep. I couldn't lie there in the dark with my mind running at a hundred miles an hour. Of course I took a few sleeping pills to hurry the process along.<p>

_It would only drive me insane waiting for sleep to come._

But what I didn't expect was to see my real father's face in front of mines when I awoke.

"Do you want to see what happens to those who actually does the deed?" he growled at me, fire burning in his eyes. _Literally_. "Because sonny boy, that is where you would've been heading if I didn't get to you in time."

_What the fuck is this old man rambling on about now? Taking my daughter wasn't enough, now he's haunting me too?_

"Go away." I groaned as I turned over onto my side and jumped up the moment I realized I wasn't at home, in bed. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I scrambled to my feet, rapidly glancing around. "Is this a fucking nightmare?"

This room that I was in reminded me too much of a murder scene. This couldn't have been my home, my room...

_I'm dreaming…this is a dream. _I thought to myself. _A really fucked up dream._

It was dark, damp, and bloody. The scent of paper burning partially masked an odor that I couldn't quite describe just yet. My walls (or at least what I assumed were mine) was painted dark red, it had three inch thick veins growing along them, pumping as if there was blood flowing through. And at my feet were chunks of something or _someone _scattered across my floor.

My father, Alastor, laughed. "Oh, you have no idea." he chuckled. "Come."

* * *

><p>I followed my father down a dark, unleveled path that was surrounded by pitch black darkness. Ashes floated around in the thickened air, littering the floor, while a few landed on my face as I continued my walk not far behind Alastor.<p>

I didn't know where I was or what the hell was I doing here. All I know was I wished to God that this was just a dream.

I may not be a religious man, given who I believed to have been my father && who my biological father is, but seeing this, living this...I just might change that.

_The religious part, I mean._

Finally, in the distance there was a single torch burning.

_Where am I?_ I asked myself as I took in my darkened surroundings.

At the end of this path stood a large, filthy man, standing well over fifteen feet tall. Half of his body was covered in burned scars while the other half had large scarred stitches. He wore thick leather boots that was laced up to his knees. On his boots were sharpened spurs. He had on leather briefs, armored gloved arms, and a leather mask with identical sharpened spikes about roughly eighteen inches long that resembled a Mohawk running down the middle of his head. In his left hand, he held a very large key and in the other was a sledge hammer.

_No, his other hand _is_ a sledge hammer._

"He isn't allowed down here Alastor. You know the rules." the large man (I think) said in what sounded like barely a whisper, but due to his large frame, it was pretty loud.

_Damn..._

"Step aside Gatekeeper, let us pass."

"This is where the sun is silent. Humans cannot pass-" the Gatekeeper began.

"He is my son!" my father shouted, slowly changing into the demon he really was.

_Hidden well beneath that human costume._

"Demi's aren't allowed onto my boats, you know that." he said, pausing. "Not unless he is willing to give up a third of his soul." he said, grinning down at me.

"This is a really fucked up dream isn't it?" I laughed at him, "I think its time for me to wake up..."

"I control one seventh of this realm Gatekeeper, step aside or I will destroy you…" he warned. "…_regardless_ if my sister has something to say about that."

_Sister? I have an aunt?_

"Do you really think the boss will let that one slide for a living? He has no business down here." he chuckled. "Besides, Acedia has never dictated my judgment. I had this job long before her and because I'm the best at what I do, that is why I'm still here." Then he turned to me, "If you die down here half breed, your soul _stays_ down here." he told me. "And I will make sure you _never_ leave."

I cocked my head to the side as I glanced over to my father, "What is this? Hell?"

The Gatekeeper stepped aside, letting us through.

_No, not_ us_,__ he's letting _me_ through._

Although somehow I'm beginning to think that this is going to be a bad idea. Maybe I should've took his warning and went home.

_Wait…where is home?_ I thought confusingly. _If _home_ was where I just came from, then what's beyond this point couldn't get any worse…right?_

He bent his head towards mine when I got close enough, "This is the eight levels _before_ hell. The deeper you go, the more pain and suffering is endured." he said, to me, adding a wink. "This isn't hell _yet_…its only the beginning."

_Only the beginning?_

* * *

><p>As we approached the boat at the end of the rotted pier, I noticed how thick and dark the water was.<p>

_Is it blood? _I thought to myself when I noticed a salty scent in the air. _This is no fucking beach, damn certain about that._

Its as if there was no life here, nothing but death and its rotting corpses. You could literally smell death in the air which was thicker with ash.

_Wake up, man._

In a strange, twisted, and fucked up way, just like décor, bodies were hung up on seven feet wooden shafts along the pier. Every one of them were bound with barbed wire, blind folded, and gagged with their own intestines. Only a hand full were hung upside down and skinned.

"Is this for real?" I asked Alastor.

But he didn't bother answering. Instead, he kept his eyes forward, following behind the few people who was trying to get to the same destination as him.

_Who the fuck would go willingly?_

I glanced back and that's when I realized these weren't _people_, they were the souls of who they use to be. At least that's what I would assume a transparent body would be.

_What the fuck?_

One of them in particular caught my attention. A woman, dark haired, dark eyes, cried as she was dragged by a large hooded being, roughly ten feet tall, maybe more, who had a five inch thick linked chain around her neck.

"Where are you taking me?" she wailed.

The large being didn't answer her.

_Maybe it was a demon thing _not_ to do._ I thought to myself. _O_r_ maybe the rules are...no talking to each other while in line._

Instead the hooded being continued its path, remaining in formation as _it_ dragged the helpless soul along.

The woman's eyes darted around before resting upon mine.

"Please help me!" she cried out to me.

"What did you do to get here?" I asked her, suddenly curious about her punishment.

I knew I wasn't able to help her. Down here, wherever we are, I'm out of my element. Everything and every creature that I came across were huge. I didn't want to know who or what I would be up against if I even attempted a rescue.

_Not that I would. There's a reason why she's here._

She wrapped her hands around the chain and shrugged, "I don't know." she said, voice hallow. "I remember having a few glasses of wine before driving home. Next thing I remember is being captured by this _thing_ and dragged down this dirty ass place!" she shrieked. "I just want to go home!"

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but this isn't Kansas anymore, you booked yourself a one way to ticket to hell." Alastor said from behind me with a hint of sarcasm.

_Ouch._

"Hell?" she squawked as she began to panic. "I'm dreaming!" she laughed hysterically, "I have to be dreaming!" she screamed as she tugged at the chain. "This isn't real...you're not real, none of you are. And when I do wake up, I'm going to drink that bottle of Cristal that I've been saving. Fuck this." the woman rambled.

_No woman…I think this is _my_ dream._

Suddenly the hooded being stopped, slowly pulling the hood back.

_What the fuck?_

"Oh my god!" the woman cried as she turned to run away.

The being that was underneath the hooded cloak was the reflection of the woman she was dragging. Except she was dressed from head to toe in shiny pleather and six inch boots.

"He doesn't live here bitch. You missed that train a long time ago." the dominating twin growled. "Shut the fuck up or I will make this journey more painful than it has to be."

Instead of doing as she was told, the woman began screaming, pulling at the chain with obvious hopes that she would get away. But even I knew that her twin was much stronger than her.

_Given the fact that she towered her twice over._

"Let me go!" she screamed as she kicked the dominating twin.

Suddenly the twin dropped the chain, reached underneath of her cloak. Within seconds she pulled out a razor sharp whip that she used to latch onto the woman's tongue and pulled it out slow enough that I could hear flesh tearing.

_Fuck me…_

"I'm guessing in life she was a dominatrix." Alastor whispered as he sighed. "Sucks to be her."

I flinched as the poor woman's tongue landed at my feet. It flopped like a fish out of water before turning black as it shriveled up. Seconds later, it turned into ashes, slowly flaking away.

_Oh...fuck._

I turned around, not wanting to watch anymore, "Why am I here? Am I dead?" I asked him. "And what is with the rotting bodies along this pier?"

"They walked through their lives not wanting to hear evil, speak evil, or see evil. They turned their backs when others needed them most. And because of that, they are posters of what's to come." he told me, pointing to a man. "This one chose to turn the other cheek while his brother raped women in his little town. At one point, he even hid him from authorities." continuing to the next body, he pointed to a bound woman. Although she was skinned, you could still make out the shape of her breasts. "She is here because she turned the other way when her husband repeatedly beat and rape their only daughter. She knowingly pushed him onto her, envying her youth and beauty and punishing her because of it. And then when their twelve year old daughter became pregnant with his child, she let him continue the abuse with the little infant as well." he grimaced as he shook his head. "Three years old, he began penetrating her…three…years…old." he said softly. "But I made sure his punishment was ten times worse. And this woman, when her corpse rots to the bone, her body will regenerate and her punishment will continue the same eternal cycle, helplessly rotting, wasting away."

I shivered at the thought of being tortured continually. Just when you thought that you were finally dead, finally at rest, you have to go through the same torture.

_A never ending merry-go-round._

"So they're dead?"

He laughed, "Of course. Everything here is already dead. You cant die again, not down here. This is it, this is where the end of the line is. And these bodies, they can hear us, they can smell us, they can feel everything, even the little creatures feeding from their flesh."

_Fuck me…_

"But why am I here? Where are you taking me?" I asked, panicking at the thought that this was the end of the line for me as well.

_You know I'm starting to think this isn't a dream anymore…_

"You tried to kill yourself. As much as I enjoy my job, I don't want _you _here." he whispered. "This isn't a place for someone like you. Especially someone who has bigger things awaiting him."

I frowned, "I didn't try to kill myself. I was only trying to sleep."

"That's not what I heard. Your little demons told me otherwise."

"My demons?" I watched, skeptical.

_Yeah right._ I mentally scoffed.

He nodded, "Yes demons. Lowest level demons working their way up the ladder. They are sent across earth, whispering influence within the ears of their targeted victims."

I laughed at the thought. "That's ridiculous. Why would they do that? What could you possibly gain from whispers?"

He stopped, turning slowly to me. "Its our job to recruit the souls of every living creature on earth. Its sort of a game that is played between _Whom We Don't Name_ and the big boss downstairs. We were all created for many purposes. Without the work of us demons, we wouldn't have as many souls as we do now." he paused. When he realized I wasn't quite understanding him, he continued. "By whispering simple things in one's ear will bring thought. Thought is then turned into action. And the action then becomes sin."

"What?" I shook my head, "Never heard of such a thing."

He glanced around and finally rested his eyes on a man several feet in front us, waiting patiently in line to board this one way ship into hell.

_Literally._

To me, he looked pretty regular. Obviously he was a working man, based on what appeared to be a Wall Street suit that he was wearing. But when you focus on the back of his head, it was clearly blown off.

_I don't want to know what the front of his head looks like._

"You see that man right there?" I just nodded as I noted a piece of his scalp flapping with each step. "Like a domino effect by the works of several little demons, he loses his wife to another man. Whispers within this man's ear creates suspicion. Suspicion turns into obsession which causes him to leave work early only to find his wife in bed bringing his suspicions to reality." he paused, smiling as he is clearly boasting through his sharp teeth. "During this time, he has demons standing beside him, whispering escalating thoughts into his ears…_evil_ thoughts." he added with a smile. "But remember, there are three sides to this story. He wasn't the only one with a demon by his side."

"What do you mean, three sides?"

By the time I realized what he meant, he continued his tragic tale.

"There was a demon tempting his wife to have an affair. Her lover, in his own sickened mind got a kick out of screwing other men's wives. It's pride, vanity, a game, in his eyes."

"The demons forced them to do things that they wouldn't do?"

He shook his head as he lightly laughed, "Not every man or woman is as innocent as you might think. Demons feed off of their energy, they intensify their wants."

"So what happened to his wife?" I asked, wondering how he knew such information.

Actually, in the back of my mind, I believed that what he was saying was just a story. A very detailed and fabricated one at that, but still just a story. For all I knew this guy could be down here because he robbed a bank or something.

_Maybe he's trying to scare me._

"Why, he murdered that adulterous wife of his and her lover of course. Surely you would've guessed that was coming right?" he said. "Afterward, he turned the gun on himself. And that is why he is here and the wife before him and her lover before her."

I watched him, still skeptical as my eyes wondered over to see a woman and another man before him.

_Bullshit.  
><em>

"Alright, let me get this straight. Lets say I'm walking down the street, keep in mind I'm a married man with…a _child _on the way. I see this beautiful woman coming my way right?" he nodded, waiting for me to continue. "These _little demons_ are whispering in my ears, making me horny, is that right?"

For a moment Alastor just stood there with a blank look on his face. Then he closed his eyes for a moment longer before answering me.

"These demons are _tempting_ you to look. They whisper thoughts into your head that _wants_ you to continue looking. They will make you go against your own morals and if everything goes their way, you end up having an affair with this beautiful woman." he told me. "But what if there were no demons to pressure you, would you still have done it?"

I nodded, sort of seeing his point. "Alright, alright, lets say that I believe you. Why cant I see them? I'm part demon, why cant I see other demons?"

He smiled as he took several steps forward. "They don't possess enough power yet to become visible. It takes a few simple words for them to show themselves."

"What words? By who?"

"The _living_ boy." he groaned, showing his slight irritation with my naive mind. "Some think that they are brave enough, so they call the demon out of hiding. Some don't though, they like to keep the upper hand. But those that do decide to show themselves…well, they become whoever the demons want."

I scoffed, "Not buying it." I half lied.

I've seen enough movies to begin to believe that the stories that is told on the silver screen just might have some fact hidden somewhere.

"Its easier for the human brain to comprehend what it is that they believe in if what they see is someone safe, or even familiar. When haunting or attempting to possess a child, they tend to come in the form of a child themselves. But after the child gets comfortable enough, that's when the demon slowly shows their true selves."

I couldn't imagine my father doing something that evil, not to a child.

_But he's a demon, he took my own daughter from me, his grandchild. _

Maybe I couldn't see him doing such a thing because I was a part of him. I was somehow born of him. And surely if he had that evil bone in his body then I must have it too…

_I am his son after all._

Not wanting to continue this conversation, I closed up following behind him. I didn't know where I was going or why, but being here, seeing all of this, it was opening my eyes to an even bigger, darker world.

Being apart of the Supernatural world, I had an insight to what most are ignorant of. But being part demon of-whatever type of demon he is-it was taking me to a whole other level of Supernatural.

I was in the belly of the beast, the porch steps of hell. I was where those who chose the wrong path goes after death. A place where they collect your soul and torture you for entertainment.

_A place where death is only the beginning and torture is eternal._

It was almost our turn to board the ship.

_Don't get on. _I mentally told myself as I watched the souls before me being seized by hooded beings on the ramp of the ship. _You may never return. _

I heard and seen enough to know that this wasn't a place for me. I wasn't dead, not yet. I had time to change. And as much as my father wants to believe that I tried to kill myself, I knew otherwise.

_I wouldn't kill myself, not because of Bella…_

I took a step back, "I'm not getting on there. Take me home."

Alastor slowly cocked his head to the side, "Already?"

I growled, "This isn't for me."

The corners of his mouth curved upward as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I was wondering when you were going to say that." he chuckled.

* * *

><p>I jumped out of bed, running to the light switch, letting as much light into my room as possible.<p>

"Fuck!" I bellowed, releasing a sigh of relief when I realized that I was still in my room.

_What a fucked up fucking nightmare..._

Palms sweaty, I gripped the doorknob but paused when I noticed a note on the back of my bedroom door.

_What the fuck is this?_

I cautiously snatched it.

'_I hope I never have to take you there._

_-Alastor.'_

I slowly crumpled the note, leaning against the back of my door.

_That shit was no twisted nightmare, it was _real_…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! ^_^  
><strong>


	16. A New Generation

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel as if I was on a downward spiral to oblivion, pondering where I even began to go wrong. I was raised right, to respect your elders, stay in school, and blah. Of course my daddy told me to stay away from drugs too but I was rebelling after what happened to me.<p>

_And believe me, I went through some shit._

Oh hell, lets not forget the one fact that I even held onto my damn virginity until I found a guy that I loved deeply. At the time I believed that we would've one day get married and start our lives together. As crazy as it sounds, I could almost literally see our lives play out before my eyes and it was a happy ending for me.

_Married with three boys and one girl. _

But life isn't always what you think it would be. Just look at me, I am a fine example. I managed to fuck up my life again and again. (And continue to whine about the whole thing along the way.) Of course, at times, without intention. Failed relationships after failed relationships which then in turn lead me into another man's bed...again.

Sometimes I wonder if that was how I was programmed, seeking intimacy to hide my pain. I know I wasn't raised that way so there is no blame on my father's part. That is all me and I've seen women do it many times before. But the real question was…

_Am I _that_ broken?_

Surely I must be right? This isn't normal. Thinking, even believing to love one man and yet is in the arms of another. All the while shitting on each and every relationship, even a _friendship_ along the way.

_Now where do I go from here? _I thought to myself as I drove for hours to the one man who might know what I didn't. _Fuck!_

The problem was…

_He's dead._

* * *

><p>As I stood there, staring down at his grave, I felt as if I had turned into a heartless bitch, someone I could never recognize even if I stared at my own reflection.<p>

_No, you turned into a _shallow_ heartless bitch._

When I received the news of his sudden death, I acted as if I didn't care and that he never meant nothing to me. But in reality, I _still_ cared, I_ still_ loved him, and he meant _everything_ to me.

_Probably always will._

The dilemma is, he was married with a baby on the way and I had a much bigger fish to fry (aka Eric). And as much as it hurt, I couldn't bring myself to face him, to see him lying in the coffin. Being strong over the phone, was one thing. But to see the man I once called mine, lifeless...I know I wouldn't be able to hold myself together.

_Not Ryan...even after all that he put me through._

Oh hell, I was still waiting for that moment where I could face him and be alright with it. The moment where seeing him with his wife wouldn't affect me emotionally no longer. The moment that I could run into him on the streets and think to myself, 'Oh, he's just an old boyfriend.'

_The moment that my heart fully heals._

And the part that sucks monkey balls for me is the fact that Ryan was my first _real_ relationship. I don't know the rules, I don't know how this works or what I'm suppose to do or even act. I've never done this before.

_Where did I even begin to go south?_ I thought semi angrily._ Am I really that broken? Or was I always broken?_

Everything that has happened, happened way too fast for me. Within a few short years I managed to go through a break up with not only my long time boyfriend but my lifelong friend, survive not one but two near death experiences, stand on the sidelines while the man I still loved marry another, fall deep for the first time since, have sex with four different guys and within all that utter chaos, I even managed to have a secret daughter from one of them.

_Honestly, how many women do you know that has gone to their ex-boyfriend's funeral? Not many, at least none that I know anyways._

And what was I going to say to Beverly? We have no ties that binds us, no illegitimate child, nothing but memories.

_Hi Beverly, I'm here to say my last goodbyes to my ex?_ I imagined as I shook my head.

The last time I popped up where I wasn't wanted, his then fiancé wanted nothing more than to slit my throat. I couldn't do that to her again. This time its different, it was a time for her to mourn her husband, the father of her unborn child.

_Where do I get off being that selfish as to taking that moment away from her?_

"Damn it Ryan." I groaned as I stared down at his headstone. I could feel my ears and nose heating up, tears struggling to break free. "Do you realize how hard is it for me to be here? To know that the one guy who would know the answer to my question is gone?" I whispered to him as if he could actually hear me. "You left me here." I said after a long moment of silence. "And honestly, after all this time, I'm still _broken_." I cried, feeling tears stinging my eyes. "Damn you Ryan for leaving me! I'm still broken up inside and I don't know how to heal...no one has taught me that part." I said, wiping my eyes, "I don't know what to do anymore..."_  
><em>

"I come here almost everyday." I heard a woman whisper from behind, which startled me, causing me to flinch.

_I know she heard me...fuck.  
><em>

I only met her once but a voice like hers is something no one can ever forget. Her voice was squeaky and quite annoying.

_Freakishly speaking of the effin devil..._

I turned around to see Beverly, in the flesh, and nearly ready to pop. She looked great though, glowing even. This pregnant look truly did match her.

_Somehow, it seem to have soften the bitch I figured her to be._

I flashed her a smile as I nodded, turning back to his grave.

"I wasn't sure if I should go to his funeral. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable like the last time." I told her softly.

She took the few steps that stood between us as she stared down at his grave beside me.

"Ryan explained to me later why you was really there that night." Then she turned to fully face me, "And honestly, I should thank you for that. I mean if it wasn't for you, I would never know what its like to have a child growing inside of me." she whispered as she looked down and rubbed her baby bump.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I told her.

I really wasn't good at this. I didn't know what to say or even how to act towards her.

_Should I be nice or be a total bitch?_

I mean its not like I run into my exes girlfriends or _wives_ often. In fact, this would be the first for me.

_Another first with Ryan...thanks._ I thought to myself.

"You lost him too." she whispered. "I didn't have him as long as I would've liked. But you had him to yourself for a really long time." she whispered in a sympathetic tone, one that I wasn't familiar with. At least not coming from her. "I wouldn't know what that's like. To have loved so deeply, then to have lost so quickly." she continued.

_Awkward._

I wasn't sure if I should feel insulted by what she just said. Her tone may have been sympathetic but if I know how some women can be, killing with kindness is a secret weapon. Words isn't usually what it appears to be. But then again, those words could mean just that, used with a different tone and surely a punch to her face is necessary.

_If she wasn't pregnant of course..._

What I did know was this, I couldn't stand here and blurt out to my ex boyfriend's wife how I truly feel.

_That's like me telling Lily how much I loved Ryan.  
><em>

Or at times when we would sit around telling our sex stories, I would go into detail about my escapades with him, her lover too. At the time, of course, I didn't know that we were sharing. But now that I think about it, its kind of awkward for the other party, not to mention gross.

"I heard that he got into a car accident." I decided to say instead.

_Totally dodging that bullet._

She nodded, "That's what they say. But my dad has a friend in the bureau and the truth is, they never found his body. They just assume he was in the car at the time when his car went off the cliff because they found traces of his blood on the rocks. Apparently, this time, he didn't wear his seat belt and he ended up flying right through the windshield." she told me, shaking her head. "Although they wont admit it, some believe that it could've been a suicide. Others think that his body could've been burned in the fire. Or maybe he even got swept into the sea. Its something that we'll never know until his body shows up." she paused. "I can't help but think he did commit suicide." she admitted just then. "He always buckled up. But in doing the opposite...it was a sure way to die if the impact didn't."

I was stunned. I never knew Ryan to be suicidal. And then for his _wife_ to assume this of him, well, she might not know him at all.

"So you had a funeral for him anyway even though you don't know if he was really dead?"

"It wasn't for him. It was for me and our unborn son. I needed closure. I couldn't just sit around and wait for his body to show up. How was I suppose to explain that part to our son?"

She did have a point.

_And yet here you are, still standing above an empty grave. _

"I'm sorry. You're right." I told her. "A part of me hopes that he is alive out there somewhere."

Her eyes found mine. But suddenly, those caring eyes turned to ice.

"Why?" she asked, slightly bitter.

I flashed her a Hollywood smile, "Because your son has a right to have his father in his life. I know what its like to have only one parent and let me tell you, its not easy. I just hope that you find the strength that you need to raise him." I told her.

_But if Lily got to him first…its better if he remained dead._ I thought as I left Ryan's grave confused now more than ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 Months Later:<strong>_

I haven't spoken to, nor have I seen Eric Northman or Cristiano de Rossi for over six months now.

Clearly Pam relayed my message to Eric since he hasn't bothered me since.

_Thank goodness._

In fact, its as if we now live on opposite sides of the world. But even if we didn't, if we lived in the same town, I wouldn't know what I would say if I ever saw him again. Or what I'd do to him.

_Its easier if he just forgot that he ever knew me._ I thought to myself as I waited patiently in the makeup chair. _The way that Cristiano wants to forget that we ever met.  
><em>

I know that I ran out of time. I know that night I should've stopped him from walking out of the room, said anything but _sorry_. Or maybe I shouldn't have said anything or done anything. I should've just stayed. You know, just let it flow...time would only had tell.

_Well, now its six months too late._

Make believing that I have everything and that I'm perfectly fine alone, doing everything _alone_…it was wearing me thin.

I tried searching for him myself several months ago. But nothing. I even had Amy dig up as much information about where he had gone. But all she could tell me was that he sold everything, his dad's house, his apartment, even his father's business.

_And vanished without a trace._

"_He wont be found unless he wants to be."_ Anita's words echoed my memory.

"Bella?" Amy squealed the moment she saw me.

I stood up slowly, feeling the ache in my back as I met her half way.

Its been a few months since we seen each other last. Her divorce from Darrel was as quick as their marriage. Since then, she's been doing good. She's been going to counseling weekly and even managed to make a name for herself in New York.

With the help of her parents, she opened a clothing store which also ran her own clothing line. So far, its been a success and it showed.

"I missed you!"

She smiled as she looked at me, "Well look at you. You're looking even more beautiful now than you did when I last saw you. How have you been?"

Honestly? I've been good myself. I don't know if you could ever officially get over someone but I believe I reached that final stage. I was ready emotionally to start dating. But physically? I would rather be at home with my feet up.

"I'm good. I'm glad that you could make it to the wedding. Sookie will be so happy."

She smiled, "Oh I ran into her on my way in here. And wow, she's looking really good. Beautiful." she whispered. "And I saw how big her belly has gotten. That baby is going to be a big one. A new generation of the _gifted_."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's due in the beginning of October."

If you haven't guessed by now, Sookie and Alcide is expecting their first child together. She told me that when she first found out about her pregnancy, after she calculated the timeline, she must've gotten pregnant that first night.

_The night that Debbie-eew..._

Alcide even gave up everything just to be with her. He sold his house in Shreveport and moved in with her. He told me that he wanted to keep the Stackhouse home in the family, one day passing it down to their unborn child.

_How romantic..._

I thought that was so sweet, I almost cried.

"Isabelle, you're next." Jessica announced as she got up from her chair. "Hey Amy."

Of course, because of Sookie's vampire friends, it would be a wedding under the moon and stars.

"Hey Jess. How are things between you and Hoyt?"

She shrugged, "Complicated, _again_."

Jessica and Bill were the only two vampires I remained in touch with. Plus, we live in the same town _and _I work with Jessica too. Its no wonder we continued to be friends.

_I couldn't blame them for Eric's actions either, that was just wrong. _

"I'll let you two catch up while I get my makeup done." I said, making my way over to the chair.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I agreed to be Alcide's best man, my feet is killing me in these heels! <em>I thought to myself as I stood alongside him, watching as they each promised vows to one another.

And then it was the exchange of rings. That was a moment I know they will always remember.

_And to think, in about three months, their family would be complete._

I saw tears in Sookie's eyes as she watched him slip that final ring on her finger. I knew those were tears of joy. She won the lottery with this guy and I couldn't be more happier.

_She deserves her happy ending, especially after what she went through with those damn vampires._

* * *

><p>The reception was held in the back of the Stackhouse home. It was an intimate setting with friends and family celebrating their day.<p>

_I use to dream about this...once upon a time._

Amy was enjoying herself a little too much. Tipsy and all over the first single guy she met.

_There goes another ride._

"Isabelle, may I have this dance." Jason asked.

I laughed, "Oh no, I can't. I've been on my feet almost all day and I have to be on my feet tomorrow at work."

He got down on his knees and began taking off the straps to my heels.

"Come on, you cant pass up such an opportunity." he said, grabbing my hand when he got back to his feet. "Then I'll drive you home when you want. I know Sookie will understand."

I stood up, gripping his hand as he lead me to the dance floor. "You don't have to. I can walk, its only a few minutes away."

"Jessica would kill me if she knew I let you walk home alone." he said as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

I knew I should've drove here but since Jessica was passing here, she offered a ride. Plus she was apart of the wedding party, so it just made sense.

_Great…_

Her relationship with Hoyt, well, its complicated. She loves him and don't want to hurt him but he sometimes forget that she is a vampire and that she has needs.

_Drama._

But thank goodness they made up tonight rather than ruining Sookie's day with an argument.

_Like New Years Eve._

"Yeah…but being seen dancing with me, that's lowering your chances of going home with one of the few single girls here."

He laughed as he turned me within his arms, "I'm pretty sure I had all the single girls left here in Bon Temps."

I raised a brow to him, "All?"

He nodded as he grinned down at me, "Well, not _all_."

_Not me is what he wanted to say._

"Well, you wont find out dancing here with me." I glanced around and noticed the new waitress giving Jason the eye. "Oh, look. You missed one." I told him, nodding in her direction.

He turned his head in her direction and smiled. "Isabelle, you're making this really hard for me."

I stopped dancing as I patted his arm, "I'll find a ride. Meanwhile, you should too." I told him, adding a wink.

Then I kissed his cheek before heading back to my table to get my things.

* * *

><p>I found Alcide and Sookie to wish them the best.<p>

"You're going home?" Sookie asked.

I nodded, "I'm exhausted and I have the early shift tomorrow too." I told them. "I had a great time."

Alcide stood up, "I'll drive you-"

I stepped back, "Its your wedding party, stay. Have fun." I insisted. "I need this walk, I think I gained twenty pounds."

Sookie shook her head as she laughed at that, "Shut up."

"Bella..." Alcide said, looking down at me.

"I'm just as stubborn, I won't budge." I groaned. "Just stay here with your new wife. I'll be fine, I promise." I told him, kissing his cheek, "Congratulations again by the way." then I made my way to Sookie and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "And have a fantastic time on your honeymoon." I whispered in her ear, "Maybe you could get knocked up again." I joked.

"Be safe." I heard Alcide yell out over the music as I began walking home, barefoot.

"And call me as soon as you get home." Sookie added.

* * *

><p>Halfway home, a sports car drove pass me. I heard screeching, so I glanced back to see that car bust a u turn.<p>

_Oh no…_

I quickly turned to face forward and began picking up my pace.

_Six months without seeing his face, would it kill him to give me another six months? Maybe forever? A lifetime even?  
><em>

The car pulled off to the side and moments later, I heard the gravel behind me.

"Isabelle!" Portia called after me. "Hey, you want a ride home?"

I stopped, feeling relieved as I turned around. "Thanks but no thank you. You go on ahead. I'm almost home anyway."

I met her a few months ago when I needed a lawyer to write up a will.

_You may never know what's going to happen. Its smarter to be ready especially with my streak of such good luck.  
><em>

"Its no problem. Really, I would love to-"

I waved those words away, "I can see my driveway from here. I'm fine. Besides tonight is a nice night."

I could tell that she wanted to argue with me because she was a lawyer, its in her nature. But she knew me enough to know I was just as stubborn.

So she gave up, "Alright then. You be careful."

I waved her a goodbye as I continued walking home.

* * *

><p>"You should've accepted that ride from Sookie's brother. You would've been here a lot sooner." he said, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"And miss your dramatic entrance?" I rolled my eyes, "Secretly stalking me now?"

_He has some nerve showing up here._

"No actually. I was at the reception only to fetch Bill." he paused. "And then I saw you."

"Yeah, don't care." I told him, irritated.

"Oh, I know." he said smoothly. He slowly walked down the porch stairs. "I remembered some things."

I shook my head, "Not doing this right now." I said, walking around him.

"I believe that I owe you fifteen thousand." he said from behind.

I stopped in my tracks, "Oh…you remembered that." I scoffed, "Keep it. Think of it as payment to stay _out_ of my life."

I walked up the stairs, tossing my heels on the side of the porch.

"If you wanted me to stay away, then why are you still here?" he asked, now standing behind me. "You could be anywhere, why not?"

I gripped my house keys, turning slowly to face him. "I just bought this house a little over six months ago. It's the only place that I can call home. Its all that I have left." I told him in an icy tone. "You may be sheriff of this area in your _vampire_ world, but in _my_ world, you're just a vampire standing on _my_ property. Last I checked, you lived in Shreveport, not Bon Temps. So go back to Shreveport."

He sighed as he stepped closer to me, "I always live up to my word." he told me, handing me a check.

I looked down at the check and then back up at him, "And I'm suppose to believe you?" I shook my head, turning my back to him as I unlocked my front door. "Burn it. Donate it. Do whatever to make you feel better about yourself. Just go away and leave me alone."

I felt an icy cold hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Bella-"

I turned around faster than he expected and slapped his hand away.

"No! You cant do that! You cant come here expecting shit! Keep your money, I don't fucking care! Just stay out of my life!"

He took a step back, "You could use the money…for the baby-"

I laughed hysterically, "I made it this far without your help or help from anyone else. What makes you think that I need you? I don't need your money or your pity. My life and the life of my unborn child is none of your concern." I told him before slamming the door in his face.

I leaned against the door and rubbed my baby bump.

_No one will protect you better than me. _I mentally told my baby. _I'm going to try to be the best mom that you need me to be…even if its alone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Vision baby is here =) **

**Soo...was it that much of a surprise? Probably not, huh? Lol! Thank you for reading! **


	17. Minor Detail

****A/N: I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^****

* * *

><p>About two and a half months after Sookie and Alcide's wedding, everyone who worked at Merlotte's threw us both a baby shower since we were due right around the same time.<p>

Of course the question of the century was; will the baby's father be here as well?

_Under normal circumstances, he would. But in my predicament, I would have to find him first.  
><em>

"Bella, are you okay?" my dad asked me on our way to Merlotte's.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine." he said to me, concern in his voice.

Amy cleared her throat, "Its just the people in this town is curious about the father of Bella's unborn child."

He nodded, "Oh, gossip queens." he sighed. "Don't worry about-"

I turned to look out at the evening sky, "No one needs to know who he is. He isn't important. After all, this isn't _his_ day."

_Its hers._

"Do you have a name picked out for the baby?" he asked me instead, clearly catching my drift as he tried to change the subject.

"Wait, do you know what you're having?" Amy asked excitedly right after.

I didn't have to see her face to know that she had a smile across her face.

I shrugged, "I'm having a girl…"

"I knew it! My mom said that when she was pregnant with me, she always wanted to look beautiful. And she did, my dad said, without her even trying." Amy squealed,"That's the same with you Bella."

"I'm sure she's going to be beautiful. She will be apart of you."

I sighed, "Yeah."

"I am going to dedicate a whole new clothing line just to her." Amy asked, excitement in her voice. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Rose." I whispered.

_After my mother._

* * *

><p>As much as I tried to force myself to enjoy the festivities, I just wanted to be at home.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I appreciated everything that they were doing for me. They were helping me out more than I could have imagined. I mean, I doubt I could actually afford to buy everything the baby needed since I had to take time off before _and_ after the pregnancy.

_And then I had to find a babysitter too...which also costs money. _

But its not just that. Ever since I found out that I was pregnant, I've been isolating myself from everyone else.

_Wanting nothing more than peace and quiet...pure solitude._

I could spend hours in my garden, tending the flowers, watering them, and yes…talking to them too. Or just laying out in the sun, reading a book. I even fell asleep on the lounge chair outside too many times, I lost count.

_Pregnancy can do that to you. With Elena, it was slightly similar._

I had morning sickness, even though I got it all hours of the day or night right up until I was in my fifth month of pregnancy. I'm always tired and constantly using the bathroom.

Oh and my cravings were for lemons with salt. I would bite into it like it was an apple. And pickles. I loved pickles to the point I even drank the juice it came in. And believe me, I never cared for them.

_Until now that is._

My sense of smell was heightened to where I found myself constantly cleaning and throwing out certain foods. Foods that I use to love, I couldn't stand anymore. The smell, even the sight alone disgusted me.

_I love you baby girl, but I cant wait to get back to my old self._

"Since we didn't know what you are having, we all pitched in for a white crib." Sam announced.

When I didn't respond, Amy nudged my arm.

"_Bella, he's talking to you."_

I shook my head, forcing myself out of my own world. "Sorry…?"

"She's having a girl, so white is perfect." my dad spoke for me.

I looked around at everyone and smiled, "Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this. Really."

"Oh Isabelle, congratulations!" Sookie squealed. "I know you're going to love it. With all the pretty dresses and stuff."

I stood up, feeling nauseous. "Will you all excuse me?" I whispered, covering my mouth.

Of course, I felt like a whale, so Amy and my father had to help me up.

"Want me-"

I shook my head, "Thanks Amy, but nope. I got it." I told her as I wobbled to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I braced myself against the bathroom sink.<p>

"Ugh..."

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_

"_Isabelle is going to flip when she sees him."_

"Oh my god. Please tell me that asshole isn't here." I groaned out loud.

The bathroom door opened, "That _asshole_ isn't here." Amy mirrored my groan as she furrowed her brows. "Right now the guys is handling him."

"Why the hell is he here? And how the hell does he know we're here?" I groaned,"Effin stalker, I swear!"

"He claimed that he brought gifts for both you and Sookie."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want it."

"I figured that, so I shoved it back in his face."

_Oh shit. My dad._

"Where's my dad?"

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed having my dad here, seeing that vampire.

_My ex._

I know for one thing, I wouldn't want any of my girls with a vampire. I can only imagine what my father is thinking.

"He's…um-" Amy was at a lost for words.

I gently pushed pass her and walked back into the dining area.

"_Why is he here? I thought I gave them everything that they wanted?"_

I froze in place. I knew my dad's voice anywhere. And_ that_ was his voice.

I felt the room slowly begin to spin during the commotion as I tried to make sense of what he just thought.

_Them? How the hell would he know Eric?_

Then I remembered a piece of my text book was ripped out, the chapter on Gypsies. Anita had said that was done recently. And the only other place that I had it besides my own house was my dad's.

_No..._

I had to sit down before I fell over. I felt around me for the nearest chair and lowered myself.

_Why would my dad do something like that? Help them...  
><em>

My dad turned around suddenly. His eyes seemed empty.

_No…he wouldn't._

But I had a feeling he would…and he did. And he probably realized that I knew he had done something too.

"Bella, are you alright?" Amy asked, kneeling down in front of me. "You want me to have your dad take-"

I shook my head, "No…no, don't." I whispered.

"What? Why?" her brows furrowed as she rose.

I gritted my teeth as I grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to me.

"I think my father has something to do with Eric and Lily." I whispered in her ear.

Amy tensed as she straightened up, "Are you sure? He's-"

Sookie suddenly crouched over one of the tables, holding her side as she screamed out in pain.

"Shit! Sookie..." Jessica was at her side immediately. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she hissed.

I glanced around the room and saw how chaotic everything had gotten.

Sam and Alcide was pushing Eric out of the door. Jason and Hoyt stood behind them, creating a protective wall to prevent him from breaking through. Arlene had gathered up her children, sneaking out the back with Terry following not far behind. Tara and Jessica was at Sookie's side who seemed to have gone into labor.

And then there was my dad, remained in his seat, lost in his own mind. The look on his face, I recognized it immediately. He wasn't paying no mind to everything that was happening around him because he was trying to concentrate.

_No fucking way._

I stood up, shocked and sort of pissed.

_You can read my mind cant you? _I asked him. _All this time, I thought you were normal, human normal. But you weren't were you?_

"_I can explain." _he told me mentally, turning to face me. _"You have to give me a chance."_

_How do you know Eric?_

"_We cant talk here. Not now."_

I shook my head. _Wrong answer._ I told him as I walked over to the guys.

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, everyone quieted around us.

"Um…" Sookie tried to level her breathing. "...I think its time."

"Alcide, I believe your wife is going to have a baby." I said, stepping aside. "Guys, let me handle _him_." I told them as I pointed to Eric.

"Bella-" my father cried.

I shook my head, "You had your chance." I shouted behind me as I grabbed Eric by his arm and lead him out of Merlotte's.

* * *

><p>"When will you ever learn? Look at what you've done in there. Your presence alone has caused nothing but pain and chaos. Don't you get that?" I told him, releasing his arm. "Sookie isn't due for another two weeks but thanks to you…" I trailed off.<p>

"You stand there and expect me to act as if nothing happened between us? But I know something did. I can feel it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that is in the past. Its not my fault if you cant remember what _else_ you did wrong."

He clenched his jaw as he looked down, "I made a mistake."

I laughed at him, "Are we talking about Lily? Or about my that whole amnesia bullshit? Because if we are talking about Lily, at this point, you look no more innocent than Bill."

"We were never together."

I raised my brows, "Wow." I shook my head, "You're right about that though. Its not like anything _ever_ happened between us."

He growled, "She offered herself to me Bella. I couldn't passed up the opportunity."

I squinted, "Are you serious? I mean, that's the excuse you're sticking with? She wanted to fuck, you wanted to fuck, so as the chapter goes, you fucked." I shivered in disgust. "It didn't matter that this was the same vampire that tried to kill me?"

"It did matter."

"No! It didn't matter because you went behind my back and fucked her anyway. _My_ enemy. And then you get my own father involved too? Which by the way, what the fuck is up with that?" I asked, fury burning the surface of my eyes.

"She sought him out. I was just following her. I didn't know that he was _your_ father. I just figured she was after him because of what he is."

I cocked my head to the side, "And please…do enlighten me with what you know." I said bitterly, "Because everyone around me seems to be keeping secrets from me…including my own father."

Eric looked down at me with sorrow in his eyes, "I'm sorry-"

I pushed against his chest, "Bullshit! Tell me what you know!" I bellowed, sparking fire within my palms.

"He's of Fae lineage." he said a moment later.

My jaw dropped. "Fae? As in fairy?" he just nodded. "Why-" I stopped myself.

I knew the only person who knew the answer to my question was my father.

"Isabelle-"

I turned around and began walking back into Merlotte's but paused in the doorway. "Next time I see you, I will try to kill you. I will do anything to protect my child from monsters like you. And with you…" I turned around so that I could see Eric standing in the parking lot. "…you are danger." then I walked in.

* * *

><p>"Where did everyone go?" I asked.<p>

"Alcide and Jason drove Sookie to the hospital. Jessica and Hoyt gathered all the baby's things to drop it off at the house. And Arlene and Terry left before things really boiled over." Sam informed me. "Although I think Arlene has something against vampires and she doesn't want them around her kids." he said to me, shaking his head. I could tell that he was in disbelief about the whole situation. "You want me to help take your things to the house?" he asked with concern on his face.

"That be good." I turned to Amy, "You mind helping Sam while I have a talk with my dad?"

She nodded, standing to her feet as she gathered the bags within her arms.

"You can go to my office if you want privacy." Sam offered.

I nodded, heading that way with my dad following right behind me.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything." I demanded as I took a seat.<p>

"Bella-"

I shook my head, "You're lucky I'm even giving you another chance." I scoffed, "And how long have you been keeping what you really are a secret? Did my mother know? Grandmother?"

"It was never a secret." He said, shaking his head as he looked down at his feet. "Its going to sound really bad. And you probably wont believe me when I say that I really did love your mother...and you."

I rested my arms on my growing belly, "Try me."

He watched me with pleading eyes before sighing. "My father, Wade, he was apart of the massacre in Alcaeus. It was orders made by his leader, so he had no choice." he told me, hoping for an understanding. "But the morning that my father had left, my mother, your grandmother Ithaca, she begged him not to go. He didn't listen because if he did, our entirely family would be slaughtered. Please...understand." he begged, pausing to readjust his footing. "Your grandmother, Evelynn, while she escaped the brutal attack, she took my fathers life."

I gasped, "It wasn't a coincidence-"

Alright, I shouldn't have been surprised to know that that was coming. But I really was.

"Let me finish!" he demanded. "Because of his death, my mother became sick, so sick in fact, she died not long after." he said in a depressed tone. For a moment, he was silent, lost in his own memories. "I was about eight, almost nine when I was placed in the foster care system because I had no other living relative. And being there, with the lost of both parents, I took it hard. I was growing up without knowing who or what I really was. And the anger within me…" he trailed off. "...I couldn't wait until my eighteenth birthday. That was when I took the time to find out the truth about who I was, where my parents were from. My father was Fae but my mother wasn't. She was normal, I think." he took a deep breath. "Three, maybe four years later, I found out what I needed and began following Evelynn. I blamed her for how my life turned out so I wanted to hurt her just as I had been hurting for over thirteen years."

I sat there, shocked at how far this went back.

_Oh my god._

As much as I wanted to feel sympathy towards my father, I couldn't help but imagine the worse case scenario.

"So you charmed your way into my mother's life? Did you kill her too?" I shrieked.

"No!" he denied, shaking his head furiously. "I loved your mother and the moment she died, apart of me died right along with her."

"Bullshit!" I laughed, "It was payback, right? You wanted revenge and the best way you knew how was to get to my mother. You got her pregnant with me and killed her."

"Bella, it wasn't like that. I could never harm her." he pleaded, stepping forward.

"And my grandmother? Did you kill her too?" I screamed, slowly standing to my feet. "You are no better than Lily. You helped her, you aided her, the same person who almost killed me! And you knew that! You knew because I confided in you!"I screamed. "Why dad? Why did you do it?" I paused, but not long enough to let him answer. "So that you could finish me off right? Your revenge ends with me, doesn't it? I mean, my grandmother's blood runs through my veins, the woman who murdered your _father_." I self concluded.

"No-" he grabbed my arm.

I placed my hand over his and ignited. "Don't you ever touch me!" I lashed out at him, making my way to the door.

"I only helped her because she threatened to tell you everything Bella." he begged. "I couldn't lose you, not like that."

"Well your worse nightmare just came true dad." I told him. "You lost me the moment you helped her." I whispered, gripping the doorknob in my hand as I half turned to him, "And I will never know if what you're saying is the truth because everyone in that tale of yours is dead." I said coldly, "I don't know who to trust anymore. But know this...I will protect my daughter at all costs." I warned him before walking out.

* * *

><p>Just when I didn't think things could get any worse, it did.<p>

_Fuck my life!_

My last living relative was now dead to me and I was officially declared _alone_.

I didn't have a mother to turn to for advice on how to be a mother. I didn't have a grandmother to go to for comfort. I didn't even have any siblings to talk to, relate to.

_All I have left is my unborn daughter. _I thought as I laid my head on my pillow. _My Elizabeth._

* * *

><p>"He's handsome." I told Sookie and Alcide as I held their newborn son in my arms. "He looks all over you Alcide. And he really does have your eyes." I added, smiling, referring to my vision.<p>

He was literally the splitting image of Alcide, down to his large frame.

"Well, I guess I'm an expert at something else huh?" he asked Sookie.

"What's his name?" I asked immediately.

She gently slapped his arm as she blushed. "Alcide Jr. Earl Herveaux." she paused, "Or AJ for short." then she gasped. "Oh my god, it was painful. At one point, the doctors feared for my life, they was about to perform an emergency C-section."

"But then he just sort of popped out." Alcide added with laughter. "He's going to be a big boy. Look at those hands and feet."

"He's already a big boy."

I bent my head to his tiny ears, "Just make sure you make better decisions than your father when it comes to women." I whispered. "Some women can be _very_ dangerous."

_No Debbie's for you little man._

I knew Alcide caught that so he just rolled his eyes as he chuckled lightly. "I'll make sure he wont find another Debbie, that's for damn sure."

Sookie looked at me, "Or maybe his future wife is just waiting to be born." she suggested.

I smiled at the thought. "Oh, so what is this, an arranged marriage? She's promised to him even before she's born?" I jokingly asked as I smiled down at AJ.

"Unless we have more boys, more options for her to choose from." Alcide chuckled.

Sookie glanced up at him, "Um, how many more _boys_ you expecting? Lets make a deal, the next one, you get to push out."

I burst into laughter which caused AJ to jump. "Oh, I'm so sorry baby." I apologized, cradling him to my chest.

"If it was possible, I might. But only because I love you."

I stood up, "Okay, I think that's my cue to go." I said, gently handing AJ to Sookie.

"You don't have to leave." Sookie said, pouting. "Its nice to have company."

"And what am I?"

I smiled down at her, "Well if you waited, maybe we could've been roommates."

Jason walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers, "I got lost on the elevator."

I shook my head, "Aw, couldn't read the directions?" I asked with a smirk as I stepped aside.

"Ha ha, no. I pressed the wrong floor number thing and didn't realize it cause this damn thing was in the way." he grunted, "By the way, this is for you." he added, handing her the flowers as he kissed her cheek.

Alcide grabbed the bouquet and placed it on the bedside table.

"Well, I better get going." I said, kissing Sookie's cheek then AJ's forehead. "Bye handsome." then I walked over to Alcide and kissed his cheek, "Congratulations on becoming parents."

"Thanks Bella. And thank you for coming." Alcide said to me.

I smiled, "I had to."

"Oh, your turn is coming soon." Sookie added, nodding to my big belly.

I grabbed my bag and waved a goodbye, "Yeah…don't remind me." I said walking toward the door, "See you all back in town."

* * *

><p>I didn't make it to the elevator before Jason stopped me.<p>

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could help you out. I mean since the father isn't here."

I smiled up at Jason, "That's sweet Jason, but you know I cant do that. I don't do charity well."

"Isabelle, come on, I want to do it."

I stopped and turned to him, "And if I let you, what do you think everyone in town will think?"

He rolled his eyes, "Who cares what everyone else thinks."

I shrugged, "She's not your problem."

"Well maybe I can help you find him." he said, nodding to my very pregnant belly. "You know, the father."

I sighed, "I tried that months ago when I found out I was pregnant. He doesn't want to be found and I'm okay with that."

_Sort of..._

"I'm stopping by your house after then. I'll help you with the crib."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You're going to make that special woman _very_ happy one day." I sighed, "Fine, if you must…but hey, don't eat. To show my gratitude, I'll cook you dinner."

"Oh, don't need to Isabelle."

I put my hands on my hips, "Hey, you're helping me with the crib. It's the least that I can do. Besides, there's arguing with me, I'm doing it anyway."

He chuckled as he glanced down at his feet, "Okay, okay...see you around four?"

I nodded. "Four it is."

_Thank god. I wasn't sure how I was going to put everything together in time for the baby. Not with this big stomach in the way.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jason arrived about fifteen minutes before four. So I lead him to the back room.<p>

"The room isn't even finished Isabelle." he sounded shocked. "Isn't she due any day now?"

"Two to three weeks more." I informed him. "I just haven't gotten around to it. I did just go on my maternity leave you know."

"Well I have time off. You want me to-"

I bit my bottom lip, "Jason, you're making this really hard for me."

He chuckled, "I want to help."

"I was hoping to get Amy here to help out."

_Liar!_

"I don't believe you." he sighed as he looked around, "I'm doing it, if it means I have to drag Hoyt and Sam here. Its going to be done before your baby comes."

"Jason, don't do that!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to be a burden to everyone.

"Oh come on Isabelle, I know you cant do this on your own. And if you wont tell me where to find the daddy, I'll adopt her myself-"

I put my hands up, "Fine! You can help, but you cant adopt her."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"She's promised to AJ." I said jokingly.

He chuckled, "Wow…that's really something." he blew out a breath, "Like destiny or something."

"But promise me you wont get Hoyt or Sam to help you. I feel really bad having you do all this as it is."

He grinned, "I promise."

I turned around, "Alright then. I'll get dinner started." I said, before leaving him to it.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, dinner was done and so was the new crib. In fact, he managed to put together the swing as well.<p>

"I'll stop by after work tomorrow to start painting her room."

"Now that is something that I want to do." I said, setting his plate of pot roast and veggies in front of him. "I want to paint her a magical world."

"Well you better let me see it when its finally done then. I want to see this world you speak of." he said. "And thank you for dinner Isabelle." he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, "It smells really good. You know…maybe I'll be around more often, fixing stuff just so that I can get a home cooked meal once in awhile."

I laughed out loud as I took a seat. "You don't have to. If you want to have dinner here, you're always welcome to. I don't mind the company."

He bit into his food and released a moan, "I just might want to marry you Isabelle! This is good!" he took another bite. "Really good."

"Well I hope you find a woman with far less baggage than me before you make your final decision." I said before taking a bite of my own food.

He paused, looking down at his food. "I think I did find someone. But I don't think she feels the same about me. _And_ she's in a relationship too."

I swallowed slowly, "Well, how'd that happen?"

"It just did. And I don't know what to do."

I grabbed my napkin and wiped my mouth, "Well I can speak from experience, you don't want to be responsible for their breakup. The pain the other guy has to endure is something no one wants to go through."

"I would never do that to him. But…"

"Maybe you should wait until things between them are over." I suggested. "At least in the end, you wont look like such an ass."

He smiled, "You think so?"

I nodded, "It would hurt but not as much if you cheated with her."

I didn't want to know who it was that he was talking about. Its best if I just stayed out of it. But I knew a little something and hoped that Jason will make the right choice.

* * *

><p>I was out in the backyard watering my roses when Jason showed up the next day.<p>

"We're here to help fix the baby's room." he paused, "By the way, you got a name for her yet?"

I turned around, "We? Who's we? I thought we made a deal-"

Alcide chuckled, "Bella, must you put up a fight every time someone wants to help?" he asked, stepping around Jason.

I nodded with my hands on my hips, "Um yeah…I may be pregnant but I'm not entirely disabled you know." I grunted, "And you Jason Stackhouse, you played with my words didn't you?"

"Oh come on Isabelle!"

I bent over to place the water jug down but Alcide rushed over, grabbing it from my hand.

"You shouldn't be out here doing yard work Bella. You need to rest. Sookie's ankles swelled up like watermelons if she stayed on her feet too long."

"Well my ankles are just fine. Besides, don't worry about me, you should be worrying about your wife and son…" I told him. Then I turned to Jason, "…and you-"

"I'm going." Jason said immediately, walking in the house through the sun den.

I sighed as I slowly sat down on the lounge chair.

"You're a very stubborn woman." Alcide told me with his hands on his hips.

"Only now you noticed?" I groaned. "But no, I'm a very pregnant woman who cant wait to push her out already. I'm tired of having to rely on others, it isn't fair."

Alcide kneeled beside me, "Why don't you let me find her father? I can sniff him out if you have something of his."

I shook my head, "Its complicated."

"What's more complicated? Having to find him or doing all of this on your own?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Both."

He stood up, "Fine. Don't tell me who he is." he said, clearing his throat. "By the way, you have some boxes on your porch the UPS guy just dropped off. You want me to help you bring it in?"

I looked up, "Boxes?" I asked, trying to get up.

Alcide immediately grabbed me by whatever waist I had left and helped me to my feet.

He chuckled, "You know, your daughter is just as stubborn as you. She just kicked me."

I smiled at that, "You felt that too huh?" he nodded. "Yup, she's a fighter."

* * *

><p>"<em>Since you wont accept the money that I owe you, I decided to use it to buy your daughter some clothes. The rest, I put it in a trust fund under your name.<em>

_-Eric."_

I rolled my eyes as I handed the note to Alcide.

"And how he found out that I was having a girl is beyond me."

_Asshole just wont give up._

Then I opened the box to find the most beautiful little dresses I've ever seen. It came in many shades with matching shoes and accessories. There was also bedding and towels and just about everything one could think of.

_And believe me, he thought of everything._

"He must not hear the word _no_ that often huh?" Alcide said, shaking his head. "So what is he bribing you with now?" he asked, stealing a peek at the clothes in the opened box. "Baby clothes? What did he do? Rob Babies-R-Us?"

I moved on to the next box and found a set of bottles and every brand of formula and breast milk accessories.

"Now that's just disturbing." I said out loud.

Alcide took one look in the box that I just opened and laughed so hard, he had tears streaming down his eyes.

"Bella, you should at least talk to the guy. Looks like he's really trying to get on your good side." he said, reaching for the breast pump. "This_ is_ disturbing. I just hope he didn't shop for all of this personally."

I groaned as I opened the last box. "I did let him talk to me. But there's nothing more to say." I paused. "And besides, I'm going to be a mother now. I cant have vampires around my baby. What kind of mother would allow that?"

Alcide helped hold open the box as we both looked down at toys.

"Hey, if you don't want none of this-"

I glanced up at him, "You have a boy Alcide."

He chuckled, "Yeah but I saw some neutral stuff like the bottles and formula."

I sighed, "Take it. I'm breast feeding." I kicked the box on the side. "In fact, take whatever you want. And whatever you don't, you can move it to my basement."

"I was joking. But hey, you're not sending it back?"

I shook my head as I opened my front door, "Nope. What's the point? He'll just send something else stupid. And I don't want to know what else he could possibly send. What's next? A minivan?"

I may be a mother but the thought alone of driving a damn minivan wasn't sitting too well with me. I could never see myself in it, let alone driving one.

_Not that I'm expecting one to show up in my driveway._

I walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed the apple pie I made last night.

"Where's your basement?" he asked, carrying the box of toys.

I pointed toward the hallway, "It's the door to your right."

_This is getting to be ridiculous._

* * *

><p>I spent the last weeks of my pregnancy finishing Elizabeth's room. The mural I had in mind was of Alcaeus. At least what I pictured it use to look like or maybe still does.<p>

Acres of lush green land with unicorns, fairies, baby dragons, and just about every magical creature I could think of. The sky was beautiful with some clouds and a rainbow to remind me of my grandmother.

On the connecting wall I painted a large pond with a waterfall and mermaids sitting on top of the mossy rocks. In the back, high up at the top of the waterfalls stood a great deer with huge antlers as he overlooked the mermaids. On the trees surrounding the pond were birds in many colors. And a black panther, lounging beside the pond with one paw in the water.

Then on the last wall, I drew the opposite. The dark sky with a large moon and stars that twinkled right beside her crib. At the edge of the cliff I painted two wolves howling up at the moon.

_She's going to love it._

When her room was finally done and the mural was dried, I began rearranging the baby furniture. Just below the mural of the moon and night sky was her crib. I placed the changing table right next to the unicorns and her dresser in the corner next to the lounging panther and fairies. And finally, the rocking chair, I moved near the window with the mermaids.

* * *

><p>As I was putting away the baby clothes and putting final touches to the room, Amy walked in.<p>

"Okay, I want this room."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. "I thought your flight was next week." Then it hit me, "Wait, how did you get in?"

She snorted, "And miss the birth of the baby?" she shook her head, "I don't think so. And Bella, I know its a small town and everything, but you should at least lock your front door."

I felt tears filling up as I hugged Amy, ignoring her last statement. "You don't know how much this means to me." I began, tears flowing. "I've been feeling so alone with no one to really talk to. And now that I'm no longer speaking with my dad, I was afraid that I was going to be in the room by myself."

Amy rubbed my back, "Oh Bella, I wouldn't let you do this on your own."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back that throbbed for a good ten seconds. I already recognized the familiar pain.

_Oh no._

"Well, I'm glad you're here now because I think I'm going into labor."

Amy stepped back, "What? Already?"

I nodded, walking out of the clean room. "Yup. The pain is getting worse with each step."

"How do you know?" she stammered. "Is this what they tell you?" she asked.

"You just sort of know." I told her.

_Plus, I did this once before and it was painful the first time. Its something you cant forget._

I almost made it to my room when my water broke, slowly making a puddle at my feet.

Amy squealed, "Oh my god, Bella! Did you just pee?"

I laughed, "No, I didn't. My water broke. Now don't make me laugh before I push her out."

I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a few towels then went in my dirty basket and found more towels. I placed the dirty towels on the floor to soak up the mess that I made.

"Should I call your doctor or something? Do you want me to get the car ready? What do you want me to do?" she asked, panicking.

"You could clean that up while I grab my overnight bag. I'll be waiting in the car." I told her calmly.

"Eew, are you serious?"

I walked down the hall to the coat closet and grabbed my overnight bag that also had the clothes my baby would be going home in.

"Oh my god, you are serious." I heard her groan from the hallway.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I shouted just before making my way down the porch stairs.

I unlocked my car door and placed a towel on the seat just before getting in. I tossed my overnight in the backseat and waited for Amy.

* * *

><p>After almost three hours of labor, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl.<p>

"Here she is. And she's quite a big girl too." the nurse told me as she placed her on my chest. "She's eight pounds eleven ounces. Congratulations."

Amy and I looked down at my daughter and for the first time, I was at a lost for words.

_Oh...my...god._

Don't worry, she was very much normal. She had all ten fingers and ten toes. Everything about her was perfect.

_Shes beautiful._

Its just..._  
><em>

Amy ran her fingers through her soft hair, "Um, Bella…are you sure Cristiano is the father?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Now I know he isn't." I said.

As I looked down at Elizabeth Rose Knight, feeling her soft_ blonde_ hair, I realized I had missed one minor detail.

_Eric..._human_ Eric._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END :)<strong>

**A/N: Sorry to end this story with a cliffhanger but how could I not? It was perfect, lol! But seriously, was you expecting this twist at all? **

**Anyhoo...I would like to thank you all for reading and sticking with me until the very end! I hope you enjoyed it && also thank you those who took the time to review! Your feedback is very very very much appreciated! :))  
><strong>


	18. First Christmas: Epilogue

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>  
><strong>

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

This year would be Elizabeth's very first Christmas and I wanted to make it as special for her as it was for me when I was young. True, she may not remember these first moments but that's what cameras and camcorders are for.

About a week before Christmas, I received gifts from Amy with lots of love and promises of being here Christmas morning.

"Look at what aunty Amy got for you." I told Lizzy as I showed her the beautifully wrapped present, "It feels kind of heavy."

Of course I wasn't expecting her to say anything given that she was only two months old. But she did flash me her gummy grin as her blue eyes lit up.

Seeing her, holding her, made me think of Elena and all the things that I missed out on.

_But you knew that before giving her up…_

Of course knowing what was to be expected and actually experiencing those moments with Lizzy hurt me all over again.

_Never had I imagine things would be like this._

Every now and again, mentally, I would pretend that it was Elena that I was holding. But it would only last for a very short moment. Just the sight of Lizzy's blonde hair brought me back to reality.

_She's not Elena._

But that didn't make me love her any less. In fact, that made me love her even more. I made sure that every memory will be treasured, every event will be celebrated, and every morning that I wake, I will see her smiling face.

* * *

><p>The morning before Christmas Eve, I went through my normal routine. Feed and change Lizzy, pack her daily bag, and while I'm putting on my makeup, I pump her milk. Afterwards when we are ready to leave, I lock up the house and head over to Sookie's.<p>

But this morning felt slightly different.

_I feel as if I'm being watched._

I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But I prayed to the heavens above that it was just stress from work causing me to imagine things that wasn't there.

"Well don't you look beautiful this morning." Sookie said gleefully to Lizzy as she took her from my arms.

"I just fed her no more than an hour ago so she should be good for another few hours." I informed her.

"Isabelle, I know the routine." she whispered, "Breast milk in the fridge, right?" I just nodded. "And thank goodness you label it now because just the other night Alcide woke up in the middle of the night and almost used her milk." she giggled.

_Oh, gross._

"That would've been awkward."

She smiled at me as she patted Lizzy's butt, "Yeah, but it was hilarious when I heard him scream. I came running down the stairs and there he was with his bowl of cereal."

I couldn't help but imagine Alcide doing such a thing. You would think that because he's a wolf with a heightened sense of smell, he could scent the difference.

"I hope he don't do midnight runs to the kitchen anymore." I said, laughing softly.

She shook her head as she chuckled, "Oh no, that broke him out of that habit. So I should thank you for that." she said, grabbing the diaper bag from my grasp. "Oh and don't forget the Christmas party tomorrow night is at five thirty."

I nodded, "I wont forget."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Sookie exclaimed as she gave me a quick hug before grabbing a hold of Elizabeth. "Oh she is beautiful in that little red velvet dress Isabelle!"<p>

"I couldn't help it, I had to get it when I saw it at Wal-Mart the other day."

Sookie smiled down at Elizabeth as she admired her Christmas outfit. "Oh my and look at those pretty lace stockings. You are one gorgeous baby." she said as she smothered her in kisses. "I want a girl now. I'm sure she would have beautiful blonde hair just like you."

I bit my lip, "I'll be right back. I have to get the gifts in the car." I said, placing the diaper bag on the side before turning around.

_Damn…_

"Oh ok…" she whispered, brow twitching.

Alcide appeared next to me, "I'll help."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Alcide asked immediately as he walked with me back to my car.<p>

I nodded, "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He cocked a brow to me, "Bella…"

I grunted, "Will you stop? I'm fine, really. I may not be lucky in love with Lizzy's dad at my side to help me but I am happy and thankful everyday that I'm blessed to be her mom."

"And your dad?"

I looked down at my feet, "Last I heard he's still in California."

"If you were in trouble you would tell me right?"

It was my turn for my brow to twitch as I glanced up at him, "Why would I be in trouble?"

"I mean financially." he groaned.

I stopped in my tracks, "Listen Alcide, you're my friend, a very good friend, one that I would love to keep. But if I know how things work, borrowing money from friends is a bad move, one that I don't ever intend to use."

"Bella, you cant do this on your own." he began, turning to face me. "Jason told me-"

I put my hands up, "Alcide Herveaux, its Christmas, I don't want to argue with you."

"Well when? You seem to avoid me every chance you get."

I laughed at that, "I'm sorry if that's what you think I'm doing but I'm not avoiding you. I'm just trying to get to work to make sure that there's a roof over my daughter's head and clothes on her back. This isn't about you." I told him, sighing as I looked up into his eyes. After a moment I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, "You worry about me too much. Lizzy and I are fine. Besides you and Sook are helping me out a lot just by babysitting her while I'm working."

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms. "But you would come to me right? If you needed help?"

"Lets hope I never have to but yes, I will."

_You are such a liar._

He laughed softly, light rumbles against my ear. "Good."

"Now can we get these presents? I'm freezing my butt off, unlike you and did I mention I'm starving?"

"Fine. But if you eat too much, you wont be able to fit into your short shorts for work when winters over."

I immediately released him, nudging him in his gut, "So what are you trying to say huh? I'm fat?"

He chuckled, "No, I didn't say that."

He had a point though. I still had about ten pounds more to lose before going back to my weight before being pregnant. Especially if I wanted to fit back into my work shorts. If not, I would have to spend money buying bigger shorts.

_Ugh._

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Sure…but that's what you're implying." I smiled, "Besides, I just had a baby. What's your excuse?"

He lifted his shirt to look down at his stomach so fast, I couldn't hold back my own laughter.

"You think-"

I slapped his flat stomach, "You look fine." I told him, turning on heel as I walked back to my car. "Now lets get these and get back in there before everyone reports us missing."

I opened the trunk and began piling the presents.

"No, wait. Seriously, you think I gained some weight since being married?"

I looked around the trunk at Alcide with raised brows, "We are so not discussing this...ever. You're crazy."

* * *

><p>"You know, I haven't seen Jessica around lately. I mean not after her and Hoyt broke up again." Sookie began. "Is she okay?"<p>

"I've seen her at work. But for some reason she seems to be avoiding me. I don't know why." I shrugged, "When I do get a chance, she finds some excuse to leave the room…"

Jason stepped in, reaching into the bowl of salad, plucking an olive. "She's listening to the town gossip, that's why." he added as he tossed the olive into his mouth.

I froze, "Gossip? About who?" I asked him, glancing back at Sookie. "About me?"

"Hey don't look at me. I haven't been out much after having AJ so I wouldn't know what he's talking about." then she frowned, turning to him, "Jason, what are you talking about?"

He took a seat at the table, "Everyone in town thinks that I'm your baby daddy." he said in a weirdly calm tone. Sookie and I took one look at each other before bursting into laughter. We laughed so hard, tears were streaming down our faces. "Why is that so funny?" he groaned.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but they couldn't be more wrong."

"Well I know that…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"That just goes to show you how much information they don't know. I mean what would give them that idea?" Sookie snorted.

Jason frowned, standing to his feet, clearly insulted. "She has blonde hair, so do I."

"And? I have blonde hair but AJ has his father's black hair. That doesn't mean anything." Sookie chuckled as she shook her head. "They just have nothing else better to do."

I bit my lip, "I can see his point."

Sookie's head whirled to me as her laughter subsided, "Oh my god, please tell me it isn't true!"

I smiled, "It isn't. I've never had sexual relations with Jason, I swear…_ever_." I paused. "But he does have blonde hair, like Lizzy's."

She nodded, "But that doesn't make Jason the father."

"Tell everyone in Bon Temps that then." Jason groaned. "I told Jessica I wasn't the father but she thinks I'm lying."

I glanced at Sookie who seem to be thinking the same as me.

"Why would she care?"

Sookie placed her hands on her hips, "Please tell me you're not responsible for-"

"Its an awkward situation and I don't want to talk about it."

"Well why aren't you and Hoyt talking anymore?" Sookie pressed him. After a moment, she gasped. "Is it because of Jessica?"

I wiped my hands on the dish towel, "Okay…I'll be in the other room." I said immediately, ducking out.

* * *

><p>"So Jason isn't the father?" Alcide asked as he held his son in his arms, pacing the living room.<p>

I shook my head, "Promise. Her father is entirely out of the picture, has been since before I even knew I was pregnant."

_Technically._

"Then don't worry about what everyone says."

"I know that." I smiled at him, "You heard about those rumors and you didn't bother telling me about it?"

He frowned, "I see the way you are with Jason, he's like a brother to you." I nodded in agreement. "I didn't think it was true."

I rolled my eyes as I collapsed in the couch nearest to me, "You're such a liar. It probably took you some time before you disregarded what everyone was saying."

He stopped suddenly, "Bella, I've known you for awhile now and the chemistry between the two of you is nowhere near what we use to have." he paused. "But then again, it could've been one of those drunken nights."

I couldn't stop myself from looking away. "Okay, lets change the subject." I laughed nervously as I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. "Sam has decided to throw a Christmas party the day after Christmas and he wants you and Sookie to be there."

Alcide sat next to me, "I'm not stupid Bella, I'm a married man, a father too, and you're my really close friend. Sookie's too. But speaking from experience, that's how I knew that whatever was being said was just that, words with no truth behind it." he paused. "I wouldn't doubt you."

I glanced at him and smiled, "Thank you for believing in me."

_I think._

* * *

><p>After dinner we exchanged gifts as we sat around the living room. Then we had some eggnog spiked lightly with Brandy as we caught up with each other.<p>

"Well I should get going." Jason said, standing to his feet.

"Why? Where are you going tomorrow?" Sookie asked.

I stood up, "Oh I should head home too. I'm feeling that sleepy effect from your turkey kicking in."

"I'll help you." Alcide and Jason said simultaneously.

"Thank you both, but I think you should stay since we're both leaving." I told Alcide.

Jason gently picked up Lizzy who was sleeping next to AJ in his playpen.

"Where's her blanket?"

I pointed to the cream colored blanket hanging over the side as I gathered our things.

"I'll be outside warming up the car." I told Jason. I walked over to Sookie who stood up to meet me, "Thank you so much for dinner. This was perfect."

She smiled, pulling me in for a hug, "Well you better get use to it because I'm planning on making this a tradition."

"Sucks Tara wasn't able to make it."

I wanted to finally meet her husband.

She nodded, "Yeah but she promised to stop by tomorrow."

Then I turned to Alcide, giving him a hug. "Thank you for dinner as well."

"Drive home safely."

I nodded, pulling away, "I will. I mean we live just right down the road." I told him as I walked toward the door, waving. "Oh and Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>I sat in the car, warming it up for about five minutes before Jason emerged carrying Lizzy in his arms. Immediately I got out to open the back door for him.<p>

"Are you sure its warm enough in there for her?" he asked as he placed her slowly in her car seat.

I smiled, "Its very warm in here. Nice and toasty." I said, placing the belt over her head, snapping in the buckle.

"I'm sorry." Jason told me, as he waited for me to step back, closing the back door.

"For what?"

"For making it harder for you and Lizzy here in Bon Temps."

"Oh don't be silly Jason, its not you."

"Maybe I should dye my hair brown or something." he suggested.

I looked up at him and smiled, "No don't do that." I told him, reaching up to run my fingers through his soft blonde hair. "I think its beautiful. You shouldn't change for anyone, least of all because of the gossip."

He nodded, "Marry me." he blurted.

Instinctively I stumbled backwards, "What?" I asked, shocked and definitely caught off guard.

_Oh my god._

"Marry me Bella." he smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "It will be just me, you, and Lizzy. I have a job, my own house, I'm really good with kids-"

I grabbed his arms, "Oh Jason honey, you know I love you, but I could never do that to you."

"Its what I want. I want to give back and change."

"I like you for who you are." I shook my head, "Its that Brandy talking. Listen, call me in the morning and we'll see if you still feel the same way." I said to him before hugging him. "Sleep on it okay?"

"Merry Christmas Bella. And make sure you drive home safely." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "And I wont stop…"

I looked up, "Merry Christmas Jason."

* * *

><p>I know that I said that I was going straight home but what I heard tonight was bothering so much that I had to see Jessica. I ran home to grab the gift that I bought for both her and Bill and drove to their house.<p>

_Wait, do vampires celebrate Christmas?_ I thought to myself as I exited the car.

I decided to leave the car on for Lizzy since she was asleep.

_Besides, I will be right here on the porch where I could see her._

I reached into the passenger's seat and grabbed the present and got out.

"Strange seeing you here."

I knew his voice anywhere. I still may be angry with him but that other part of me hoped that when I turned around, it would be the human Eric that I fell for.

_Of course, that was only wishful thinking._

"Eric…" I half nodded.

He flashed me a grin as he did a full body sweep, "You look very good. How's motherhood?" he said almost in a mocking like tone.

"Thanks." I said, ignoring his question.

_Like he cares…_

He waited just before glancing around me and into the backseat of my car. "I see you brought your daughter with you."

I felt my heart flutter with panic. "Yes…"

_He better not-_

"You worry too much." he told me faster than he anticipated. Not only could I see that he was regretting what he was saying but I could still feel him. _Literally_. "This blood bond reminds me every damn day how weak I had become." he growled, clearly peeved.

I stepped back, feeling his anger building, "Is Jessica in there?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "If not then I will come back at a later time."

_A time when you're not here. _I thought to myself as I backed up against my car.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he demanded, stepping closer. "I may not remember every detail of my stay with you but what I do remember is enough to know that you really…" he cocked his head to the side, "…_enjoyed_ my company."

_What a conceited punk ass._

I felt the anger in me begin to rise. "Why wouldn't I be afraid of you? You are a vampire…last I remember."

He grinned down at me as he nodded, "Ah…yes, that I am. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that didn't stop you from fucking me every single night..." he spat.

I winced, "Yeah well, that was _before_ my daughter."

_What? How am I suppose to respond to that? It was the truth whether or not I was willing to admit that…_

He slowly approached me, removing the present from my hands, placing it on the roof of my car.

"Isabelle…" he whispered in a very sensual tone.

_One that I yearned for once upon a time._

Maybe he was trying to rekindle what we once had. Or maybe he was trying to get in my pants just how he's been trying many times before. But whatever the reason being, I knew one thing for sure.

_After all this time…I'm still fucked in the head._

I wanted to hate him so damn much. But to hate him was to hate the human Eric. The Eric that fathered my baby. The Eric that I still loved.

_For him it may have been centuries but for me…its only been months._

"Don't…" I said softly as I looked down at my feet.

Remembering his warm touch, the breath on my skin, his lips upon mine, his fingers, long and strong, laced with mine…it made me long for him. Sorrow and loneliness replaced the anger I felt towards vampire Eric and all I wanted to do was cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>_

Seeing her, feeling what she's feeling has made me see the side of myself that I haven't seen in a really long time. Something that only Bella could do to me.

_Humanity._

I've lived a very long life. I've seen and been through so much that it has made me appreciate this gift that I have. Living day by day, walking amongst the humans showed me how weak and vulnerable their species has become over the centuries. It revealed to me how dependent they were upon each other.

_Or maybe they always been that way._

At some point along the way I had to ask myself why had I ever loved them so. For decades I watched from afar my bloodline continue to dwindle. But after seeing those that I cared about grow old, becoming even more fragile only to die right before my eyes, well, I found it best to accept the fact that I will always outlive them for they are _mortal_.

_And I'm immortal._

"Don't…" she whispered to me softly as her gaze dropped down to her feet.

As intriguing as Bella may be, I knew that she is the key to my physical weakness. I wanted not only to touch her, to fuck her, to taste every inch of her, I wanted her to be mine.

_She's dangerous…_

Knowing this, knowing that I could give my life to save hers, knowing that if anyone found out how I truly felt for her, it would be something someone could hold over _my_ head.

At that moment I had two choices; pull her into my arms, placing my lips against hers, molding my body to fit hers. Or to walk away now because knowing how frail she can make me would bring death to me.

The question that lurked at the back of mind is…

_How strong am I?_

I gritted my teeth as I placed one finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet mine, I took in her blue eyes, her beauty, and her scent.

_Panther…faint wolf._ I noted as I inhaled her now tainted scent. _Not something I wish to remember about her._

Leaving now, abandoning everything that we had built together would not only save my life, but hers as well. If I could manipulate situations the way I had manipulated Bill and Sookie, it was just a matter of time that someone in a higher position would do the same to me.

_And I will die before I placed Bella and her daughter through that._

"Have a merry Christmas Bella…" I whispered just before turning to leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabelle's POV:<strong>_

"I cant believe that for a moment, I almost gave into him!" I screamed the moment I opened my front door to see Amy standing there, arm full of gifts.

She jumped back, nearly dropping the gifts as she let out a loud gasp. "Jeez Bella! Merry Christmas to you too by the way."

"Sorry, come in." I nodded as I stepped aside. "Merry Christmas…"

* * *

><p>After she placed the gifts under the tree and smothered my sleeping Lizzy with kisses, she sat with me in the living room.<p>

"Okay, now tell me what happened."

"Eric, I saw him last night."

She cocked a brow at me, "You saw him? Why?"

"I didn't go to see him. I mean…I sort of ran into him." I groaned. "And for a moment, when he looked at me, I saw…" I paused.

_Damn it, how can I explain everything to her if she isn't suppose to know that time traveling exists?_

Amy nudged me, "Well…what did you see?" she asked, impatient.

I shrugged, "…I saw…something in him, almost _human_."

"Damn it Bella…" she exclaimed, slapping my hand, "…if I have to buy this house right up from under you, I will to get your ass out of this fucking town and away from him."

"And go where? New York? He has a penthouse there remember. Or maybe I should go back to California." I paused, letting those words marinate within her ears. "Oh no wait, he knows where my father lives too."

"Bella, that isn't fair."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter where I live, if he wants to find me, there is no stopping him." I told her. "And no matter where I'm at, I will continue to feel this way."

"But if you choose to stay here, next time you might not be as strong."

_No kidding._

"It was him who…left." I whispered.

She sighed, "Bella, its been almost a year."

"And it feels just like yesterday…" then I paused with an idea. "Can you do me a favor when you get back?"

"Sure, anything." she said immediately, grabbing my hands.

"Can you look up Anita's information. A phone number or even an address."

"Anita?" she frowned, "That bitch left us high and dry when we needed her. Why the hell would you want to talk to her?"

"Maybe she can help me get over this."

Amy stood up, frowning down at me. "Its been almost a year and you're right back to where you started. I highly doubt there's anything Anita could do to help you that you haven't already tried." then she thought a moment, "Unless you're thinking about a spell then hunny, I will cast a spell on you myself. A de-love spell to rid us all from Mr. Northman once and for all."

My face literally brightened at the thought. "Does one even exists?"

_It could be the cure to my condition…_

Amy grinned at me, "No, but if it did, I would've cast it on you ages ago." she groaned. "Sorry."

_But what if returning to the past will make things more complicated, should you take that risk?_ I had to ask myself.

"I never knew how much pain I could actually hold in…" I voiced my thoughts.

Amy took one look at me with caring eyes before pulling me into her arms.

"We are women Bella, built tough with a heart deeper than any ocean. We can walk around holding our heads high with smiles on our faces and no one would know that behind that smile is scars so severe." she whispered, lips grazing my hair. "I don't think I ever loved any man the way that you have. I never gave any of them my whole heart." she paused. "Maybe it was because I was afraid of getting hurt. Or maybe it was my way of preparing myself for the long run."

"I get it, I love carelessly."

"No, that's where you're wrong. These men don't know a good thing even when she's staring at them in the face Bella. I may not think Eric is husband material but he's something to you."

I slowly sat up, pulling out from her embrace. "Please tell me you're joking."

She smiled at me, "Up until now, I just believed that you were going through a phase, a rebound after Ryan, like Nick." she paused, lacing her fingers within her lap. "I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive."

I stood up so fast, I almost lost my balance. "Oh no, don't you dare. I don't want you to be supportive."

"Do you love him Bella?"

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a dream. But when I opened them, Amy was still sitting on my sofa waiting for a response.

I rubbed my forehead, "Its compli-"

She shook her head, "Just say it, yes or no."

I pressed my lips together, "In the shorter version, I do. And always will."

_Elizabeth looks like her father, not easily forgotten._

"I deprived myself from happiness once before."

"Amy, this is different. I was betrayed by the man I loved…" _No. _"…or more like the vampire version of him. I cant just flip off that switch."

"Could you ever forgive him?"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Have you been drinking?" I asked her accusingly.

The only time Amy is out of her element is when she's drinking. Everyone, including her worst enemies are suddenly her best friends. She tends to be very affectionate too, might I add.

"_Maybe…"_

"Not really…" she whispered instead, covering her mouth.

I cocked a brow at her, "Not really?" I rolled my eyes, seeing right through her lie. "I cant believe you came here drunk! Its Christmas Amy!" I groaned. "And you're giving me relationship advice on a vampire that you cant stand?" I shook my head. "I should've known."

"I had three drinks alright? It was just something to ease the flight here, that's all." she pleaded as she stood up, grabbing my hand, "But I do want you happy." she added with a smile.

"Happy? With the guy who used powers to trick me into letting him not only into my home but into my heart?"

It took her a moment to really think about it. "Shit."

I hugged her tightly, "And she's back!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>The year began with more problems than I had anticipated, love and heartbreak, lies unfolded, the birth of my Elizabeth, and blossoming friendships. This is exactly how I wanted to spend Christmas. I couldn't have asked for a better ending especially after all that I've been through. I could only hope to have many more happy years ahead of me with my friends and family and new traditions to come.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could've gone on and on with this chapter but I felt that it had to end some time. I wanted to show how friendships had developed and possible new traditions to come in the future years. Of course I couldn't help but add that bit about Jason being Bella's _baby-daddy_. Its just too funny and something I imagine Jason would do given how crazy he tends to think sometimes. I also wanted to show why Eric will be absent majority of the following story. **

**Now the question is...will he ever find out the truth?**

**If you haven't already guessed, there is a sequel to this story but I'm going to finish Bittersweet Memories _first_.** **That story will have the _details_ to Eric and how he was _cursed_ with amnesia...****so stay tuned!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thank you all for reading && reviewing! **


End file.
